


All is Black

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 134,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un accident et le monde autour de nous peut changer. Nos perceptions, nos convictions, nos certitudes être chamboulées. Nos secrets dévoilés, nos cauchemars découverts. Nos sentiments mis à nus…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La mer était calme, le temps ensoleillé et tiède d'un début de printemps. Les flots étaient tranquilles, pourtant, le murmure des vagues était couvert par des cris et le fracas des armes s'entrechoquant violemment.

Le navire pirate Thousand Sunny subissait l'abordage d'un bâtiment de la Marine, rompant le répit momentané que connaissait la traversée de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

Le pont du Sunny avait été déserté, le combat s'étant reporté sur celui de l'agresseur. Agresseur qui s'était rapidement retrouvé agressé. Les marins commençaient à flancher devant la force des neuf pirates et la débandade n'aurait pas été loin si ce n'avait été sans les exhortations des officiers à pousser leurs hommes à continuer à se battre. Nombreux étaient ceux à terre, pourtant il en restait encore suffisamment pour être une menace.

Le Capitaine au Chapeau de Paille s'amusait à assommer ses adversaires, certains passant par-dessus bord dans le feu de l'action, grâce à ses capacités élastiques. L'ennemi n'était pas suffisamment dangereux pour qu'il prenne ce combat au sérieux et un sourire insouciant ne quittait pas son visage.

Un peu plus loin, la foudre de leur navigatrice tombait allègrement sur les marins, touchant au passage un sniper mécontent, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui lancer quelques mots acerbes. Un sourire faussement penaud de la part de la jeune femme et le combat reprenait.

Un squelette survolté passa en trombe devant le petit médecin de bord, pourchassant trois marins épouvantés, tandis que le renne grandissait subitement pour estourbir un adversaire d'un gros coup de poing.

A quelques distances, des explosions signalaient la présence du cyborg tandis que des bras bourgeonnaient d'un peu partout et que des craquements sinistres les accompagnaient.

Tout allait pour le mieux du côté des pirates, et ce n'était pas le sabreur qui allait s'en plaindre. Ses adversaires étaient ridiculement faibles et il n'avait même pas à transpirer pour s'en débarrasser. Une légère accalmie dans les attaques lui permit même de se retourner et d'échanger un sourire carnassier avec le cuisinier. Celui-ci distribuait avec entrain des coups de pieds, semblant lui aussi s'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

Rassuré sur le sort de ses _nakama_ , Zoro se reconcentra sur la nouvelle vague de marins qui croyait pouvoir l'emporter si facilement. Ils déchanteraient vite cependant, car trois coups d'épées plus tard et il n'en restait plus un seul debout.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, plus aucun ennemi ne se présenta et Zoro pu apprécier le calme retrouvé. Il apercevait certains de ses amis eux aussi à court d'adversaires, tandis qu'un peu plus loin Luffy finissait le dernier officier.

Satisfait, le sabreur rengaina ses _katana_ et se retourna, prêt à lancer au cuistot le nombre hallucinant d'hommes qu'il avait mis à terre. Si cette fois-ci il ne gagnait pas, il voulait bien arrêter la boisson pendant une semaine.

Cependant, son sourire supérieur se figea sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua qu'aucun blondinet ne se trouvait là où il aurait dû y en avoir un. Il scanna la scène de son unique œil et ne tarda pas à découvrir un corps habillé d'un costume noir au milieu des uniformes blancs des marins.

Une sueur froide monta en lui tandis qu'il avançait rapidement vers son _nakama_ , priant pour que cet abruti ne se soit pas fait tuer. Luffy en serait bouleversé, et il devait bien avouer que sa grande gueule et ses coups de pieds vengeurs lui manqueraient.

Il dégagea quelques bras et quelques jambes qui cachaient une bonne partie du corps du cuistot puis s'agenouilla près de lui. Doucement, il approcha sa main de son poignet et tenta de percevoir si la vie coulait encore dans ses veines. Après quelques instants angoissants, il discerna enfin un poult, faible mais régulier. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur la tête du cuisinier. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais une coulée rouge dans son cou attira son attention.

Délicatement, il écarta les mèches blondes qui couvraient la nuque et ses mâchoires se serrèrent instinctivement. Une plaie sanguinolente, de taille assez conséquente, ornait l'arrière de son crâne, juste au-dessus de la nuque. Le sang commençait à coaguler sur les contours de la plaie et ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Il releva la tête rapidement pour chercher du regard leur médecin, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait dangereux de bouger le cuistot sans un examen médical préliminaire.

— Chopper ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré la distance.

Le petit renne tourna la tête vers lui et accourut aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zoro, tu es blessé ?

— Moi non, mais lui oui, répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus grave que d'ordinaire en montrant du regard le cuistot.

La situation aurait été moins grave, il aurait souri en voyant les grands yeux du renne s'écarquiller encore plus, avant que l'habituel "Appelez un médecin !" ne retentisse.

Heureusement, le petit docteur retrouva en un instant son sérieux et son professionnalisme. Zoro se releva pour le laisser examiner le cuistot et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer. Connaissant la force du blondinet, il était étonnant qu'il se soit fait prendre par un équipage aussi faible. Certes il avait apparemment été attaqué par derrière, mais ne l'avait-il pas senti ? Ou peut-être l'avait-il senti mais n'avait pas eu le temps de parer le coup… De toute façon, il allait devoir attendre qu'il reprenne conscience pour le lui demander, et encore fallait-il en trouver l'occasion. Il ne se voyait pas aller le voir et lui poser la question directement. Pas que la réponse ne l'intéressait pas, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que ça change.

Bien sûr parfois l'envie se faisait sentir. Car malgré tout, le cuistot était celui avec lequel il était le plus proche. Il ne se voyait pas avoir une conversation sérieuse avec un autre que lui. La plupart des autres hommes de l'équipage étaient bien trop immatures, et en ce qui concernait les femmes, la sorcière se servirait certainement de ce qu'il dirait pour le faire chanter et l'ensevelir encore plus sous les dettes, quant à Robin, elle était bien trop effrayante. Son regard incroyablement perçant lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était comme si elle arrivait à lire les pensées et parfois même, à comprendre des choses bien avant que ne serait-ce l'idée se forme dans votre esprit. Un frisson lui descendit l'échine rien que d'y penser. Non, il n'y avait vraiment que le cuistot à qui parler. Ça leur arrivait parfois, cas exceptionnels lors de situations exceptionnelles, ou alors quand le poids plume buvait un peu trop.

Repoussant dans un coin de son esprit cette vision d'un Cook ivre, les cheveux en bataille et le rose aux joues, Zoro reporta son attention sur Chopper. Petit à petit les membres de l'équipage se rassemblaient autour du blessé, des expressions inquiètes au visage qui devaient refléter la sienne.

Après quelques minutes, Chopper se redressa enfin et avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot, Zoro se sentit soulagé.

— Ça va aller, déclara le médecin, le visage calme. Il a reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Un soupir collectif de soulagement se fit entendre avant que le petit renne ne reprenne la parole.

— Zoro, est-ce que tu peux le ramener sur le Sunny s'il te plaît ? En faisant attention à sa tête.

Zoro acquiesça en silence et avec l'aide de Chopper, installa le cuistot dans ses bras. Dans un sens, il était heureux qu'il soit inconscient, il n'était pas sûr que le blondinet apprécie de se faire porter en mode princesse par son "pire ennemi".

Sans perdre un instant, il prit la direction du Sunny, essayant de réduire au maximum les secousses provoquées par chacun de ses pas. Une fois arrivé à destination, il déposa Sanji sur le lit de l'infirmerie puis quitta la pièce pour laisser travailler Chopper.

* * *

Le navire de la Marine était déjà hors de vue lorsque Chopper sortit enfin de son infirmerie. L'équipage au complet s'était rassemblé dans la salle à manger, inquiets pour leur cuisinier. Luffy n'avait même pas songé à chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent, qu'il avait pourtant toujours creuse.

Finalement, lorsque leur médecin leur appris que tout semblait en ordre et qu'il ne fallait plus qu'attendre le réveil de Sanji, chacun respira plus librement. Après quelques minutes, ils se dispersèrent, chacun retournant à sa tâche le sourire aux lèvres.

Zoro ne bougea pas cependant, et il se retrouva bientôt seul avec Chopper. Il avait profité de l'absence du Cook pour prendre une bouteille de _sake_ dans la réserve et la sirotait tranquillement. L'alcool était toujours meilleur après une bataille. Après une longue gorgée, il reposa la bouteille sur la table et tourna son attention vers son _nakama_.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le petit renne et le considérait comme un petit frère. Et il n'avait pas manqué l'expression soucieuse collée à sa frimousse depuis que les autres étaient partis.

— Hm hm, je suis juste inquiet pour Sanji.

— Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, maintenant c'est à lui de faire le travail. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a la tête dure, s'amusa-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Je sais qu'il est résistant, mais un coup à la tête est toujours inquiétant… il pourrait y avoir des séquelles.

Zoro retrouva immédiatement son sérieux et reposa la bouteille sur la table.

— Des séquelles ?

— Oui, il y en a tellement d'envisageables que je ne pourrais même pas toutes te les citer.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Zoro fut la mémoire. Que se passerait-il si leur Cook avait soudainement tout oublié ? Est-ce qu'il les reconnaitrait ? Est-ce qu'il saurait encore cuisiner ? Se battre ?

— Ça peut être grave ?

— Hm. Perte de mémoire, apathie, aphasie, trouble du déplacement… tout ça peut être temporaire, mais aussi permanent.

Zoro n'avait pas tout compris, mais son esprit optimiste s'était arrêté sur le "temporaire".

— Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

— Je l'espère Zoro. Je l'espère vraiment. En tout cas, on en saura plus quand il sera réveillé, soupira Chopper, fataliste.

— Dans combien de temps ?

— Peu de temps à mon avis. Quelques heures tout au plus.

— Alors tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer un peu, d'accord ? proposa gentiment Zoro.

— Je voudrais bien, mais je dois garder un œil sur lui, au cas où.

— Va te reposer, je m'en occupe.

Chopper le fixa suspicieusement.

— Je viendrais te chercher s'il se passe quelque chose.

— Bien, dans ce cas j'accepte. J'aurais besoin de toute mon attention quand il sera réveillé. Merci Zoro.

Après un sourire échangé, le petit renne descendit de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce d'un pas trainant.

Sans perdre un instant, le bretteur se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, sa bouteille encore à moitié pleine à la main. Il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise de Chopper et commença son attente, son regard fixé sur le corps assoupi de Sanji.

* * *

Un mal de crâne atroce le réveilla. Il avait déjà eu à supporter la douleur, mais là il connaissait probablement le pire. Il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il devait être proche de sa limite. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger, même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se contenta de rester là, immobile, peu importait où il se trouvait ou ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune énergie.

Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait de l'attaque. Il revoyait le sourire carnassier de Zoro lancé dans sa direction. Il se rappelait de ces merdes qui ne savaient même pas se battre. Puis une intense douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Une aveuglante lumière blanche avant le noir complet. Sa jambe droite tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir par derrière. Il espérait sincèrement que l'un de ses _nakama_ s'était occupé de cet enfoiré.

Avec effort, il bougea légèrement ses doigts et sentit la douceur de draps. Il devait probablement se trouver à l'infirmerie. Soulagé, son esprit céda soudain à la fatigue. Il se sentit replonger dans les limbes du sommeil sans pouvoir lutter.

* * *

Un léger bruit sur sa droite le réveilla doucement. L'esprit encore embrumé, il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où il était et comment il était arrivé là. Il se sentait bien, mieux que la dernière fois où il s'était réveillé. Il percevait une présence à côté de lui et supposa qu'il s'agissait de Chopper. Alors lorsqu'une voix grave s'éleva soudain tout près de lui, il sursauta de surprise.

— Sanji ? Tu m'entends ?

— Marimo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine.

Un léger grognement affirmatif lui répondit.

— Content que tu n'aies pas perdu la mémoire, reprit la voix de Zoro d'un ton bourru.

Sanji esquissa un faible sourire.

— Tu t'inquiétais pour moi Marimo-kun ?

L'absence de réponse sarcastique lui fit oublier son ton joueur.

— C'est grave ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Ça aurait pu l'être. Chopper était préoccupé.

Sanji sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'un coup à la tête pouvait être dangereux. Il avait soudain hâte que le petit médecin l'ausculte afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il sentit la peur monter en lui petit à petit. Instinctivement, il tenta de bouger ses bras, puis ses jambes. Tout semblait fonctionner correctement et répondre à ses commandes, et il se détendit un peu.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite et ouvrit les yeux. Il voulait voir le visage de Zoro, parce que ce qu'il lisait dans sa voix ne lui ressemblait pas. Il semblait inquiet, et Sanji n'avait jamais été témoin de cela chez le bretteur, du moins pas quand il était concerné.

Pourtant il ne distingua rien. Il faisait totalement noir et il ne pouvait pas discerner ses traits. Il avait dû être inconscient pendant plusieurs heures.

— Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il, réalisant que l'heure du déjeuner, et peut-être même du dîner devaient être passées.

— Dans les 17h. Pourquoi ? s'étonna Zoro de la question soudaine.

— Quoi ?!... Mais pourquoi il fait noir ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il fait encore jour.

Zoro fronça les sourcils alors qu'un poids sembla lui tomber dans l'estomac. Que se passait-il ? Il observa Sanji ouvrir et fermer les yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis poser ses doigts sur ses paupières comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver quelque chose.

— Sanji, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se relevant pour se rapprocher de lui.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Le cuistot commençait à s'agiter dans son lit, et Zoro lut de la peur sur son visage.

— Zoro, pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se redressa soudainement en position assise et le bretteur remarqua que ses mains fines s'étaient mises à trembler. Inquiet, il posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Le Cook était sur le point de paniquer, et si ce qu'il devinait était juste, alors le blondinet en avait parfaitement le droit.

Il savait qu'il devrait aller chercher Chopper, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à le laisser seul. Pas dans cet état. Les tremblements avaient amplifiés et bientôt tout son corps fut parcouru de convulsions.

— Zoro, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

Sa voix était cassée et faible et la gorge du bretteur se serra. Il n'avait jamais vu Sanji ainsi, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Il se sentit encore plus désemparé quand des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

— Sanji, s'il te plaît calme-toi…

— Mais comment tu veux que je me calme ! s'exclama le blondinet. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas perdre la vue. Tu m'entends Zoro, je ne peux pas !!

— Je sais, je sais…

— Comment je peux cuisiner si je ne vois rien ? Comment je peux me battre ?

Les larmes redoublèrent et Zoro n'y tint plus. Il posa sa large main sur la nuque de son _nakama_ et l'attira à lui. Sanji se laissa faire et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Le bretteur sentait les larmes tièdes couler sur sa peau. Le blond semblait complètement brisé et sa propre gorge se serra lorsque deux mots sanglotés montèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. All Blue.

Zoro comprenait. Il comprenait que le rêve de Sanji venait de mourir devant ses yeux. Comment pourrait-il trouver et contempler cette mer légendaire s'il avait perdu l'usage de ses yeux. Et puis soudain il se rappela les paroles de Chopper et l'espoir revint. Temporaire. Il avait dit que les séquelles pouvaient n'être que temporaires.

— Ça va aller, murmura-t-il alors. Tout ira bien.

Il sentit les longs doigts du Cook agripper son lourd manteau vert alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il ne les croirait pas non plus s'il avait été à sa place. Il souhaita soudain que Chopper arrive rapidement, lui saurait quoi faire pour calmer son patient.

Il resta un temps qui lui parut infiniment long avec le Cook dans les bras. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et la prise sur son manteau se faisait de plus en plus forte. Zoro ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour l'apaiser. Il se contentait de passer une main rassurante dans son dos, tout en glissant parfois quelques mots qu'il espérait réconfortants dans l'oreille du blondinet.

Les larmes du cuistot semblaient s'être taries, mais les tremblements n'avaient pas cessés. Et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus le cerveau de Zoro s'agitait. Devant la détresse de son _nakama_ , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il aurait dû sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il aurait dû percevoir le danger. C'était son rôle de veiller sur l'équipage et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il était rare qu'il se préoccupe du cuistot et c'était là son erreur. Même les hommes les plus forts avaient parfois besoin d'aide. Luffy en était la preuve lorsqu'il tombait à l'eau. Alors il aurait dû faire plus attention. Un seul coup d'œil, à peine une seconde de son temps, et il aurait pu éviter cela. Il aurait pu éviter à Sanji de perdre son rêve, peut-être à tout jamais.

La colère commençait à l'envahir lorsque Chopper arriva enfin. Il entendit le bruit de ses petits sabots sur le sol en bois du Sunny lorsqu'il traversa la cuisine. Le petit docteur marqua un temps d'arrêt à la porte de l'infirmerie et Zoro se demanda s'il allait se faire réprimander. Il lui avait après tout presque promis de venir le chercher s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Mais il avait estimé que le réconfort du blond était plus important et il était prêt à expliquer son point de vue à la boule de poils si nécessaire. Mais la petite voix qui s'éleva fut aussi douce que d'ordinaire.

— Sanji, tu es réveillé !

A cet appel, Zoro sentit le cuistot sursauter avant de resserrer une nouvelle fois son étreinte. Il avait probablement peur d'entendre le diagnostic de Chopper et le bretteur aurait eu la même réaction à sa place.

Tandis que le renne entrait dans la pièce, il tenta d'attirer son attention et de lui faire comprendre que tout n'allait pas au mieux.

Chopper comprit immédiatement, mais au lieu de paniquer, il réagit le plus normalement possible et Zoro lui en fut reconnaissant. Il annonça à Sanji qu'il désirait s'assurer que tout allait bien, et après quelques efforts, ils parvinrent à faire lâcher prise au cuistot. Le bretteur s'éloigna alors pour laisser son ami travailler, mais la main de Sanji l'arrêta. Concilient, il s'assit à côté de lui et regarda en silence Chopper examiner son patient.

Le Cook lui expliqua en quelques mots son problème et l'inquiétude se forma immédiatement sur la frimousse du renne. En premier, il vérifia la plaie sur sa tête et Zoro découvrit qu'une partie des mèches blondes avaient été coupées pour faciliter à la fois le travail de Chopper et la cicatrisation. Mais il n'en dit rien, se doutant bien que le Cook n'en serait pas content. Finalement, un nouveau pansement fut appliqué, maintenu par une longue bande enroulée autour du crâne de Sanji.

Chopper passa ensuite de longues minutes à observer les yeux bleus, passant une lumière devant pour tester les réactions des pupilles. Du moins c'est ce que Zoro supposa.

Le Cook resta silencieux tout au long de l'examen et il aurait paru calme si ce n'avait été sans sa lèvre inférieure mordillée sans merci.

Le petit renne prit ensuite quelques minutes pour feuilleter dans ses livres à son bureau, puis fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face aux deux hommes. Son visage était fermé et soucieux, ce qui fit présager le pire à Zoro.

— Sanji, je veux que tu m'écoutes calmement, commença-t-il.

Malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, Zoro n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de commencer. Mais il s'abstint de l'interrompre et attendit la suite, conscient que Sanji s'était crispé à côté de lui.

— J'ai fait une vérification complète et la bonne nouvelle est que tes yeux ne sont pas endommagés. Le coup a touché l'aire visuelle de ton cerveau et il semble qu'il y ait eu quelques dommages parce que les informations que tes yeux reçoivent ne se transmettent plus à l'encéphale. Ou du moins l'aire visuelle n'arrive plus à les traiter correctement. Je pense donc pouvoir affirmer que ta cécité n'est que temporaire.

Zoro sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine et le blondinet se détendit un peu.

— La mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Sanji.

— Quoi ?

— S'il y a une bonne nouvelle il y en a forcément une mauvaise, déduisit le cuistot.

— Eh bien… techniquement c'est temporaire, le temps que ton cerveau se régénère… mais il est impossible de savoir combien de temps ça va prendre. Ça peut être quelques jours, quelques semaines, ou même quelques mois… voire quelques années, répondit prudemment Chopper.

Il semblait évident qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Sanji, mais au lieu de s'énerver, celui-ci resta calme et composé.

Zoro pouvait presque entendre les engrenages tourner dans la tête de son voisin. Il devait penser à tout ce qui allait changer, tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus faire, à mesure que l'implication des mots de Chopper prenait forme dans son esprit.

— Tu vas rester ici quelques jours, le temps que tu t'habitues et que ta plaie commence à cicatriser, continua Chopper. Ensuite tu pourras sortir en restant prudent.

Le cuistot ne protesta pas, à l'étonnement de ses deux amis. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, puis demanda à Chopper quelque chose pour calmer la douleur de sa tête. Le docteur et le bretteur échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Sanji d'avouer qu'il avait mal, mais peut-être que tout allait être différent maintenant.

Après avoir bu son calmant, Chopper demanda à Zoro d'aider Sanji à se rallonger, ce qu'il fit docilement. L'état du cuistot le préoccupait et il se sentait triste pour lui.

Il resta à ses côtés le temps qu'il s'endorme, ce qu'il fit rapidement, puis le confia aux bons soins de Chopper et quitta l'infirmerie. Il était l'heure pour un aspect peu agréable de son rôle de Second, prévenir Luffy de l'état de son cuisinier.


	2. Chapter 2

— Aveugle ?!

Chopper venait d'annoncer la nouvelle au reste de l'équipage alors qu'il était rassemblé dans la salle à manger pour le dîner. L'exclamation de Nami avait retenti dans la pièce et Zoro lui lança un regard noir. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse ? Le Cook était dans l'infirmerie juste à côté et pouvait certainement les entendre. Du moins s'il ne dormait pas. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Il regarda en silence ses _nakama_ réagir à la nouvelle, et pour une fois, le seul à ne rien dire fut Luffy. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le moment où il le lui avait annoncé personnellement un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et Zoro s'en inquiétait un peu. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son Capitaine de rester ainsi calme. Mais encore une fois, ces deux ans de séparation les avaient changés et Luffy n'avait pas été épargné. Après la douleur de la perte de son frère, il avait mûri d'un coup, laissant derrière lui le gamin insouciant qu'il était auparavant.

Les autres commençaient déjà à s'inquiéter de ce qui leur arriverait à partir de maintenant. Zoro gronda sourdement. Ils semblaient tout à coup se rendre compte de tout ce que le Cook faisait sur ce navire. La situation était certes inquiétante, mais le bretteur fut tout de même content que ses _nakama_ aient ouvert les yeux. Il en parlerait à Luffy un peu plus tard, mais il était bien décidé à rétablir un peu l'équilibre de la répartition des tâches. Et il comptait bien allouer à Nami les plus désagréables. Il aimait la jeune femme comme une sœur, mais cela l'avait toujours exaspéré la façon dont elle considérait le cuistot comme son esclave. Ou tout autre homme du bord quand celui-ci n'était pas disponible.

Il avait pourtant conscience qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Il n'avait jamais fait la lessive ni nettoyé le pont, mais il était celui qui aidait le plus souvent le Cook à faire la vaisselle. Les filles ne faisaient quasiment rien à part débarrasser la table une fois de temps en temps ; Luffy, Usopp et Chopper ne participaient que lorsqu'il était question de pêcher ou lorsque cela promettait d'être amusant, quant aux deux zigotos qu'étaient Franky et Brook, l'un s'occupait quasi exclusivement de l'état général du Sunny tandis que l'autre se contentait d'encourager les autres avec son violon. Autant dire que le cuistot était celui qui faisait tout, tout le temps, sans jamais se plaindre ni demander d'aide.

Il discerna soudain du coin de l'œil Luffy se relever et il porta son attention sur son Capitaine, impressionné par le silence qui se fit immédiatement.

— Le principal est que Sanji se repose et récupère. Ça ne va pas être facile pour lui mais je veux que vous agissiez normalement avec lui. Il aura besoin de notre soutien mais on ferait plus de mal que de bien si on s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne veut pas de notre pitié.

Beaucoup d'approbations s'élevèrent et Zoro se rappela une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait décidé de suivre Luffy et de mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui.

— Cependant, reprit Luffy pour regagner l'attention générale, il ne pourra pas faire tout ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent avant un certain temps. Je compte donc sur la participation de tous. Vous ferez la cuisine chacun votre tour, et pour ce qui est des autres tâches, on verra comment on fera avec Zoro.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de connivence.

Zoro aperçut Nami ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour protester, mais Luffy la coupa dans son élan.

— Ce sera tout.

Et il se rassit à sa place, insouciant des discussions animées qui avaient repris. Il avait retrouvé un sourire innocent et s'attaqua avec entrain au repas.

Le bretteur esquissa un sourire en coin avant de remplir son assiette avant que les plats ne soient vides. Il avait découvert lors de leurs retrouvailles qu'il avait encore plus d'estime et de respect pour son Capitaine, et cela se confirmait encore ce soir. Il était persuadé que Luffy deviendrait le Seigneur des Pirates et que son propre rêve se réaliserait à ses côtés.

Il perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur en pensant au fait que celui de Sanji paraissait compromis pour l'instant. Il ne savait pas comment lui-même réagirait si on lui disait un jour qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre…

— Tout ira bien.

Surpris, il se tourna vers Luffy, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire qui ne laissait nulle place au doute. Le jeune homme était persuadé de ce qu'il disait et Zoro décida une fois de plus de lui faire confiance. Il lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur son assiette. La nourriture était loin d'être aussi bonne que celle du Cook, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.

* * *

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut.

Des images du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Une nouvelle fois il s'était retrouvé sur ce rocher au milieu de l'océan. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de cauchemar, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé par rapport aux autres fois.

Il avait retrouvé la même faim oppressante, la même peur qu'engendrait chaque coucher de soleil, la même lueur d'espoir lorsque des voiles se profilaient à l'horizon, et le même désespoir lorsqu'elles disparaissaient sans s'approcher. Il ressentait tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à cette époque, mais cette fois-ci il y avait eu quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose d'horrible qui lui donnait la nausée. Il se rappelait avoir été attaqué par des oiseaux de mer, mais à l'époque, cela n'avait laissé que quelques coups de bec ici ou là. Mais dans ce cauchemar, il en était tout autre.

Il avait vu les volatiles s'acharner sur lui. Epuisé, il s'était allongé et endormi, pour se réveiller avec une douleur atroce au visage. Et il avait vu, comme depuis un autre corps, ses yeux transpercés par les becs, le sang chaud coulant sur son visage d'enfant.

Il s'était réveillé sous ses cris d'agonie, cherchant le réconfort de la lumière du soleil ou d'une bougie. Pourtant il ne trouva ni l'une ni l'autre. Seule l'obscurité l'accueillit, ne laissant aucun répit à son angoisse. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur mêlées à des larmes s'écouler le long de son visage. Il sentait ses mains trembler, son cœur battre à tout rompre. Comment pouvait-il surmonter sa peur s'il ne voyait plus rien, si rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne dormait plus, qu'il ne rêvait plus ?

Frissonnant, il s'assit dans le lit et tenta malgré tout de calmer son cœur. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Il ne savait pas s'il avait dormi longtemps, s'il faisait nuit ou si un nouveau jour s'était levé.

Une nouvelle appréhension lui serra la poitrine en pensant au lever du soleil. Cette vision lui avait toujours donné espoir. Et aujourd'hui, il n'assisterait plus à ce genre de spectacle. S'il avait su, il aurait passé chaque aube sur le pont du navire, accueillant les premières lueurs d'un jour nouveau.

Refusant de continuer dans cette direction, et de penser à tout ce qui lui était désormais interdit, il respira profondément, retrouvant petit à petit son calme. Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne rompait le silence. Il faisait probablement nuit. Retrouvant ses sens, il remarqua sa bouche sèche, et la douleur lancinante dans sa tête qui se réveillait.

Il aurait aimé boire, mais il n'osait pas se relever. Il ne se faisait pas confiance, et même si de mémoire il devinait le chemin à parcourir, les obstacles à éviter, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à sortir du lit. Et puis il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à tenir debout, peut-être que son équilibre avait été touché lui aussi, alors il préférait attendre de n'être plus seul pour tenter le coup.

Résigné, il se rallongea avec précaution, essayant d'éviter que l'oreiller ne compresse sa blessure. Il tenta de se rendormir, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures seulement auparavant.

Quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait découvert que Zoro se tenait à son chevet, il s'était senti heureux. C'était probablement la première fois que cela arrivait, alors que l'inverse était assez fréquent. Bien sûr l'une des raisons en était que le Marimo passait plus souvent par la case infirmerie en état critique que lui. Mais sa présence ici signifiait qu'il avait été inquiet, non ? Ou du moins qu'il s'intéressait à son sort… à moins que cela n'ait été pour laisser Chopper se reposer… Quoi qu'il en soit il était là à son réveil, et c'était tout ce qui importait aux yeux de Sanji.

Mais cette joie n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, son monde s'était écroulé. Il avait mis du temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, à comprendre que le problème venait de lui. Que ses yeux ne voyaient plus. Qu'il était devenu… aveugle. Le mot était dur, implacable, et Sanji était sûr qu'il ne le dirait désormais plus avec la même facilité. Il était presque injuriant, dégradant. Il vous rappelait sans détour votre condition. Non, Sanji n'aimait pas ce mot. Pourtant il était devenu sa réalité.

Et lorsque la signification de ce mot avait commencé à s'ancrer dans son esprit, il avait craqué. En temps normal, il aurait eu honte de s'être ainsi laissé aller, surtout devant Zoro. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui son rêve s'était brisé. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Est-ce que Luffy accepterait de le garder à bord même s'il n'était plus bon à rien ? Il ne pourrait plus cuisiner. Il ne pourrait plus se battre, ni même être de guet. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il allait simplement être un fardeau pour les autres. Une bouche inutile à nourrir. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû ne jamais se réveiller…

Pourtant il ne voulait pas mourir. Il estimait avoir encore des choses à accomplir. Et puis peut-être retrouverait-il la vue un jour. Chopper avait dit que ce n'était que temporaire… Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à être optimiste. Si cela prendrait des années, peut-être qu'il serait mort avant… Le Nouveau Monde était un endroit dangereux après tout, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il soupira et se retourna, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en position fœtale. Il n'aimait pas être seul ainsi, livré à ses pensées les plus noires. Il voulait une présence, quelqu'un pour lui parler, pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais tout le monde dormait, et il savait qu'il devrait en faire autant. Si Chopper était là, il lui dirait sûrement qu'un bon repos était ce qu'il lui fallait, et que sa guérison n'en serait que plus rapide. Pourtant le sommeil le fuyait.

Pendant de longues minutes, il se remémora les moments heureux qu'il avait vécu sur le restaurant des mers, puis avec Luffy. Il se remémora les visages de tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Pour ne pas les oublier. Et puis petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil, un visage familier hantant ses pensées.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Sanji était incapable de savoir combien. Le seul repère du temps qui passait à sa disposition étaient les nuits, toujours calmes et sans visites, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de les compter. A quoi bon ? Sa vie se résumait désormais à l'obscurité de toute façon.

Il passait son temps dans le lit de l'infirmerie, ressassant des pensées très souvent sombres. Il avait des visites parfois. Chopper bien évidemment. Plusieurs fois par jour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, changer son pansement ou lui apporter ses repas. Il mangeait peu, n'ayant pas d'appétit, mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne le lui avait reproché et il en était reconnaissant.

Nami et Robin venaient de temps en temps. Elles restaient quelques instants, à parler de tout et de rien, mais Sanji avait perdu l'envie d'être avec elles. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, ni leurs beaux visages, ni leurs tenues du jour. Ses compliments étaient donc vides de sens et son enthousiasme diminué.

Luffy, Usopp, Franky et Brook étaient venus au début, mais leur chahutage et la cacophonie qui les suivaient partout l'avaient rapidement énervé et depuis ils n'osaient plus venir. Un seul n'avait pas pris la peine de passer la porte de l'infirmerie depuis qu'il était là. Le seul qui comptait vraiment pour Sanji. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le demander. Si la tête d'algue ne voulait pas le voir, grand bien lui fasse, cela lui faisait des vacances… Pourtant, il ne pouvait éviter ce petit pincement au cœur quand il pensait à lui. Alors il s'efforçait de ne pas le faire et tournait son esprit vers autre chose.

Finalement, il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Le cauchemar du premier jour revenait souvent et le laissait chaque fois tremblant et angoissé, et il lui fallait plusieurs heures avant de retrouver le calme.

Mais soudain, des bruits de pas en direction de l'infirmerie se firent entendre alors il se rallongea et fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait parler à personne, ni aujourd'hui, ni avant longtemps.

* * *

Cinq jours que le Cook était enfermé dans l'infirmerie. Cinq jours au cours desquels Zoro n'avait pas osé aller le voir. Sa colère et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait ne s'étaient pas atténuées, au contraire, elles s'étaient même amplifiées. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup aux autres, passait son temps à s'entrainer ou à dormir.

Le premier jour, il avait mis au point la répartition des tâches au sein de l'équipage avec Luffy, et depuis, il se tenait à l'écart. Il faisait son travail en silence, les sourcils froncés, et personne n'osait l'approcher. En temps normal, cela aurait été le rôle du Cook. Il aurait fait une remarque qui l'aurait énervé en peu de temps, et puis ils se seraient mis à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau match nul soit reconnu et qu'ils retournent chacun à leurs occupations.

Il ne détestait pas le cuistot, ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs. Ces petites bagarres n'étaient rien de plus qu'un jeu entre eux. Un moyen de relâcher la pression et de garder la forme. Même s'il refuserait toujours de l'admettre devant le Cook, Zoro avait fait de grand progrès grâce à lui au début de leur cohabitation dans l'équipage. Il lui en était reconnaissant, et il regretterait d'autant plus ces combats entre eux.

Mais le mal était fait. Par sa faute Sanji avait perdu la vue. Zoro s'était sacrifié à Thriller Bark. Il avait offert sa vie et sa promesse pour protéger leurs rêves à tous. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il était celui qu'il l'enlevait à l'un de ses _nakama_. C'était inacceptable. Cela prouvait encore une fois que malgré ces deux ans d'entrainement, il n'était pas assez fort.

Il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne voulait pas voir le reproche sur le visage de Sanji. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas voir ces grands yeux bleus désormais vides. Ils avaient toujours été expressifs et il n'était pas sûr de supporter de les voir maintenant.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser cette vision et se reconcentra sur son exercice. Il avait doublé son programme d'entrainement, désireux qu'il était de devenir plus fort et d'éviter qu'un autre accident de ce genre ne se produise. Il en était de son devoir, et s'il était incapable de l'accomplir, alors il n'avait aucun droit de rester dans cet équipage. Luffy avait besoin des meilleurs, et uniquement des meilleurs.

* * *

L'équipage était une fois de plus rassemblé dans la salle à manger, cette fois-ci pour le déjeuner. Franky s'était chargé de la cuisine et Zoro craignait le pire. Les plats étaient bien loin d'être présentés comme l'étaient ceux du Cook. Tout était mélangé, entassé, et ce n'était guère appétissant. Il remarqua quelques grimaces sur le visage de certains, ou plutôt certaines, alors que l'habituel sourire affamé était collé aux traits de Luffy. Leur Capitaine semblait capable d'avaler n'importe quoi.

Zoro soupira et commença à se servir. Il avait après tout connu pire, et il s'était trop souvent reçu des coups de pieds de la part du Cook pour avoir tenté de "gaspiller la nourriture" comme il le disait si bien. Il entendait encore comme s'il était avec eux la voix énervante du cuistot et un sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres. Il espérait le retrouver bientôt, aussi exaspérant qu'avant. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se battre à nouveau avec lui. Cela faisait mal de l'avouer, mais il lui manquait. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais tout haut, encore moins au blondinet.

Le repas se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, bruyant et hors de contrôle. Pourtant, l'un des membres ne participait pas au charivari ambiant. Assis en face de Zoro, Chopper triturait distraitement du bout de sa fourchette les feuilles de salade qu'il n'avait pas encore mangées. Il paraissait ailleurs et soucieux, mais au bout de quelques minutes, le bretteur discerna de la résolution dans les grands yeux noirs de leur médecin.

— Chopper voudrait nous dire quelque chose, annonça-t-il alors d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

Le boucan continua encore quelques instants avant qu'un silence quasi-religieux ne se forme dans la salle à manger et que toutes les paires d'yeux ne se tournent vers le petit cervidé. Celui-ci regarda tour à tour ses amis, surpris d'être le centre de l'attention générale. Il prit quelques secondes de plus pour mettre en forme ses pensées, puis commença d'une voix sérieuse.

— C'est Sanji, il m'inquiète.

— Un problème ? demanda Robin.

— Non, enfin, son état de santé s'améliore, sa blessure est en bonne voie de guérison… ce qui m'inquiète c'est son état mental. Il ne parle presque pas, dort beaucoup trop et mange très peu…

— Ça fait cinq jours qu'il est enfermé dans l'infirmerie, je suis sûr que si tu l'autorises à sortir il ira mieux, conseilla Luffy. Et il doit manger de la viande aussi, il va guérir à coup sûr s'il mange de la viande !

La consternation se montra aussitôt sur tous les visages à cette dernière remarque, et une bosse considérable prit rapidement forme sur la tête de leur Capitaine, cadeau de leur navigatrice.

— En fait, cela fait déjà deux jours qu'il a le droit de sortir, reprit tristement Chopper. Mais il refuse.

— Comment ça il refuse ? Il ne veut pas voir un peu la lumière du jour au lieu d'être enfermé à l'intérieur ? Avec le beau temps qu'il fait ! se demanda Usopp.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Zoro de perdre patience.

— Abruti ! Il a perdu la vue, tu te souviens ?

Un couinement apeuré quitta les lèvres de leur tireur d'élite et ce dernier s'excusa rapidement en tremblant sous le regard noir du bretteur.

— Et c'est bien ça le problème, soupira Chopper. En fait, je crois qu'il est entré dans un état de dépression. Ce n'est pas alarmant pour l'instant, mais j'ai peur que ça empire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Robin.

— En fait, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'agir normalement avec lui suffise. Il faudrait quelque chose qui lui change les idées…

— On devrait arriver à la prochaine île dans quelques jours, intervint Nami.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que cela lui soit d'un grand réconfort, rétorqua l'archéologue.

— Oui, tu as peut-être raison…

— De la viande ! Je vous dis qu'il lui faut de la viande ! s'exclama Luffy en tapant sur la table.

Le raffut reprit aussitôt, chacun lançant un avis pour remonter le moral de leur cuisinier. Le geste était noble, mais le résultat affligeant. Zoro soupira dans son coin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait rendre au Cook sa bonne humeur. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment, et d'après le peu qu'il savait, il aurait eu besoin de ses yeux. Une gonzesse à moitié à poil ou un poisson jusqu'alors inconnu du cuistot le ferait réagir à coup sûr... Mais son fil de pensées fut coupé quand la voix de Nami s'éleva.

— Zoro devrait aller le voir.

— Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?!

— Allons Zoro, tout le monde sait que tu es le plus proche de lui sur ce bateau, vous êtes tous le temps en train de vous chercher.

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est proches, au contraire ! se défendit le bretteur.

— Nami a raison ! C'est ton meilleur ami, tu dois faire quelque chose Zoro !

Le sabreur renonça à contredire son Capitaine, quand il avait quelque chose dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Pourtant le Cook était loin d'être son meilleur ami, même pas son ami tout court. Ils étaient _nakama_ et c'était tout.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva, une assiette pleine entre les mains, devant la porte de l'infirmerie, hésitant. Luffy avait fait jouer son autorité de Capitaine pour se faire écouter et il n'avait pu refuser. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ou dire pour le Cook ? Les connaissant, il allait lancer une remarque, qui énerverait blondinet, et ils se retrouveraient en moins de deux à se taper dessus. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce ce qu'il lui fallait au cuistot. Une bonne baston, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour calmer les nerfs.

Plus sûr de lui, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Il faisait assez sombre mais il comprit rapidement que le blondinet était allongé sur le lit, probablement endormi. Il posa alors l'assiette sur le bureau de Chopper et tira sa chaise vers le lit. Il s'assit et se pencha légèrement pour observer le dormeur.

Chopper avait raison. Cinq jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et déjà il pouvait voir la différence. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, de grands cernes gris encadraient ses yeux rougis. Il avait les cheveux en bataille comme jamais et les sourcils froncés même dans son sommeil.

Zoro en fut un peu décontenancé. Le cuistot avait toujours été si fort, si maître de ses émotions. Il avait cru que rien ne pourrait jamais l'ébranler, et pourtant il avait devant lui un homme brisé.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils en voyant le cuistot s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres remuaient comme s'il parlait, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ses traits se tirèrent et exprimèrent une profonde angoisse. Zoro était sur le point de tendre le bras vers lui pour le réveiller lorsque les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand et que le cuistot reprit conscience, le souffle saccadé. Il lui laissa quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il ensuite, légèrement inquiet.

Le blond sursauta avant de lever la tête dans sa direction.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et encombrée de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

— Je t'ai apporté à manger, répondit Zoro.

— J'ai pas faim, trancha Sanji avant de ramener la couverture sur sa tête et de se retourner pour montrer le dos au bretteur.

Ce dernier sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez à une vitesse incroyable.

— Tu dois manger, ordre de Chopper et de Luffy, insista-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

— _OÏ_ , c'est quoi ton problème ?! s'agaça-t-il en faisant pression sur l'épaule du Cook de sa main pour qu'il lui fasse face.

— Va te faire foutre ! répliqua le cuistot en se dégageant violemment.

Et là, Zoro perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait.

— T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, égoïste et ingrat ! explosa-t-il.

— Pardon ?! se scandalisa Sanji en se retournant vers lui.

Zoro remarqua alors son regard. Le cuistot pensait probablement le regarder en face, peut-être même dans les yeux, pourtant il était une bonne dizaine de centimètres trop à gauche. Il en perdit un peu de sa colère.

— Ecoute, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais pense un peu aux autres. Chopper se rend malade parce qu'il ne peut rien faire pour toi, et les autres sont tous inquiets.

Une moue bornée lui répondit.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens mais…

— Je ne crois pas non, le coupa le cuistot. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Toi tu as encore une raison de vivre, tu peux être utile. Moi j'ai tout perdu. Tout ce qui me reste c'est ce noir complet, cette putain d'obscurité. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre tous ses repères. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, je ne sais limite pas où je suis. Je ne peux même pas manger tout seul sans en foutre partout comme un gamin de trois ans !

Le blondinet commençait à devenir hystérique et Zoro devait faire quelque chose. Il tenta de mettre sa colère de côté et de faire ouvrir les yeux au Cook… sans mauvais jeu de mot.

— Tu as raison, je ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est de perdre son rêve, mais je te rappelle que j'ai perdu un œil. Et contrairement à toi, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je retrouve la vue de ce côté-là. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses repères. J'ai mis presque un an à m'y faire, à compenser le manque. Je me cognais partout, je me faisais surprendre à cause de l'angle mort, mais j'ai surpassé tout ça. Avec de la volonté j'ai réussi à m'y faire et à avancer. Et on peut dire que grâce à ça je suis devenu encore plus fort. Alors si tu arrêtais de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu pourrais faire pareil. Et je te rappelle que dans ton cas, ce n'est que temporaire. Alors excuse-moi mais au contraire je crois que je comprends parfaitement ce que tu traverses. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts et si tu préfères rester cloîtré ici, alors vas-y, ne te gênes pas, c'est ton problème pas le mien !

L'irritation était revenue au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe et Zoro ne perdit pas un instant de plus dans cette pièce. Il tourna les talons et avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand une réponse vint enfin.

— Zoro…

La voix était faible et le sabreur pouvait entendre les larmes à travers elle, pourtant il resta de marbre et l'ignora. Il sortit sans un regard derrière lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro levait et abaissait son poids avec énervement sur le pont du Sunny. Le Cook avait réussi à le mettre de mauvais poils. Pourtant, il s'en voulait un peu. Il n'avait pas mâché ses mots tout à l'heure, alors qu'il était évident que le blondinet venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Mais il se sentait dans son droit après tout. Le cuistot n'avait pas à être si défaitiste, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et Zoro n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il avait fait ça pour le secouer un peu, pour qu'il retrouve la volonté de se battre et de vivre avec ce nouvel handicap !

Le bretteur reposa doucement sa charge sur la pelouse verte et tendre du pont. S'il avait fait son travail, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. Sanji verrait toujours, et ils seraient certainement en train de se battre à cet instant même pour la simple raison qu'ils respiraient le même air. Zoro se sentit amer. Tout était de sa faute, et blondinet avait parfaitement le droit de réagir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Depuis quelques jours, il voyait bien le regard des autres sur lui, lourds d'accusations et de reproches. Au fond, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, et il se demandait pourquoi Luffy ne l'avait pas déjà envoyé valser par-dessus bord.

Il soupira et abandonna toute idée d'entrainement pour l'instant. Il n'avait plus la tête à ça. Il laissa en plan ses haltères et ses poids et partit se réfugier dans la vigie, là où il pourrait ruminer tranquillement ses sombres pensées.

Et c'est sur l'échelle de corde menant à l'observatoire qu'il réalisa soudain que le cuisinier occupait désormais une grande partie de ses pensées…

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Zoro fut de corvée de vaisselle. C'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire sans trop ronchonner. Pourtant cette fois-ci il était seul, le Cook n'était pas là pour l'aider et il en aurait certainement pour un long moment.

En parlant du cuistot, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. A vrai dire, il en était heureux, parce qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir avec lui. Devrait-il s'excuser pour toutes les choses qu'il lui avait dites ? Il n'aimait pas s'excuser, encore moins à Sanji, mais là, il n'avait probablement pas trop le choix…

Mais il décida de mettre de côté cette question pour le moment, et il rassembla les assiettes encore présentes sur la table abandonnée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts. Heureusement que le Cook ne pouvait pas voir ça, il en ferait certainement une crise cardiaque.

Des plats et récipients sales encombraient le plan de travail d'ordinaire immaculé, tandis que des morceaux de légumes et de choses non identifiées étaient dispersés un peu partout. En se rapprochant de l'évier, il découvrit des taches de sauces et même de farine au milieu de tout ce chaos. A croire qu'Usopp avait fait exploser l'une de ses bombes dans la cuisine !

Zoro soupira et se mit à la tâche. Il commença par rassembler toute la vaisselle près de l'évier, puis retourna nettoyer la table de la salle à manger. Il fit ensuite de même pour la totalité du plan de travail et enfin remplit l'évier d'eau et s'attaqua à la vaisselle.

Après une demi-heure de grattage et nettoyage approfondi, il commença sérieusement à pester contre celui ou celle qui avait cuisiné ce midi. Etait-il possible de mettre la vaisselle dans cet état après avoir fait uniquement griller de la viande et cuire des pâtes ? La personne qui avait fait ça ne devait vraiment pas être douée, et il pensa un instant à découvrir de qui il s'agissait et de lui interdire l'accès à la cuisine.

L'égouttoir plein, il fit une première pause pour essuyer ce qu'il venait de laver, soupirant en remarquant qu'il y en avait encore le double en attente de récurage. Perdu dans son désespoir et son découragement, il n'entendit pas les talons marteler le sol en bois de la salle à manger.

— Oh Zoro-san, c'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle aujourd'hui ?

Il se retourna vivement au son de la voix suave de Robin mais ne répondit pas, hormis d'un froncement de sourcils. Evidemment qu'il était de corvée, il ne serait jamais venu la faire de sa propre initiative ! Encore moins s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait…

Sans un mot, il continua à travailler et observa du coin de l'œil l'archéologue se préparer un café. Encore une chose qui avait changé depuis l'accident du Cook. Les filles devaient se débrouiller seules si elles voulaient quelque chose, et Zoro estimait que c'était très bon pour elles.

Après quelques minutes, il troqua le torchon déjà trempé par l'éponge et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Les gestes commençaient à être mécaniques et l'attention de Zoro divaguait vers son programme d'entrainement de la journée, chamboulé à cause de tout ça. Il allait encore devoir terminer tard dans la nuit s'il voulait espérer le rattraper, et il pensa à remplacer Brook qui avait le premier tour de garde ce soir.

Il marqua une petite pause et tenta de se détendre le dos. Ses reins commençaient à le lancer à être penché ainsi sur l'évier. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, il pouvait ainsi faire travailler des muscles qui n'étaient habituellement pas pleinement sollicités…

Il reprit ses gestes et décida de se refocaliser sur ce qu'il faisait en prenant en main un couteau. Il aurait été bête de se couper par faute d'attention, et il savait à quel point les couteaux du Cook étaient bien aiguisés. Et c'est cette pensée qui lui permit de découvrir le carnage. Lorsqu'il passa l'éponge sur la lame, il sentit des points d'accroche inhabituels. Il rinça alors le couteau et le porta à son visage, l'œil plissé pour remarquer toute anormalité. Mais il aurait très bien pu se mettre à dix mètres et voir quand même les accrocs et les échancrures présentes sur la lame.

Quelqu'un semblait s'en être servi pour ouvrir quelque chose de récalcitrant, endommageant l'effilé. La colère se diffusa rapidement dans ses veines. Qui donc avait osé faire ça aux couteaux du Cook ? Tout le monde sur ce navire savait la valeur qu'ils avaient à ses yeux. Ils lui étaient aussi précieux que ses _katana_ à Zoro. Aussi précieux que le célèbre chapeau de paille à Luffy.

— Robin ! appela-t-il d'une voix froide la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

— Un problème ?

— Qui a fait la cuisine ce midi ?

— Il me semble que c'est notre navigatrice, répondit-elle après une seconde de réflexion. Pourquoi ?

— Rien.

Il n'accorda plus aucune attention à la brunette et prit en main un deuxième couteau. Lui aussi était émoussé, un peu moins certes, mais il était tout de même dans un sale état, et Zoro doutait fort que ce soit le Cook qui l'ait abîmé ainsi. La sorcière allait l'entendre ce soir !

* * *

Le Sunny voguait doucement sur une mer calme et bleue. Le temps était idéal depuis quelques jours. Le soleil réchauffait le pont sans le brûler, et une petite brise soufflait pour rafraîchir parfaitement l'atmosphère. Zoro avait choisi de faire sa petite sieste d'avant repas habituelle sur l'herbe tendre du pont. En fait il ne dormait pas vraiment, il laissait les bruits l'entourer et l'envelopper, et son esprit s'égarait vers le champ d'herbes hautes qui s'étendait derrière le dojo de son enfance. Il aimait retourner à cet endroit en pensée, parce qu'il lui apportait toujours le calme et lui permettait de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions quand celles-ci se faisaient trop présentes.

Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de contrôle au moment du dîner. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre leur navigatrice, simplement lui faire comprendre la gravité de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait passé près de deux heures cet après-midi à essayer de réparer les dégâts. Il savait s'occuper de lames, mais celles de couteaux étaient tout de même différentes de ses _katana_. Il avait mis du temps à obtenir un résultat convenable et au final, il était plutôt fier de lui.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule du doigt. Surpris, il ouvrit l'œil et découvrit une main sur son épaule qui, après avoir obtenu son attention, pointa vers la salle à manger. Le repas devait probablement être prêt et c'était la façon de Robin de le prévenir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le vacarme régnait déjà et il dut esquiver un morceau de nourriture en se rendant à sa place. Il eut cependant l'heureuse surprise de découvrir son assiette intouchée et commença à manger en silence.

Il observait du coin de l'œil l'équipage qui se comportait comme à son habitude. Les filles parlaient entre elles à une extrémité de la table, le plus possible éloignées des autres zouaves, tandis que ces derniers enfournaient gaiment tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, piochant parfois dans l'assiette des voisins pour certains.

Pendant les deux ans où ils avaient été séparés, cette animation avait manqué à Zoro. Il n'avait apprécié aucun de ses repas sur cette île noire. Il les avait pris la plupart du temps seul dans sa chambre, à méditer ses erreurs du jour et à se féliciter des maigres progrès qu'il avait pu faire. C'était dans ces moments-là, ainsi que le soir après la fin de son entrainement quotidien, que la solitude s'était le plus faite sentir.

L'équipage lui avait manqué, ce sentiment d'être à sa place, de pouvoir baisser ses gardes en leur compagnie et de pouvoir s'amuser de leurs facéties. A l'époque, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de choses lui manquerait… pas plus qu'à cet instant d'ailleurs. Il avait espéré qu'après tout ce temps, la salle à manger serait un peu plus calme au moment des repas, mais finalement rien n'avait changé.

Rassasié, il repoussa son assiette et se renfonça dans sa chaise en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé. L'heure était venue.

— Nami ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre dans le vacarme ambiant.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réaction et dû renouveler son appel une deuxième fois avant que la sorcière des mers ne daigne tourner la tête vers lui, le regard noir de s'être faite interrompre.

— C'est bien toi qui t'es occupée du repas ce midi ?

— Oui et alors ?

Son ton hautain qu'elle prenait quand elle n'était pas d'humeur exaspéra Zoro et son expression se ferma un peu plus. S'il devait faire jouer son autorité de Second, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

— J'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention aux couteaux du Cook la prochaine fois.

Elle ne répondit rien mais Zoro remarqua qu'elle s'était mise sur la défensive, signe qu'elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

— J'ai passé deux heures cet après-midi à les remettre en état, soupira le bretteur, fatigué de son comportement. Et encore heureux que le Cook n'ai pas vu ça. Mais je te préviens, il le saura.

— Peu importe, balaya-t-elle aussitôt d'un revers de main assuré, il me pardonnera immédiatement.

Zoro leva un sourcil dubitatif.

— Je serais toi je ne serais pas aussi assurée que ça. Tu sais à quel point il y tient à ces couteaux.

— Eh bien tu sais quoi, pour éviter que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduise, tu devrais t'occuper des repas, puisque tu es si doué que ça.

Zoro soupira à nouveau. Encore une fois elle avait détourné la chose à son avantage en déformant ses propos. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion puis décida qu'il pouvait bien faire ça, après tout il n'avait encore jamais cuisiné pour l'équipage et son tour serait de toute façon arrivé bien assez tôt.

— Peu importe, je ferais la cuisine demain…

— Je crois que tu m'as mal comprise, mon petit Zoro, je voulais dire tout le temps, à tous les repas.

— Quoi ?!

— Je pense que personne ici n'a d'objection ? demanda la navigatrice en faisant un tour de table du regard.

Zoro se rendit rapidement compte que personne ne protestait, par approbation ou par peur de dettes, il n'aurait su le dire, mais le résultat était là.

— Ok, si quelqu'un s'occupe de mes autres corvées, négocia-t-il.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Nami accepta sa proposition, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait gagnante. Il pouvait déjà voir le regard qu'elle lançait aux membres de l'équipage les plus influençables pour se décharger de ses propres corvées.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva de table et sortit sur le balcon. La nuit commençait à tomber et les premières étoiles s'allumaient petit à petit dans le ciel. Il prit quelques instants pour respirer l'air frais du crépuscule, calculant déjà dans sa tête pour savoir comment il allait se débrouiller pour faire cohabiter son nouveau travail de cuistot à temps plein avec son entrainement.

Au final, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire comprendre à Nami l'importance de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il soupira à nouveau, préférant rester optimiste en se disant que ce ne serait que temporaire le temps que le Cook récupère suffisamment pour reprendre son job. L'esprit un peu plus léger, il monta à l'observatoire pour commencer une session intensive d'entrainement afin de rattraper son retard.

* * *

Après le départ de Zoro, le repas avait rapidement pris fin. Ceux qui n'étaient pas de corvée disparurent rapidement et Chopper estima qu'il était temps de rendre visite à son patient. Une assiette de nourriture entre ses petits sabots, il se dirigea vers la porte de son infirmerie. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait trouver Sanji. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la veille, et croyait en connaître la raison. Son ouïe fine avait perçu une dispute entre le cuisinier et le bretteur ce jour-là, et depuis, son patient était songeur. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il semblait avoir perdu un peu de son humeur noire et déprimée, et pour cela, il en était reconnaissant à Zoro. Sanji semblait être en pleine introspection et Chopper savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer que l'issue de ces réflexions soit positive.

Doucement, il entra dans la pièce et découvrit Sanji assis en travers de son lit, le dos adossé contre le mur. Il avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il cogitait encore. Son œil attentif remarqua un léger tremblement dans les mains fines posées sur les genoux relevés du cuisinier. Chopper soupira. Il savait que ce moment allait venir et dans un sens, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il ne savait pas comment Sanji avait fait pour se passer de cigarette depuis si longtemps, mais ce soir, le manque commençait à montrer ses symptômes. Pourtant, tant que son patient ne lui demanderait pas de cigarette, il n'en parlerait pas. De même, il était inconcevable qu'il le laisse fumer ici, dans l'atmosphère pure et sacrosainte de son infirmerie. Mais peut-être que ce serait un moyen de le faire enfin sortir d'ici. L'appât de la cigarette était quelque chose qui devrait marcher avec un fumeur tel que lui.

Avec cette petite note d'espoir en tête, il révéla sa présence et avança dans la pièce.

Après avoir posé l'assiette et donné à Sanji une fourchette, il le regarda en silence manger son repas. Il commençait à faire des progrès et arrivait plus facilement à manger seul. Le principal était que tout soit en morceaux suffisamment petits pour ne faire qu'une bouchée. Certes il mettait plus de temps que d'habitude et la fourchette se plantait souvent dans le vide, mais l'amélioration était bien présente. Et Chopper ne put lutter contre un large sourire lorsque le dernier morceau disparut dans la bouche de son patient. C'était la première fois qu'il terminait son assiette et c'était probablement la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Il le laissa ensuite quelques minutes tranquille le temps de préparer ce qu'il lui fallait pour changer le pansement de sa blessure. Bientôt, il pourrait la laisser à l'air libre afin qu'elle se cicatrise mieux.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose hier avec Zoro ? demanda innocemment le petit médecin en déroulant l'ancienne bande de la tête de son patient.

Ce dernier s'agita un instant à cette question avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau afin de faciliter le travail du médecin.

— Rien du tout, répondit Sanji.

Son ton n'était pas énervé, il n'avait simplement pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler. Chopper tenta alors d'insister un peu.

— Pourtant j'ai cru entendre une dispute.

— C'était… rien, répondit le cuisinier après un instant de réflexion.

Chopper resta silencieux cette fois-ci et se concentra sur son travail. Il n'avait jamais été facile de faire parler Sanji. Il était le genre de personne à garder tout pour lui, toutes ses émotions et ses ressentis, et c'était probablement à cause de cela qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien à gérer la situation. Chopper était persuadé qu'il se sentirait mieux si seulement il acceptait d'en parler.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et cela eut l'air de faire culpabiliser son patient car il reprit la parole.

— Tu sais on s'engueule toujours pour un oui ou un non tous les deux, chercha-t-il à se justifier.

La pointe de regret dans la voix du cuisinier n'échappa pas à Chopper. Il connaissait les sentiments de son ami. Même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé directement, il les avait devinés depuis quelques temps déjà.

— Tu sais, Zoro culpabilise beaucoup pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé, remarqua gentiment le petit médecin.

Sanji leva un sourcil à la fois sceptique et surpris mais ne répondit pas, alors Chopper décida de continuer pour lui faire accepter cette idée.

— Il s'en veut de ne pas t'avoir aidé ce jour-là, de ne pas avoir fait attention…

— Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide ! le coupa Sanji, agacé.

Le chef laissa quelques secondes de silence s'écouler avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

— C'est ce qu'il croyait aussi, que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide, pourtant les évènements ont prouvés le contraire. Tu sais, même l'homme le plus fort du monde peut avoir besoin d'aide un jour, regarde Luffy…

Un léger sourire illumina le visage de Sanji à cette dernière remarque.

— Tu sais, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu lui dises.

— Quoi ?

— Que tu ne lui en veux pas, et que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu connais Zoro, il prend tout sur lui et il gère assez mal la situation. Il reste dans son coin… enfin plus que d'habitude…

Un nouveau sourire de son ami réchauffa le cœur de Chopper. Tout n'était pas perdu.

— Et il s'entraine beaucoup aussi, même trop si tu veux mon avis. Son corps ne va pas tenir longtemps s'il ne ralentit pas un peu.

Mais il laissa de côté son avis professionnel et termina d'une voix douce.

— Et je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte, mais il t'évite aussi. Parce qu'il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec toi.

— Idiot, murmura Sanji avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et de l'affection dans la voix.

Chopper rosit légèrement en pensant à ses deux amis. Si seulement ils pouvaient ouvrir les yeux et trouver le courage de se dévoiler un peu l'un à l'autre. Il était évident qu'ils se respectaient, et dans un sens ils étaient pareils tous les deux. Luffy avait raison, s'ils y mettaient un peu du leur, ils pourraient être les meilleurs amis qui soient.

* * *

Lorsque Chopper quitta l'infirmerie, Sanji se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul avec lui-même et avec ses pensées. Il en avait beaucoup depuis la visite de Zoro la veille. Elles tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête sans lui laisser un moment de répit. Et quand il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir, ce cauchemar était revenu, lui gelant les entrailles. Il s'était réveillé une nouvelle fois en sursaut, une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de son corps amaigri.

Ces derniers jours, il avait essayé de trouver quelque chose qui le réchaufferait de l'intérieur, quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier cette peur, ou plutôt cette angoisse. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Le seul remède était la lumière du soleil et il le savait. Pourtant on la lui avait prise. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours considéré comme acquis. Chaque matin amènerait la lumière, même si elle était voilée par les nuages elle serait là, veillant sur lui à chaque instant. Il avait cru qu'elle serait toujours là, éternelle comme la course des étoiles dans le ciel ou le mouvement des vagues. La chute n'en avait été que plus brutale.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé perdre la vue un jour. C'était quelque chose de vaguement effrayant, qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres, et à laquelle il n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup de pensées. Mais il était là aujourd'hui, dans cette situation.

Il avait toujours eu tendance à abandonner facilement. Si Luffy n'avait pas amarré son bateau au restaurant des mers ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de partir à la poursuite de son rêve. Et si Zoro n'était pas venu hier, il serait encore en train de se lamenter sur son sort, sans chercher à l'améliorer.

Lorsque son fil de pensées le ramena à Zoro, il réalisa que le sabreur pouvait allumer une petite flamme en lui. Ce n'était en rien comparable à la lumière du soleil, mais il comprenait maintenant que cette toute petite flamme n'avait besoin que d'un léger coup de pouce pour s'embraser. Cette flammèche représentait l'espoir. L'espoir d'avoir la force et le courage de faire face à la cécité.

Car Zoro avait raison. Il ne l'admettrait certainement pas à voix haute, mais dans la sécurité de son cerveau, il pouvait bien l'avouer. Le sabreur avait raison. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille avait un sens et était criant de vérité. Il fuyait, comme il l'avait souvent fait par le passé.

Le cœur de Sanji se serra en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Zoro s'était dévoilé comme jamais, il lui avait avoué une faiblesse, un moment de son passé qui avait fait trébucher son ambition et sa volonté. Un moment qu'il préférait certainement oublier et que Sanji avait ramené à la surface. Cet aveu montrait la confiance que le sabreur avait en lui et il en était incroyablement touché. Mais ce sentiment était amer. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit révélé dans d'autres circonstances, que Zoro lui ait parlé de son plein gré, sans avoir à utiliser ce souvenir pénible pour réveiller Sanji de son apathie. Il avait blessé Zoro. C'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Et il s'en voulait. Il avait remué une lame dans une plaie non encore cicatrisée de cet homme qu'il respectait tant.

Il avait honte de lui, incroyablement honte. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi au désespoir, sans même essayer de se battre ? Et le fait que ce soit Zoro, parmi tous les autres, qui lui ait ouvert les yeux était particulièrement mortifiant. Que devait-il penser de lui à présent ? Qu'il était faible ? Qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être dans cet équipage ? Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac. C'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Perdre son crédit face au sabreur. Il ne voulait pas que cette relation de respect et de compréhension mutuelle qu'il avait mis des mois à construire se désagrège parce qu'il n'avait pas les couilles de se relever.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer un peu. La colère l'envahissait petit à petit et la petite flamme prenait de l'ampleur. Sa résolution se renforçait et il se sentait déjà le cœur plus léger.

Après quelques profondes respirations, il continua son chemin intérieur. Cette fois-ci, il le ramena quelques instants auparavant, à sa conversation avec Chopper. Il lui avait dit que Zoro l'évitait. Bien sûr il l'avait remarqué de lui-même, mais la raison de cette fuite avait été obscure. Maintenant il savait que le sabreur s'en voulait. Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Pas après avoir été le témoin direct des évènements de Thriller Bark.

C'était dans la nature de Zoro de veiller sur les autres. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre. A réaliser que son attitude brute et bornée n'était qu'une façade, un masque pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Le bretteur avait toujours cherché à protéger l'équipage, n'hésitant pas à jeter dans l'oubli sa vie et son rêve pour eux. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait cette constante recherche de puissance, cette soif de force et de pouvoir. Sûr, il en avait besoin pour son rêve, pour accomplir sa mission et faire retentir son nom jusqu'aux cieux, mais Sanji était persuadé que la protection de ses amis occupait une place très importante dans l'origine de cette quête.

Il n'avait pas été étonné d'entendre Chopper dire qu'il avait renforcé son entrainement. Cela coulait de source. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger un membre de son équipage, il avait échoué dans sa tâche alors il s'était infligé cela. Aller jusqu'aux limites de son corps pour gagner la force de protéger ses amis. Sanji n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'avoir besoin de protection, mais comme le petit renne lui avait fait remarquer, même l'homme le plus fort pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Luffy en était le parfait exemple et n'en avait pas honte. Il n'hésitait pas à clamer haut et fort qu'il n'était rien sans ses _nakama_. Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur son Capitaine. Faire un peu plus confiance en eux et ne pas avoir peur de leur montrer ses faiblesses… C'était dur et quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, mais peut-être était-il temps pour cela.

Il soupira profondément, écoutant les bruits distants. Il devait déjà être assez tard, et s'il ne se trompait pas, il entendait les derniers tapages de ses amis avant qu'ils ne se mettent au lit. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant à eux, il se remémora chacun de leur visage, chacune de leur pitrerie. Et les échos de cette vie normale et heureuse qui s'écoulait à quelques mètres de lui gonflèrent cette petite flamme d'espoir que Zoro avait réveillée en lui.

Il allait le faire. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour ne plus qu'ils s'inquiètent à son sujet. Pour leur montrer qu'il était fort et que ce moment de flottement était fini. Il allait se battre et dompter cette angoisse. Il allait s'entrainer et cuisiner à nouveau. Il allait apprendre à se battre sans ses yeux. Il allait s'en sortir et rire à nouveau avec eux. Oui, c'était décidé, à partir de demain, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Satisfait de lui, il s'allongea sur le lit de l'infirmerie et ramena les couvertures sur lui. Demain, il retrouverait sa couchette et ses habitudes. L'esprit en paix avec lui-même, il ferma les yeux pour chercher le sommeil.

Pourtant, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il sentait toujours l'angoisse tirailler son cœur, mais il espérait qu'elle disparaitrait avec le temps. Ce soir, il se sentait la force de supporter son cauchemar récurent si celui-ci se décidait à apparaître. Combien de temps cela durerait-il, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne désespèrerait plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Zoro se trouvait pour la première fois de sa vie dans la cuisine du Sunny pour préparer un repas. Il avait laissé les autres se débrouiller pour le petit-déjeuner, mais là il n'avait plus le choix et devait s'y mettre pour le déjeuner. Il avait commencé ses préparations, ayant déjà en tête ce qu'il allait faire, lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. N'entendant ensuite aucun bruit, il se retourna et découvrit le Cook sur le seuil de l'infirmerie. Il resta silencieux et attendit la suite des évènements, agréablement surpris de voir blondinet sortir de son plein grès.

Le cuistot sembla hésiter encore un instant. Ses épaules étaient plus basses que d'ordinaire, son dos un peu plus voûté. Et puis il respira un grand coup et commença à avancer dans la salle à manger. Les bras tendus en avant en prévention d'un obstacle, il faisait un pas après l'autre, prudent.

Zoro croisa les bras et s'adossa au plan de travail. Le Cook avait, consciemment ou non, légèrement obliqué vers la droite, sans doute pour éviter la table. Malheureusement pas assez car elle se rapprochait rapidement et le cuistot ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Zoro dû faire un léger bruit à ce moment-là, ayant eu un léger sursaut instinctif avec l'intention de le prévenir de l'impact imminent, et blondinet se figea.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est moi Cook.

— Marimo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma cuisine ? se braqua immédiatement Sanji en se tournant vers la source de la voix.

Il avait rapidement ramené ses bras le long de son corps et s'était redressé, alerte.

— A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire dans une cuisine ? s'amusa Zoro.

— Si tu pilles ma réserve d'alcool je te préviens je te tue !

— Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à l'alcool, continua le sabreur, décidément amusé de revoir son ami réagir de cette façon.

— Tu te fous de moi, bâtard ?

— J'oserais pas Cook…, railla Zoro.

Un sincère sourire en coin illuminait le visage du bretteur. Cela faisait tellement de bien de retrouver blondinet. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il le regarda avancer prudemment, se référant probablement à la voix de Zoro pour se diriger. Il arriva près du comptoir séparant la salle à manger de la cuisine, mais au lieu de le longer, une fois de plus il anticipa mal la distance et se prit de plein fouet la barre d'assise dans les cuisses.

Un juron quitta immédiatement la bouche du blond et il se rattrapa au comptoir le temps que la douleur se dissipe. Il était maintenant plus près de lui et Zoro prit un moment pour le détailler du regard. Son apparence était loin d'être aussi nette et ordonnée que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et sa mèche mal placée laissait entrevoir le deuxième œil habituellement caché derrière. Il avait encore des cernes mais ses yeux étaient moins rouges et il semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt à manche longue et un pantalon de jogging et sans l'habituelle cigarette au coin des lèvres, il paraissait presque nu.

Réalisant qu'il devait avoir sur ses propres lèvres un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri, Zoro se racla la gorge et dévia le regard, heureux que Sanji ne puisse pas voir cela. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, de le voir là, debout devant lui comme avant, était assez agréable.

— Quoi ? demanda la voix suspicieuse de Sanji alors qu'il longeait le comptoir en laissant glisser sa main dessus pour le guider.

— Rien, bougonna Zoro.

Il se retourna et reprit ses activités. Après tout, il avait un repas à préparer et n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et puis ce petit pincement dans le ventre qui venait d'apparaître le perturbait un peu. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et il avait peur d'avoir chopé quelque chose. Pourtant il ne tombait jamais malade… C'était peut-être simplement quelque chose qui était mal passé ce matin.

Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et reprit le couteau qu'il avait posé sur la planche en bois et continua là où il s'était arrêté. Mais une nouvelle fois, la voix du cuistot le coupa dans son geste.

— Marimo ?

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

— Tu ne saurais pas où sont mes clopes par hasard ?

Le bretteur soupira et se retourna vers la source de son irritation croissante.

— J'en sais rien. Dans l'infirmerie peut-être, tu devrais aller voi…

Mais il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, soudain conscient de ce qu'il allait dire. Son regard perçant se fixa sur son _nakama_ et il vit son visage s'affaisser quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Pestant intérieurement de se faire déranger, mais en même temps mal à l'aise, il reposa son ustensile et grommela un "J'y vais", avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à repérer le paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé et le briquet posé dessus sur un coin du bureau de Chopper. Il les ramena avec lui et prit bien soin de les déposer sur le comptoir en les collant à la main du Cook pour qu'il sache où elles se trouvaient. Il soupira une nouvelle fois pour bien montrer son mécontentement et retourna à son poste de travail.

Un timide merci quitta les lèvres du cuistot et Zoro sentit une nouvelle fois ce petit pincement au ventre. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit porter une cigarette à sa bouche avant de prendre son briquet. Il avait les mains tremblantes de quelqu'un en manque.

— Tu ne devrais pas faire ça tout seul, tu risquerais de te brûler, remarqua le bretteur d'un air faussement désintéressé.

— C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Marimo-kun, mais ça fait des années que je fais ça, je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour m'allumer une clope.

Zoro ne répondit rien, irrité par le ton moqueur du blond. Il le regarda faire, prêt à ricaner si quelque chose se produisait, mais malheureusement en quelques secondes la cigarette était allumée et le briquet reposé sur le comptoir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler sa déception avant de reporter son attention sur son travail.

Mais une nouvelle fois, il fut interrompu en remarquant la présence de son _nakama_ juste à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et il eut un léger sursaut.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Zoro se demanda s'il le moment était venu de s'excuser. Il avait été un peu rude l'autre jour, pourtant cela semblait avoir secoué un peu le Cook. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le résultat de ses paroles, mais il était sorti de l'infirmerie de lui-même et semblait dans un bien meilleur état mental que ces derniers jours. Il allait se décider à prendre la parole, sans trop vraiment savoir quoi dire, quand blondinet le devança.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il simplement d'une voix faible.

Surpris, Zoro mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

— Pour quoi ?

— D'avoir baissé les bras aussi facilement… et de t'avoir forcé à me parler de… tu sais…

Il fit un geste du doigt sur son propre œil gauche matérialisant une cicatrise.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, et pas besoin de prendre de gants non plus, j'ai dépassé tout ça, répondit le bretteur sur un ton ferme.

— Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile et tout, mais je vais essayer. De m'y habituer.

Zoro ne répondit pas, mais sourit pour marquer son approbation, oubliant que son voisin ne pouvait pas le voir.

— Alors je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser, remarqua-t-il cependant avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

L'autre réagit au quart de tour et heurta son épaule avec la sienne pour marquer son agacement.

­— Et pourquoi tu n'aurais plus besoin ? Tu n'avais pas à être si dur l'autre jour.

— Tu m'aurais écouté sinon ?

Le cuistot ne répondit pas, donnant sa réponse à Zoro. Celui-ci sourit à nouveau et reprit son couteau, continuant là où il s'était arrêté.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Cook, curieux.

— Je coupe des champignons en tranches, répondit le bretteur avec agacement.

— Emince.

— Quoi ?

— On dit "émincer" abruti !

— C'est pareil, bougonna-t-il, satisfait de voir son ami bouillonner de l'intérieur.

C'était tellement facile de l'énerver, et tellement amusant.

— Et dis-moi, reprit le cuistot de son air supérieur si irritant, depuis quand tu sais cuisiner toi ?

— J'ai eu une vie avant toi tu sais, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas mort de faim, donc c'est que je me suis débrouillé.

Le cuistot sembla dubitatif et Zoro se rappela à quel point lui aussi pouvait l'énerver si facilement.

— Et donc tu fais quoi ? A part émincer des champignons ?

— Risotto, grogna le bretteur.

Il n'était plus si sûr d'apprécier le retour à la normalité si c'était pour se coltiner le Cook alors qu'il essayait de cuisiner.

— Tu sais faire ça toi ?

— Tu te répètes blondinet. Si je ne savais pas le faire, je ne le ferais pas.

— C'est bon, te vexe pas.

Le silence reprit, seulement brisé par le couteau entrechoquant la planche en bois. Il n'était certes pas aussi rapide que le cuistot, mais Zoro était plutôt fier de ses capacités avec une lame. Bientôt, tous les champignons furent coupés, ou émincés pensa-t-il moqueur, et tout fut prêt pour commencer la cuisson. Il avait trouvé du bouillon déjà préparé par le Cook et stocké dans le congélateur, ce qui lui avait donné l'idée d'ailleurs, et tous les autres ingrédients étaient rassemblés sur le plan de travail.

— Tu as prévu de la viande j'espère, remarqua soudain son ami, le sortant de ses pensées.

— Il y a du poulet dedans.

— J'espère que tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant pour Luffy…

Le silence donna à Sanji sa réponse et il reprit d'un air blasé.

— Il doit bien rester une entrecôte, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire cuire au dernier moment.

Après ça, ils ne reprirent pas la parole, hormis le Cook pour le conseiller sur une quantité ou sur un temps. Zoro ne savait pas vraiment comment il faisait ça sans voir, probablement avec les sons et les odeurs, ayant fait ça toute sa vie, et il en était un peu impressionné. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile de le refaire cuisiner, et ainsi, il pourrait se reconcentrer sur son entrainement et ne plus avoir à le faire lui-même.

Finalement, son plat fut bientôt prêt et il fut un peu surpris en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient réussi à travailler en équipe sans trop de dégâts. Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques insultes ou quelques coups de hanches réprobateurs de la part du Cook, mais c'était habituel et il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention.

Avant d'appeler les autres cependant, Zoro se souvint d'un point qu'il voulait discuter avec le cuistot en privé.

— Tu sais, ils ont fait la cuisine à tour de rôle ces derniers jours, commença-il en parlant des autres membres de leur équipage.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son _nakama_ , il continua.

— Nami s'est chargée du repas hier midi. Elle s'est servie de tes couteaux et…

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment amener le sujet et le doute se lisait dans sa voix. Mais il fut coupé avant de pouvoir reprendre.

— N'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris.

La déception et une colère contenue étaient nettement visibles sur le visage de Sanji. Zoro avait raison en pensant qu'il le prendrait mal, même si c'était la rouquine qui en était l'auteure.

— Je les ai remis en état, s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Ce n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais j'ai fait au mieux.

— Merci, répondit simplement Sanji.

Il paraissait à la fois surpris et touché du geste, et Zoro sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

— Ça ne se reproduira plus cependant, reprit-il. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis en charge de la cuisine.

Il s'était attendu à une remarque railleuse en réponse à cet aveu, mais un nouveau remerciement retentit à la place, confirmant l'état d'esprit du Cook à Zoro. Il s'était douté qu'il ne montrerait pas plus ce qu'il ressentait. Si cela avait été l'un des hommes de l'équipage, il se serait énervé et le fautif se serait certainement retrouvé avec une ou deux côtes cassées, mais les filles s'en sortaient toujours bien. Pourtant, la déception était bien là et c'était peut-être même pire. Il mettrait probablement plus de temps à pardonner.

Zoro connaissait suffisamment le Cook pour savoir qu'il gardait constamment toutes ses émotions pour lui. Bien sûr, le bretteur faisait de même, mais Sanji gardait une distance émotionnelle avec les autres, comme s'il avait peur de se dévoiler vraiment, comme s'il avait peur de trop s'ouvrir et de souffrir inutilement si tout cela venait à disparaître. Zoro était persuadé que sur ce navire, aucun ne connaissait le vrai Sanji. Aucun à part Luffy peut-être puisqu'il avait passé du temps seul avec lui sur le Baratie. Mais hormis leur Capitaine, personne ne savait ce que leur cuisinier avait vécu, ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il aimait.

C'était triste, mais c'était à lui de faire le premier geste et tant qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le faire, ils ne pourraient rien pour lui. Zoro en venait même à espérer que ce soit l'occasion qu'ils attendaient tous. Avec ce handicap, Sanji allait devoir compter plus souvent sur les autres, se dévoiler un peu plus.

En y réfléchissant, Zoro ne parlait pas vraiment de lui-même non plus, mais c'était son tempérament. Il n'aimait pas parler de manière générale. Pourtant il avait déjà eu quelques discussions personnelles avec Luffy, et avec Usopp plus occasionnellement. Et il n'hésitait pas à montrer quand il était de mauvaise humeur par exemple. Bien sûr le Cook s'énervait toujours pour un rien, mais c'étaient des sentiments superficiels. Ceux qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond de lui ne remontaient jamais à la surface.

Le bretteur soupira et oublia pour l'instant de chercher des différences entre lui et le Cook là où il y en avait probablement moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'aimait pas trop penser au fait qu'ils étaient si semblables. Il revint au moment présent et réalisa que son _nakama_ était maintenant assis à la table en train de fumer une nouvelle cigarette.

Sans un mot, Zoro se dirigea vers les placards contenant la vaisselle et entreprit de mettre la table. Il entendait déjà les hurlements affamés de Luffy et il avait encore son morceau de viande à faire cuire. Leur Capitaine aimait la viande saignante donc elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à cuire cependant. La question du temps lui effleura à peine l'esprit que la voix du Cook s'éleva dans le silence de la grande pièce, indiquant que trois minutes de chaque côté serait suffisantes. Le bretteur resta un instant bouche bée, se demandant comment il avait fait ça. Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ou avait-il deviné qu'il se posait la question ? N'étant pas le genre à perdre son sang-froid pour si peu, Zoro oublia cette question, la mettant dans un coin de son cerveau pour plus tard, et termina son travail.

La cuisine se remplit petit à petit de leurs _nakama_ , tous surpris et heureux de découvrir Sanji parmi eux. Le plus ému était certainement Chopper, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les jambes de leur cuisinier en répétant sans cesse à quel point il était soulagé.

Finalement, ils se mirent tous à table et commencèrent à manger. Les discussions étaient animées et n'avaient pas été si joyeuses depuis bien des jours.

Un seul ne partageait pas totalement l'allégresse. Bien sûr, Sanji était heureux de retrouver ses amis, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il essayait de sourire le plus possible, même s'il n'avait aucune idée si on le regardait ou non. Il y avait trop de monde autour de lui pour sentir un regard en particulier. Il ne savait pas non plus quand quelqu'un s'adressait à lui. Il n'avait aucun repère, et c'est pour cela qu'il resta silencieux. Il se concentra sur l'assiette que Zoro avait déposée devant lui. Heureusement, le risotto était quelque chose de facile à manger et il commençait à s'habituer au fait de se débrouiller sans rien voir. Les aliments en avaient perdu un peu de leurs saveurs, mais il devait bien avouer que le Marimo s'en sortait pas trop mal pour une première.

En parlant de lui, il sentait son regard sur lui à cet instant. Sanji n'avait pas l'habitude de manger à table. D'ordinaire, il mangeait soit avant, soit après les autres. Et les fois où il le faisait pendant, il s'installait au comptoir, prêt à réagir au quart de tour si l'une de ses _ladies_ avait besoin de quelque chose. Il n'avait donc pas de place attitrée autour de la grande table et aujourd'hui, il s'était assis à l'une de ses extrémités. Il avait compris que Zoro s'était installé à sa droite. C'était à cette place qu'il prenait le plus souvent ses repas alors Sanji n'aurait pas dû en être surpris. Pourtant il se demanda si son _nakama_ l'avait fait exprès.

Il était encore possédé par ce tout petit bonheur simple d'avoir partagé la même pièce que lui sans en avoir fini aux épées et aux pieds. Il aimait passer du temps avec Zoro, parce qu'il avait ses raisons, mais aussi parce que cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un ami. Un vrai ami, qui serait plus qu'un _nakama_. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en avait sur ce navire. C'était peut-être méchant, mais il ne se sentait pas émotionnellement proche des autres. Bien sûr il les aimait, il partageait leurs joies et leurs tristesses, mais il ne s'était jamais confié à aucun d'entre eux. Ni l'inverse non plus. Alors d'avoir parlé avec Zoro, même si c'était un tout petit peu, lui avait fait du bien. Et il se disait encore une fois que peut-être, peut-être, le moment était venu d'en faire de même avec les autres.

Il soupira et reposa sa fourchette, revenant au moment présent et laissant les discussions l'envahir à nouveau. Il ne se souciait plus de son voisin et sursauta lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

— Il en reste un peu, dit-il simplement.

Et sans un mot de plus, Sanji le sentit prendre sa fourchette et racler son assiette. Il commençait à rougir en pensant qu'il allait peut-être la lui présenter directement à la bouche, alors il se sentit respirer plus librement lorsqu'il la lui plaça simplement dans la main.

— Merci, répondit-il, gêné.

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il savait l'expression que devait montrer Zoro à cet instant. Une expression de désinvolture qui lui assurait que ce n'était pas de la pitié, simplement de l'entraide entre _nakama_.

— C'est bon ? demanda ensuite le bretteur avec comme une appréhension dans la voix.

A ce ton peu assuré, Sanji décida d'être honnête pour une fois.

— Ça va, tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un Marimo de ton espèce.

— Même très bien, entendit-il la voix de Nami confirmer. Tu es sûr que tu as fait ça tout seul ?

Sanji devina qu'elle s'adressait à Zoro. Sa présence ici devait la faire douter. Peut-être qu'elle croyait qu'il l'avait aidé.

— Il s'en est sorti tout seul, confirma-t-il avant que son voisin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Il sentit son étonnement, estimant probablement que sans les conseils qu'il lui avait donné, le résultat n'aurait pas été aussi bon. Mais Sanji était persuadé du contraire. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais le Marimo avait vraiment un potentiel. Avec un peu d'entrainement, il était persuadé qu'il se débrouillerait très bien. Certes, il n'atteindrait jamais son niveau, mais c'était tout de même remarquable.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ça confirme la décision qu'on a prise de te laisser t'occuper des repas, reprit la voix de Nami.

Elle avait ce ton fier d'elle caractéristique. D'ordinaire, Sanji trouvait cela adorable, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il repensa à ses couteaux et à ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de s'excuser et il en était déçu.

Il décida de garder le silence pour la fin du repas. Toute cette agitation le fatiguait, et un élancement à l'arrière du crâne annonçait un mal de tête.

Finalement, les membres quittèrent un à un la salle à manger, repus et heureux. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la grande pièce, hormis celui d'une tasse que l'on repose dans sa coupelle. Connaissant les habitudes de chacun, il se doutait que Robin était encore là, sirotant tranquillement un café en lisant l'une de ses dernières trouvailles.

Il percevait aussi les petits bruits que faisaient Chopper en terminant son dessert, puis ceux de Zoro se relevant et commençant à débarrasser la table. Il sentait la torpeur l'envahir petit à petit, alors que ces sons familiers le berçaient agréablement.

— Tu devrais aller t'allonger, conseilla soudain Zoro en prenant l'assiette posée devant lui, tu as l'air pâle.

— Zoro a raison, c'est ta première sortie, il ne faut pas que tu en fasses trop, acquiesça Chopper de sa petite voix fluette.

Sanji approuva de la tête et se releva. Il se laissa guider par le petit médecin vers l'infirmerie, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre la fatigue.

* * *

Retrouvée seule avec Zoro, Robin termina en silence son café avant de poser son livre sur le comptoir derrière elle. Depuis quelques jours, elle assistait à un mystère somme toute passionnant. Peut-être même plus passionnant que ses livres, et c'était peu dire.

Il y avait eu le mystère Sanji, qu'elle avait résolu depuis quelques temps déjà, et maintenant, il y avait le mystère Zoro. Elle avait cru avoir réussi à cerner son caractère, mais ses certitudes avaient été ébranlées depuis ces derniers jours. Le comportement de l'épéiste était étrange, inattendu. Le genre de comportement auquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé lorsqu'il s'agissait de Zoro. C'était intriguant et excitant, et elle était bien résolue à résoudre cette nouvelle énigme.

Il y avait eu tout d'abord cette pointe de regret et de culpabilité lorsque Sanji avait été blessé. Il y avait eu ensuite l'épisode des couteaux. Robin ne doutait pas qu'il aurait réagi comme cela pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais c'était suffisamment rare lorsque cela concernait leur cuisinier pour qu'elle le remarque. Il y avait eu aussi cette visite à l'infirmerie, qui s'était soldée le lendemain par la sortie spontanée de Sanji. Et maintenant, il y avait eu cette aide inattendue au déjeuner. Robin n'avait jamais vu Zoro aider quelqu'un de cette manière. Il l'avait fait avec des gestes tellement mesurés et attentifs qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il se cachait quelque chose derrière.

La dernière remarque du bretteur, envoyant Sanji se reposer, n'avait fait que renforcer ses suspicions. La première phase de son enquête allait donc commencer : l'observation. Inutile de dire qu'elle était très douée à ce petit jeu, et que rien n'allait lui échapper dans les prochains jours.

— Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa-t-elle en contournant le comptoir.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua l'étonnement du sabreur. Sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait certainement jamais, elle se dirigea vers l'évier, attrapa un torchon sec, et commença à essuyer ce que Zoro avait déjà lavé. Elle aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aller plus vite, mais elle avait besoin de temps. Tout en travaillant, elle gardait un œil sur le visage de son ami, tentant de percer ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas une chose facile parce que leur bretteur avait toujours une expression fermée collée au visage. Enfin pas constamment, mais la plupart du temps. Elle repéra tout de même un ou deux coups d'œil lancés vers la porte de l'infirmerie, signe qu'il pensait à Sanji.

Finalement, le plus intéressant arriva lorsque tout fut lavé. Elle avait encore quelques plats à essuyer alors Zoro se chargea de tout ranger dans les placards. Il n'avait aucune hésitation et connaissait la place de chaque chose. Un sourcil étonné se leva même sur son visage lorsqu'elle le vit sortir un saladier de l'un des placards pour le remettre à sa place d'origine.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque cependant, se contentant d'enfermer cette nouvelle pièce du puzzle dans sa tête. Zoro était celui qui aidait le plus souvent leur cuisinier à faire la vaisselle alors ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant. Mais elle savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait négliger aucun détail au cours d'une enquête.

Lorsque tout fut propre et rangé, Robin salua le bretteur et sortit tranquillement de la cuisine pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait un livre à finir et un mystère à éclaircir.

* * *

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression d'avoir trop dormi. Encore une fois, il n'avait aucun repère et il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. D'ici, il n'entendait pas beaucoup de bruits, mais il était indéniable qu'une activité régnait encore sur le Sunny, signe qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit.

Il se leva lentement, prenant bien soin d'assurer ses pieds au sol. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler ses chaussons, ses chaussures étant bien trop compliquées à mettre pour lui pour l'instant, et se tourna vers le mur du fond de l'infirmerie. Une envie soudaine avait pris forme dans son cœur. Une envie irrépressible. A pas comptés, il avança vers la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur et la poupe du navire. Après quelques secondes passées à chercher la poignée, il l'ouvrit enfin et fut accueilli par une petite brise fraîche qui joua un instant avec ses mèches blondes.

Il sentit une joie l'envahir en respirant à pleins poumons cet air salé qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et fit les deux pas nécessaires pour arriver à la hauteur du bastingage. Il s'y accouda et laissa les sensations l'envahir.

Il sentait le vent, frais mais pas froid, lui apprenant que la journée devait bientôt être finie. Il entendait le bruit des vagues s'agitant dans le sillage du Sunny. Il entendait quelques oiseaux de mer au loin, preuve que la terre ne devait plus être très éloignée.

Un sourire heureux éclairait son visage. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue. Il se sentait plus léger, plus optimiste aussi. Même s'il ne voyait pas le paysage, il le ressentait, et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Il se sentit d'autant plus stupide d'avoir baissé les bras. C'était certes une réaction normale, mais il n'était pas normal. Il était plus fort que ça, plus solide. Il avait passé deux ans à s'entraîner pour ne pas être à la traîne, pour ne pas être un fardeau pour les autres. Et il avait oublié tout ça.

Heureusement qu'il s'était repris. Il se sentait un peu redevable envers Zoro, mais il se dit que le bretteur en aurait fait de même pour tout autre membre de l'équipage. C'était ce que les _nakama_ faisaient. Ils s'entraidaient et se soutenaient sans rien attendre en retour.

Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres en pensant que, de tous les autres, c'était Zoro qui était venu le secouer. Cela ne voulait certainement rien dire, mais lui y portait de l'importance. C'était peut-être stupide mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et puis tant qu'il le gardait pour lui il ne passerait pas pour un idiot devant tout le monde.

Il soupira doucement et se redressa, gardant ses mains sur la rambarde pour ne pas perdre ses repères. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir apporté son paquet de cigarettes. Il patienta encore quelques instants, puis n'y tenant plus, il décida de rentrer. Il avait un peu faim aussi, alors un passage par la cuisine s'imposait.

Il traversa l'infirmerie assez rapidement, puis ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la grande pièce, pourtant il percevait une présence.

* * *

Zoro était assis à la grande table vide lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant entrer Sanji, qui sembla hésiter un instant sur le seuil.

— Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il alors de sa voix rauque, plus pour signaler sa présence que par intérêt.

— Huh hum, acquiesça le nouvel arrivant. Il est quelle heure ?

— Dans les 20h30. Tu as loupé le dîner.

— Ah, merde.

Sanji fit quelques pas de plus dans la pièce et Zoro se releva rapidement.

— Je t'ai gardé ta part, indiqua-t-il en se rendant en cuisine. Assis-toi pendant que je la réchauffe.

— Ok, merci, répondit le cuisinier, apparemment surpris. Tu sais où sont mes cigarettes ?

— Sur la table devant toi, renseigna simplement Zoro.

Il le laissa tâtonner quelques instants et ne manqua pas la petite exclamation de joie lorsque Sanji trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le sabreur sourit à nouveau. Petit à petit, son _nakama_ s'habituerait à cette situation, et il savait que ce n'était pas en lui mâchant tout le travail qu'il y arriverait. C'était bien plus encourageant d'essayer par soi-même, et la joie d'avoir réussi même le geste le plus simple était le meilleur stimulant. Du moins c'était son avis, et la réaction du Cook semblait l'appuyer.

Il finissait sa cigarette lorsque Zoro plaça une assiette pleine devant lui. Il retourna en cuisine, se servit une tasse de thé puis revint s'installer à sa place à la droite du cuistot, reprenant ce qu'il faisait avant de s'être fait interrompre.

Sanji mangea en silence quelques minutes, puis sa curiosité l'emporta.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

Il entendait un bruit de page qu'on tourne et se demandait ce que Marimo pouvait bien lire.

— Je cherche quoi faire à manger demain midi, répondit distraitement Zoro.

Une réalisation traversa soudain l'esprit de Sanji. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait délaissé sa cuisine. Les autres s'étaient chargé des repas, et ils ne savaient certainement pas gérer aussi bien que lui leur stock de nourriture.

— Les provisions diminuent ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Assez oui. Heureusement qu'on arrive à la prochaine île dans quelques jours. Il n'y a plus de fruits ni de légumes, j'ai fini la viande ce midi et il ne reste qu'un sac de riz et un autre de farine.

— Et l'aquarium ?

— Il reste quelques poissons, et je pense que je vais demander à Luffy et Usopp de pêcher demain.

— Désolé, murmura Sanji, se sentant soudain incroyablement coupable.

S'il avait repris ses esprits un peu plus tôt ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Certes il n'aurait pas pu cuisiner, mais il aurait au moins pu conseiller les autres.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas toi qui a tout mangé, s'amusa Zoro.

Il savait parfaitement ce que le Cook devait penser à cet instant et il ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser pour rien.

— C'est bon ? demanda-t-il alors pour détourner la conversation.

Et cela sembla marcher car Sanji répondit immédiatement.

— Ça va. Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal pour une tête d'algue. J'aurais mis un peu moins de sel par contre.

Zoro rigola à cette dernière remarque et il le laissa terminer son assiette. Quand il l'eut finie et repoussée devant lui, Sanji se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

— Ton cahier de recettes, répondit le bretteur sans relever le nez.

Il ne vit pas l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son voisin.

— Comment tu connais son existence ? J'en ai parlé à personne, s'exclama Sanji.

Un nouveau rire quitta ses lèvres tandis qu'il porta son attention sur le Cook.

— Arrête, je t'ai suffisamment vu le remplir le soir quand je venais chercher à boire !

— Mais… mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que c'était, et tu ne semblais pas t'y intéresser non plus.

— Hm, mais je savais quand même ce que c'était.

Il garda pour lui le fait qu'un soir, alors qu'il était particulièrement tard, il l'avait trouvé endormi, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés sur la table. Le cahier était grand ouvert devant lui et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce soir-là, il avait même hésité à le réveiller pour qu'il aille dormir plus confortablement dans la cabine des garçons. Il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il avait l'air tellement paisible qu'il n'avait pas osé le déranger. Il l'avait regardé quelques instants, puis était ressorti en silence en oubliant ce qu'il était venu faire au départ.

— J'ai fait ça au cas où, expliqua d'une voix douce son voisin. Comme ça s'il m'arrivait quelque chose tout irait bien pour vous, le temps de trouver une solution. On dirait que j'ai bien fait d'ailleurs...

Sa dernière remarque parut amère aux oreilles de Zoro alors il décida de ne pas relever. Il s'arrêta finalement sur une page, couverte de l'écriture fine et nette de Sanji et de petits dessins explicatifs. Un coup d'œil à la liste d'ingrédients lui apprit qu'ils avaient encore tout ce qu'il fallait.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit Sanji.

— Oui… je crois, hésita Zoro. Mais la sauce a l'air difficile, je ne sais pas si je saurais faire ça.

— Je t'aiderais, répondit le cuisinier sans réfléchir.

Le bretteur lui jeta un regard surpris, mais encore une fois, il décida de ne pas relever.

— Ok, répondit-il simplement. Dans ce cas je pense qu'on peut aller se coucher...

Il referma le cahier d'un geste vif puis étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête, délassant ses épaules et bâillant ouvertement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que faire la cuisine à temps plein serait aussi fatiguant. Après avoir ramené les bras le long de son corps, il porta à nouveau son attention sur son voisin. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa proposition et s'en étonnait. Il paraissait songeur.

Il repensa alors à ce que le blondinet venait de dire. Il ne doutait pas que "trouver une solution" signifiait "trouver un autre Cook". Bien sûr, tout le monde ici savait le risque qu'ils prenaient, ils savaient que leurs vies étaient en jeu. Mais étrangement, le fait que le cuistot ait pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si un jour il n'était plus là était assez déconcertant. Zoro n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'idée d'avoir un autre Cook. Même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit, et ne le ferait certainement jamais, pour lui il était le meilleur, et il savait qu'il avait besoin du meilleur pour accomplir son rêve. S'il n'avait pas une alimentation équilibrée il ne mettait pas toutes les chances de son côté, et Sanji était parfait pour cela. Il savait ce qu'il lui fallait, ce qu'il aimait aussi, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Luffy non plus ne se satisferait certainement pas d'un nouveau cuisinier, et un nouvel assaut de culpabilité l'assaillit. Le Cook était un membre très important de l'équipage, et de sa survie dépendait la leur. Il aurait dû faire attention à lui depuis le début. Bien sûr il savait se battre et était fort, mais il avait tout de même besoin d'aide. Ils se battaient toujours dos à dos, depuis le début, assurant les arrières de l'autre. C'était comme un accord tacite entre eux. Une marque de confiance absolue. Et lui avait tout simplement piétiné cette confiance. Il ne savait pas ce que le Cook pensait, mais il devait certainement lui en vouloir. Et il en avait tous les droits.

— Zoro ? s'éleva la voix suave de Sanji, comme un murmure dans le silence de la pièce.

Il reprit ses esprits et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait toute son attention.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux m'aider à aller à la cabine ? J'aimerais dormir dans ma couchette ce soir.

Le ton était méfiant, comme s'il avait longtemps débattu dans sa tête le fait de lui demander son aide ou non.

— Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt le bretteur, heureux que son ami souhaite reprendre ses habitudes.

Rapidement, il débarrassa la table et mit l'assiette de Sanji et sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Il s'en occuperait demain. Il remit tout en ordre, suspendit un torchon pour qu'il sèche pendant la nuit et revint vers son _nakama_. Sans un mot, il le guida vers la porte. Il le laissa un instant seul sur le balcon le temps d'éteindre les lumières et de fermer la porte, puis il lui posa la main gauche sur son épaule droite et ils descendirent ensemble l'escalier, marche après marche. Cette difficulté passée, ils n'avaient plus qu'à traverser le pont recouvert de pelouse et à enfin entrer dans la cabine des garçons.

Les couchettes d'Usopp et Franky étaient vides, les deux hommes étant probablement encore dans leurs ateliers respectifs. Chopper dormait déjà tandis que Brook lisait un livre installé confortablement dans l'un des canapés. Luffy était introuvable.

Après avoir salué le squelette, Zoro se dirigea vers les couchettes et plaça Sanji devant l'échelle menant à la sienne. Ils occupaient tous deux une couchette supérieure, le Cook au-dessus de celle de Chopper, et lui-même au-dessus de celle de Franky. Luffy dormait généralement dans celle à la droite de Zoro et Usopp en dessous. Une septième couchette avait été rajoutée le long du mur par le cyborg après l'arrivée de Brook dans l'équipage, si bien que chacun avait sa place pour dormir.

Zoro resta derrière Sanji le temps qu'il monte dans son hamac, puis s'installa rapidement dans le sien. Il regarda son voisin s'installer sous les draps avant de fermer l'œil. Tout semblait redevenir comme avant, petit à petit, et c'est d'un sommeil un peu plus léger qu'il passa sa nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Un autre jour venait de commencer à bord du Thousand Sunny. Aujourd'hui, l'effervescence battait son plein, Nami ayant annoncé au petit déjeuner qu'ils arriveraient à la prochaine île le lendemain. Luffy parlait déjà d'aventure, Usopp de maladie imaginaire et leur navigatrice d'économies.

Sanji était heureux de cette escale parce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se réapprovisionner, mais sa joie s'arrêtait là. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas hâte de partir à la découverte de ce nouvel endroit. En fait, il ne pensait même pas quitter le Sunny. La perspective de cet inconnu lui tordait l'estomac. Ce n'était pas de la peur, non, mais de l'appréhension. Il serait incapable de sortir seul et même s'il le faisait en compagnie des autres, que ferait-il à part les ralentir ? Privé de sa vue, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à descendre à terre.

Pourtant, ses plans furent changés quand, après le déjeuner, Chopper vint le voir en lui disant que sur cette île se trouvait l'un des plus grands spécialistes du cerveau, et qu'il aimerait l'y emmener. Le petit renne n'était jamais sûr de lui et sur ce point, il espérait l'avis d'un expert. Sanji était persuadé qu'il donnerait le même diagnostic que son ami à poils, mais il céda. Il imaginait très bien la frimousse qu'il devait faire à cet instant et ne put refuser de l'accompagner.

Avec cette perspective, il commença à s'interroger sur son apparence. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et le résultat devait être désastreux. Il avait à présent honte de s'être présenté ainsi devant ses merveilleuses Nami-swan et Robin-chwan.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner, mais abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il faisait arrangeait les choses ou au contraire les empirait.

Il toucha ensuite son visage. Il lui piquait depuis quelques jours et il ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir une barbe naissante. Encore une fois, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela donnait, et s'il était ridicule, mais comme il n'avait eu aucune remarque, y compris du Marimo, il supposa que ce n'était pas trop horrible. Pourtant, il était impensable qu'il sorte sans se raser.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la cabine des garçons, là où il gardait son matériel de rasage. Il commençait à se déplacer sans trop de problème à bord du Sunny. L'endroit était familier alors il connaissait tous les obstacles. Il se retrouva bientôt devant son placard personnel qui contenait toutes ses affaires. Il mit un peu plus de temps à trouver la boîte qu'il cherchait, puis retourna à l'entrée de la pièce, là où se trouvait le lavabo. Il savait que c'était dangereux, et que son bouc allait certainement y passer, mais il refusait de demander de l'aide. C'était une chose d'en demander pour se déplacer à bord, mais c'en était une autre d'en demander pour quelque chose de si intime. Et puis à qui pourrait-il s'adresser ? Usopp était probablement le mieux informé sur le sujet, puisque depuis leur séparation il portait lui-même un bouc. Mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment aller lui demander ce genre de chose. Encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas assez proches.

Résigné et bien décidé à se débrouiller seul, il posa la boîte dans l'évier et l'ouvrit. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudra, mais il allait y arriver.

* * *

Zoro rentra en coup de vent dans la cabine des garçons pour venir y chercher son kit de nettoyage. Luffy avait encore fait des siennes. Avec la menace d'un manque de nourriture dans les heures à venir, il s'était mis à pêcher en compagnie de Chopper. Et l'imbécile avait réussi à attraper un énorme poisson, qui s'était débattu et qui, en plongeant, avait aspergé le pont du Sunny. Zoro roupillait juste à côté et même si lui-même avait échappé de justesse au jet d'eau de mer, ses _katana_ , posés le long du bastingage près de lui, n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

La bosse sur le sommet du crâne de leur Capitaine était la preuve de sa réaction… disons vive. Il fumait encore en passant la porte, se demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre cet idiot. Perdu dans son exaspération, il sursauta en découvrant que la cabine n'était pas vide. Le Cook se trouvait devant l'évier, de la mousse à raser sur le visage et un rasoir à la main.

Zoro resta un instant figé devant cette scène inattendue, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un filet de sang le long de la joue du cuistot à l'endroit où il semblait avoir déjà fait un passage. Un juron lancé par le blondinet lui apprit que l'accident était récent. Etrangement, il oublia ses _katana_ et se précipita pour attraper une serviette et la poser sur la joue du Cook afin de faire pression sur la coupure.

— Tu ne devrais pas faire ça tout seul, c'est dangereux, réprimanda-t-il d'une voix douce qui le surprit lui-même.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir la rougeur qui s'installa sous la mousse, et qui se trahit au niveau des oreilles. Le bretteur décida d'ignorer l'embarras que cette situation leur procurait à tous les deux. Son ami avait besoin d'aide et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse tomber. Après quelques instants, le saignement s'arrêta et il put enlever la serviette.

Il attrapa deux tabourets qui trainaient dans le coin et força Sanji à s'asseoir sur l'un d'entre eux tandis qu'il prenait l'autre pour lui.

Rapidement, il se mit au travail, désireux d'écourter au maximum cette situation gênante. D'une main, il leva le menton du Cook pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il fit la première joue rapidement, sans rencontrer le moindre problème, puis il s'apprêta à attaquer l'autre. Le cuistot déviait le regard. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir donc Zoro se demanda l'utilité de ce geste, mais cela devait être instinctif.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il fit une pause un peu plus longue pour débarrasser le rasoir de l'excédent de mousse, le regard se tourna vers lui, et il eut un aperçu très rapproché des yeux bleus. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment bleus. Les pupilles étaient tellement dilatées, probablement pour tenter de capter le moindre signal, qu'il ne restait plus qu'un anneau très fin de couleur tout autour. Le résultat était assez étrange, mais c'était tout de même mieux que des yeux blancs et vitreux. Zoro était heureux que les deux globes ne soient pas endommagés, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce genre de vision.

Ce n'était pas spécifique au Cook. Les yeux étaient une part importante d'une personne. Grâce à eux il pouvait lors d'un combat prévoir des mouvements et des attaques. Ils permettaient aussi de comprendre les émotions de quelqu'un, même sans rien dire. Et ne plus avoir ce genre de données était probablement déconcertant.

Mais il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il se rapprocha du menton. Il restait la partie la plus délicate, le bouc. Il s'appliqua à suivre les lignes encore visibles et élimina les poils importuns d'un mouvement fluide de la lame. Le Cook ne disait toujours rien, mais la mousse qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure révélait quelques rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Cependant Zoro estima qu'il était préférable de ne pas se moquer, parce qu'il était très certainement dans le même état. Il avait rarement fait quelque chose d'aussi gênant, qui plus est de sa propre volonté.

Mais heureusement, il passa enfin le dernier coup de rasoir et relâcha le menton. Avec la serviette, il essuya les traces résiduelles de mousse et inspecta son travail quelques secondes. Estimant qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux, il informa le Cook qu'il avait terminé et se releva pour laver le rasoir et ses mains. Dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo, au milieu des fêlures le zébrant, que Luffy ou un autre avait dû lui infliger par accident, il vit le cuistot passer sa main sur son visage. Il guetta sa réaction, mais fut un peu surpris par sa nature.

— Merci, remercia simplement son _nakama_.

— Demande à quelqu'un la prochaine fois, au lieu de t'écorcher vif, répondit Zoro.

C'était sa façon à lui de dire que ce n'était rien et il savait que blondinet le comprenait.

— Va te faire foutre Marimo ! Ce ne sera certainement pas à toi que je demanderais, répliqua le Cook d'un air obstiné et agacé.

Zoro sourit, lisant entre les lignes. Puis il se souvint de la raison de sa présence ici et se dépêcha d'aller chercher son kit pour s'occuper enfin de ses précieux _katana_. Il devait se dépêcher car il avait encore le goûter à préparer pour leur glouton de Capitaine, puis le dîner. Le métier de cuistot de bord n'était pas de tout repos, et il ressentait une nouvelle estime pour le Cook.

* * *

Après le départ de Zoro, annoncé par la porte de la cabine claquant derrière lui, Sanji resta de longs instants immobile assis sur son tabouret. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer, et une foule d'émotions l'assaillirent. Il ressentait de la colère contre lui-même, mêlée à de la honte d'avoir échoué dans cette tâche aussi simple. La honte d'avoir été découvert ainsi, et par Zoro qui plus était. Il n'avait pas réagi quand il avait pris les devants. Il avait simplement suivi le flot, sans protester, sans rouspéter. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et il avait l'impression d'avoir montré une faiblesse au bretteur. Une de plus.

Et après la stupeur, la gêne l'avait assailli. Il avait senti ses joues rougir à une vitesse hallucinante, et il n'y avait aucun moyen que Zoro ne l'ai pas remarqué. Ils étaient si proches, tellement proches. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher ni le contrôler. Il n'avait jamais été si embarrassé de toute sa vie. Et il en avait honte parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à cacher cette gêne, pas réussi à garder son sang-froid, sa maîtrise.

Et puis il y avait aussi une gêne d'une toute autre nature. Ce n'était pas celle de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose seul, mais plutôt celle que l'on ressentait quand notre cœur battait la chamade. Il avait rarement été si proche de Zoro. Par moment, il avait même senti son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pu observer son visage à cet instant. Il avait dû montrer une expression concentrée, appliquée. Peut-être même avait-il lui aussi le rouge aux joues ? Il craqua intérieurement à cette image avant de la repousser dans un coin de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se comporter comme un adolescent devant son premier amour. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de montrer encore une autre faiblesse.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait oublier tous ces petits détails, qu'il n'aurait probablement pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas perdu la vue. La chaleur émanant du corps de Zoro, son odeur. Ses doigts chauds sur sa peau relevant son menton. Ses petits grognements concentrés, à peine audibles. Et son regard. Son regard posé sur lui. Uniquement sur lui, comme s'il était ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde à cet instant. La sensation de ce regard sur sa peau l'avait déstabilisé, mis à nu.

D'une main fébrile, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une. Il avait besoin de retrouver son calme et ses esprits. Il devait oublier tout ça, pour sa santé mentale et émotionnelle. Il devait enfermer tout ça en lui, au plus profond, et les empêcher de remonter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher ses sentiments aux yeux de tous.

Et puis il n'avait pas fini ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Pendant qu'il était seul, il voulait aussi reprendre ses habitudes. Après quelques bouffées salvatrices de nicotine, il se releva et se dirigea à nouveau vers son placard. Il était l'heure de remettre enfin son costume.

* * *

Le jour suivant était arrivé rapidement pour certains, trop lentement pour d'autres. Toujours était-il qu'il faisait un temps radieux et que leur prochaine escale ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'horizon. Selon les prévisions de Nami, ils y arriveraient après le déjeuner. Autant dire que Luffy avait rarement été aussi pressant que ce jour-là. Peut-être s'imaginait-il qu'ils arriveraient plus vite s'ils prenaient leur repas à 10h ? Leur navigatrice n'avait-elle pas dit qu'ils débarqueraient après avoir mangé ? Donc s'ils mangeaient maintenant, ils arriveraient plus vite. C'était la logique de leur Capitaine, et il fallut quelques gueulantes de la part de Zoro et quelques coups de poings de la part de Nami pour le calmer un tant soit peu.

Finalement, le moment arriva. Le repas fut avalé rapidement par la plupart, englouti par Luffy, et ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le pont, regardant la bande de terre se rapprocher rapidement et commencer à prendre forme. L'excitation était à son comble. Leur Capitaine parlait d'aventures, les filles de shopping, Brook de petites culottes, Franky et Usopp de fournitures. Sanji se tenait à l'écart de toute cette agitation, ne partageant pas vraiment l'allégresse générale. Il fumait tranquillement sa énième cigarette de la journée, notant dans sa tête qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'en acheter un large stock, quand il sentit quelque chose tirer gentiment sa jambe de pantalon gauche.

Instinctivement, il baissa le regard, même s'il savait qu'il ne verrait rien de plus.

— Sanji, il fait un grand soleil, tu devrais mettre des lunettes de soleil, s'éleva la petite voix fluette de Chopper.

— Je n'ai pas de lunettes de soleil Chopper, répondit-il calmement.

Il en avait eu à un moment de leur voyage, mais ne les avaient jamais retrouvées. Il soupçonnait Luffy ou Usopp d'avoir joué avec, et soit de les avoir cassées, soit de les avoir lancées par-dessus bord. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent avec ces deux-là.

— Pourtant tu dois en mettre. Tes pupilles sont dilatées et la forte intensité lumineuse pourrait endommager tes yeux. Ce serait dommage.

Sanji remarqua alors soudain que le silence s'était établi autour d'eux, et bientôt, la voix forte de Franky s'éleva.

— T'inquiète pas Chopper, je vais lui prêter mes Suuuuper lunettes de soleil !

Tout le monde pu voir leur cuisinier pâlir à cette proposition.

— Je te remercie Franky, mais ça ira, j'aurais juste à fermer les yeux, tenta Sanji.

Mais il ne remarqua pas que le cyborg avait déjà disparu avant la fin de sa phrase. Il revint en seulement quelques instants, et ni une ni deux, il se plaça devant Sanji et lui mit les lunettes. Surpris, celui-ci sursauta légèrement mais se laissa faire. Il aurait toujours la possibilité de les enlever sitôt que l'attention générale se serait détournée de lui.

Pourtant, n'entendant pas de rire, ni de remarque moqueuse de la part du Marimo, il tâta les lunettes, retraçant le contour des montures de ses doigts. La forme ne semblait pas sortir de l'ordinaire. A vrai dire elle paraissait assez cool. Et si la couleur n'était pas criarde, alors il pourrait les porter en ville après tout.

— Tu les as eues où ces lunettes ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander à Franky.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son style alors c'était surprenant qu'il ait dans ses affaires quelque chose de si, apparemment, sobre.

— Je ne sais plus vraiment, ça fait suuuper longtemps que je les ais. Mais comme elles ne sont pas vraiment suuuuper, je ne les porte jamais. Mais j'ai pensé que tu les aimerais alors…

Zoro perdit le fil de ces explications et se tourna vers Nami, qui se tenait près de lui. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres en regardant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Remarquant qu'il la regardait, elle prit la parole.

— Ça fait du bien de le revoir comme ça hein ?

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur grogna, laissant à Nami le soin de choisir si c'était un grognement d'approbation ou d'indifférence. Certes, il était rassuré de le voir parler avec animation avec les autres, comme avant. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le montrer devant tout le monde. Son visage impassible et renfrogné avait toujours été un rempart entre les émotions et les sentiments qu'il ressentait en lui et le monde extérieur. C'était d'après lui une force, et quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner.

— C'est surtout marrant de le voir se faire charrier, répondit-il finalement avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

En effet, Chopper, Usopp, Brook et Franky s'amusaient maintenant au détriment de leur cuisinier. Ce n'était pas bien méchant, simplement de la taquinerie sous l'effet de la joie de le revoir en forme parmi eux, et le Cook semblait l'avoir compris car il souriait de toutes ses dents. Zoro aimait ce genre de sourire sincère sur les lèvres du blondinet. Il était tellement différent de celui qu'il offrait à n'importe quelle femme qui croisait sa route. Celui-ci était presque enfantin, chaleureux. Comme un rayon de soleil…

Il décida d'arrêter là ces pensées idiotes et détourna le regard de la scène se jouant sous ses yeux. Il ne vit pas l'expression amusée de Nami à ses côtés, ni le petit éclat d'intérêt dans ses prunelles noisettes.

Pourtant, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole. Elle lui confia une liasse de billets pour le réapprovisionnement, avec pour consigne de ne pas dépenser la totalité de la somme en alcool. Avec la menace de voir sa dette tripler, Zoro serait bien obligé de s'y soumettre.

Grommelant et l'argent bien en sécurité dans son _haramaki_ , il s'éloigna des autres et retourna en cuisine. Avec l'aide du Cook, il avait préparé une liste de ce qu'il allait devoir acheter. Il avait encore quelques vérifications et ajouts de dernière minute à faire avant de pouvoir débarquer alors il ne perdit pas un instant et se mit au travail. Il espérait pouvoir passer par un bar une fois descendu à terre avant de faire les courses. Ce n'était en effet pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire, et si en plus c'était lui qui devait s'occuper du choix des produits et des négociations, il allait y passer une bonne partie de la journée.

Soupirant, il revint sur le pont au moment où les autres réalisèrent que leur Capitaine était déjà parti. Cela arrivait quasiment à chaque fois, mais à chaque fois ils se faisaient avoir. Luffy profitait d'un moment d'inattention générale pour se propulser à terre et découvrir ce nouvel endroit sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Mais comme de toute façon aucun ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, Zoro se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis participa aux opérations d'accostage avec les autres. Inutile de s'en faire pour cette tête dure, ils le retrouveraient bien à un moment donné.

Sitôt le Sunny à quai, l'équipage descendit prendre possession de la ville. Le port était animé et bruyant, et un simple coup d'œil suffisait pour comprendre qu'il vivait de la pêche. De nombreux bateaux étaient amarrés le long des quais. Ils étaient petits mais paraissaient rapides et très maniables. Certains venaient apparemment de rentrer d'une pêche matinale, voire nocturne, tandis que d'autres prenaient la mer. Un marché au poisson se tenait un peu plus loin, et de nombreux badauds inspectaient la marchandise d'un œil exercé.

Des maisons en pierre aux volets colorés se dressaient au fond du port, la plupart abritant dans leur rez-de-chaussée soit de petites échoppes de poissonniers, soit des bars de marins. Derrière ces maisons, pouvait s'apercevoir le reste de la ville, composée de bâtiments semblables. Le tout semblait former une bourgade paisible et accueillante, qui leur permettrait certainement de se reposer un peu. Du moins si des ennuis ne leur tombaient pas dessus, ce qui avait tendance à arriver fréquemment avec eux.

Zoro observa Nami et Robin s'engager dans ce qui semblait être l'artère principale de la ville. Elles se dirigeaient à coup sûr vers le quartier commerçant, là où elles pourraient s'acheter encore de nouveaux vêtements. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment leurs motivations. A chaque escale elles en achetaient des nouveaux. Il se demanda un instant où elles pouvaient caser tout ça dans leur cabine. Lui-même tournait avec peu de vêtements, la plupart dataient même d'il y a deux ans. Le cuistot le traitait souvent de rustre pour cela, mais peu lui importait. Du moment qu'ils étaient propres et encore potables, c'était suffisant non ? Ce n'était après tout que des morceaux de tissus.

Il secoua légèrement la tête d'incompréhension et ramena son regard un peu plus près de lui. Chopper et Sanji se dirigeaient eux aussi lentement vers la grande rue. Les épaules du Cook semblaient tendues et sa démarche n'était pas aussi assurée que d'ordinaire. Mais hormis cela, habillé de son habituel costume, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant.

Il détourna une nouvelle fois le regard et répondit au salut d'Usopp. Lui aussi se dirigeait vers le centre de la petite ville, en compagnie de Franky. Il les avait entendus parler de bois et autres matériaux dont ils commençaient à manquer.

Finalement, il se retourna et annonça à Brook qu'il y allait aussi. Le squelette s'était porté volontaire pour effectuer la première garde à bord et celui-ci le salua d'un mouvement de son chapeau, avant de le remettre sur ses cheveux noirs et de s'éloigner en direction du pont arrière.

Zoro descendit sur le quai et posa enfin le pied sur la terre ferme. Il trouvait toujours un certain réconfort de sentir un sol solide sous ses pieds. Bien sûr il s'était habitué à la vie en mer, mais il était tout de même un terrien. Il aimait retrouver la végétation, le bruit des feuilles dans les arbres et la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pas. Malgré la présence de verdure sur le pont du Sunny, c'était quelque chose qui lui manquait vraiment lorsque la traversée se faisait un peu trop longue.

Mais pour l'instant, il devrait se contenter des pavés des rues. Après avoir ajusté ses _katana_ à sa hanche, il avança d'un pas lent vers la rue principale. Il prenait son temps pour découvrir la ville, repérer des marchands chez qui il allait passer plus tard. Du moins s'ils ne bougeaient pas de place d'ici qu'il revienne. Il arriva enfin à une grande place pavée, entourée d'échoppes en tout genre. Un peu plus loin, il repéra la chevelure flamboyante de Nami entrer dans une friperie. Il haussa les épaules et se détourna, se rapprochant des étalages.

Il suivit le flux de la foule, et au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva sur une place plus petite et moins animée. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il était arrivé ici, mais il repéra un bar à quelques pas et décida d'aller y faire un tour. Le temps était magnifique et il s'installa en terrasse, là où le propriétaire avait disposé quelques tables. Ce serait un peu plus compliqué pour commander et se faire resservir, mais c'était bien trop tentant. Il s'affala sur une chaise et se laissa glisser légèrement jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le dossier. Il profita quelques minutes de la sensation des rayons du soleil sur sa peau déjà hâlée, et d'un sol dur et immobile sous ses pieds. Un grand arbre au milieu de la place balançait ses branches sous la légère brise qui soufflait au-dessus des toits. Tout était parfait et il en oublia sa mission.

Entendant des bruits de pas près de lui, il ouvrit l'œil et découvrit un serveur venu prendre sa commande. Il disparut aussitôt après l'avoir reçue et Zoro approuva intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas les serveurs ou les patrons de bar qui se sentaient obligés d'entamer une conversation. C'était saoulant et rendait la boisson moins agréable.

Sa bière arriva en quelques minutes à peine, la chope recouverte de condensation. Il ne perdit pas un instant et en avala plus de la moitié d'une traite, appréciant sa fraîcheur. Son arôme était particulièrement intense, avec une amertume ni trop prononcée, ni trop effacée. Il préférait d'ordinaire un bon verre de _sake_ , mais il avait remarqué plusieurs négociants en bière sur son chemin. L'île devait en avoir fait sa spécialité alors il était de son devoir d'y goûter. Et il devait bien avouer qu'elle était de qualité. Le Cook devrait l'apprécier lui aussi, d'autant plus qu'elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement forte en alcool.

C'est en pensant au cuistot qu'il se rappela tout à coup de la raison de sa présence en ville. Il s'autorisa une dernière chope pour la route, puis paya sa note et se releva. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et sa chaleur plus intense que jamais. Il avait peut-être un peu trop traîné, mais comme il était seul, personne ne le lui reprocherait.

Il se dirigea vers le centre de la place, se demandant par où il était arrivé. Il se rappelait avoir le bar juste devant lui, donc il lui tourna le dos et prit la première ruelle qu'il trouva. Elle était sombre et fraîche et s'enfonçait dans la ville, au cœur des maisons. Il déboucha sur une rue de taille moyenne, presque vide hormis quelques passants pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Il prit à droite et se laissa guider par ses pas, se disant qu'il finirait bien par retrouver la place principale où se trouvait la plupart des marchands. Il déambula le long des rues, passant par des zones plus vertes. Il se retrouva même en bordure de la ville, avec une forêt devant les yeux. Il maudit ces rues qui bougeaient sans cesse et reprit sa route en grommelant. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait ce qui lui sembla être trois fois le tour de la ville qu'il retomba enfin sur la place.

Il soupira et sortit la longue liste de son _haramaki_. Il avait déjà perdu pas mal de temps et devait se dépêcher s'il voulait tout trouver avant la fermeture des échoppes.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Sanji et Chopper sortirent enfin de la maison du médecin. Ils avaient mis quelques temps à la trouver, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison au temps qu'ils avaient passé à l'intérieur. Il semblait à Sanji qu'ils y étaient restés des heures. L'homme l'avait tout d'abord examiné, l'avait fait s'allonger et avait passé une quelconque machine au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il l'avait fait s'asseoir et les discussions avaient commencées entre lui et Chopper.

Il y avait prêté attention au début, écoutant comment son _nakama_ expliquait l'incident et les traitements qu'il avait déjà utilisés. Et puis il avait perdu le fil, ne comprenant même pas la moitié des mots qui étaient prononcés. Il percevait quelques fois les brides de démonstration et de débats, les deux médecins semblant s'échanger leurs idées et leurs convictions.

Finalement, c'était avec un mal de tête naissant qu'il sortit derrière Chopper, écoutant le petit renne parler avec excitation de cette rencontre. Il accueillit avec soulagement la petite brise qui joua avec ses cheveux et sans perdre un instant, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Aussitôt la première bouffée avalée, il se sentit mieux et reporta son attention sur le flux de paroles sans fin que débitait Chopper. Dans un sens, c'était adorable et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant.

— Tu vois finalement tu avais raison, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer au cours d'un léger silence.

— Oui, mais je préférais avoir un autre avis, répondit le petit cervidé en retrouvant son sérieux. J'avais peur d'avoir été trop optimiste.

Sanji ne répondit rien. Malgré les affirmations du médecin, venant consolider les dires de Chopper, il n'osait se réjouir. Après tout, il n'avait pas été beaucoup plus précis sur la durée qu'il lui faudrait pour retrouver la vue. Tellement de choses pouvaient se passer d'ici là.

Mais il refusa d'y penser pour l'instant, il avait d'autres priorités. Il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur Chopper et sa voix fluette, seul repère qu'il avait pour se diriger. Ils avançaient lentement, laissant à Sanji le temps d'assurer ses pas, mais la tâche était tout de même difficile. Surtout lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent du centre-ville et que les rues redevinrent pavées. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de marcher sur ce sol inégal quand on n'y voyait rien. Il ne voulait pas en plus se fouler une cheville et avoir à rester cloué au lit.

Le bruit autour d'eux devint plus fort, il sentait des gens le frôler, et d'instinct il tenta de se rapprocher de son ami. Celui-ci continuait à parler avec excitation. Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus dans la zone commerçante, il semblait chercher une librairie pour tenter de trouver un ou deux livres dont le médecin lui avait parlé. Mais Sanji ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Il tentait désespérément de continuer à entendre sa voix parmi le brouhaha des discussions des passants, des appels des marchands et des mises en garde diverses.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler Chopper pour lui demander de ralentir quand il reçut un choc dans l'épaule gauche. Il perdit l'équilibre et entendit vaguement le mot d'excuse lancé dans sa direction. Il retrouva son aplomb sans trop de peine, mais la panique se fit sentir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il était. Etait-il toujours dans la bonne direction, ou bien avait-il été dévié ? Pire, il n'entendait plus Chopper.

Il l'appela, encore et encore, d'une voix qui se fit de plus en plus tremblante et de moins en moins portante. Il tendait l'oreille mais tout ce qu'il percevait était les bruits de la ville. Ils étaient plus forts que jamais, comme si quelqu'un avait monté le volume. Et les gens qui passaient sans cesse à côté de lui, le bousculant et l'invectivant parce qu'il était dans le passage, n'arrangeaient rien.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse, aucune aide. Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de ce cauchemar ? Comment allait-il retrouver sa route alors qu'il ne savait pas où il devait aller ? La panique se transforma en angoisse. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, une sueur froide le prit.

Le bon sens lui disait de rester ici, ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que Chopper le retrouve. Mais les minutes passèrent et rien ne vint. Personne ne s'arrêtait pour l'aider et il se sentit comme invisible.

Désireux d'échapper à cette pression, il décida de tenter sa chance. Un pas après l'autre, il avança droit devant lui, priant pour que ce soit la bonne direction. Les mains en avant, il essayait de se repérer, éviter les collisions. Mais la marée humaine le repoussait constamment, le faisant changer de direction continuellement.

Vaincu, il s'arrêta. Il était inutile de continuer ainsi, il n'y arriverait pas. N'y avait-il donc pas le moindre membre de son équipage dans le coin ? Où étaient-ils tous passés quand il avait besoin d'eux ? Et Chopper, est-ce qu'il le cherchait ? Est-ce qu'il avait réalisé sa disparition ?

La foule sembla se resserrer autour de lui, plus pressante, plus bruyante. Anonyme et indifférente, elle circulait autour de lui tel un cyclone dévastateur.

D'une main fébrile, il desserra le nœud de sa cravate et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Il faisait chaud, mais en même temps il avait froid. Il sentait des frissons lui descendre l'échine. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Son souffle s'accéléra inconsciemment et bientôt, il eut du mal à respirer, peinant pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. La panique s'infiltrait dans ses veines et fermait son cerveau à toute autre chose.

Dans un instinct d'auto-préservation et de protection, il s'accroupit, ses jambes lâchant presque sous lui, et il se mit en boule, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, ses doigts empoignant sa chevelure blonde. Quelque chose en lui lui disait d'attendre, soit que l'aide arrive, soit que le cauchemar finisse.

Il n'entendit pas les premiers appels au loin, ses oreilles assaillies par le bruit des chaussures claquant sur les pavés autour de lui.

* * *

Finalement, la tâche n'était pas si ardue. Après à peine une heure Zoro avait déjà trouvé la moitié des choses qui étaient sur sa liste. Les plus encombrantes comme les sacs de farine ou de sucre seraient livrés le lendemain au port et le reste occupait déjà de nombreux paquets dans ses bras. Il aurait dû emmener le chariot qu'ils utilisaient souvent pour le ravitaillement et il commençait à se dire qu'il allait devoir faire un tour par le Sunny pour déposer tout ce qu'il avait déjà acheté avant de s'occuper du reste.

Il se sentait fier de lui aussi pour ce qui s'agissait des négociations. Connaissant son expérience avec Nami et le peu d'attrait qu'il avait pour les chiffres et les valeurs marchandes, il avait eu peur de se faire rouler plus d'une fois. Pourtant, il suffisait qu'il regarde le commerçant avec un regard noir dont il avait le secret pour que celui-ci accepte n'importe quel prix qu'il lui proposait, aussi bas était-il. Un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa au dernier marchand. Le pauvre homme avait presque fait dans son pantalon face à son air menaçant.

Il débattait encore dans sa tête pour savoir s'il allait rendre à Nami tous ce qu'il n'aurait pas dépensé, espérant ainsi que la sorcière allégerait sa dette de joie, ou le garder et passer la soirée dans un tripot.

Mais un éclair jaune au loin le sortit de ses pensées. Il plissa les yeux, du moins celui qui lui restait, et reconnut le Cook. Espérant pouvoir se décharger un peu en confiant quelques paquets au cuistot, il se rapprocha de lui rapidement. Mais au fur et à mesure que la distance diminuait, il comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Blondinet tournait dans tous les sens et même si les lunettes noires lui cachaient une partie du visage, il pouvait clairement discerner de la panique sur ses traits ainsi que dans son comportement.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il l'appela en tentant de se dresser au-dessus de la tête des passants. La foule était particulièrement compacte dans cette partie de la place. Celle-ci rétrécissait en effet avant de se transformer en une rue plus étroite, obligeant le flux des badauds à se resserrer comme un courant marin dans une passe.

Et puis l'éclat blond disparut et Zoro pressa le pas. Il joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin vers la direction générale du Cook, espérant le rejoindre rapidement.

Finalement, il fallut presque qu'il se heurte à lui pour qu'il le trouve. Il était accroupi, recroquevillé au sol, et son corps était parcouru de tremblements apparemment incontrôlables.

— Cook, appela-t-il d'une voix assez forte.

Son _nakama_ releva la tête presque instantanément et Zoro s'accroupit près de lui après avoir déposé ses paquets à terre.

— Tout va bien ? Où est Chopper ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait calme.

— Je… je ne sais pas. Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai appelé mais…

— C'est bon, calme-toi tout va bien maintenant. Viens il faut te sortir d'ici.

Le bretteur se releva, empoigna ses paquets en s'arrangeant pour garder une main libre, puis aida Sanji à se relever. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et le guida lentement à l'écart de la foule. Arrivés près d'une fontaine, il le fit asseoir sur le rebord et s'accroupit devant lui. Il le laissa reprendre ses esprits en silence, observant les traits se détendre et la respiration se stabiliser. Les joues blanches reprirent un peu de couleur, et la main qui se perdit dans les cheveux blonds avait cessé de trembler.

Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé quand une boule de poils passa en trombe à côté de lui avant de se jeter dans les jambes de Sanji. Surpris, celui-ci faillit tomber à la renverse dans la fontaine et se rattrapa de justesse au manteau du sabreur.

— Sanjiiiii, je suis désoléééé !!! sanglota Chopper.

Le pauvre petit cervidé semblait dans tous ses états.

— Tu étais derrière, et tout à coup tu n'y étais plus. Et j'arrivais pas à trouver ton odeur dans ce monde… je suis désolééé !!!

— Calme-toi Chopper. Tout va bien, répondit Sanji d'une voix calme et posée qui surprit Zoro.

— Mais j'aurais dû faire attention, insista le petit médecin.

— Ça c'est vrai, reconnut Zoro.

Mais il ne dit rien de plus. Le visage de Sanji s'était relevé vers lui, et malgré les lunettes noires Zoro savait qu'il lui lançait un regard noir.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute Chopper. Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura le cuisinier.

Leur ami à fourrure releva à son tour la tête, et Zoro oublia son léger agacement envers leur docteur en voyant les poils tout mouillés de larmes autour de ses grands yeux noirs. Comment pouvait-on rester en colère devant une bouille si adorable ?

Finalement, Chopper étant calmé et Sanji ayant repris ses esprits, ils décidèrent de continuer le ravitaillement tous ensemble. Zoro n'en était pas mécontent, car il restait la partie délicate des fruits et légumes, et même sans sa vue, le Cook était bien plus compétent que lui dans les choix.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, ils sortirent du dernier magasin avec un stock considérable de cigarettes pour le cuistot, quand ils tombèrent sur les filles qui rentraient au Sunny. Les bras chargés de sacs divers, elles ne perdirent pas un instant pour s'en débarrasser en les plaçant entre les bras des garçons. Zoro croulait littéralement sous les paquets, et le pauvre Chopper, qui s'était transformé sous sa forme humaine, n'était pas mieux lotis.

Et leur charge s'alourdit encore lorsque Nami débarrassa Sanji des quelques paquets qu'il portait avant de passer un bras sous le sien et de l'entraîner avec Robin vers un magasin où elles avaient repéré des lunettes de soleil. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que ni Zoro ni Chopper n'avait eu le temps de rouspéter. C'est en grommelant qu'ils prirent la direction du Sunny, qui heureusement n'était plus très loin, avec aux oreilles les louanges et déclarations d'amour débiles que le Cook clamait aux filles. Le pauvre idiot semblait sur le point de succomber à une crise cardiaque sous l'attention qu'il recevait.

Zoro grogna en reportant son attention sur Chopper quelques mètres devant lui. S'il pouvait éviter de se perdre ce serait parfait. D'autant plus qu'il avait encore à tout ranger à bord et qu'il serait certainement obligé de le faire seul. Il reprit donc son chemin, pressé de finir sa tâche et de pouvoir enfin siroter une bonne bouteille de _sake_ sur l'herbe tendre du pont.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Zoro s'activait dans les réserves. La veille, ses plans avaient été changés lorsque Luffy avait fait sa réapparition à bord. Excité comme une puce, il avait annoncé au bretteur que Nami avait loué des chambres d'hôtel pour la durée de leur séjour sur l'île, et qu'ils devaient tous se retrouver dans une taverne pour un gigantesque festin. Il avait objecté qu'il était de garde mais son Capitaine l'avait poussé à l'accompagner, Sunny pouvant se défendre seul d'après ses mots. Zoro n'avait pas vraiment insisté, après tout qui disait festin disait boisson à volonté, et il n'était pas homme à manquer pareille occasion.

Ils s'étaient bien amusés ce soir-là, repensa-t-il avec le sourire. Même s'il y avait eu une petite ombre au tableau, ils avaient tous passé un bon moment.

Il finissait d'entasser les sacs de farine dans un coin de la réserve lorsqu'il entendit des pas sur le sol en bois de la cuisine. Il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait au bruit des chaussures.

Il sortit de la petite pièce et retourna dans la cuisine où il trouva comme il s'y attendait, Sanji.

— Tu n'étais pas au festin hier, lança-t-il sans préambule.

Le Cook sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers lui. Son expression était fermée et il était clairement agacé.

— J'étais fatigué, j'ai préféré rester à bord, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

— Tu te serais mieux reposé dans un vrai lit à l'hôtel. Pour une fois que Nami accepte d'en payer…

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Marimo, répliqua le cuistot les dents serrées.

C'était apparemment un sujet sensible et Zoro pensait en connaître la raison. Après sa frayeur de la veille, il n'était probablement pas prêt à retourner à terre. Mais il garda cette hypothèse pour lui, estimant que si le Cook voulait en parler, il le ferait de son propre chef. Il n'était pas du genre à lui tirer les vers du nez alors il préféra changer de sujet.

— Tu t'es bien amusé avec les filles hier ?

Les joues du cuistot rosirent légèrement et un air rêveur prit place sur son visage alors qu'il se rappelait vraisemblablement de son escapade de la veille.

— Nami-swan et Robin-chwan sont tellement attentionnées…

Zoro réprima un frisson dégoûté et se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de partir sur ce sujet. Mais quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.

— Ça y est tu lui as pardonné ?

— Hein ? sembla se réveiller le blond.

— Nami.

— Ah. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment… je suis juste… déçu.

— Alors elle va s'en tirer comme ça ? s'étonna Zoro.

— Non ! Enfin… qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, je ne peux pas la forcer à s'excuser, ça doit venir d'elle. Et si ça ne vient pas… eh bien tant pis. Je suis sûr qu'elle a une raison d'agir comme ça. Elle est tellement belle et mignonne…

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, trancha le bretteur en faisant une grimace de dégoût. Mais après tout c'est tes oignons.

Estimant que la discussion était terminée, il retourna à ses occupations sans plus se soucier du Cook. Celui-ci sortit d'ailleurs rapidement de la cuisine, et il ne le vit plus avant longtemps.

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé tranquillement, l'équipage se reposant dans leurs chambres d'hôtel et appréciant les joies du shopping et du tourisme. Il était rare qu'ils puissent se détendre ainsi, sans marine ou représentant local de l'autorité pour les embêter alors tout le monde en profitait.

Zoro passait son temps à dormir, à manger et à boire dans les bars. Ils avaient encore presque deux jours à passer sur l'île, pourtant ils s'étaient passés le mot pour se retrouver le lendemain à bord du Sunny pour un repas tous ensemble. Zoro allait devoir cuisiner à nouveau, et utiliser les denrées périssables qu'il avait achetées à leur arrivée et qui allaient commencer à s'abîmer. Il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir refaire une tournée de réapprovisionnement avant de partir, histoire d'avoir une autonomie la plus longue possible.

Ce soir-là, il décida donc de retourner à bord pour créer son menu et tout préparer pour le lendemain. L'île ayant été déclarée sûre par leur Capitaine, aucune garde n'avait été prévue. Croyant le navire vide, Zoro fut d'autant plus étonné de découvrir Nami dans la cuisine. A son entrée, celle-ci eut une réaction vive, comme si elle venait d'être prise sur le fait.

La suspicion du bretteur monta d'un cran lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle se trouvait devant les couteaux du Cook.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Rien. Rien du tout, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle eut un rire forcé avant de se déplacer un peu dans le but évident de cacher ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

— Nami !

— Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-elle assez rapidement.

Zoro en fut un peu surpris et s'attendit à un coup fourré, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui et qu'il vit son expression à la fois coupable et sincère, il se détendit un peu.

— Tu sais je m'en veux un peu pour l'autre jour… beaucoup en fait, rectifia-t-elle en voyant le levé de sourcil dubitatif du bretteur. Et ce matin j'ai trouvé un coutelier en ville. Alors j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que je pourrais lui amener les couteaux de Sanji-kun pour qu'il les remette en état.

Zoro en resta bouche bée. Devant son silence, Nami continua.

— A ma connaissance Sanji-kun ne l'a jamais fait depuis qu'il nous a rejoints, donc j'ai pensé qu'ils en auraient besoin et que ça lui ferait plaisir.

— Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda Zoro en désignant une mallette posée sur le comptoir.

— Euh, eh bien… quand je suis entrée dans la boutique du coutelier, j'ai vu ce set de couteaux. Ils ne sont pas d'aussi bonne qualité que ceux de Sanji-kun, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait les utiliser…

— Tu veux dire que ces couteaux seraient pour nous, et que ceux du Cook ne seraient touchés que par le Cook ?

— Oui.

Le bretteur prit quelques instants pour que l'information prenne bien place dans son esprit. Nami semblait vraiment s'en vouloir d'avoir abîmé les couteaux du cuistot. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de dépenser autant d'argent comme ça.

— Tu sais que des excuses auraient coûté moins cher, remarqua-t-il.

— Oh mais je vais m'excuser, quand je lui redonnerais ses couteaux. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire ça pour lui. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours agréable avec lui, et sur ce coup-là j'ai vraiment merdé. Mais c'était plus fort que moi…

Son air abattu interpella Zoro. Finalement le Cook paraissait avoir eu raison et il semblait bien qu'il y eut une raison cachée derrière le comportement de Nami.

— Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il.

— Non, non, c'est bon, balaya-t-elle d'un revers de la main. Et puis ça risque d'être long…

Un sourire forcé étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle reprenait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Un à un, elle prit les couteaux du Cook avec précaution et les déposa dans leur mallette.

— J'ai tout mon temps, indiqua simplement Zoro en la regardant faire.

Elle interrompit ses gestes et sembla réfléchir un instant.

— Ok c'est bon, je vais te le dire. Mais laisse-moi me préparer une tasse de thé avant.

Zoro acquiesça en silence et pendant qu'elle se la préparait, il se servit un verre de _sake_ et alla s'asseoir à la grande table de la salle à manger, sans oublier de prendre avec lui la bouteille. Nami le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant quelques temps, ils restèrent silencieux, sirotant chacun leur boisson. Le bretteur attendait patiemment que la jeune femme se décide à parler.

— Ça date de l'époque où j'étais gamine, commença-t-elle. Ça devait faire un an ou à peine un an qu'Arlong avait débarqué et que j'avais passé cet… accord avec lui. J'étais vraiment très jeune et un jour j'ai cassé ma plume par accident. Je ne l'avais vraiment pas fait exprès, mais Arlong est devenu furieux. Et disons que la punition a été assez sévère.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de parler, se remémorant probablement ce moment difficile, le regard perdu dans sa tasse de thé. Zoro la laissa prendre le temps dont elle avait besoin. Finalement, elle releva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Il devait être interrogateur, car lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle se sentit le besoin de préciser.

— Il m'a enfermé dans la pièce des cartes pendant un mois, avec très peu à manger. Il venait tous les jours, et à chaque fois que je faisais une erreur et qu'il le remarquait, il me battait. Je passais tellement de temps à dessiner des cartes que j'avais les doigts qui saignaient de tenir la plume. Alors… alors quand j'ai pu sortir à nouveau, j'ai fait attention à tout ce que je faisais. Pourtant un jour, quelques années après, quand j'ai à nouveau cassé quelque chose par accident, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas m'accuser. Parce que je ne voulais pas revivre la même punition. Je me suis arrangée pour faire porter le chapeau à un homme-poisson un peu plus bête que les autres, et depuis, à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose qui pouvait contrarier Arlong, je faisais la même chose. Cette habitude est restée en grandissant, et après avoir rencontré Luffy, j'ai commencé à changer. Mais même après tout ce temps il semble que les vieilles habitudes sont encore tenaces. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait mais…

Elle s'arrêta là, le regard braqué sur la table en bois, n'osant croiser les yeux du bretteur.

— Je comprends, finit par dire celui-ci après quelques secondes de silence. Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé.

Il n'eut pas à dire autre chose pour qu'elle relève la tête et paraisse soulagée. Il n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire, ni qu'elle n'avait désormais plus de raisons de réagir comme ça. Il savait qu'elle était déjà consciente de tout ça, et qu'elle faisait probablement tout pour lutter contre ces habitudes.

Par contre il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir essayé de la comprendre à ce moment-là. Il aurait dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il faisait pourtant attention à ses _nakama_ d'ordinaire, mais avec ses pensées occupées par Sanji ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas fait attention. A nouveau il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas joué pleinement son rôle et se sentit en colère contre lui-même. Pendant les deux ans de leur séparation, il avait longuement réfléchit à son rôle dans l'équipage et à son importance. Il avait compris certaines choses, des choses qui pouvaient être vitales pour leur survie à tous. Et voilà qu'à peine réunit, il oubliait tout ça et retombait dans les habitudes d'un quotidien insouciant.

Il en était même venu à éprouver de la rancœur envers l'un de ses _nakama_. Pourtant, à présent qu'ils étaient dans le Nouveau Monde, ils allaient devoir être plus soudés que jamais. Ils allaient peut-être rencontrer au cours de leur route, peut-être même demain, un adversaire qui les fera se monter les uns contre les autres. Alors s'ils commençaient à se chamailler entre eux, ils allaient introduire des faiblesses dans leurs liens. Le rôle du Second était justement de faire en sorte d'éviter les conflits entre les membres de l'équipage, de s'assurer que tout désaccord ne se transformait pas en rivalité.

Zoro était désormais bien décidé à faire attention à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tous ses _nakama_ étaient des personnes formidables et compréhensives. Il savait que tout pouvait se régler rapidement et en douceur, à condition que tout le monde se parle correctement. Une simple discussion, un simple mot d'excuse pouvait désamorcer toute situation tendue. Il était heureux que Nami ait décidé de lui parler, parce que cela lui avait permis de se rappeler tout ça.

Finalement, après avoir tous les deux terminés leurs boissons, Zoro se mit au travail et Nami l'aida autant qu'elle put. Si bien qu'ils terminèrent bien plus tôt que ce que le bretteur avait craint, et ils purent retourner à l'hôtel retrouver les autres.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, le repas à bord était animé. La plupart revenait pour la première fois sur le Sunny depuis quelques jours, et même s'ils étaient contents de le quitter après une longue traversée, ils étaient tout autant heureux d'y revenir. C'était après tout chez eux, là où ils se sentaient bien et en sécurité.

La deuxième raison de leur joie était que le logpose serait rechargé le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, et qu'ils pourraient mettre les voiles vers d'autres aventures. Luffy commençait à se lasser de cette île un peu trop tranquille et s'il restait un peu plus longtemps, il finirait sûrement par vider tous les stocks de nourriture de la ville.

A cet instant, le Capitaine était plus préoccupé par la nourriture qui se trouvait sur leur table. Celle-ci disparaissait en effet bien trop vite à son goût. Il était loin d'être rassasié, et même si c'était Zoro qui avait cuisiné et non Sanji, c'était tout de même meilleur que ce qu'il pouvait avaler à terre. Même la cuisine de Franky était meilleure. Parce que c'était un _nakama_ , et qu'il cuisinait pour ses _nakama_. Même si les autres semblaient penser que c'était un désastre, Luffy lui se régalait. Parce que dans la cuisine de Franky se trouvaient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Alors ça ne pouvait qu'être délicieux.

Quand la plupart de la nourriture eut disparu des assiettes et des plats, le Capitaine releva un instant la tête en remarquant le silence qui s'était installé parmi ses amis. Nami s'était relevée et, debout à côté de Sanji, elle tendait à ce dernier une sorte de valise.

Luffy les observa avec curiosité, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Après quelques explications, Nami s'excusa et Sanji accepta la mallette avant de l'ouvrir et de passer une main sur son contenu. L'angle ne lui permettait pas de voir ce qu'elle contenait, mais lorsqu'elle fut bougée le temps de la refermer, Luffy discerna l'éclat de lames. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que Nami était pardonnée.

Cette histoire de couteaux abîmés dont Zoro avait parlé l'autre jour semblait avoir pesé sur les épaules à la fois de Nami et de Sanji. Il n'aimait pas voir ses _nakama_ en mauvais termes, et il était heureux de retrouver un sourire sur les lèvres de son Chef.

Luffy lança ensuite un coup d'œil dans la direction de Zoro, et le léger sourire en coin que son ami semblait vouloir cacher, étira un peu plus celui qu'il avait sur ses propres lèvres. Décidément, la journée était excellente. Il avait hâte de reprendre la mer !

Son regard quitta son bretteur après quelques instants, remarquant la façon un peu étrange dont il regardait Sanji. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne se parlaient pas plus souvent. A ses yeux, il était évident qu'ils s'appréciaient et se respectaient mutuellement. Et même si aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre, Luffy était persuadé qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Et il en était heureux. Il avait besoin de la force combinée des deux hommes à ses côtés. Mais surtout, il avait besoin qu'ils soient heureux. Que tous ses _nakama_ soient heureux. C'était sa raison de vivre. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé de protéger de toutes ses forces il y a deux ans. Il était même prêt à abandonner son rêve de trouver le One Piece pour eux. Plus jamais il ne voulait perdre quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre cette souffrance.

Son sourire se fana un peu lorsqu'il repensa à son frère. Mais à présent, seuls les bons souvenirs lui revenaient. Il avait décidé de garder précieusement en lui seulement les moments de joie qu'il avait partagés avec son frère, et avec Sabo aussi. Ils étaient toujours continuellement avec lui, en lui. Et le souvenir de leurs sourires éclatants était ce qui lui permettait d'affronter son avenir en riant.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Sanji pour prendre sa décision. Ils avaient repris la mer et naviguaient à présent vers leur prochaine destination. Le temps semblait assez clément. Sanji pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, et de là où il se tenait, sur le balcon devant sa cuisine, il pouvait entendre Luffy, Usopp et Chopper s'amuser et crier un peu plus loin.

Il était sorti dehors dans le but de chercher Zoro, mais ses pas s'étaient arrêtés sur le balcon. Au fond, il hésitait encore. Il avait passé les derniers jours à y penser, à imaginer la réaction du bretteur lorsqu'il entendrait sa demande. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait le bon choix, s'il n'allait pas simplement se ridiculiser et montrer une nouvelle faiblesse au Marimo. Pourtant il voulait s'améliorer, ne plus dépendre des autres pour sa sécurité, et cette volonté était plus forte que la honte qu'il pourrait éprouver.

Sa détermination renforcée, il se remit en mouvement avant de risquer une nouvelle fois de changer d'avis. Il descendit avec précaution l'escalier, puis entama ses recherches. Avant, un simple coup d'œil lui aurait suffi à repérer sa cible, mais aujourd'hui, tout était plus compliqué. Pourtant, il connaissait les endroits que Zoro privilégiait pour faire ses siestes, chose qu'il était probablement en train de faire à ce moment de la journée.

Après un passage infructueux le long du bastingage, il se dirigea vers le pied du mât, se demandant si quelqu'un l'observait se démener avec amusement. Peut-être même que le Marimo était là, assis sur le banc entourant le mât, le regardant le chercher sans rien dire pour annoncer sa présence. L'enfoiré.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fallut qu'il butte contre les planches de bois pour réaliser qu'il était arrivé à destination. Doucement, il commença à en faire le tour, tâtant devant lui pour déterminer si quelqu'un se trouvait là. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule et il sentit une chaleur monter dans ses joues à cette idée. Il n'était plus du tout sûr de sa décision. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il abandonne et tente un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il saurait Zoro en sa présence…

Pourtant il voulait que ce qu'il allait lui demander reste entre eux, au moins le temps qu'il ait une réponse, ou tout du moins une réaction. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit présent lorsque le Marimo lui rirait au nez en lui disant d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il était peut-être injuste, mais il ne pouvait écarter cette possibilité. Mais Zoro était malgré tout un _nakama_ , et même s'ils se charriaient et s'engueulaient à longueur de temps, Sanji doutait qu'il refuse une demande pareille. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait accepté sans une hésitation.

Un peu rassuré, ses pieds butèrent enfin sur quelque chose, probablement des jambes. Il tendit une main, qui se posa sur une épaule large et musclée. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Lorsqu'aucune réaction ni aucun mouvement ne se fit sentir sous sa paume, il supposa que le Marimo dormait. Il tendit l'oreille et la respiration lente et régulière qu'il perçut le conforta dans ses conjectures. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à l'idée qu'il allait devoir le réveiller. Peut-être n'allait-il pas mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour voir sa requête acceptée, mais il ne pouvait résister à une telle occasion. Lentement, il se recula un peu, calculant dans sa tête, estimant les distances et la direction à privilégier. Puis il leva sa jambe droite avant de l'abaisser avec force sur ce qu'il espéra être l'estomac du bretteur.

Un "Humpf !" et une respiration coupée lui apprirent qu'il avait touché le bon endroit et que le Marimo était à présent réveillé.

— C'est quoi ton problème ? s'éleva une voix bourrue et lourde de sommeil.

Il pouvait presque imaginer le regard noir et le froncement de sourcils qui allait avec.

Il ne répondit pas cependant, et prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette et d'en tirer la première bouffée. Il voulait se donner une contenance et une confiance qu'il n'avait pas. Après une deuxième bouffée, il retrouva son calme et sourit en entendant le petit grognement d'agacement de Zoro. C'était toujours tellement amusant de l'énerver.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à part m'empoisonner avec ta fumée ? demanda le Marimo, impatient.

Sanji garda encore une fois le silence, hésitant. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet et se sentait un peu désemparé.

Il décida de s'asseoir à côté de Zoro, estimant que sa demande serait certainement mieux reçue s'il n'y avait pas un sentiment de dominance qui les séparait. Mais avec cette nouvelle notion d'égalité entre eux, il retrouva son hésitation. Heureusement, le bretteur était patient et il avait dû à présent comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se concentra sur les mots qu'il allait dire, oubliant les sarcasmes qui pourraient suivre, et tenta de trouver un apaisement dans son épaule chaude qui touchait la sienne.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? se lança enfin Sanji.

— A faire quoi ? répondit simplement Zoro.

— A m'entraîner… à me battre.

Un silence se fit et il fut soulagé de ne pas entendre de rire moqueur. C'était déjà un bon point pour lui.

— Tu veux commencer quand ? demanda son voisin.

— Quoi ?! Tu… tu acceptes ? s'étonna Sanji, un peu prit au dépourvu par cette réponse si rapide.

— Bien sûr. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin demander de l'aide. En fait on l'attendait tous.

— Ah… ah bon.

Vraiment ? Tout le monde à bord attendait son appel à l'aide ? Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, il n'avait même pas pensé à se battre à nouveau, ni à s'entrainer pour surmonter son nouvel handicap. Mais ses _nakama_ eux semblaient y avoir pensé, et semblaient avoir attendu qu'il se décide à y faire face. Une nouvelle fois, il s'en voulu un peu de les décevoir comme ça, de tout garder pour lui sans leur donner l'occasion de l'aider.

— Après dîner ?

— Hein ? se réveilla Sanji.

— Tu veux commencer après le dîner ? répéta Zoro.

— Ce soir ?

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'ils allaient s'y mettre le jour même, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Au moins comme ça il ne changerait pas d'idée et ne se défilerait pas.

— Ok, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

— Super.

Après quelques instants de silence, il sentit Zoro se relever et la chaleur de son épaule lui manqua immédiatement.

— Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il légèrement agacé.

— Préparer le repas, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire, répondit en ronchonnant Zoro, sa voix s'éloignant déjà.

— Je vais t'aider ! lança Sanji sans réfléchir avant de se relever à son tour et de suivre le bretteur aussi vite qu'il le put.

L'idée de cuisiner à nouveau, même si c'était uniquement faire les choses les plus simples, était réconfortante et agréable, et il ne pouvait réprimer un sourire heureux.

Dans sa joie, il ne perçut pas le léger "pop" d'une oreille qui disparaissait sur le bois du mât, suivit d'une petite pluie de pétales roses.

Sur le pont supérieur du Sunny, allongée dans un transat, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, Robin s'autorisa un léger sourire amusé.

Elle était heureuse de voir que Sanji allait de mieux en mieux. Ils avaient tous été inquiets pour lui ces dernières semaines et le voir reprendre du poil de la bête était plaisant. D'autant plus que son handicap l'avait rapproché de Zoro, et que le calme qui en résultait était plus que bienvenu à bord. Nami lui en avait encore parlé ce matin dans leur cabine. Elle non plus n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que les deux hommes passaient plus de temps à parler, et moins de temps à se taper dessus.

Mais avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Robin n'était pas sûre que le calme perdure longtemps. Une fois que Sanji se serait suffisamment entraîné et qu'il aurait maîtrisé le fait de se battre sans sa vue, les petits combats reprendraient certainement rapidement entre les deux têtes dures. Et au fond, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était devenu une habitude, et chaque fois qu'elle les entendait ou les voyait se battre, un sentiment de "chez soi" la prenait avec émotion.

Une voix sur sa gauche la sortie de ses pensées dans un léger sursaut surpris.

— C'est si amusant de lire sur l'Histoire ? s'étonna Franky, assis à la barre qui la regardait, perplexe.

Il avait même soulevé ses lunettes de soleil pour plus d'effet.

— Passionnant, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant énigmatiquement.

* * *

Plus la soirée avançait et plus Sanji se sentait nerveux. Il était actuellement assis à la table de la cuisine, attendant que Zoro termine de tout ranger et laver. Il avait essayé de l'aider, mais un verre cassé plus tard, il avait abandonné, reconnaissant que le bretteur irait plus vite sans lui.

Il fumait sa cigarette distraitement, mâchonnant parfois le filtre sans s'en rendre compte. A sa connaissance, Zoro n'avait parlé à personne de leur petite leçon particulière à venir et il lui était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde y assiste et réalise à quel point il était devenu pathétique et inutile. Le faire devant Zoro suffisait largement.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait exprès de lui donner rendez-vous après le dîner, mais si c'était le cas, c'était délicat de sa part. En effet, c'était à cette période de la journée que le pont était le plus souvent désert, tout le monde s'occupant à l'intérieur, dans l'une des deux cabines ou bien dans la bibliothèque ou encore l'aquarium.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en remarquant que plus aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la pièce.

— On y va ? demanda la voix de Zoro bien plus proche de lui que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il acquiesça de la tête et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier devant lui avant de se lever. Il entendait les bottes de Zoro marteler le sol devant lui et le suivit. Il se sentait comme s'il se rendait à sa propre exécution, pourtant il n'était pas homme à reculer devant les défis et continua son avancée d'un pas ferme.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin à l'extérieur, un air frais l'accueillis, emplit des bruits étouffés et familiers de la nuit.

Il suivit le Marimo jusque sur la pelouse, puis s'arrêta lorsque l'homme s'immobilisa. Quelques bruits de mouvements s'élevèrent et Sanji se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un bruit sourd de botte tombant au sol lui apprit qu'il enlevait ses chaussures, puis un autre bruit caractéristique attira son attention. Il avait entendu ce bruit suffisamment de fois pour le reconnaître. Zoro posait ses _katana_ à terre, apparemment décidé à faire sans ce soir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Je ne m'en servirais pas cette fois-ci, répondit simplement son _nakama_.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il est trop tôt.

Faisait-il exprès de l'énerver ou bien était-ce naturel chez lui ? Certes il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas avoir à se battre d'entrée de jeu contre des lames qui couperaient un navire en deux comme un morceau de papier, mais c'était tout de même une atteinte à sa fierté.

— Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise au lieu de rêvasser, conseilla Zoro après quelques secondes de silence. Et enlève tes chaussures.

— Pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Sanji.

Ses chaussures amplifiaient les effets de ses coups de pieds alors pourquoi les retirer ?

— Parce que ce sera plus facile.

Il commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi il avait sollicité Zoro. Il avait le don de l'énerver en un rien de temps. Pourtant, il se plia à ses conseils et commença par enlever sa veste et sa cravate, et à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. En y réfléchissant, sans ses chaussures il pourrait plus facilement ressentir ses coups, et là où ils portaient. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… Mais ça l'irritait quand même que ce soit Zoro qui y ait pensé.

— Prêt ?

Il acquiesça et se mit en place, estimant la position de Zoro à la direction de sa voix.

— Bien. Attaque-moi.

— Quoi ? Comme ça ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse et déglutit difficilement. La nervosité et l'irritation l'étreignaient, mais il se prépara tout de même. Il transféra le poids de son corps sur sa jambe porteuse et arma son autre jambe. Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans la direction supposée de son adversaire, mais tout ce que sa jambe rencontra fut de l'air. Il rétablit son équilibre de justesse et se prépara à lancer une autre attaque.

Zoro ne parlait toujours pas, il ne percevait pas non plus sa respiration. Il ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait. Pour ce qu'il savait, il avait déjà très bien pu se déplacer, et il n'en avait aucune idée. Il recommença son attaque au hasard, mais à nouveau, il ne rencontra que du vide. L'exaspération monta petit à petit en lui.

— Concentre-toi.

Avec ce nouvel indice, il rectifia sa position et frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, il discerna un souffle d'air près de sa jambe, signe qu'il n'était pas passé loin de sa cible.

— Encore.

Il recommença, encore et encore, mais aucune fois il ne toucha Zoro. Après ce qu'il lui sembla être au moins le vingtième coup, il sentit un mouvement d'air, et son instinct lui dit qu'il était en danger. Il tenta de parer, mais rien n'y fit, un violent impact dans l'épaule gauche lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se stabilisa sur ses jambes puis prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la direction dans laquelle il devait frapper, ni à déterminer la distance entre lui et son adversaire. Il se sentait impuissant et ça l'énervait. Il massa quelques instants son épaule douloureuse puis se remit en position.

Il essaya une technique différente. Au lieu de viser l'estomac, il décida de viser la tête. En tendant l'oreille, il arriverait peut-être à percevoir la respiration de Zoro, lui indiquant tout ce qu'il avait à savoir pour porter son coup. Malheureusement, une nouvelle fois il échoua.

— Putain, j'y arrive pas, s'exaspéra-t-il, incapable de retenir sa langue plus longtemps.

— Concentre-toi, répéta simplement Zoro.

— Tu crois que c'est facile toi ?! Je ne vois rien du tout !

— Il fait nuit Cook, je ne vois pas beaucoup plus que toi !

 _Mais au moins tu vois_ , pensa Sanji amèrement. Mais il n'en dit rien et reprit sa position en sentant une nouvelle attaque de la part du bretteur. A nouveau, il ne put l'éviter.

— Sers-toi de ta tête.

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité non ? Et puis en quoi il pourrait trouver une solution en se servant de sa tête ?

Aidé par l'exaspération et l'irritation grandissante qu'il ressentait, il se servit du très court laps de temps après l'attaque de Zoro où il savait exactement où celui-ci se trouvait pour tenter un nouveau coup. Cette fois-ci, il porta, malgré le fait que les mains du bretteur le bloquent en agrippant sa cheville.

Certainement emporté par cette petite victoire, tout comme l'était Sanji, Zoro refit une attaque, plus rapide, plus précise que la précédente. Cette fois-ci, il ne put rien faire et se retrouva les fesses par terre en un rien de temps, sans vraiment avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.

Il entendit un soupir presque au-dessus de lui. Le Marimo semblait être en train de s'énerver à son tour. Il paraissait attendre quelque chose de lui. Comme s'il espérait qu'il trouve de lui-même une solution apparemment évidente à son problème. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il avait essayé d'utiliser ses autres sens, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il avait essayé le hasard, et de façon évidente, ça n'avait pas marché. Que lui restait-il ?

— Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux ans ?! s'exclama soudain Zoro.

Il avait dû suivre le cheminement de ses pensées intérieures sur ses traits et le fait qu'il ne trouve pas de solution semblait l'exaspérer.

— Pendant ces deux ans…, répéta-t-il doucement, plus pour lui-même.

Qu'avait-il apprit pendant leur séparation qui pourrait l'aider aujourd'hui ?

— Mais utilise ton _haki_ merde !

Le _haki_ ! Mais bien sûr le _haki_ ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Son _haki_ sensitif était la solution !

Il se sentit rassuré en réalisant qu'il avait désormais une arme pour surmonter tout ça. Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, il se sentit énervé que ce soit Zoro qui le lui rappelle. Il aurait préféré trouver ça tout seul.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter plus longtemps sur son sort. Le Marimo attaquait à nouveau. Il profita des quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'atteigne pour se concentrer. Il libéra une vague de _haki_ et fut un instant immobilisé par sa force. Il perçut la présence de chaque membre de l'équipage, et l'endroit du navire où chacun se trouvait.

— Bien ! Concentre-toi sur moi maintenant.

Dans un effort de concentration, il réduisit le périmètre sur son adversaire direct. Le premier coup qu'il perçut fut trop imminent et il ne put l'éviter, mais il lut le second avec un peu plus de délais, et réussit à le parer avec sa jambe droite. Certes il allait devoir s'habituer à se battre comme ça, et cela l'épuiserait certainement beaucoup plus rapidement qu'en se battant normalement, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Tout devenait plus facile, moins effrayant, et il savait qu'à présent sa vie quotidienne aussi allait être un peu plus simple. Quel idiot il faisait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il para un nouveau coup et réalisa le sourire énorme qui étirait ses lèvres à cet instant. Il jubilait. Il se battait avec Zoro presque comme avant, et c'est là qu'il comprit à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat, où il fit tout de même quelques fautes, ils s'arrêtèrent comme d'un commun accord pour reprendre leur souffle.

— Tu vois quand tu veux, remarqua le bretteur.

Le ton était voulu bourru, mais Sanji pouvait parfaitement sentir le sourire dans les mots de son _nakama_. Il semblait tout aussi heureux que lui.

— Ça fait du bien, acquiesça-t-il en riant.

— Hum, c'est le pied, confirma Zoro.

Ils profitèrent quelques instants de ce petit moment de bonheur avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

— C'était un bon début, mais il va falloir que tu t'entraînes beaucoup pour que tu perfectionnes tout ça.

Sanji acquiesça. Il était facile de se battre ainsi contre Zoro. Ils se battaient souvent ensemble et il connaissait toutes ses techniques, toutes ses feintes. Avec un inconnu, cela serait certainement beaucoup plus difficile. D'autant plus s'il se retrouvait face à plusieurs adversaires à la fois.

Motivé, il reprit une position de combat mais le bretteur l'interrompit.

— On va arrêter là pour ce soir.

— Quoi ? On ne peut pas continuer un peu ? supplia-t-il presque.

— Non, c'est suffisant. Chopper va me tuer si je te fatigue trop. Tu es encore en convalescence, rappela-t-il.

Sanji ne répondit pas mais reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tort. Sa tête tournait légèrement, et il aurait été imprudent de continuer. D'autant plus qu'il était certainement préférable pour son moral qu'il s'arrête sur cette victoire. Ainsi, l'envie de continuer à s'entraîner serait encore plus forte que ses appréhensions.

— Tu veux venir boire quelque chose ? entendit-il Zoro demander à quelques mètres de lui.

— Bonne idée, j'arrive, répondit-il.

Il avait en effet la gorge sèche, et le manque d'activité de ces dernières semaines pesait sur son corps. Pourtant, c'était une fatigue agréable, et gratifiante. Il n'avait pas été aussi sincèrement heureux depuis son accident, et ça faisait du bien.

Il prit le temps de remettre correctement ses chaussures, ce qui lui prenait plus de temps qu'avant, puis il tâta autour de lui pour trouver sa veste et sa cravate. Une fois repérées, il ne prit pas la peine de les enfiler et les coinça sous son bras avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine où l'attendait sûrement Zoro.

Le bretteur était un assez bon professeur à son goût. Même si son impatience lui avait fait lui révéler la solution à son problème sans qu'il n'ait à trop chercher, il avait réussi à lui redonner espoir, et c'était le plus important.

Sanji ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé plus tôt au _haki_. A croire qu'en plus d'avoir perdu la vue, il avait aussi perdu sa capacité à réfléchir. Mais pour sa défense, l'expérience était assez traumatique, et ce n'était peut-être pas si anormal que ses pensées aient été occupées par des sujets plus sombres ces derniers temps.

Il arriva enfin en haut de l'escalier et il ne lui fallut que quelques pas de plus pour entrer dans la salle à manger, dont la porte était grande ouverte. Il entendait Zoro trifouiller dans la cuisine, et il supposa que par "boire" il entendait "boire de l'alcool". Du moins pour lui. Sanji préférait de l'eau, au moins pour commencer. Il le lui fit savoir aussitôt qu'il eut fait quelques pas à l'intérieur, et de nouveaux bruits s'élevèrent en lieu de réponse.

Il s'installa à la table et attendit que son _nakama_ revienne et dépose un verre devant lui. Il le remercia et en bu, d'après lui, plus de la moitié d'un coup. Ça faisait vraiment du bien et il put sortir son paquet de cigarettes pour se griller la dernière de la journée.

— On recommence demain ? demanda soudain Zoro.

— Ça marche pour moi. Même heure ?

— Même heure. Je ne suis pas de garde avant la deuxième partie de la nuit.

Sanji ne répondit pas mais fit un petit bruit pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu. Il s'en voulait un peu d'accaparer son attention quand il voulait peut-être se reposer avant de prendre son tour de veille. Pas que ça gênait cet idiot de s'endormir en plein milieu, mais tout de même. Mais après tout, si c'était lui qui le proposait, alors pourquoi pas.

Un silence de quelques minutes se fit, pendant lequel ils burent chacun de leur côté. Quand il eut terminé son verre d'eau cependant, Zoro lui proposa de l'alcool, et il accepta. Un verre ou deux ne lui feraient pas de mal, et il avait une mini-victoire à fêter. Et puis toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour passer un peu plus de temps seul avec Zoro, mais ça, il le gardait pour lui.

— Tu sais, tu avais raison…, commença soudain ce dernier d'une voix faible, comme s'il parlait pour lui-même.

Le ton était peu commun alors il le laissa prendre son temps pour continuer, comprenant que c'était un sujet sérieux.

— Je n'aurais pas dû douter de Nami comme ça. J'aurais dû chercher à la comprendre au lieu de la juger et de la condamner sans explication.

Sanji pouvait clairement entendre le regret et l'auto-reproche dans sa voix, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

— C'est vrai que tu aurais dû lui parler, mais je pense que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu crois qu'elle aurait fait autant pour se faire pardonner si tu ne lui avais pas dit ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas.

— Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Un grognement peu convaincu se fit entendre et Sanji décida d'essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral.

— Merci d'avoir pris la défense de mes couteaux, remercia-t-il en souriant.

— C'est rien, je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup, répondit Zoro modestement.

Il avait l'air malgré tout un peu gêné, et Sanji aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir voir son expression à cet instant. Il devait être mignon.

— C'est mon vieux qui me les a offerts, expliqua-t-il, se rappelant ce moment.

C'était un des seuls cadeaux que Zeff lui avait jamais fait. Ces couteaux étaient le symbole de l'affection que le vieil homme lui portait, et qu'il n'exprimait d'ordinaire que par des insultes et des remontrances. Ce jour-là, il avait accepté le présent comme un homme et avait presque insulté Zeff parce qu'il les avaient attendus, ces couteaux qui n'allaient être qu'à lui. Mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer devant la générosité de son bienfaiteur.

En plus de lui avoir sauvé la vie, l'homme lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, comme un père à son fils. Il l'avait formé à être un Chef des mers de première classe, lui assurant un avenir et une position. Ce jour-là, il s'était juré d'aider le vieil homme jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et de continuer à protéger le Baratie après cela. Les évènements avaient fait qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de rester à bord avec lui, Luffy ayant mis les pieds dans le plat. Mais même de loin, il protégerait toujours le restaurant des mers. Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour aller à son secours si jamais un jour il entendait dire qu'il était en danger. Et il savait aussi qu'il y retournerait aussitôt lorsqu'il aurait trouvé All Blue, pour raconter sa découverte à Zeff et aux autres.

— Il te manque ? demanda doucement Zoro, comme pour ne pas perturber ses souvenirs.

— Hum, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

Il était inutile de le nier. C'était normal après tout, il avait grandi là-bas, passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à ses côtés. Et puis ils avaient vécu la même chose ensemble. Le genre d'évènement qui créait un lien fort et indestructible.

Est-ce que Zoro avait quelqu'un comme ça, chez lui ? Il avait déjà entendu parler d'un maître, l'homme qui lui avait appris à se battre ainsi. Est-ce qu'il lui manquait aussi ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu avec lui une relation père-fils comme Sanji avec Zeff ? Il n'osait pas lui demander, mais supposait que c'était le cas. Le peu de fois où le bretteur avait parlé de ce maître dont il avait oublié le nom, c'était toujours avec beaucoup de respect et de déférence, qui sous-entendait de l'affection envers l'homme.

Le léger impact d'un verre s'entrechoquant avec le sien, qu'il tenait dans sa main, le sortit de ses pensées.

— A ceux qu'on a laissés derrière, porta un toast Zoro.

— A ceux qu'on a laissés derrière, répéta Sanji.

Il but son verre cul sec et le reposa sur la table. C'était agréable de partager ainsi ces souvenirs avec quelqu'un, même si c'était juste dans une présence et non par des mots échangés.

Finalement, après quelques verres de plus, ils allèrent se coucher sans trop tarder, satisfaits de cette nouvelle journée qui s'achevait.


	7. Chapter 7

Presque une semaine avait passé depuis la première fois où Sanji et Zoro s'étaient entraînés ensemble. Depuis, chaque soir ils se retrouvaient sur le pont désert du Sunny pour continuer l'entraînement. Sanji attendait cet instant avec impatience tout au long de la journée. Il aimait ces moments passés seul avec Zoro, à se battre et se chamailler comme avant. C'était probablement le seul instant de la journée où il oubliait sa condition, où tout semblait normal et familier. Et cela faisait énormément de bien à son moral.

Sa vie à bord était un peu plus facile. Il avait toujours autant de mal avec les objets inanimés, et il n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre son rôle en cuisine, mais au moins à présent il pouvait déterminer qui s'approchait de lui et ne plus se faire surprendre. Il comprenait aussi quand on lui parlait, ou quand on le regardait simplement. Il pouvait adapter son comportement, sourire quand il le fallait, répondre même lorsqu'une question ne lui était pas directement posée mais qu'on souhaitait son avis. Oui, tout était beaucoup plus simple.

Pourtant il se sentait encore faible et dépendant des autres, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il avait beau se dire que c'était ses _nakama_ et que cela ne devrait pas le gêner, il y avait toujours cette sensation désagréable en lui. Comme s'il les dérangeait, comme s'il profitait trop d'eux et qu'il ne donnait rien en retour.

Un souffle de vent joua un instant avec ses mèches blondes et il décida d'oublier ses soucis. Il était assis sur le banc contournant le mât de misaine, les pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche. Le début d'après-midi était agréable et chaud. Il pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil danser sur sa peau. Pourtant le vent chaque jour un peu plus présent annonçait un changement de climat.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche lorsqu'il se tendit en sentant la chaleur du soleil disparaître de sur sa peau. Il n'eut même pas à utiliser son _haki_ pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marimo ? Y'a pas moyen que tu me laisses profiter de ce temps magnifique ? demanda-t-il avec un léger agacement dans la voix.

Il n'était pas vraiment agacé, mais ça Zoro n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Le silence se prolongea et il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en sentant son regard scrutateur sur lui.

— Quoi ?

— Viens avec moi, répondit simplement le bretteur de son ton monocorde.

Sanji hésita un instant, se demandant si cela valait le coup de discuter ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un ordre. Mais il décida de laisser passer pour cette fois, et après un haussement d'épaules, il se leva.

Il n'eut pas à le suivre bien loin, ils montèrent simplement les escaliers menant à la proue et au large pont qui s'y trouvait.

Sanji leva un sourcil dubitatif, se demandant ce que le Marimo pouvait bien lui vouloir.

— Franky ne veut plus qu'on s'entraîne en bas, d'après lui on abîme l'herbe, annonça soudain Zoro sur le ton de la conversation.

Sanji mit quelques instants à comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait.

— Attends, tu veux qu'on s'entraîne maintenant ?

Aucune réponse.

— Mais il fait jour, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, une légère panique dans la voix.

— Chie pas dans ton froc Cook, tout le monde est au courant de toute façon. On n'est pas vraiment discrets quand on se bat.

Sanji en resta un instant bouche bée. Certes les autres devaient s'en être rendu compte depuis le temps, mais c'était différent qu'ils le sachent et qu'ils le voient le faire. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant Nami-swan et Robin-chwan. Devant Usopp et les autres non plus, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler si jamais il se loupait lamentablement.

— Relax, on est entre nous, personne ne fera de remarque, tenta de le rassurer Zoro.

— C'est facile pour toi…, grommela Sanji pour lui-même.

— Arrête de marmonner et mets-toi en position. Et fais attention à la barre, Franky va nous défoncer si on bousille son gouvernail.

Après quelques nouveaux grommèlements pour la forme, Sanji se résigna à son sort et suivit les indications du bretteur. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la première attaque ne vienne en sa direction. Heureusement pour lui, c'était le genre d'attaque qu'il maîtrisait à présent à la perfection.

Rapidement il oublia tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et la potentielle présence des autres. Toute son attention était portée sur le bretteur. Sanji avait remarqué que chaque jour celui-ci augmentait un peu plus le niveau de difficulté et il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour déjouer les coups bas et les offensives rapides et puissantes de Zoro. Il savait que c'était dangereux et qu'il n'aurait pas toujours la chance de tomber sur un ennemi isolé, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

D'un geste ample et fulgurant, il stoppa de sa jambe droite une nouvelle attaque du bretteur. L'impact s'était fait au niveau de l'avant-bras de ce dernier, et Sanji ne manqua pas le petit grondement qui sortit de la gorge de son adversaire, indiquant qu'il avait ressenti une certaine douleur. Sanji était fier de lui. Il commençait à retrouver sa puissance et sa précision d'avant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais il ne dura pas longtemps car presque aussitôt, il sentit un énorme choc dans le dos et bascula en avant. Il réussit à maintenir son équilibre mais n'eut aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Vas-y mollo quand même Luffy. Le but c'est pas de l'abîmer plus, entendit-il Zoro réprimander leur Capitaine.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'écria-t-il alors, appréciant peu de se faire attaquer par derrière, et surtout, s'en voulant de ne pas l'avoir senti venir.

— Luffy va nous aider à partir d'aujourd'hui, expliqua Zoro.

Il pouvait clairement percevoir le sourire dans sa voix. L'abruti devait s'amuser de son incompréhension et de sa colère.

— T'aurais pas pu me le dire ? reprocha Sanji sur un ton venimeux.

— Quel aurait été l'intérêt si tu avais été au courant ? Tes ennemis ne te préviendront pas quand ils attaqueront, remarqua Zoro.

L'homme restait calme et Sanji se sentit un peu embarrassé de s'être emporté comme ça.

— Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-il. Allons-y alors.

— Non, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui avec Luffy.

— Quoi ? Mais je voulais m'amuser avec vous les gars. C'est nuuul, se lamenta leur Capitaine. Zorooo encore un peu…

— Non, l'effet de surprise est passé, ça ne servira plus à rien maintenant.

Sanji attendit patiemment que Luffy accepte d'aller voir ailleurs, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle. Apparemment, à partir d'aujourd'hui il allait devoir être sur ses gardes, prêt à toute éventualité. Il allait devoir élargir son champ de perception et ne plus se concentrer que sur Zoro. Il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal au début, mais il y arriverait. Il devait y arriver.

— Ah, mais attends Luffy, peut-être que tu pourrais prendre ma place, entendit-il distraitement Zoro dire à Luffy.

Il prêta un peu plus attention à la conversation et comprit le raisonnement de Zoro. Il était vrai qu'avec un nouvel adversaire, tout serait différent, et qu'au final, ça ne pourrait que l'aider à s'améliorer. Il aimait Luffy, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'il prenne la place de Zoro dans ces moments privilégiés.

Mais il ne dit rien devant l'enthousiasme de leur Capitaine. Il pouvait le faire pour cette fois. D'autant plus qu'il sentit Zoro s'écarter un peu, mais rester non loin d'eux, scrutant ses moindres gestes. C'était assez déconcertant, et il avait soudain conscience de son propre corps comme jamais. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un "Gomu gomu no…. Coup de poing normal !" il détacha ses pensées de Zoro et concentra son fluide sur Luffy. Ce dernier avait interdiction d'utiliser ses pouvoirs du fruit du démon, mais il n'en restait pas moins le plus fort d'entre eux, et Sanji n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme sache se retenir suffisamment pour ne pas le blesser.

Il réussit vaille que vaille à esquiver l'attaque, sentant le poing lui frôler la joue, et il fit quelques pas en arrière pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

— Pas la tête idiot ! s'écria Zoro un peu plus loin.

— Ah, désolé.

Sanji n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer, il allait sûrement y laisser quelque chose… Mais heureusement, il entendit bientôt les petits sabots de Chopper marteler le sol en bois dans leur direction. Si le petit médecin était là, aucun risque qu'il laisse Luffy en faire à sa guise. Rassuré, il se remit en position de défense et attendit que son Capitaine lance l'offensive. Malheureusement pour lui, il eut du mal à prévoir le coup et réagit trop tard. Il avait à peine levé la jambe du sol qu'un poing venait s'écraser sur son estomac. Il en eut le souffle coupé et entendit Chopper s'écrier d'effroi. Il n'avait pas eu tort de penser que Luffy aurait du mal à se retenir. Bon dieu ce que ça faisait mal. Une main sur le ventre, il mit un genou à terre le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Quand ses oreilles arrêtèrent enfin de sonner, il comprit que la séance était terminée par ordre de Chopper. Ce dernier grondait à la fois Luffy et Zoro, et aucun des deux ne répondait. Sanji imagina la tête qu'ils devaient faire. Aucun d'entre eux n'aimait se faire gronder par leur médecin, alors les deux idiots devaient avoir à cet instant un air penaud au visage.

— C'est bon Chopper, ça va, plaida-t-il pour rassurer son ami.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. On peut continuer.

— D'accord, mais pas avec Luffy, négocia Chopper. Tu es encore faible et si jamais tu te prends un coup sur la tête, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

— Il pourrait retrouver la vue non ? demanda Luffy.

— C'est une possibilité oui, sembla réfléchir leur médecin. Mais ce serait plus probable que ça empire. Alors interdiction d'essayer ! Et ça vaut pour vous deux.

Sanji douta que l'idée ait seulement traversé le cerveau primitif du Marimo, mais concernant Luffy, la menace n'était certainement pas de trop. Il n'avait aucune envie que ça empire, même s'il y avait une petite chance pour qu'il retrouve la vue. Si jamais ça ne marchait pas, qu'arriverait-il ? Est-ce qu'il perdrait la vue définitivement ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il aurait quelque chose de plus ? Un autre sens en moins ? Des problèmes d'équilibre ? Non, le risque était trop grand et il refusait de le prendre.

— Les gars !

Sanji releva la tête à cette voix divine. Sa chère et tendre Nami-swan s'adressait à eux. Il tendit l'oreille pour ne rien manquer. Elle semblait assez loin, probablement sur le balcon devant la cuisine.

— Prenez un peu de repos, on va probablement rencontrer une tempête dans quelques heures. Je veux tout le monde prêt et alerte.

— Oui Nami-sawn, tout de suite Nami-swaan !!

— Imbécile…

— La ferme Marimo.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Zoro ne pouvait retirer à Nami, c'était ses talents de navigatrice. Deux heures après sa mise en garde, de gros nuages noirs avaient commencés à s'amonceler au-dessus de leur tête. Le vent s'était renforcé, les vagues s'étaient creusées et la tension était devenue palpable au sein des membres de l'équipage.

C'était dans ces moments-là que la terre ferme manquait le plus à Zoro. Le Sunny, malgré sa taille plus imposante que le brave Merry, avait commencé à tanguer comme une coque de noix depuis quelques minutes. Plus rien n'était stable et solide sous les pieds. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, bientôt une nouvelle difficulté surgirait, sous la forme d'une pluie torrentielle. Ce genre de tempête impliquait toujours les mêmes éléments : grosses vagues, vent violent, pluie diluvienne et foudre.

Et même si ce genre d'épisode était toujours aussi éphémère que violent, ils n'étaient encore qu'au début du cauchemar. En se retournant, Zoro pouvait encore voir le ciel bleu et la mer calme derrière eux. D'ici quelques minutes, tout irait très vite et leur survie allait dépendre de leur réactivité et de leur rapidité à obéir aux ordres de Nami. Mais Zoro lui faisait confiance. Il savait qu'elle allait les sortir de là, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première tempête qu'ils rencontraient sur leur route, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

Une dernière fois, il fit un tour d'horizon du regard pour déterminer l'emplacement de chacun des membres de l'équipage. Il avait un rôle en plus par rapport aux autres dans ces moments-là, et c'était de veiller sur chacun d'entre eux, et de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger immédiat. Et justement, quelque chose l'inquiéta, à seulement quelques pas de lui.

— Sanji, va te mettre à l'abri, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit du vent.

— Je peux aider, protesta celui-ci.

— Non ! On n'a pas le temps de garder un œil sur toi pour vérifier que tu ne passes pas par-dessus bord. Va à l'intérieur et n'en sort pas avant qu'on soit venu te chercher.

— Mais…

Zoro s'apprêtait à répondre encore plus durement pour se faire écouter quand Nami le devança.

— Il a raison Sanji-kun, va à l'intérieur, c'est plus prudent.

Le Cook sembla vouloir protester encore, mais finalement, il renonça.

— D'accord, Nami-swan.

Zoro comprenait que ça puisse être dur pour lui. En cas de tempête, il avait toujours eu un grand rôle, comme tous ceux qui n'avaient pas mangé de fruits du démon. Etre écarté aujourd'hui ne devait pas être facile. Pourtant Zoro ne cèderait pas. C'était plus prudent ainsi, et il ne détacha ses yeux du cuistot que lorsque la tête blonde disparut dans la cuisine et que la porte se fut refermée. Il reporta alors son attention autour de lui.

— Bien, les choses sérieuses commencent, cria Nami de sous son ciré jaune.

Les vagues avaient encore gagné en ampleur, et de temps en temps, des lames balayaient le pont, trempant tout sur leurs passages. Quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber, et bientôt, le peu de visibilité qu'il leur restait allait disparaitre.

— Zoro, Luffy, repliez les voiles. Et surtout accrochez-les bien. Franky, fais les préparations pour un éventuel Coup de Burst et sors les roues. Robin, viens m'aider à la barre. Usopp, va à la proue et vérifie s'il n'y a pas d'obstacles devant nous. Chopper et Brook, sous le mât et assurez Zoro et Luffy.

Une fois les ordres donnés par leur navigatrice, tous s'éparpillèrent rapidement pour mener à bien leurs tâches respectives. En quelques minutes, les voiles furent repliées et Zoro se retrouva de nouveau sur le pont. L'eau de la pluie, mêlée à celle des vagues, martelait son visage et il devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Malgré ses protections, il était déjà trempé et le sol glissant l'avait déjà déstabilisé plusieurs fois. A chaque instant, il devait faire attention aux lames d'eau de mer ravageant le pont, aux cahots provoqués par la lutte du Sunny contre les vagues, il devait s'assurer d'entendre les ordres de Nami et surtout, de garder un œil sur les autres. C'était toujours de moments stressants pour lui, et il attendait avec impatience que tout s'immobilise et redevienne calme, et surtout, il attendait cette bouteille de _sake_ qu'il allait pouvoir siroter tranquillement pour se récompenser de ses efforts.

Jusqu'à présent, tout semblait bien se passer. Le navire avançait, lentement mais sûrement, et passait chaque nouvelle vague avec succès. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir la lumière du soleil perçant à travers les nuages moins denses.

Pourtant en un instant, tout vacilla. Une énorme vague prit forme sur le flanc bâbord du navire et Zoro eut à peine le temps de crier aux autres de s'accrocher, et de le faire lui-même, avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur le pont avec fracas. La force l'assomma quelques secondes, l'enfermant dans un silence assourdissant. Mais lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits et sa respiration, le vacarme reprit de plus bel. Sa première pensée fut de localiser les autres. Il aperçut Nami envoyer Chopper, Robin et Luffy dans la cabine des garçons, la tête de Franky sortit d'une trappe, probablement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Usopp se tenait tremblant au bastingage tribord. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond de ce côté-là. Le sniper semblait parler à quelqu'un, il semblait effrayé et impuissant. Il fallut l'éclat d'un éclair pour permettre à Zoro de voir la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Brook était en difficulté, un peu plus loin, et si rien n'était fait, la prochaine vague l'enverrait certainement par-dessus bord. Le squelette paraissait à bout de force, ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec toute cette eau salée sur et autour de lui.

Sans réfléchir, Zoro lâcha sa prise et courut en titubant dans sa direction. Il risquait lui aussi de se retrouver à la mer si un autre déferlement s'abattait sur eux, mais lui au moins pouvait nager. Il n'y avait donc pas à tergiverser, Brook avait besoin de lui et il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Le Sunny se souleva par tribord, et Zoro sut que la retombée dans le creux allait être brutale. Il hâta le pas, et arriva juste à temps au secours de son ami. D'une main, il entoura la taille fine du squelette tandis que de l'autre, il se maintint au bastingage. Le choc faillit lui faire lâcher prise, mais il tint bon et sitôt celui-ci passé, il ne perdit pas un instant et ramena son _nakama_ sur le pont.

Une légère accalmie leur permit de reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits.

— Merci Zoro-san, sans toi j'étais un homme mort, remercia Brook. Même si je suis déjà mort, yohohoho !

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'ordinaire ce genre de blague l'énervait, mais pas à cet instant. Il était heureux que son ami puisse encore en faire. Il balaya donc ses remerciements d'un geste de la main, indiquant que ce n'était rien, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se figea une nouvelle fois en apercevant un éclat doré sur le sol du balcon devant la cuisine, cuisine dont la porte était grande ouverte. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

— Brook, va te mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il sans dévier son regard.

Il sentit son ami tourner la tête dans la même direction que lui, mais il ne dit rien, et Zoro n'attendit pas de savoir le squelette en sécurité avant de se mettre en mouvement. Son cœur se serra encore plus d'appréhension lorsqu'il entendit Nami demander à Franky d'amorcer le Coup de Burst pour profiter de ce petit moment de répit pour se faire la malle. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre.

A nouveau, il courut et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. En trois grandes enjambées, il fut au niveau du Cook. Il semblait conscient mais perdu, essayant de se relever. Zoro ne chercha pas à demander d'explication. En entendant le cri de Franky, il se jeta au sol, attrapa Sanji et le serra contre lui. De sa main droite, il protégea sa tête contre son torse, tandis qu'il s'agrippait de sa gauche et de ses jambes aux barreaux de la balustrade. Il sentit le bras de Sanji entourer sa taille et s'accrocher à son manteau et il s'en rassura un peu.

A peine une seconde plus tard, le Sunny s'élevait dans les airs à une vitesse hallucinante, les emportant en sureté en dehors de la zone des nuages menaçants. Le vol sembla être comme un moment en dehors du temps. Il dura quelques minutes, puis Zoro se tendit, prêt à accuser le choc du retour sur la mer. Il serra un peu plus le cuistot contre lui, rassuré dans un sens de le savoir en sécurité dans ses bras. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait été seul dans sa cuisine à cet instant ?

Le calme qui suivit fut à la fois bienvenu et étranger. Tout resta silencieux et immobile de longues minutes. Zoro ne bougea pas, prenant le temps d'apprécier la sensation de les savoir en vie et entiers. Maintenant que l'attention constante et les poussées d'adrénaline étaient passées, il sentait aussi la fatigue lui tomber sur les épaules.

Et c'était bien sûr tout cela mélangé qui le poussait à garder Sanji encore un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras, et pas parce que c'était agréable.

Pourtant, après quelques minutes, il desserra son étreinte légèrement et se recula pour pouvoir avoir un aperçu de son visage. Il semblait trembler un peu, mais Zoro savait qu'il était fort et qu'il se remettrait rapidement de ses émotions.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il tout de même d'une voix douce.

— Ouais, ça va.

Sa question sembla avoir réveillé le cuistot, car il se dégagea aussitôt de lui et s'assit, le dos appuyé contre la balustrade.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dehors alors qu'on t'avait ordonné de rester à l'intérieur ? demanda Zoro, cachant son inquiétude par un ton dur.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit Sanji sur le même ton.

— Je viens de te sauver le cul je crois non ?

Après un léger silence pendant lequel le cuistot fouilla sans succès ses poches à la recherche de cigarette, ce dernier répondit enfin à sa question.

— J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, alors j'ai essayé de la refermer pour pas que l'eau de mer bousille ma cuisine. Mais il y a eu un choc et j'ai été expulsé dehors. J'ai… j'étais complètement paumé, j'avais plus de repères. La houle me ballottait d'un côté et de l'autre…

Il se tut et Zoro décida de ne pas pousser plus loin. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait savoir, et il était satisfait de cette réponse.

— Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?

— Je ne crois pas non…

— Ok, je vais demander à Chopper de jeter un coup d'œil quand même.

— Tout va bien les gars ? les coupa Nami en montant les escaliers à leur rencontre.

— Ouais, ça va, répondit Zoro.

— Bien, allez-vous sécher un peu, rendez-vous quand j'aurais fait le point dans un quart d'heure pour le débriefe.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et se relevèrent péniblement, décidant d'écouter Nami sans discuter.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, le dernier membre arriva dans la salle à manger et la réunion put commencer. Nami avait le nez dans une carte, tandis que Zoro préparait avec l'aide de Chopper des boissons chaudes pour chacun. Tous les autres étaient installés à table, attendant que leur navigatrice prenne la parole.

— Bien, malgré tous mes efforts, il semble que cette tempête nous ait légèrement fait dévier de notre route, commença finalement la jeune femme.

— On s'est rapprochés d'une île mais elle ne semble pas avoir de champ magnétique puisqu'aucune aiguille du log ne pointe dans sa direction. Donc à part le fait que cela va nous prendre un peu plus de temps pour rejoindre notre destination, cette tempête n'aura eu aucun effet sur nous.

— Comment se nomme cette île ? demanda Robin, intéressée.

Nami prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la carte étalée sur la table devant elle avant de répondre.

— Warui.

— Ce nom me dit quelque chose, remarqua l'archéologue. Je crois l'avoir lu dans un livre que j'ai acheté à notre précédente escale. Il me semble qu'il y est fait mention d'un trésor…

Les yeux de Nami s'illuminèrent d'un coup, et son regard intéressé encouragea Robin à continuer.

— Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y aurait une légende circulant sur un trésor enfouit d'une valeur inestimable.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, une chaîne de mains désincarnées amena ledit livre, qu'elles étaient parties chercher dans la bibliothèque, et la dernière d'entre elles le déposa en douceur devant la brunette.

— Pourquoi personne ne l'a encore trouvé ? demanda Nami, profitant du fait que son amie s'était tue le temps de chercher la bonne page.

La jeune femme se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique avant de commencer à lire, huit paires d'oreilles pendues à ses lèvres.

— "Warui, l'île maudite. De tous les équipages qui sont allés dans cette direction au fil du temps, aucun n'en est revenu. On dit qu'il y a sur cette île quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose qui décime les équipages, jusqu'au dernier homme, quelque chose qui engloutit les navires et fait disparaître toute trace de ce qui a un jour accosté sur ses rives. Plus personne ne va par là. Aucune âme n'est suffisamment courageuse pour tenter de débarquer sur cette terre fatale. Pourtant, cette terre inaccessible cache le trésor le plus prodigieux que le monde ait porté. Des amoncellements d'or, de pierres précieuses, de bijoux et de coupes finement décorées. Mais toutes ces richesses sont destinées à dormir à jamais sous l'herbe de cette île."… le passage se termine ici. Il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de détails…

— Oui, il n'y a aucune indication sur l'endroit où pourrait être caché le trésor, la coupa Nami.

La jeune navigatrice semblait déjà s'imaginer en possession d'un tel magot.

— En effet. Mais je dois faire remarquer que ces descriptions sont à prendre avec prudence. Il est avéré que ce genre de récit est bien souvent enjolivé. Et si personne n'a vu ce trésor, comment peuvent-ils le décrire ?

— Tu veux dire qu'en fait il n'y aurait rien sur cette île ? s'inquiéta Nami, une grande déception au visage.

— Dur à dire. Je pense qu'il existe bel et bien un trésor, mais de quoi il est fait, on ne peut en être sûr.

— Et ce "quelque chose" qui décime les équipages, c'est quoi exactement ? demanda Usopp d'une voix tremblante.

— Oh il y a de nombreuses possibilités : épidémie, guerriers à la force incroyable, cannibales, tempêtes aux abords de l'île, peut-être même monstres ou créatures improbables et hautement dangereuses. Les périls ne manquent pas.

— Ça a l'air amusant ! s'exclama Luffy.

— Ce serait bien qu'on aille y faire un tour, proposa Nami. On a dépensé beaucoup à la dernière escale, une telle somme serait la bienvenue.

Le léger coup d'œil qu'elle lança à Sanji fit sourire Zoro. Il pouvait compter sur Nami pour retomber sur ses pieds et récupérer l'argent qu'elle avait dépensé pour les couteaux du cuistot.

— Bien, qui est pour le détour ? s'enquit celle-ci.

Elle leva la main la première, puis fut suivie par Robin, Luffy, Franky, Brook et Zoro. Sanji sembla hésiter un instant mais leva finalement la main à son tour. Mais ni Usopp ni Chopper ne s'y risquèrent. Ils se lançaient des regards apeurés, et malgré le regard noir que Nami leur lançait, ils restaient fermes sur leurs positions.

— Bien, c'est réglé, on y va ! lança Nami. La majorité a parlé, et puisque Luffy veut y aller, on y va.

La décision était sans appel et leur Capitaine sautait déjà dans tous les sens, excités par cette nouvelle aventure.

La réunion se termina ainsi, et après avoir appris qu'ils arriveraient en vue de l'île le lendemain, ils se dispersèrent. Tous étaient fatigués après l'épreuve de la tempête. Alors après un rapide repas, composé principalement de sandwiches, une heure plus tard, tous allèrent se coucher, hormis Franky qui s'était porté volontaire pour le premier tour de garde.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea dans sa couchette, Zoro sut qu'il ne s'endormirait pas de sitôt. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, s'attardant sur les deux sauvetages pendant la tempête, puis le résultat de la réunion.

Il se sentait un peu plus confiant en lui après avoir sauvé deux de ses _nakama_ ce jour-là. Bien sûr cela ne rattraperait pas le fait qu'il avait failli à son rôle pour l'accident du Cook, mais c'était déjà ça. La perspective qu'apportait cette île l'inquiétait un peu cependant. Connaissant leurs méthodes, ils allaient se séparer, probablement en trois groupes et alors il ne pourrait veiller sur tout le monde à la fois. Il ne pouvait empêcher une petite appréhension de se former dans son estomac. Certes il ne pouvait pas être partout, mais il était certain de s'en vouloir quand même si quelque chose se passait.

Si ce qu'avait dit Robin était vrai, alors ils allaient devoir affronter un danger inconnu. Bien sûr, ils étaient à présent habitués à ce genre de choses, mais ils étaient après tout dans le Nouveau Monde à présent. Tout était démultiplié, et l'ennemi pouvait s'avérer puissant. Pourtant, il décida de faire confiance à ses amis. Ils s'étaient tous entraînés dur et étaient maintenant plus forts, peut-être n'y aurait-il pas de problème…

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il sembla à Zoro que seulement quelques minutes avaient passé. Pourtant il avait dû dormir plusieurs heures, puisqu'il pouvait entendre les ronflements de Franky, signe que les quarts avaient déjà été permutés.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé, tout semblait calme et en ordre. Il se retourna dans sa couchette, cherchant une position confortable pour tenter de se rendormir. Devant lui, dans la couchette voisine, il discernait dans la pénombre des mèches blondes s'échapper des couvertures. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il continua à fixer le Cook, écoutant sa respiration lente et régulière.

Il avait eu vraiment peur lorsqu'il avait découvert le cuistot dehors en pleine tempête. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il n'avait pas réfléchit avant d'entrer en action. Sa peur avait été plus grande que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation avec Brook quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait eu cette sensation de ses entrailles prises en tenaille, et c'était vraiment une sensation désagréable et douloureuse. Et en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas la première fois. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé inconscient et une plaie sanguinolente à la tête, il avait eu la même impression. Peut-être que, même s'il refusait souvent de l'admettre, le Cook comptait plus pour lui que ce qu'il laissait voir. Il se sentait proche de lui pour différentes raisons, que ce soit l'âge, le rôle dans l'équipage, ou même certains traits de caractère. Il était un peu comme un ami.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses présomptions, il ne réalisa pas que la respiration de son voisin s'était accélérée. Il fut donc surpris quand ce dernier commença à s'agiter, faisant vaciller doucement sa couchette. Des grommellements et des gémissements s'élevèrent dans le silence de la pièce, et Zoro se demanda s'il était réveillé. Pourtant, lorsque ses mouvements désordonnés l'amenèrent à se retourner, le bretteur put voir qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il devait encore faire un cauchemar.

A peine cette supposition faite, les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand. Le Cook resta de longs instants immobiles, les yeux exorbités, la respiration saccadée et haletante. Et puis une main tremblante se leva vers le visage, passa sur les yeux avant de se perdre dans les cheveux en désordre.

— Ça va ? murmura Zoro pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Sanji sursauta, ne s'étant apparemment pas attendu à ce que son voisin soit réveillé. Il lui répondit ensuite par un grommellement tout en se repositionnant.

Zoro l'observa quelques instants reprendre son calme, remarquant tout de même que les mains fines ne s'arrêtèrent pas de trembler.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Non.

La réponse fut immédiate et sans appel.

— Ça t'arrive souvent, fit alors simplement remarquer Zoro.

— C'est pas tes oignons.

Le bretteur décida de ne pas se laisser démonter par ce ton agressif.

— Je suis là si tu veux en parler.

Le Cook ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais sembla se radoucir.

— Merci, murmura-t-il en lançant un rapide regard dans la direction générale du visage de son voisin.

Le silence se fit entre les deux, aucun ne sachant trop quoi dire de plus. Zoro continuait d'observer son _nakama_ , remarquant les yeux qui remuaient sans cesse, comme s'ils cherchaient un point d'accroche pour se rassurer, ou encore les sourcils qui se fronçaient comme sous l'effet d'un débat intérieur. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres plus blanches que d'ordinaire, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le bretteur supposa que son voisin avait décidé de se rendormir, pourtant, les paupières se rouvrirent à peine quelques secondes plus tard. A nouveau, le Cook se repositionna, cherchant a priori une position confortable et apaisante.

Et puis finalement, à la surprise de Zoro, il tendit une main encore un peu tremblante vers lui, et sans réfléchir, le bretteur imita son geste. Il sortit son bras de sous ses couvertures et le tendit vers son voisin. Il hésita un instant lorsqu'il fut à portée de sa main, puis la prit dans la sienne. Elle était moite et chaude, mais les tremblements cessèrent presque aussitôt.

Il tenta un regard vers Sanji mais il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Il semblait plus apaisé alors Zoro décida de ne rien dire et de continuer à tenir cette main qui semblait vouloir se raccrocher à la réalité. En général, le bretteur n'aimait pas faire preuve d'affection ou même de réconfort. Mais cette fois-ci, il se surprit à ne pas y prêter grand cas. Au contraire, il était heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son ami.

Il resta comme ça, de longues minutes, l'inconfort de cette position le dérangeant à peine. Bientôt, la respiration du Cook retrouva une régularité indiquant que le sommeil avait repris ses droits sur son esprit. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, pour être sûr, puis ramena la main amorphe vers son propriétaire. Il se pencha dangereusement pour la placer sur l'oreiller, près du visage endormis. Il résista à l'envie de passer sa propre main dans les cheveux fins avant de se reculer et de se rallonger dans sa couchette.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'éprouvait pas quelque chose de plus pour le Cook. Quelque chose qui n'était peut-être pas que de l'amitié ou du respect. Mais il n'était pas doué pour mettre un nom sur les émotions qu'il ressentait alors il laissait chaque fois cette sensation passer, tout en sachant qu'elle était là, quelque part en lui. Et au final, peu importait le nom qu'elle avait, le principal était qu'il reconnaisse sa présence et que peut-être, un jour, il se décide à l'explorer.

Une nouvelle fois, il s'endormit sans trop s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le jour était levé, et la couchette vide à côté de lui.


	8. Chapter 8

En milieu d'après-midi, une langue de terre se profila à l'horizon. La distance était encore trop grande pour qu'ils puissent discerner quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'avait pas l'air repoussant. Il fut décidé qu'ils passeraient la nuit à bord, à quelques encablures de la côte, et qu'ils débarqueraient le lendemain matin. Cela leur laisserait la journée entière pour commencer leur exploration, leur permettant de rejoindre la sécurité du Sunny lorsque la nuit tomberait. Ils s'étaient donnés trois jours pour trouver le moindre indice. Au-delà, ils abandonneraient et continueraient leurs aventures un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il faisait nuit et ne purent rien voir de l'île. Certains lui lançaient des regards plein de peur cachés derrière le bastingage, d'autres des regards emplis d'attente et d'excitation. Le peu qu'ils discernèrent et devinèrent dans l'obscurité leur appris que l'île semblait boisée par endroit, et que du relief déformait ses terres. Ce n'était pas vraiment des montagnes, plutôt des collines, dont certaines paraissaient relativement hautes.

C'est sur cet aperçu qui leur donna une idée de ce qu'allait être le lendemain, qu'ils allèrent se coucher, veillant à ce que deux d'entre eux soient sur leur garde. Ils n'étaient potentiellement déjà plus en sécurité alors il valait mieux rester prudents.

Zoro ne dormit que d'un œil cette nuit-là, se tendant au moindre bruit, au moindre craquement de la coque. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et avait décidé de ne pas se laisser surprendre et de rester vigilant à tout instant.

Pourtant, la nuit fut calme et aucun incident ni phénomène suspect ne vint troubler le silence.

* * *

La vie reprit au petit matin à bord du Sunny. Avec l'aide du Cook et d'Usopp, Zoro avait pour mission de préparer à la fois un petit déjeuner consistant, et des _bento_ pour tout l'équipage pour le repas du midi. Cela faisait beaucoup de boulot, mais finalement ils ne s'en sortirent pas trop mal.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le pont, sous les rayons du soleil qui commençaient seulement à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Chacun pouvait à présent discerner parfaitement l'île. Elle semblait contre toute attente accueillante. Elle ne paraissait pas habitée, et la nature la recouvrait entièrement. Des bois, des collines, des prairies, une rivière, l'endroit était presque bucolique, et il rassura les plus peureux d'entre eux.

Pourtant au moment de la division de l'équipage, certains se portèrent immédiatement volontaires pour garder le navire. De la part d'Usopp et de Chopper, ce n'était pas surprenant, mais lorsque le Cook annonça qu'il était préférable qu'il reste à bord, tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement.

— Tu es sûr Sanji-kun ? demanda Nami.

— Oui, je ne ferais que vous ralentir, répondit le blondinet d'un ton léger.

Personne ne manqua l'expression mélancolique sur son visage.

— Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille, railla Zoro, incapable de se retenir.

— La ferme, enfoiré ! répondit immédiatement Sanji, les dents serrées sur sa cigarette.

— Sourcil en vrille !

— Bretteur de merde !

— Cuistot à deux balles !

— Tête de mousse !

Les réactions autour d'eux étaient mitigées. Nami commençait à perdre patience et préparait déjà son poing, tandis que Luffy souriait à pleine dents devant cette scène familière mais qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis bien longtemps.

— Prouve-le alors, défia Zoro à court d'insultes.

Son adversaire hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Très bien ! Tu vas voir si j'ai peur !

— Je ferais peut-être mieux de venir aussi alors, s'éleva la petite voix de Chopper.

Usopp le regarda comme s'il venait de le trahir, mais le petit renne avait les yeux fixés sur son patient. Il était évident qu'il pensait que sa présence était nécessaire au cas où il se passerait quoi que ce soit.

— Bien, dans ce cas je propose de faire les groupes comme ça, annonça Nami. Luffy, Robin et Franky, vous partirez vers l'ouest. Moi et Brook on ira vers l'est, tandis que Sanji, Chopper et Zoro iront au nord. Usopp, tu resteras tout seul à bord pour garder Sunny.

Quelques grommèlements s'élevèrent, mais finalement tout le monde se résolut à leur sort et rapidement, ils se mirent en manœuvre pour accoster le navire dans une petite crique juste devant eux.

Une fois ancrés, ils ne perdirent pas un instant et se séparèrent en petits groupes. Le pauvre Chopper se sentait un peu tendu. Il n'avait pas protesté par peur de Nami, mais il se retrouvait seul avec deux _nakama_ inutiles lorsqu'il s'agissait de direction. L'un parce qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, et l'autre parce qu'il était temporairement privé de sa vue. Heureusement qu'il avait un bon odorat et qu'il pourrait retrouver le Sunny facilement. Mais le plus dur allait être de s'assurer qu'aucun des deux ne s'éloigne et ne se perde en chemin.

Légèrement en avant, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour s'assurer que tout le monde le suivait encore. Ils étaient à quelques pas seulement derrière lui, et s'ignoraient cordialement. Sanji marchait assez rapidement, mais Chopper se doutait que c'était la colère qui lui faisait oublier son état, et que bientôt, il allait ralentir considérablement son rythme. Quant à Zoro, bien qu'il les suive toujours, il commençait déjà à dévier vers l'est.

Le petit médecin soupira avant de rappeler son petit monde à l'ordre. Il se plaça entre les deux puis reprit sa route. La journée allait être longue !

* * *

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, avançant peu à cause de leur cuisinier qui avait perdu de sa confiance. Chopper s'assurait qu'il ne trébuche pas sur quelque chose, tout en gardant un œil sur leur bretteur et un autre autour de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où ils devaient aller, ni ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Et il doutait qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit à moins qu'un gros panneau n'indique l'emplacement du potentiel trésor. Mais malgré tout, l'absence de danger était à lui seul une victoire et il priait pour que ça continue comme ça.

Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans l'intérieur de l'île, et d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait de la carte que Nami leur avait montrée, ils ne devaient plus être loin de son centre. Il se demanda un instant s'ils allaient tomber sur un autre groupe où s'ils allaient rester seuls toute la journée. Le paysage autour d'eux avait changé. Ils traversaient de petits bois, trop clairsemés pour former une véritable forêt, et la terre s'était soulevée, façonnant des collines. Ils marchaient actuellement dans une sorte de petite vallée enherbée, avec de chaque côté des arbres, rendu encore plus grands par leur position élevée.

Il y avait beaucoup d'insectes butinant les nombreuses fleurs qui poussaient dans l'herbe, mais ils étaient familiers et aucun ne semblait représenter de danger. Ils pouvaient aussi entendre des oiseaux chanter et piailler dans les arbres autour d'eux. L'ensemble formait un cadre assez calme et tranquille, et inconsciemment, ils ralentirent le pas pour en profiter.

Finalement, après avoir entendu le ventre de Chopper gargouiller, Sanji proposa une halte pour manger. Le petit renne trouva un joli endroit où s'installer, et ils s'assirent en un cercle lâche. Zoro distribua les _bento_ , puis ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

Chopper s'étonnait de ne pas en avoir perdu un en cours de route. D'autant plus que les deux idiots étaient restés silencieux, et ce silence commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

— Les gars, vous croyez qu'on va trouver quelque chose ? se risqua-t-il à demander, son regard alternant entre les deux.

Aucun ne sembla vouloir répondre en premier, mais finalement, Sanji soupira et prit la parole.

— J'en sais rien, admit-il. A mon avis c'est peu probable. Tu es le seul à avoir la possibilité de trouver quelque chose…

— Et Zoro ? demanda-t-il candidement.

— Notre cher Marimo ici présent raterait un éléphant dans un couloir, railla le cuisinier.

— Va te faire foutre !

La réponse avait fusé, automatique. Chopper soupira.

— On ne sait même pas quoi chercher, se lamenta-t-il, décidant d'oublier un instant la bêtise de ses deux amis.

— On ferait mieux de rester ici, piquer un roupillon, et rentrer à la nuit en disant qu'on n'a rien trouvé, tenta Zoro d'une voix blanche de quelqu'un déjà à moitié endormi.

— Hors de question ! Nami-swan compte sur nous, se récria Sanji.

— C'est toi qui dis ça alors qu'à la base tu ne voulais même pas venir…

Chopper ferma ses oreilles et décida d'aller finir son repas un peu plus loin. Il en avait par-dessus les bois de leurs chamailleries constantes. Bercé par le bruit des voix de ses _nakama_ , il finit par s'assoupir, le soleil le chauffant agréablement. L'herbe verte sous lui était tendre et confortable, et bientôt, il s'endormit.

* * *

Sanji n'avait pas remarqué la disparition de Chopper avant qu'il n'arrête enfin de se chamailler avec Zoro. Il n'avait plus la force de crier contre lui, et honnêtement, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi ils se disputaient. Cela arrivait souvent avec eux, et c'en était d'autant plus exaspérant. Fatigué, il s'allongea dans l'herbe, appréciant le silence retrouvé.

— Il est où Chopper ? demanda-t-il en bâillant.

— Un peu plus loin, répondit Zoro non loin de lui.

Sanji ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un faible ronflement près de lui, signe que son _nakama_ s'était endormi. Il bâilla une nouvelle fois, et le sommeil s'empara de lui sans qu'il ne puisse lutter.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, aux aguets. Il avait perdu ses repères, mais une chose était sûre, c'était une sensation de danger qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il tendit l'oreille, se demandant combien de temps avait passé. Tout semblait plus calme autour de lui, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, une légère brise s'était levée. Pourtant, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

— Zoro ? appela-t-il doucement.

Il ne savait pas s'il était encore près de lui ou non. Il décida d'utiliser son _haki_ pour s'en assurer. Il était bien là, au même endroit que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Cette envie soudaine de dormir était étrange d'ailleurs, comme si la terre les avait bercés et poussés à fermer leurs yeux.

— Zoro ? réitéra-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il tendit la main et rencontra finalement son corps. Il tâta quelques instants le temps de déterminer où se trouvait sa tête, puis lui pinça le nez jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réaction. Elle ne tarda pas et le bretteur se redressa subitement en position assise, manquant de peu la collision entre leurs deux têtes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grincheux.

— Il se passe quelque chose.

— Quoi ?

— C'est pas normal qu'on se soit endormis comme ça. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dans le coin.

Un silence se fit, Zoro essayant certainement de faire rentrer ce qu'il venait de dire dans sa petite tête vide.

— J'aime pas dire ça Cook, mais tu as raison. Je sens quelque chose… Où est Chopper ? demanda-t-il soudain, se rappelant que le petit renne était censé être avec eux.

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un cri perçant se fit entendre un peu plus loin. D'un bond, ils se relevèrent et coururent dans cette direction, bien décidés à venir en aide à leur ami.

Mais rapidement, Zoro s'arrêta et Sanji le percuta de plein fouet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il faut aller aider Chopper !

— Il est juste là, c'est bon, répondit Zoro rapidement. Viens par ici.

Sans comprendre, Sanji se laissa guider par le bretteur qui le tirait par la manche. Ils firent quelques pas puis s'arrêtèrent, et il sentit une pression sur son épaule, le forçant à s'agenouiller.

— Assis-toi, reste ici, surtout ne bouge pas.

Ce furent les seuls mots que Zoro prononça avant de s'éloigner en courant, laissant Sanji interloqué.

Sentant une présence près de lui, il tâta ses environs et sa main ne tarda pas à se poser sur une surface dure et froide, qu'il identifia comme un rocher. Il comprit alors ce qu'il se passait et sentit la colère monter en lui. Zoro l'avait emmené à l'écart pour le mettre en sécurité, comme s'il était incapable de se défendre. Il ne savait pas ce que le bretteur avait vu pour déclencher une telle réaction, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le mettre à l'écart. Il s'était entraîné depuis plusieurs jours pour pouvoir faire face à ce genre de situation. Zoro avait même été le premier à l'encourager, lui disant qu'il se débrouillait bien. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Le mettre en lieu sûr au premier signe de danger ? Comme s'il était la demoiselle en détresse et lui le héros invincible ? Foutaise !

D'ici, il entendait les bruits d'armes s'entrechoquant, les petits cris apeurés de Chopper mêlés à ses cris de combats, signe qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se défendre. Il n'entendait rien venant de Zoro, mais cela ne signifiait rien.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent, il entendit le combat se rapprocher. Les bruits étaient plus forts, plus présents. Il percevait des bruits sourds, des voix graves et puissantes. Il libéra une vague de _haki_ pour tenter de se faire une idée de ce qu'il se passait. L'ennemi semblait n'être qu'au nombre de deux. Mais leur forme était énorme, massive. Ils paraissaient presque aussi grands que des géants. Zoro faisait face à l'un deux, Chopper tentait d'éviter les attaques du second. Le pauvre petit renne, malgré tous ses efforts, se retrouva à terre. Sanji était concentré sur lui, essayant de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Et puis une intense sensation de danger le prit. L'être qui le combattait avait perçu sa présence. Il le sentait se rapprocher et Sanji sentit la crainte l'envahir. Malgré tous ses entrainements, il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille contre un adversaire aussi grand et aussi puissant.

Il sentit vaguement Zoro se mettre en travers de la route du géant avant d'annuler son _haki_ , espérant que l'ennemi perde sa trace et n'arrive plus à le localiser. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait, mais le bruit des armes se fit de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus violent. Il se sentait perdu, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait aider ses amis, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant et c'était une sensation qu'il détestait. Ils étaient en danger, mais lui restait là, caché derrière son rocher, pathétique et méprisable.

Pourtant, lorsqu'un hurlement de Chopper s'éleva, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

— ZOROOOO !!!!

Zoro était en danger et il devait aller l'aider. Il ferma les yeux, rassembla son courage puis se releva et fit face à la scène. Il rouvrit ses paupières, mais les referma aussitôt. Une intense lumière blanche, aveuglante l'avait frappé. Il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta de les rouvrir, plus doucement, appréciant le fait de pouvoir discerner des formes, des ombres. Quelques instants de plus, et il voyait tout dans les moindres détails.

Il aurait crié de joie si ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne l'avait pas rempli d'effroi.

Deux créatures, énormes, à la forme vaguement humanoïde se trouvaient à quelques mètres devant lui. Elles avaient de longs bras puissants et musclés, disproportionnés, un torse démesuré porté par des jambes courtes et larges. Leurs têtes paraissaient minuscules et stupides, reliées à de larges épaules par un cou quasi inexistant. En elle-même elles représentaient un adversaire puissant. Pourtant, leur plus grande arme était une lance, à leur dimension, énorme, à la pointe tranchante.

L'une de ses créatures était au sol, inerte, une large entaille rouge sur le torse, cadeau du bretteur. Non loin, Chopper était toujours à terre. Il semblait trop sonné pour se relever, mais était apparemment en un seul morceau. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Zoro. Il faisait face au deuxième monstre. Il l'avait désarmé et semblait sur le point de le vaincre, pourtant Sanji sentit son sang quitter son visage, son cœur battre à tout rompre. La lance de cet ennemi redoutable transperçait de part en part le flanc droit du bretteur. Un filet de sang constant s'échappait de la blessure, et d'après la grimace sur les traits de son _nakama_ , la douleur devait être atroce.

Comme prévu, il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus à Zoro pour mettre son adversaire à terre. Sanji se précipita alors vers lui, apercevant du coin de l'œil Chopper en faire de même. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, le blessé était déjà à genoux, puis il se laissa tomber sur le flanc gauche.

Rendu muet par la peur, Sanji s'abaissa près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il le repoussa un peu, permettant au petit médecin de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la blessure, puis il reporta son attention sur son visage. Il était crispé, mais il serrait les dents, essayant de ne montrer aucun signe de douleur.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, les traits du blessé se détendirent légèrement et la surprise se discerna dans son regard.

— Tu vois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sanji acquiesça en souriant légèrement, et Zoro lui rendit un semblant de sourire.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle Sanji, s'éleva la petite voix de Chopper. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à le ramener au Sunny, je ne peux pas lui enlever ici, il me faut mon matériel. Zoro, tu crois que ça va aller ?

— Pas le choix, répondit-il simplement avant de serrer à nouveau les dents.

— Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? demanda Sanji, inquiet. On va mettre des heures à rentrer…

— Je ne peux rien faire ici Sanji, répondit-il d'une voix désespérée.

La peur se lisait dans ses grands yeux noirs. Malgré son angoisse, le cuisinier tenta de trouver une solution, quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'aller plus vite, de regagner le Sunny avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… A cette pensée de pouvoir perdre Zoro, son cœur se serra à nouveau. Il reporta son attention sur son visage, et voyant sa paupière lutter pour rester ouverte, il lui donna une petite claque sur la joue.

— Reste conscient Marimo !

Satisfait de voir son œil se rouvrir en grand, il laissa ses pensées tourner à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Il devait trouver une solution. La survie de Zoro en dépendait. Soudain un éclair le traversa.

— Chopper, tu irais plus vite en courant non ?

— Oui, mais je ne peux pas le porter sur mon dos, ça empirerait la blessure.

— Il faudrait un genre de traîneau que tu puisses tirer… Il y a du bois autour, on peut peut-être réussir à en faire un rapidement, réfléchit-il.

— On peut essayer, acquiesça Chopper, mais si ça prend trop de temps il faudra abandonner. Il perd beaucoup de sang.

Sanji prit sa décision en une seconde. Après un dernier regard au bretteur, il se releva et courut en direction des arbres les plus proches. A coup de pieds, il brisa des branches, qu'il rassembla et positionna de façon à former un cadre. Il les relia avec les cordes qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux sur les conseils de Franky, puis entreprit de créer une plateforme en accrochant des branches plus petites au cadre. Le reste de corde servit à former une boucle qui permettrait à Chopper de tirer ce traîneau de fortune. A force de tirer sur les liens de chanvre, il s'était brûlé les paumes des mains, mais n'en dit rien, estimant que ce n'était pas le plus urgent à cet instant.

Il revint vers eux puis, avec l'aide d'un Chopper admiratif, il installa Zoro dessus. Son visage avait blanchi et il semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Le temps pressait. Chopper prit sa forme de renne, ordonna à Sanji de monter sur le traîneau avec Zoro pour le maintenir, puis attrapa la corde entre ses dents et partit à toute allure en direction du bateau. Le cuisinier s'installa comme il put sur l'étroite plateforme, s'assurant de ne pas toucher la lance qui dépassait de chaque côté du bretteur. Il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder la blessure trop longtemps. Le sang continuait de s'écouler, mais la lance toujours enfoncée dans ses chairs permettait de contenir le flux. Toujours était-il que la vision était assez horrible et qu'il sentait son estomac se convulser.

Le temps parut infiniment long à Sanji. Il vérifiait constamment que le bretteur était conscient à côté de lui, tout en s'assurant qu'aucun chaos ne l'éjectait du traîneau, ni qu'il roule sur le dos. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'aider, simplement prier pour qu'ils arrivent au plus vite à l'infirmerie.

— Tes mains…, s'éleva soudain la voix faible du blessé.

— C'est rien, assura-t-il en y jetant un coup d'œil.

Elles étaient à vif, quelques perles de sang s'échappant par endroit des entailles. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le bretteur et croisa son regard. Depuis quelques minutes, des taches noires commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux. Elles se faisaient de plus en plus grosses, et il réalisa que l'obscurité allait bientôt l'envahir à nouveau.

— Ça va aller, murmura-t-il, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Il ne détacha pas son regard de son visage et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que les ombres ne reprennent leur droit sur lui fut l'éclat vert de son œil. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, laissant la peur et le désespoir s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Il garda une main sur son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il restait bien en place et baissa le visage. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, attendre de percevoir un ralentissement dans leur course avant l'arrêt total, sans savoir s'ils étaient encore loin, sans pouvoir voir comment allait Zoro, s'il était toujours conscient…

— Ça va ? demanda faiblement le bretteur, qui avait remarqué le changement dans son comportement.

— Ouais, c'est juste… parti, expliqua-t-il en désignant vaguement ses yeux. Chopper a dit que ça pouvait arriver.

— C'est bon signe au moins, ça veut dire que tout marche, répondit Zoro, avec comme un sourire dans la voix.

— Alors pourquoi ça ne reste pas si tout fonctionne ? se demanda Sanji dans un murmure dépité.

Le bretteur ne répondit rien, mais le cuisinier sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude se faufiler dans la sienne.

— On va s'en sortir. Tous les deux, murmura Zoro.

— Promis ? demanda Sanji d'une petite voix.

— Promis.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, et ils se turent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin sur la côte. Chopper avait été rapide et efficace. Sanji se releva comme il put sans risquer de toucher la lance une fois le traîneau arrêté. Avec l'aide de Chopper qui s'était à nouveau transformé et avait pris son apparence humaine, il souleva Zoro et le mit debout. Il était encore suffisamment conscient pour utiliser ses jambes, même s'il avait besoin d'aide pour porter son propre poids. Chacun de chaque côté du bretteur, ils avancèrent lentement, pas après pas en direction du Sunny. Mais soudain une voix s'éleva.

— Qui va là ? Je vous préviens, le Grand Capitaine Usopp et ses dix milles hommes protègent ce navire !

Malgré la situation, Sanji esquissa un sourire en coin. La peur s'entendait dans chaque mot du sniper. S'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé pendant toutes ces années, c'était la couardise d'Usopp. Apparemment, il oubliait facilement qu'il était devenu plus fort et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller bien mieux qu'avant dans un combat.

— Les gars ?! Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

Sanji s'apprêta à répondre quand la tête de Zoro vacilla et tomba sur son épaule. Il sentait ses cheveux chatouiller son cou et sa joue, et il paniqua. Etait-il simplement inconscient ou bien… ?

— Oh mon dieu, Zoro ! s'exclama la voix d'Usopp qui venait de comprendre la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— On t'expliquera plus tard, répondit Chopper. Viens aider Sanji à emmener Zoro à l'infirmerie, il faut que j'aille préparer des trucs.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, mais bientôt, Sanji dû supporter le poids entier du bretteur le temps qu'Usopp prenne la place du médecin. Aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, ils montèrent à bord, puis entamèrent la montée des escaliers. De nouveau conscient, Zoro les aida comme il put, mais ses forces semblaient à présent limitées. Ils passèrent la porte de la cuisine avec quelques difficultés, puis se retrouvèrent devant celle de l'infirmerie.

— Ça ne va pas rentrer, s'éleva la voix d'Usopp.

— Oui, il va falloir couper la lance avant, acquiesça Chopper de l'intérieur. Tu veux bien aller chercher une scie ?

— Je veux bien, mais les trépidations ne risqueront pas d'empirer la blessure ? Et puis la coupure ne sera pas nette, il y aura certainement des éclis de bois.

— C'est vrai…, réfléchit Chopper.

Sanji restait silencieux, se contentant de supporter Zoro, rassuré de sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Même après s'être réveillé, il avait gardé sa tête sur son épaule, et le cuisinier en était heureux.

Alors que les deux autres tentaient de trouver une solution, il sentit le bretteur remuer difficilement, son souffle se saccadant un peu plus. Et puis il sentit quelque chose contre sa main.

— Prends-la, murmura Zoro.

Sanji obéit, et par la forme et la texture contre sa paume, il reconnut l'un des _katana_ du bretteur.

— Coupe avec ça, demanda celui-ci.

Sanji hésita. S'il comprenait bien, c'était à lui qu'il demandait de le faire. A lui qu'il confiait l'un de ses précieux _katana_. Mais comment pouvait-il effectuer cette mission sans blesser quelqu'un ? Il ne voyait rien et après avoir eu ces quelques minutes de lumière un peu plus tôt, il se retrouvait dans le même état d'esprit qu'au tout début, lorsqu'il était encore perdu et abattu.

— C'est Wadô, tu ne crains rien, sembla vouloir le rassurer Zoro. Fais-le. Vite…

Finalement, c'est cette voix de plus en plus faible qui le décida. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait le faire et tout se passerait bien.

Les deux autres semblaient avoir suivi l'échange, car rapidement Usopp changea de côté et prit sa place à gauche de Zoro, tandis que Chopper le maintenait par la droite tout en guidant Sanji.

— Tu dois couper au plus près possible de Zoro, expliqua-t-il, moins il y aura de longueur à passer dans la blessure, mieux ce sera.

Sanji acquiesça puis se concentra. Il dégaina la lame et fit quelques mouvements pour s'habituer à son poids dans ses mains. Il la posa ensuite légèrement sur le bois de la lance pour tenter de se créer un repère, au plus près possible du dos de Zoro, et après avoir reçu la confirmation de Chopper, il leva le _katana_ avant de l'abaisser le plus rapidement et avec le plus de force possible. Il sentit une légère résistance lorsque la lame traversa le bois, mais sans plus. La partie coupée et libre de la lance tomba avec bruit au sol, tandis que Zoro perdit un peu l'équilibre avec ce poids en moins et tomba en avant. Usopp le retint cependant, et Sanji respira plus librement.

— Parfait Sanji ! Maintenant emmenons-le à l'intérieur, s'exclama Chopper.

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, puis aidèrent Zoro à s'asseoir sur le lit que le petit médecin avait placé au milieu de la pièce.

— Zoro, il va falloir que tu restes assis le temps d'enlever le reste, ça va aller ?

— Ouais…

— Parfait. Sanji, aide-le à se maintenir, Usopp, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Sanji acquiesça et s'assit à côté du bretteur, une main sur son torse pour le maintenir. Il resta ensuite silencieux, écoutant vaguement les ordres de Chopper à Usopp. En fait, il se concentrait surtout sur la respiration du blessé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il savait que tout se passerait bien, Chopper était le meilleur médecin qui soit après tout. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il réagirait si jamais il arrivait quelque chose au bretteur.

Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. A vrai dire jusqu'il y a peu, il était persuadé que même s'il l'avait fait, il se serait fait rejeter. Mais dernièrement, les choses avaient commencé à changer entre eux. Il ne savait pas si c'était simplement parce qu'il se sentait responsable de la perte de sa vue, mais Zoro était plus ouvert avec lui. Plus proche. Il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui et apprécier sa présence. Il l'avait aidé à s'entrainer, ils travaillaient ensemble en cuisine, et puis quelques instants seulement auparavant il lui avait confié son bien le plus précieux. Sans compter tous ces petits gestes, sa main qu'il avait glissée dans la sienne pendant le trajet, cette même main qui avait tenu la sienne l'autre nuit lorsqu'il avait fait son cauchemar… il y avait autre chose que de la culpabilité, du moins Sanji l'espérait. Peut-être qu'il commençait à l'apprécier, à s'attacher à lui ? Peut-être qu'il ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ce que lui-même ressentait pour le bretteur ?

Mais ces questions resteraient sans réponse pour l'instant, et il revint au moment présent.

— Bien, on va pouvoir y aller, annonçait Chopper.

La partie la plus délicate allait commencer.

— Sanji, dès que la lance sera sortie, est-ce que tu pourrais faire pression sur la blessure dans son dos ?

Il acquiesça et prit l'épais morceau de gaze que Chopper lui plaça dans les mains. Toujours en maintenant Zoro de sa main droite, il se pencha en arrière pour pouvoir atteindre la blessure de la gauche et attendit. Il sentit le bretteur placer sa main sur sa jambe et serrer fortement, anticipant la douleur. Sanji grimaça légèrement sous la pression, mais ne dit rien. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, et si ça pouvait soulager Zoro alors tant mieux. Et puis ses jambes en avait vu d'autre.

Il écouta attentivement la discussion entre Chopper et Usopp, imaginant dans sa tête la vision de la lance traverser une nouvelle fois le corps de Zoro. Lorsque la prise sur sa jambe frôla l'insupportable, il comprit qu'il devait se tenir prêt. Il sentit le petit médecin guider sa main, puis il fit pression aussi fort qu'il put pendant que l'opération se terminait. Finalement, il sentit le corps du blessé s'affaisser contre lui et il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Mais il réussit à se maintenir et bientôt le sniper vint à son secours de l'autre côté.

— Bien, tout s'est bien passé. Il a perdu connaissance, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, annonça Chopper. Essayez de le maintenir encore assis, je vais nettoyer et bander la blessure du dos, et après on pourra l'allonger et vous pourrez partir.

Il s'y attela rapidement et quelques instants plus tard, Sanji se releva et laissa ses deux amis allonger le bretteur sur le lit. Il se tenait debout juste à côté, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il rechignait à sortir pour laisser le médecin travailler, mais il savait que d'ici peu il en serait obligé. Il entendit à peine ce dernier les remercier, et perçut vaguement Usopp le pousser doucement vers la porte.

De retour dans la salle à manger, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la banquette où son _nakama_ le força à s'asseoir.

— Tu es tout pâle, remarqua celui-ci comme pour expliquer son geste.

— Je suis sûr que tu es pareil, ne put s'empêcher de riposter Sanji.

— Probablement, reconnut-il.

Il le sentit s'asseoir à côté de lui et s'enfoncer dans les coussins.

— Alors… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sanji mit quelques secondes à répondre, repassant dans sa mémoire tout ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là. Il décida de rester bref.

— On s'est arrêté pour manger, et on a fini par s'endormir. Chopper s'est éloigné, et quand on s'est réveillé, on l'a entendu crier. Il y avait deux… monstres… des genres de géants moitié humain moitié gorille, avec de longs bras, une toute petite tête débile… et ces lances…

— Tu les a vus ? s'étonna Usopp.

— Oui… j'ai retrouvé la vue pendant quelques temps.

— C'est génial !

— Ouais… ça aurait été mieux si c'était resté…, bougonna-t-il.

— Crois-moi, tu n'avais pas envie de voir ce qu'il vient de se passer dans l'infirmerie, répondit Usopp d'une voix blanche mais qu'il voulait taquine.

Il avait probablement voulu alléger l'atmosphère, et il avait complètement manqué son coup. Mais Sanji ne lui en voulut pas.

— On devrait peut-être prévenir les autres, réalisa-t-il soudain, il y en a peut-être d'autres. Et puis cette envie soudaine de dormir était bizarre aussi, ce n'était pas normal.

— Je vais les appeler, proposa Usopp.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le _den den mushi_. Sanji l'écouta raconter les derniers évènements à Nami, il perçut l'inquiétude dans sa jolie voix et fut soulagé lorsqu'elle annonça qu'ils allaient tous prendre le chemin du retour.

Le sniper raccrocha et se posta devant lui.

— En attendant que Chopper termine, tu devrais prendre une douche et te changer, conseilla-t-il.

— Nan c'est bon, je vais attendre, ça ne devrait plus être long…

— Tu sais que tu es plein de… de sang, hésita son _nakama_.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était vrai qu'il devait avoir du sang de Zoro partout. Il commença nerveusement à se frotter les mains. Usopp avait raison. Même s'il voulait attendre ici des nouvelles du blessé, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était recouvert de sang, il ressentait le besoin de s'en débarrasser. Il décida alors de ne pas perdre plus de temps et d'y aller, espérant être revenu avant que Chopper ne sorte de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Quand Sanji rentra à nouveau dans la salle à manger, le petit médecin buvait un verre d'eau à table. Il informa tout de suite le nouvel arrivant que son patient était stable et hors de danger et qu'il resterait probablement inconscient plusieurs heures. Ils restèrent tous les trois assis à table pendant quelques temps, discutant de ce qu'avaient vécu les aventuriers et espérant que leurs _nakama_ soient sains et saufs.

Mais quand Chopper se releva pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au blessé, Sanji en fit de même et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Les autres allaient probablement arriver au Sunny dans l'heure qui venait et il devait préparer quelque chose à manger. Il opta rapidement pour des sandwiches, estimant que c'était la chose qu'on pouvait le moins rater et la plus facile à réaliser quand on n'y voyait rien. Heureusement, Usopp lui vint en aide rapidement, puis Chopper lorsqu'il revint de l'infirmerie.

Et c'est ainsi que les autres les trouvèrent quand ils rentrèrent enfin, une expression inquiète sur leurs visages mais apparemment tous sains et saufs.

— Comment il va ? demanda immédiatement Luffy.

Il attendit à peine la réponse avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, suivit pas Chopper qui craignit un peu pour la sécurité de son patient.

Les autres restèrent dans la salle à manger, et il fallut une nouvelle fois tout raconter. Sanji laissa ce soin à Usopp qui se fit un plaisir de débiter son histoire comme s'il y était. Il enjolivait un peu les choses, mais la vérité n'était tout de même pas très loin alors il le laissa continuer sans le reprendre à chaque phrase. Quand il arriva au passage où il avait retrouvé la vue, il reçut des exclamations enthousiastes de ses _nakama_. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient être si optimistes, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Visiblement, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient une nouvelle fois vécu le choc de perdre la vue. Certes il avait été heureux sur le moment, mais il ressentait aussi de la frustration, et de l'impatience. Si tout marchait correctement, pourquoi ça ne revenait pas une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Mais il fut obligé de reprendre contrôle sur ses émotions quand Luffy revint bruyamment dans la salle à manger et se mêla à eux, clamant en premier sa faim, et en deuxième son envie de trouver ce trésor et mettre la pâtée à ces foutus géants qui avaient abîmés son bretteur. Ils s'y mirent à plusieurs pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que la deuxième partie était déjà réglée, et Sanji estima que le moment était parfait pour apporter ses plats remplis de sandwiches.

— Pour en revenir à ces monstres, rien ne prouve qu'ils n'étaient que deux, rappela Robin. Il me paraît peu probable qu'une telle légende ait été forgée sur le dos de deux individus seulement.

— C'est vrai ça Robin ! On va les trouver et on va les massacrer ! s'exclama Luffy la bouche pleine.

— Il y aurait une sorte de village alors ? demanda Nami en jetant un coup d'œil à sa carte qu'elle avait étalée comme elle l'avait pu devant elle.

— Probablement, acquiesça l'archéologue. Chopper, Sanji, vous avez dit que vous vous êtes endormis assez étrangement n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, confirma Sanji. Ce n'était pas naturel…

— Vous étiez où ?

— A peu près au milieu de l'île, répondit Chopper.

— Franky, tu te souviens qu'on était de plus en plus fatigués à mesure qu'on se rapprochait du centre nous aussi ?

— Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, j'aurais bien fait un petit somme dans l'herbe si tu n'avais pas maintenu la cadence. Et quand Luffy est parti devant nous on l'a retrouvé endormis…

— C'est vrai ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois leur Capitaine. Je ne me souviens même pas m'être endormi.

— A quoi tu penses Robin ? demanda Nami.

— Eh bien je pense que le centre de l'île est là où se trouve le trésor.

Les yeux de leur navigatrice s'éclairèrent à cette affirmation.

— Je pense que cette envie de dormir est un moyen de protection que ces géants ont pour le protéger.

— Un utilisateur de fruit du démon ?

— Ou simplement quelque chose comme un gaz soporifique. Je pense que, s'il doit y en avoir un, leur village ou leur repère se situe là-bas, et que leur trésor également.

— On y va demain alors ! décida Luffy en volant un sandwich du plat le plus éloigné de lui.

Tout ceux à sa portée étaient à présent vides.

— Ils sont très forts, rappela Sanji qui n'était pas sûr qu'un trésor potentiel soit une raison suffisante pour risquer la vie de ses _nakama_.

— Nous aussi on est forts ! Et puis on doit le faire pour Zoro, insista le Capitaine.

— Luffy a raison, si on y va tous ensemble, on peut y arriver, reconnut Nami. Il va falloir mettre au point un plan d'ici demain…

A cet instant, Sanji décida de s'éclipser. Il n'avait plus très faim, et de toute façon il ne ferait pas partie de ce plan, alors à quoi bon écouter. Il profita de l'animation générale pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, espérant passer inaperçu. Il réussit à y entrer sans aucune remarque, et il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui pour trouver un peu de calme. A tâtons, il se dirigea vers le lit de l'infirmerie que Chopper avait remis à sa place. Il trouva même une chaise au chevet de Zoro et s'y installa. Il tenta de l'appeler une ou deux fois mais il n'eut aucune réponse, indiquant que Zoro dormait encore.

Il resta longtemps assis à côté de lui, le regard dans la direction générale du bretteur. A un moment, il avait posé sa main sur le matelas et avait trouvé la sienne. Il avait faufilé ses doigts dessous et avait trouvé un peu de réconfort et de calme en sentant la chaleur de sa paume contre sa peau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait vu Zoro blessé, ni la pire à vrai dire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur et de l'appréhension à chaque fois. Plus le temps passait, et plus il savait que ce serait difficile de continuer sans le bretteur. Ils avaient été plus proches depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés et l'absence ne s'en ferait que plus grande.

C'est pendant ces deux ans séparés qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi il s'était mis entre Kuma et Zoro à Thriller Bark. Qu'il avait compris pourquoi il avait gardé son sacrifice pour lui sans le dire aux autres. Pourquoi il avait eu si peur lorsqu'il l'avait vu disparaître devant ses yeux, encore une fois par la faute du Shichibukai. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais c'est cette île digne de l'enfer qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux et réaliser ses sentiments.

Encore sous l'influence des _okama_ , son cœur avait failli s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'avait enfin revu, plus musclé et plus sexy que jamais, mais il s'était contrôlé et n'en avait rien montré, et Zoro avait été berné. Ou du moins s'il l'avait remarqué il n'avait rien dit. Il se demanda si le bretteur avait réalisé qu'il ne le regardait plus de la même façon. S'il avait senti son regard sur lui, plus souvent et plus appuyé qu'avant.

Il soupira et se massa la tempe de sa main libre. Il commençait à avoir mal de tête à force de trop penser. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais les bruits de la salle à manger avaient diminué, et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et les petits sabots annoncèrent l'arrivée du médecin.

— Tout va bien Sanji ? demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette en se rapprochant.

— Oui, ça va, juste un peu mal à la tête.

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots. Chopper se rua sur lui, parlant à toute vitesse, posant tout un tas de questions qu'il ne comprit qu'à peine.

— Chopper, calme-toi, c'est juste un petit mal de tête…

— Mais tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le Docteur Nô ? Il a dit que tu pouvais avoir de violents maux de tête, surtout si tu avais des épisodes de retour à la normalité.

— J'avoue ne pas avoir tout suivi ce jour-là, répondit Sanji en grimaçant.

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense, et Chopper sembla s'en rendre compte. Il l'entendit se diriger vers son bureau et sa petite pharmacie personnelle. Finalement, il n'était pas contre un médicament. La douleur frôlait à présent l'insupportable. Il avait l'impression que son crâne était fendu en deux par une hache. Il s'attrapa la tête à pleines mains, faisant pression sur son crâne espérant alléger la douleur. Mais rien n'y fit. Il voyait des lumières blanches derrières ses paupières et un bourdonnement l'empêchait d'entendre ce que disait Chopper. Il s'entendait vaguement crier, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui, comme s'il était dans un autre corps et qu'il s'entendait souffrir.

Il sentit Chopper lui enfoncer quelque chose dans la gorge, et sa voix eut quelques instants de répit. Il avala ce qu'on lui avait donné, luttant pour rester conscient. Finalement, il se sentit partir en avant et sa tête heurter le bras de Zoro, puis plus rien.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, la bouche pâteuse et une douleur lancinante dans le flanc. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se repérer et se rappeler ce qu'il l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit l'œil et regarda autour de lui. Une lampe brûlait faiblement un peu plus loin sur le bureau de Chopper, et il découvrit pourquoi le dos de sa main droite le grattait. Un tuyau s'enfonçait dedans, envoyant dans son organisme un liquide transparent dont il n'avait aucune idée des effets. La chaise près du lit était vide, signe que Chopper était allé se coucher.

Il referma l'œil un instant, espérant se rendormir, mais le rouvrit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait aperçu quelque chose d'étrange. Entre le bureau et le mur de la salle à manger, un _futon_ avait été installé et il ne lui fallut que quelques clignements de paupière pour repérer la chevelure dorée du Cook. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il s'en trouva un peu inquiet. D'après ce qu'il se rappelait, il était revenu sain et sauf, alors il devait s'être passé quelque chose depuis.

Il se recala légèrement, sans trop bouger son corps qui semblait peser une tonne, et positionna sa tête de façon à pouvoir observer le dormeur sans se tordre le cou. Il resta quelques instants ainsi avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement et que Chopper se glisse dans l'entrebâillement.

— Zoro, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il en gardant sa voix la plus proche possible d'un murmure. Comment tu vas ?

— J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous le _Franky Shogun_ , mais à part ça tout va bien.

Le petit médecin acquiesça puis s'affaira à prendre sa température, sa tension, et à s'assurer que la perfusion fonctionnait correctement.

— Je t'ai mis un analgésique dedans, expliqua-t-il en désignant la poche. Mais si ce n'est pas suffisant dis-le-moi et je te donnerais autre chose.

— Non, c'est bon Chopper, répondit-il avec affection.

— D'accord. Il va falloir que tu restes allongé quelques temps tu sais.

— T'inquiète pas Chopper, je ne bougerais pas d'ici ce soir, je suis incapable de m'asseoir, le rassura-t-il en essayant de rire le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller encore plus la douleur.

— Parfait. Je te dirais tout le reste demain alors. Pour l'instant tu devrais dormir.

Le renne s'apprêtait à tourner les sabots et retourner se coucher mais Zoro l'arrêta.

— Pourquoi il est ici ? demanda-t-il en désignant la forme allongée.

Chopper regarda dans la direction du Cook avant de reporter son attention sur le bretteur.

— Juste un effet secondaire de sa guérison. Il a eu un intense mal de tête. C'est douloureux mais apparemment tout à fait normal. En fait c'est plutôt un bon signe. S'il se réveille et qu'il a encore mal tu pourras lui dire que j'ai laissé quelque chose pour lui sur mon bureau ?

— Bien sûr, je lui dirais. Retourne te coucher maintenant, tout va bien ici.

Le petit cervidé hocha affirmativement la tête tout en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Bonne nuit, souhaita-t-il juste avant de refermer la porte.

— Bonne nuit.

A nouveau seul, Zoro reporta son regard sur le Cook. Il était content que son état s'arrange. Il s'était sentit étonnamment heureux lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait retrouvé la vue cet après-midi. Parce que c'était une bonne nouvelle pour le Cook ou parce qu'il se sentait ainsi moins coupable, il ne savait pas trop, mais la sensation était là. Les yeux bleus avaient retrouvés pendant l'espace d'un instant leur lueur propre. Ils avaient paru moins fades, moins ternes. Zoro préférait ces yeux-là à ceux plus vides et manquant d'intensité comme ces dernières semaines. Il avait hâte que le cuistot retrouve la vue pour de bon, et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Bien décidé à se rendormir, il ferma finalement sa paupière et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il se sentit se fondre dans le matelas et l'oreiller, pourtant quelques minutes plus tard il ne dormait toujours pas. Perdant patience, il rouvrit l'œil, ce dernier se posant immédiatement sur la tête blonde. Le Cook commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, et sans surprise, il le vit quelques instants plus tard se redresser rapidement, la respiration saccadée.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce pour ne pas le surprendre.

— Ça va, grommela Sanji en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Zoro l'observa, amusé se débattre sans effet contre ses mèches rebelles. Il se demanda pourquoi il continuait à s'acharner à vouloir maîtriser ses cheveux. Après tout, il était bien mieux avec les cheveux en bataille. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, il chassa cette idée idiote de son cerveau.

— Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda Sanji en se relevant.

— Assez oui, Chopper est passé tout à l'heure.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Je ne sais pas, dans les deux ou trois heures du matin je pense, répondit Zoro en le regardant s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit.

Il vit son sourcil en vrille visible se plisser. Le cuistot ne semblait pas s'être attendu à avoir dormi si longtemps.

— Toujours mal de tête ? demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

— Non, ça va…

— Sinon Chopper t'as laissé quelque chose sur son bureau, précisa-t-il, heureux d'avoir pensé à transmettre la commission du petit médecin.

— Ok… Et toi ça va ?

— Ouais, ça tire un peu mais ça va. Comment vont tes mains ? ajouta-t-il en voyant les légers bandages les entourant.

— Ça va c'est rien, Chopper a dit qu'elles seront comme neuves d'ici quelques jours. C'était seulement superficiel.

— Ok.

A court de sujet de conversation, ils se turent et laissèrent le silence les envelopper quelques instants.

— Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? demanda soudain le bretteur.

Sanji sembla embarrassé, mais répondit tout de même.

— Ouais, mais c'est rien, ça va passer…

— Ça t'arrive souvent ces derniers temps je trouve, insista Zoro.

— C'est rien je te dis, quand tout sera redevenu normal ils disparaîtront à nouveau.

— Ok… Mais si jamais tu veux en parler je suis là, lui rappela-t-il doucement.

Le cuistot parut hésiter, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et laissant son regard vide balayer de droite et de gauche.

— C'est juste, que tout ça me rappelle mon passé, expliqua-t-il vaguement.

— Ton passé ?

— Oui, quand j'étais gamin le bateau sur lequel je travaillais a fait naufrage et je me suis retrouvé coincé sur un caillou au milieu de la mer sans rien manger pendant très longtemps. C'est là que j'ai rencontré le vieux schnock, il m'a sauvé la vie…

— Le vieux avec la moustache ?

— Ouais, répondit Sanji en souriant au souvenir de son mentor. J'en ai souvent fait des cauchemars après, des cauchemars où ça ne se finissait pas si bien. Et… et d'avoir perdu la vue, je ne sais pas, tout s'est mélangé dans ma tête, et les cauchemars sont revenus, différents mais toujours avec plus ou moins le même fond.

Zoro n'avait jamais eu à réconforter quelqu'un, alors il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il préféra tendre sa main et la poser sur celles du Cook, placées sur ses jambes. Elles tremblaient légèrement, mais il les trouva plus fermes que ce qu'il avait craint.

Le cuistot soupira et releva la tête, apparemment bien décidé à changer de sujet.

— Puisqu'on en est aux confessions, commença-t-il en souriant légèrement. Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour que je vienne ce matin ?

Zoro le regarda bouche bée, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de question.

— Je n'ai pas insisté, bougonna-t-il.

— Pourtant tu m'as provoqué, et tu savais très bien comment j'allais réagir. Alors ?

Le cuistot semblait bien décidé à obtenir une réponse et Zoro ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Mais il était vrai que maintenant que le Cook le soulevait, il avait dû s'attendre inconsciemment à ce genre de réaction. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il provoqué pour qu'il vienne avec eux ? Il ne voyait qu'une réponse, mais oserait-il la dire ?

Il prit quelques minutes pour rassembler son courage, ramenant sa main sur le matelas.

— Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-il finalement.

— Besoin de moi ? s'étonna Sanji. Alors que je ne vois rien et que je ne suis qu'un boulet ?

— C'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas un boulet, rétorqua Zoro avec un peu trop de véhémence à son goût.

Mais il ne voulait pas que le Cook pense cela.

— J'ai besoin de toi parce que tu as toujours été là pour couvrir mes arrières, et pour protéger l'équipage avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi parce que ça me rassure quand tu es là, je sais que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu seras là pour eux. Et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment avec cette île, alors…

Sanji resta bouche bée à cette confession. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, vraiment. De savoir que Zoro le considérait comme un membre important, indispensable même, de l'équipage. De savoir qu'il comptait sur lui, qu'il avait confiance en lui. Qu'il estimait qu'il était suffisamment solide pour prendre sa place. Est-ce que ce n'était pas avouer de façon détournée qu'il le considérait aussi fort que lui ?

— Vraiment ? ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

— Vraiment. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un peu affaibli ces derniers temps que ce n'est plus valable.

Il tendit à nouveau sa main, et les longs doigts du Cook s'y agrippèrent. Un nouveau silence gêné se fit, et Zoro put sentir le soulagement et la reconnaissance envahir le cuistot.

— On devrait essayer de dormir un peu, remarqua Zoro en fixant leurs mains jointes.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser partir, et c'est certainement ce qui le poussa à faire cette demande absurde.

— Tu veux que je te fasse une place dans le lit ?

— Quoi ?!

— C'est plus confortable que le _futon_ , expliqua-t-il, peu sûr de lui tout à coup.

— Euh… ok…

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il regarda le Cook retourner chercher son oreiller puis revenir vers le lit. Zoro le guida pour l'aider à monter dedans par le pied. Il devait en effet s'allonger à sa gauche pour ne pas risquer d'arracher la perfusion de Zoro pendant leur sommeil. Après quelques efforts, Sanji réussit finalement à se caler confortablement. Le lit était suffisamment grand pour ne pas qu'ils soient trop à l'étroit et qu'ils soient tous les deux confortables. Sanji s'allongea sur le côté, face à lui, et sa main se glissa instinctivement dans la sienne. Sans réfléchir, Zoro serra la sienne autour de celle du Cook, et il le regarda fermer les yeux et commencer à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourquoi il lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui, et pourquoi il avait accepté si facilement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui se passait ces derniers jours avec Sanji. Mais leur proximité était agréable. Il sentait son souffle contre son épaule, ses cheveux fins chatouiller sa peau. Il avait une envie irrépressible de replacer une mèche blonde mais s'en abstint difficilement. Il ne savait pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, mais c'était agréable, et il était tard, il était blessé, et n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, pas envie de penser aux conséquences ou aux significations de tout ça. Alors à son tour, il ferma sa paupière et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, bercé par la respiration lente et douce de son voisin, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.


	9. Chapter 9

Tout était calme autour de lui. Sanji reprenait conscience petit à petit, son esprit ayant du mal à franchir cette limite entre le sommeil et l'état éveillé. Il était bien, confortable. Un oreiller moelleux sous sa tête, un matelas tout aussi doux sous lui. Et puis cette chaleur qui émanait de quelque part à côté de lui. C'était bien trop agréable pour s'extraire de ce cocon.

Pourtant petit à petit ses souvenirs de la veille se rappelèrent à lui. Il se souvint de son mal de tête atroce, il se souvint de Chopper l'installant dans un coin de l'infirmerie, et il se souvint de Zoro. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Une douce chaleur envahit son cœur. Zoro lui avait avoué sa reconnaissance, sa confiance. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Même s'il se doutait qu'il avait le respect du sabreur depuis longtemps déjà, il ne lui avait jamais dit, et honnêtement, il s'était résolu à ne jamais l'entendre. Ils étaient comme ça tous les deux, incapables de dire clairement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant leurs gestes et leurs actions les révélaient de temps en temps.

Doucement, il reprit conscience de son corps. Se rappelant la veille, juste avant de s'endormir, lorsqu'il avait glissé sa main dans celle de Zoro, il remua un peu ses doigts, mais ils n'étaient pas entravés. Par contre, il sentait quelque chose de doux et de tiède sous ses coussinets. La peau de Zoro. Il comprit que dans son sommeil, il avait posé son bras sur son torse. Maintenant qu'il en était conscient, il ressentait de petits fourmillements dans chaque centimètre carré de sa peau en contact avec la sienne. C'était à la fois étrange et agréable d'être si proche de lui, d'être physiquement en contact avec lui en dehors des bagarres. Il remua légèrement la tête, et son menton rencontra l'épaule large du sabreur. Il sentait son odeur, un mélange de musc, de sueur, avec étrangement comme une odeur d'herbe coupée et de soleil. Le mélange était fascinant et il prit quelques grandes inspirations pour remplir ses poumons et tout son être de ce parfum unique.

Et puis il reprit petit à petit ses esprits, réalisant qu'il aurait l'air vraiment bête si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça. Heureusement que Zoro dormait encore d'ailleurs. Lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il retira son bras et le ramena près de lui. Son voisin réagit légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Sanji respira plus librement, puis se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait plus sommeil, mais comme il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, il n'était pas sûr que le jour soit levé. Mais en tendant un peu l'oreille, il entendit des voix au loin, et décida de se lever.

Il venait juste de s'asseoir dans le lit, cherchant un peu ses repères pour sortir sans déranger le dormeur ni risquer de donner un coup involontaire à sa blessure, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

— Ah Sanji, tu es réveillé, s'éleva la petite voix de Chopper.

Il semblait en bien meilleure forme que la veille.

— Oui, je viens juste, répondit-il.

— Ce serait bien que Zoro se réveille aussi, il va falloir que je change ses pansements.

— Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— Oui, j'ai enlevé sa perfusion un peu plus tôt, et ses données sont bonnes. La blessure sera un peu longue à se refermer, mais s'il reste tranquille tout ira bien, expliqua le médecin.

Sanji acquiesça en silence. Il se sentait un peu gêné que Chopper les ait vus dormir ensemble, mais il décida de ne pas le mentionner pour éviter tout embarras supplémentaire.

— Et toi comment tu vas ? Est-ce que tu as encore mal à la tête ? demanda le petit renne.

— Non, tout va bien.

Il hésita un instant, puis se décida à poser une question à son _nakama_. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait depuis la veille.

— Chopper, est-ce que tu sais… est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai retrouvé la vue hier ?

Le silence se fit, puis Sanji entendit son ami approcher la chaise du lit et s'y asseoir.

— Le docteur Nô a dit que ça pouvait arriver. En fait d'après mes livres ça semble assez récurrent. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais ça semble une étape importante de la guérison.

— Mais pourquoi c'est arrivé à cet instant précis ? insista Sanji.

— Le stress. On était en danger, toi aussi potentiellement, alors tu as réagi en fonction. Ton cerveau a mis toutes les chances de son côté pour que tu survives. C'est comme un instinct. Ça peut aussi se produire quand tu as un choc émotionnel important, ou que tu éprouves une grande peur.

— Je comprends…

— D'ailleurs est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Comment c'est revenu ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est venu d'un coup. J'ai ouvert les yeux et il y a eu cette lumière aveuglante. Je les aie refermés tout de suite, c'était insupportable. Et puis j'ai réessayé, et petit à petit j'ai commencé à deviner des formes. C'était flou au début, et puis c'est devenu de plus en plus normal.

— C'était ta vision d'avant ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu voyais toutes les couleurs ? Pas de déformations ? De taches noires ?

— Non, c'était normal. Par contre avant que ça ne disparaisse, il y a eu des taches noires, qui se sont agrandies, jusqu'à…

— D'accord, répondit Chopper pour lui éviter d'avoir à continuer cette phrase qu'il ne voulait vraisemblablement pas finir. Je pense que c'est bon signe tu sais. Tout fonctionne comme il faut. Il va juste falloir que tu sois patient.

— Tu crois que ça va se reproduire ?

— Peut-être, on ne peut pas savoir. Mais je pense que c'est très probable. Je pense que tu vas en avoir d'autres, qui vont durer chaque fois un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ce soit définitif et que tu retrouves la vue.

Sanji acquiesça une nouvelle fois sans répondre. Si c'était le cas, alors il allait devoir s'y faire. Accepter à chaque fois de perdre à nouveau la vue, de retomber dans l'obscurité… Mais maintenant qu'il était au courant, peut-être que ce serait plus facile, il se ferait moins d'espoir et saurait ce qui l'attendait.

Il remercia Chopper et descendit enfin du lit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, son estomac lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque Zoro se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut de tâter le matelas à côté de lui, son second d'essayer de se relever. Dans les deux cas, ce fut un échec. L'espace à côté de lui était vide, mais encore un peu tiède, et lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, un sabot se posa sur son torse pour l'en empêcher.

— Il est où ? demanda-t-il en fixant son regard sur Chopper.

— Il vient d'aller dans la cuisine, répondit celui-ci aussitôt.

Il ne manqua pas la petite lueur amusée dans ses yeux noirs et décida de ne pas insister.

— Reste allongé pendant que je prépare les nouveaux pansements, ordonna le renne en essayant de mettre une certaine menace dans son regard. Je t'aiderais à t'asseoir après, tu ne peux pas encore le faire seul sinon ça va tirer sur la blessure.

Zoro décida pour une fois d'écouter le petit médecin. Pendant qu'il fouillait quelque part près de son bureau, il tourna la tête vers l'espace où se trouvait Sanji encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur émaner de l'oreiller, et il sentait encore le toucher fantôme de sa main fine dans la sienne.

A la lumière du jour, il se sentait un peu stupide de lui avoir demandé de dormir avec lui. Pourtant il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait aimé sa présence à côté de lui. Il avait aimé être si proche de lui qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa peau, qu'il voyait ses cils papillonner contre ses joues dans son sommeil. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir. Mais il avait aimé ça, et il n'était pas du genre à ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'assumait pleinement et si l'occasion se représenterait, il la prendrait sans y réfléchir plus. Il verrait bien comment Sanji réagirait.

Il tenta t'écarter le blond de ses pensées le temps que Chopper s'occupe de ses bandages, puis il suivit ses conseils et se rendormit, l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, ce matin-là, il y eut une réunion stratégique au cours du petit déjeuner collectif. Luffy avait décidé que ce jour serait le jour où il mettrait une bonne raclée à tous ces monstres qui s'en étaient pris à son sabreur et son médecin, et le jour où ils trouveraient le trésor. Et lorsque leur Capitaine était à ce point décidé, les autres mettaient tous leurs talents respectifs à contribution pour combler ses attentes.

Ils avaient une nouvelle fois écouté Chopper raconter leur aventure, décrire leurs ennemis, leurs forces, leurs armes… Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé à un plan, une fois la cible en vue, deux groupes qui attaqueraient de deux endroits différents, par surprise, mais finalement, ils décidèrent de jouer la prudence et de rester groupé. Ils allaient prendre le même chemin que Chopper, Zoro et Sanji la veille, armés le plus possible et prêts à tout. Ils finiraient bien par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'était le genre de plan simple et direct que Luffy affectionnait, et après avoir demandé la préparation de nombreux " _bento_ de l'aventure" il était déjà prêt à débarquer. Il lui fallut pourtant ronger son frein le temps que ses _nakama_ se préparent, et un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils mirent enfin pied à terre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la deuxième fois, Zoro fut assourdi par le calme qui régnait à bord. Il crut un instant qu'il était seul, mais le petit trot des sabots de Chopper près de lui lui apprirent que non. Il ouvrit l'œil et le chercha du regard. Le petit médecin rangeait des bandes un peu plus loin. Le sabreur se repositionna et attendit que son ami remarque qu'il était réveillé.

Il se sentait mieux que ce matin. A part le tiraillement de la blessure dans son flanc, tout semblait normal. Il ne ressentait pas celle dans son dos, mais il se doutait bien que dès qu'il se lèverait elle le rappellerait à l'ordre. Il se demanda combien de temps il allait devoir rester comme ça. Il commençait déjà à voir des fourmis dans les jambes et l'envie de se lever et de ne serait-ce que marcher se faisait de plus en plus forte.

— C'est calme, remarqua-t-il doucement, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Il entendit son ami sursauter puis se rapprocher.

— Ils sont tous partis à la recherche des monstres et du trésor, annonça Chopper.

Zoro resta silencieux, mais l'inquiétude monta en lui à cette nouvelle.

— Luffy est avec eux, tout ira bien, le rassura le médecin qui semblait avoir senti son appréhension.

Il s'éloigna ensuite quelques instants avant de revenir vers lui, la mine un peu plus enjouée.

— Je vais profiter que tu sois réveillé pour vérifier la blessure dans ton dos, expliqua-t-il.

Le bretteur acquiesça, et avec son aide et un peu de difficultés au début, il réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. C'est là qu'il remarqua que la perfusion qu'il avait gardée toute la nuit avait disparu. Il resta immobile le temps que Chopper défasse les bandages qui l'entouraient et inspecte la plaie. Mais quand il revint dans son champ de vision et qu'il remarqua une bande entourant son bras gauche, il fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as été blessé aussi ? demanda-t-il.

— Oh oui, c'est rien, répondit Chopper semblant se rappeler tout à coup sa blessure. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Demain ça ne se verra même plus.

— Tant mieux, répondit Zoro, rassuré.

— J'espère que personne ne sera blessé, remarqua Chopper quelques instants plus tard. Ils étaient quand même forts, et on ne sait pas s'il y en a beaucoup d'autres…

Zoro s'apprêta à lui répondre, lui rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt sur la présence de Luffy, quand un bruit de métal se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

— C'est Sanji, répondit Chopper à son lever de sourcil interrogateur. Il a insisté pour faire le repas de ce midi.

Une nouvelle inquiétude s'ajouta aux autres dans le cœur de Zoro. Certes il comprenait l'envie du Cook de reprendre son travail, mais c'était tout de même risqué de s'y remettre alors qu'il était seul en cuisine. Qu'arriverait-il s'il se brûlait, ou s'il se coupait. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à risquer ses précieuses mains, est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu trop tôt ?

— Je pense qu'il en a besoin, remarqua doucement Chopper. Ça lui manque vraiment.

Le sabreur ne répondit pas, mais il comprit ce que le petit médecin venait de dire. Lui-même allait probablement être interdit d'entraînement pendant quelques temps, et ça lui manquait déjà. Alors il comprenait vraiment bien ce que le Cook devait ressentir.

— Tu crois que je peux me lever et aller dans la cuisine pour manger ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Chopper prit le temps de terminer d'enrouler à nouveau la longue bande autour de son torse maintenant les pansements, avant de répondre.

— Ok, mais pas longtemps, après je veux que tu reviennes t'allonger.

— Merci Chopper, remercia-t-il, reconnaissant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les six autres membres de l'équipage avançaient à bon train en direction du centre de l'île. D'après les prédictions de Nami, ils atteindraient leur but en début d'après-midi, et aurait ainsi plusieurs heures avant la tombée de la nuit pour chercher et trouver leur cible.

Un peu avant la pause déjeuner, ils découvrirent les traces de la bataille de la veille. L'herbe était piétinée, des feuilles et des branches recouvraient le sol là où Sanji s'était évertué à construire un traîneau, Franky trouva même un morceau de lance oublié. Pourtant, il n'y avait nulle trace des deux corps qui auraient dû être présents, signe que quelqu'un était venu les chercher. D'après Robin, il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute que les deux géants n'étaient pas seuls sur cette île.

Nami décida de faire leur pause ici, au grand bonheur de Luffy qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le repas. Ils allaient entrer à partir de maintenant dans l'inconnu, et ils devaient reprendre leurs forces avant tout affrontement.

Au moment de partir, ils durent réveiller leur Capitaine qui s'était allongé après avoir englouti son _bento_ , et ils décidèrent d'être de plus en plus prudents en remarquant qu'une fatigue anormale s'infiltrait de plus en plus dans leurs veines.

Après deux nouvelles heures de marche, qui leur parurent bien longues et fatigantes, ils atteignirent enfin le centre géographique de l'île. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Chopper et Zoro découvrirent Sanji affairé dans sa cuisine. Le bretteur prit quelques secondes pour l'observer tandis que son ami avançait dans la pièce. Les gestes du Cook n'étaient pas aussi assurés ni rapides que d'ordinaire, mais il devait avouer qu'il semblait se débrouiller plutôt bien. Une impression de normalité se dégageait de la scène et Zoro en était soulagé et heureux.

— Tu devrais t'asseoir Zoro, conseilla Chopper, le sortant de ses pensées.

— Tu l'as laissé sortir ? s'étonna Sanji qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Il se tourna vers eux et son expression sereine et heureuse ne manqua pas de faire sourire Zoro.

— Uniquement pour manger, répondit le petit médecin.

— C'est bientôt prêt, informa Sanji. C'est tout simple mais j'ai préféré faire quelque chose d'inratable.

— Ce sera toujours mieux que moi, remarqua Zoro.

Le Cook sembla se figer un instant à ce compliment caché avant de reprendre ses gestes. Zoro l'observait du coin de l'œil, appréciant de plus en plus ce sentiment que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il comprit à cet instant que la présence du cuistot en cuisine lui avait manqué, et que les choses n'étaient pas comme elles devraient l'être quand il n'y était pas. C'était sa place, là où il passait habituellement le plus clair de ses journées, là où tout le monde était sûr de le trouver. C'était son monde, son chez lui, là où il s'exprimait, et là où il se sentait le mieux. Cela transparaissait dans son attitude, dans ses mouvements. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux ni aussi bien dans sa peau depuis longtemps. A cet instant, il ne se souciait que peu de l'expression béate qui devait transparaître sur ses traits, ni du fait que Chopper était en train de le regarder en souriant. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du Cook, détaillant chacun de ses mouvements et imprimant cette scène dans son cerveau.

Il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau pour le cuistot. Comme si un lien les unissait désormais, là où auparavant il n'y avait qu'une ligne discontinue. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il se soucierait autant de lui, ni qu'il apprécierait autant sa présence, la recherchant même. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé, si c'était lui, ou le Cook, ou peut-être les deux. Il ne savait pas non plus ce que cela signifiait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les relations humaines. Etait-ce le début d'une solide amitié ? Ou bien quelque chose de plus important, de plus profond ? Et puis au fond, peu importait. Il était le genre d'homme à agir selon ses envies, ses instincts, alors à quoi bon disséquer tout ce qu'il ressentait, il laisserait faire les choses et verrait bien ou tout cela le mènerait.

Il se releva pour aider Chopper à mettre la table, puis ils s'y installèrent tous quelques minutes plus tard, un grand plat de pâtes à la crème et aux dés de jambon pour repas devant eux. C'était comme à l'accoutumée délicieux, et là encore, il découvrit que cela lui avait manqué. Il approuva silencieusement quand Chopper félicita Sanji de cette réussite, appréciant le petit air de fierté qui se dessina sur le visage du cuistot.

— J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour eux, se demanda Sanji au milieu du repas, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps.

— Bien sûr que ça ira bien, répondit Zoro d'un air agacé. J'ai réussi à en battre deux sans trop de problème, alors ça devrait être facile pour eux tous.

— Ouais, à part une lance qui t'a embrochée comme un cochon de lait, rétorqua Sanji, sarcastique.

Le regard noir de Zoro dans la direction de leur cuisinier incita Chopper à s'interposer.

— On se calme tous les deux, c'est vraiment si dur que ça d'être dans la même pièce sans se taper dessus ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Pourtant, après ce qu'il avait vu ce matin, il se serait attendu à un peu plus de civilité, mais les deux idiots semblaient se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé, et cela dépassait le petit médecin. Quand allaient-ils enfin ouvrir les yeux et arrêter de se conduire comme des gamins ?

— Mais on ne sait pas s'ils sont nombreux, rappela finalement le petit cervidé.

— De toute façon on ne peut rien y faire, juste attendre leur retour et leur faire confiance. Luffy est avec eux, et il ne laissera personne se faire blesser, répondit Zoro.

Il avait décidé de mettre son inquiétude de côté et de placer ses espoirs dans leur Capitaine et le reste de leur équipage. Après tout, ils étaient tous devenus plus forts, et il ne doutait pas que même Usopp pouvait abattre l'un de ces géants s'il y mettait suffisamment du sien.

— Et puis on devrait aussi s'inquiéter pour nous, remarqua Sanji après un silence. Après tout, d'après les légendes, les navires aussi ont disparu. Qui nous dit qu'il n'y a pas quelques-unes de ces bêtes qui se dirigent vers nous à l'instant où on parle ?

S'il avait eu l'usage de ses yeux, il aurait vu leur petit médecin tressaillir d'effroi.

— Et avec un estropié et un aveugle, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau…, termina-t-il.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit le pied du bretteur percuter douloureusement sa jambe sous la table. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser le pourquoi du geste et tenta de trouver une parade rapidement dans le but de rassurer leur ami.

— Mais c'est possible aussi que ce ne soit pas le cas, après tout ils n'avaient pas l'air si intelligent que ça…

Le silence lui répondit et il se demanda s'il avait réussi son coup. Mais il décida de ne pas insister plus et de s'enfoncer d'avantage.

— Je vais aller chercher le dessert, annonça-t-il en se relevant après quelques minutes.

Il revint avec un plateau en main, trois coupes de salade de fruits bien en équilibre dessus.

Zoro le regarda poser les coupes sur la table avec une aisance naturelle puis ramena la sienne vers lui. Il n'attendit pas pour l'entamer, mais s'arrêta après la première cuillerée. Le Cook avait eu la délicate attention d'ajouter de l'alcool dans la sienne, et il en fut touché. Il n'en dit rien cependant, de peur que Chopper lui interdise de la finir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il avait toujours été sévère avec l'alcool quand il était blessé et convalescent.

Ils terminèrent rapidement leur repas, parlant de sujets plus légers, puis Chopper aida Sanji à débarrasser la table avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, voir si tout va bien, annonça-t-il. Zoro, je veux que tu retournes te coucher au plus vite.

Le concerné grommela son mécontentement, sans pour autant oublier de lui promettre qu'il le ferait. Le petit médecin disparut alors, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Un léger malaise s'installa immédiatement, aucun ne sachant quoi dire pour briser le silence. Finalement, Zoro se releva avec, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, un peu de difficultés, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sanji.

— Un café. Tu en veux ?

— Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit-il.

Le silence régna à nouveau le temps de la préparation du breuvage, puis Zoro se réinstalla à sa place.

— Désolé, murmura Sanji.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna le bretteur.

— Tout à l'heure, avec Chopper. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Après tout, c'est la vérité. Et puis ça ne l'aidera pas à s'améliorer si on le protège constamment.

— C'est vrai…, reconnut Sanji avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Tu crois qu'ils vont venir ?

— J'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'espère que non. Avec un peu de chance, les autres vont accaparer leur attention et on sera tranquille. On aurait peut-être dû éloigner le Sunny de la côte avant qu'ils ne partent…

Ils restèrent silencieux à ce constat, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

— Je devrais retourner m'allonger avant que Chopper ne revienne, annonça finalement Zoro en reposant sa tasse vide. Tu voudras de l'aide pour la vaisselle ?

— Non c'est bon, je la ferais plus tard, il n'y a pas grand-chose de toute façon.

— Ok, répondit simplement le blessé avant de se relever et disparaître dans l'infirmerie.

Sanji prit quelques minutes le temps de terminer sa cigarette, puis tâtonna sur la table et empila tout ce qu'il y trouva sur le plateau posé à côté de lui. Il emmena tout dans la cuisine et le posa près de l'évier avant de revenir dans la salle à manger. Il resta quelques instants, debout, réfléchissant, puis se décida et se dirigea à son tour vers l'infirmerie.

— Tu dors ? demanda-t-il en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

— Non, répondit simplement Zoro. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux passer un peu de temps avec toi ? demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire en attendant leur retour.

— Ok, acquiesça le bretteur après quelques secondes.

— Avant, j'aurais pris un bouquin ou profité de l'occasion pour faire l'inventaire ou nettoyer la cuisine, mais là…

— Tu n'as pas à te justifier tu sais, remarqua Zoro en souriant.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit, dans lequel il était assis, le dos reposant sur des oreillers pour ne pas trop tirer sur ses blessures. A vrai dire, il n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie non plus. Il avait dormi une bonne partie de la matinée et le sommeil le fuyait.

— Au fait, merci pour l'alcool dans les fruits, commença Zoro assez maladroitement pour entamer un semblant de conversation.

— C'est rien, balaya Sanji d'un revers de la main. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

— C'est le cas, reconnut-il doucement.

Son regard se porta sur les mains de Sanji, qui jouaient distraitement avec les plis des draps. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de les observer. Bien sûr, il connaissait leur aspect général, il savait qu'elles étaient fines, avec de longs doigts. Mais il fut surpris de constater qu'elles n'étaient pas si immaculées que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Outre les quelques marques blanches, souvenirs d'anciennes coupures, elles avaient quelques callosités cachées dans la paume, dues au maniement quotidiens des couteaux. Et elles n'avaient rien de féminin non plus mis à part leur finesse. Elles étaient clairement des mains d'homme, et Zoro les apprécia d'autant plus. Il remarqua aussi les brûlures qu'il s'était fait la veille avec les cordes. Elles avaient bien meilleure mine que le jour précédent et semblaient guérir à vue d'œil, ce qui le rassura.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il rapprocha sa main de celle du Cook qui était la plus proche de lui. Doucement, il vint frôler ses doigts des siens, observant les changements sur le visage de Sanji. Il paraissait comme perturbé, mais il ne chercha pas à couper le contact pour autant. Cela le conforta dans ses intentions, et, comme Sanji l'avait fait la veille, il glissa ses doigts entre les siens et ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs deux paumes se recouvrirent. C'était stupide à quel point un si petit contact lui faisait tellement de bien. Il sentait la chaleur passer de sa paume à la sienne, pour se diffuser dans tout son bras. Il se sentit tellement bien qu'il ferma l'œil et se concentra sur les battements de cœur qu'il percevait faiblement dans cette paume, sur la respiration régulière et douce du Cook, et sur le balancement lent du navire sous le clapotis des vagues.

* * *

— Zoro ? demanda doucement Sanji, porté lui aussi par la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il se sentait perdu, ne sachant ce qu'il devait attendre de cette intimité qui s'installait entre eux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir. Il ne savait pas si ce n'était que passager, si ce n'était qu'une phase. Il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoir, ayant peur de la chute le jour où Zoro en aurait assez, le jour où il arrêterait tous ces petits gestes et où il s'éloignerait de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et devait en avoir le cœur net.

— Zoro ? répéta-t-il lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse.

Toujours aucune réaction.

— Tu dors ?

Il tendit l'oreille et perçut la respiration plus profonde et plus lente du blessé, et comprit qu'il s'était en effet endormi. Il soupira, résigné à devoir attendre encore avant d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Il resta immobile de longues minutes, sans oser retirer sa main de la sienne, appréciant ce bonheur éphémère, presque coupable, de cette connexion avec lui.

Et puis il se releva finalement et se pencha au-dessus du dormeur jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur son front. Il se redressa ensuite en laissant sa main caresser sa joue, puis quitta l'infirmerie sans un bruit.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Zoro pour reprendre entièrement conscience. Des bruits et des éclats de voix dans la pièce voisine l'avaient tiré de son profond sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement l'œil, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte, alors que Sanji était encore présent. La deuxième fut que le Cook en question avait maintenant disparu. Il fronça les sourcils, puis, lorsqu'il réalisa ce que les voix dans la salle à manger signifiaient, il entreprit de s'asseoir dans son lit pour se lever ensuite. Il avait hâte d'entendre leur histoire. A priori, aucun blessé n'était à déplorer puisqu'il était seul dans l'infirmerie, donc elle promettait d'être bonne.

Luffy fut le premier à remarquer sa présence lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

— Super, maintenant que Zoro est là on va pouvoir commencer ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Commencer quoi ?

— A vous raconter notre aventure !

Le bretteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant un tel enthousiasme. Son regard se posa sur un joli tas d'or et de pierres précieuses dans un coin de la cuisine, gardé jalousement par Nami. Apparemment, leurs amis avaient atteint leur but.

Robin, Brook et Sanji s'affairaient en cuisine et se relayaient pour apporter sur la table des plats emplis de nourriture, promesses d'une fête improvisée. Il repéra aussi quelques bouteilles d'alcool et se sentit soudain impatient de commencer. Mais avant toute chose, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit un verre dans un placard avant de se retourner vers l'évier pour le remplir d'eau. Sanji était debout à côté, un sourire aux lèvres et son regard vide balayant la pièce par-dessus le comptoir.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Zoro posa sa main dans le bas de son dos le temps de boire son verre d'eau, qui fit du bien à sa gorge sèche. Il sentit le Cook se tendre à ce geste, puis il se relâcha doucement, sans pour autant bouger. Il semblait comme paralysé, et il tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui comme s'il espérait trouver des réponses par ce simple geste. Le bretteur sourit, puis posa son verre à présent vide dans l'évier et s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir à table.

— Allez viens Sanji ! lança Luffy bruyamment. On n'attend plus que toi !

— J'arrive, j'arrive, répondit le cuistot en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Il avait déjà repris ses esprits et s'assit à son tour autour de la table débordant de victuailles. La soirée promettait d'être parfaite.

Ils commencèrent à manger, parlant entre eux de tout et de rien, puis lorsqu'ils furent un peu rassasiés et qu'ils ralentirent un peu, Usopp se leva, un air important au visage.

— Mes amis, à présent que vous avez le ventre plein, permettez-moi de vous raconter la nouvelle aventure du Capitaine Usopp et de ses 6000 guerriers !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et pour une fois, personne ne trouva de remarque à faire. Ils se turent simplement, et écoutèrent leur ami raconter son histoire, le sourire aux lèvres. Un instant décontenancé par cet auditoire étrangement attentif, le conteur commença finalement le récit de leurs aventures d'une voix forte et assurée.

— Le Grand Capitaine Usopp et ses compagnons partirent au petit matin, chargés d'un déjeuner consistant et d'un grand espoir. Sous le commandement de leur leader, chacun savait que cette mission allait être une réussite. Le Grand Capitaine Usopp prit la tête et mena ses hommes d'un bon train en direction du centre de l'île. Après plusieurs heures de marche, il octroya à ses compagnons un repos bien mérité lorsque, au détour d'une colline, il découvrit le lieu de bataille légendaire où ses fidèles compagnons Zoro le sabreur, Chopper le médecin, et Sanji le cuisinier avaient mis à terre deux énormes créatures à l'allure simiesque.

Mais le Grand Capitaine Usopp n'avait pas besoin de repos, quelques heures de marche n'étant rien pour ce surhomme. Il inspecta donc la scène, remarquant l'absence étonnante de corps. Mais nul doute qu'il y avait eu à cet endroit un grand combat. L'herbe, qui tout autour était haute et moelleuse, était à cet endroit piétinée. Son regard perçant remarqua des traces de sang, et un peu plus loin, un reste de lance brisée. En concertation avec sa grande archéologue Robin et fin stratège, il déduisit la présence d'autres créatures dans les environs. Ses compagnons tressaillirent d'effroi à la pensée que des êtres si puissants et dangereux puissent, à cet instant, les observer dans le but de les attaquer. Mais le Grand Capitaine Usopp rassura ses hommes "Tant que je serais là", dit-il "vous ne craindrez rien. Ces créatures, aussi grandes et puissantes soient-elles, ne sont rien face à ma force incommensurable. Dès qu'ils me verront, ils tomberont à genoux devant ma grandeur et me supplieront d'épargner leur vie."

Nami roula des yeux à cet instant, et Robin cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Mais Chopper et Luffy étaient tous deux pendus aux lèvres de leur ami et buvaient ses paroles. Le Capitaine semblait d'ailleurs avoir oublié qu'il avait fait partie de l'expédition. Mais la petite agitation se calma aussitôt lorsqu'Usopp continua son récit.

— Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, le Grand Capitaine Usopp invita ses compagnons à se restaurer, ce qu'ils firent avec joie. Lorsqu'ils eurent repris des forces, ils reprirent leur route, sans oublier de réveiller auparavant leur compagnon au chapeau de paille, qui s'était assoupi de façon assez étrange. Ils marchèrent, leur Grand Capitaine Usopp en tête, pendant encore environ une heure, dans ce paysage toujours aussi bucolique et printanier. Et puis ils arrivèrent devant une forêt. Une forêt qui, de l'extérieur, paraissait tout aussi accueillante. Mais le Grand Capitaine Usopp en avait vu, des forêts. Des forêts de toutes sortes, de toute taille, et il savait, en se tenant devant celle-ci, qu'elle était particulière. Mais il préféra garder ses méfiances pour lui, peu désireux d'effrayer ses compagnons. Ils y entrèrent donc, et il ne fallut que quelques centaines de mètre pour que les suspicions se transforment en faits. Cette forêt était sombre, peu de lumière atteignait le sol moussu. Le silence était oppressant. Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas un crissement d'insecte, pas même un souffle de vent dans les feuilles. Pourtant, malgré cette absence de brise, le bois craquait sinistrement, les branches frottaient les unes contre les autres, créant des sons d'outre-tombe à faire dresser les cheveux sur la nuque des plus peureux. Mais le Grand Capitaine Usopp était tout sauf effrayé. Il guida ses compagnons d'un pas assuré à travers les arbres, trouvant un sentier qui les mèneraient à la sortie. La fatigue se fit de plus en plus sentir, pesant un peu plus sur leurs épaules à chaque pas. Mais les compagnons tinrent bon et luttèrent contre l'épuisement…

A cet instant, Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour interrompre son ami, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur cette fatigue étrange, lorsque Robin le devança.

— Permettez-moi de préciser que cette fatigue n'était en rien naturelle. Je pense que dans cette forêt se trouve une plante, ou des plantes, qui ont la capacité de relâcher dans l'atmosphère des substances soporifiques, et que ces effets, suivant le sens du vent, peuvent être portés bien au-delà des limites de la forêt.

— Alors ça expliquerait pourquoi on s'est endormis hier, comprit Sanji.

— Probablement, acquiesça Robin. Avec notre Grand Capitaine Usopp ici présent, j'ai récolté quelques échantillons de plantes qui nous étaient inconnues, pour toi Chopper.

— Oh merci Robin ! J'ai hâte de les étudier, s'écria le petit médecin.

L'archéologue sourit à nouveau avant de se tourner vers le tireur d'élite.

— Mais je vous en prie, Grand Capitaine Usopp, continuez votre récit.

— Merci pour cette précision Robin. Pour en revenir donc à notre aventure, c'est alors qu'après un peu plus d'une heure de marche, les compagnons débouchèrent sur une immense prairie vallonnée. Les herbes hautes et sèches formaient des vagues sous le vent qui soufflait, quelques grands arbres majestueux s'élevant ici ou là. Et à quelques distances, sur la gauche des valeureux aventuriers, ils découvrirent un petit village, composé de maisons rudimentaires et communautaires, de tailles remarquables. De là, ils purent apercevoir pour la première fois ces énormes créatures à l'allure de gorille. Une petite tête, de longs bras, des jambes courtes et arquées, ils ne renvoyaient pas une image très intelligente de leur espèce.

Par mesure de sûreté envers ses hommes, dont certains tremblaient de peur, le Grand Capitaine Usopp décida d'observer l'ennemi avant de lancer toute attaque. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua une activité inhabituelle à l'une des extrémités du hameau. Trois des créatures entassaient des branches et des fagots de bois, jusqu'à une hauteur considérable.

Le conteur fit une pause à cet instant, désaltérant sa bouche d'une grande gorgée d'eau. Il n'avait que rarement eu un auditoire aussi attentif et la sensation qu'il en retirait était exhilarante. Il balaya rapidement du regard les visages entourant la table, puis, satisfait, reprit son histoire.

— Il ne fallut que quelques instants au Grand Capitaine Usopp pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les créatures constituaient un bûcher pour envoyer leurs morts dans l'au-delà. C'est alors qu'il établit son plan audacieux. Il en fit part à ses hommes qui, stupéfaits devant tant de génie, ne purent qu'approuver cette stratégie. Ils attendirent donc tous dans l'ombre de la forêt le moment propice pour s'infiltrer dans le village. Ce moment arriva à peine deux heures plus tard, lorsque des flammes s'élevèrent du bûcher, de plus en plus grande. Toutes les créatures semblaient s'être rassemblées autour de leurs morts. Sans un bruit, le Grand Capitaine Usopp et ses hommes avancèrent rapidement et envahirent le village. Ils se dispersèrent, fouillant les quelques maisons tout en longueur qui entouraient une petite place en terre battue. L'objectif était simple, trouver des indices menant au trésor convoité. En effet, dans sa grande mansuétude, le Grand Capitaine Usopp avait décidé d'épargner ces créatures de son courroux pour avoir blessé ses fidèles compagnons.

A cet instant, tous échangèrent des regards moitié consternés, moitié blasés, à l'insu du conteur. Zoro chercha le regard de Luffy, se demandant comment ils avaient réussi à le détourner de sa mission première de "casser la gueule à ces enfoirés". Mais rien sur le visage de leur capitaine n'indiquait de la colère ou de la frustration, au contraire, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Le sabreur décida d'écouter la suite du récit sans l'interrompre, espérant trouver une réponse à sa question.

— Ce fut sans surprise que la fidèle et remarquable navigatrice du Grand Capitaine Usopp découvrit finalement une carte, rudimentaire mais assez compréhensible, sur l'emplacement du trésor. Dans le silence le plus total, ils s'éloignèrent du village et, sans perdre un instant, commencèrent leur quête. L'ambiance était joyeuse et les voix se délièrent à mesure que le village s'éloignait. Finalement à peu de distance des créatures, un peu plus loin dans la plaine, ils trouvèrent une colline, un peu plus élevée que les autres, avec contre son flanc, un énorme rocher cachant très certainement une ouverture. C'est alors que Franky le magnifique entra en action…

Des sourires éclairèrent les visages lorsque Franky se redressa fièrement sur sa chaise.

— En un rien de temps, grâce à sa force herculéenne, continua Usopp en souriant lui aussi de la réaction de son _nakama_ , le rocher fut dégagé, et un tunnel mis à jour. Gagnés par l'excitation de la découverte, les compagnons s'y engouffrèrent. Le tunnel n'était pas très long, et bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur une salle circulaire, dont le centre était occupé par un amoncellement d'or. Les hommes du Grand Capitaine Usopp restèrent quelques minutes bouche bée devant ce spectacle, puis ils reprirent leurs esprits et, à eux tous, réussirent à tout emporter. Ils sortirent du tunnel et retrouvèrent la lumière aveuglante du jour. Mais c'est alors, que les ennuis commencèrent.

Usopp fit une pause à cet instant pour accentuer le côté dramatique de l'histoire. Il balaya à nouveau l'assemblée du regard et, remarquant une fois encore que tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, il se décida à continuer.

— Des créatures, par dizaines, encerclaient la colline. Par un système quelconque, ils avaient été mis au courant de l'effraction et se tenaient là, devant le Grand Capitaine Usopp et ses hommes, prêts à défendre leur trésor. C'est alors que dans sa jeunesse intrépide, Luffy se lança à l'assaut sans plus de réflexion. Il eut temps de mettre à terre le premier d'entre eux avant que les autres ne réagissent et que les compagnons du Grand Capitaine Usopp ne se joignent au combat. Celui-ci fut rude et intense, mais les compagnons étaient à la hauteur de la grandeur de leur Grand Capitaine, et chacun apporta son aide à la destruction de l'ennemi. Finalement, le dernier fut mis à terre par le grand épéiste Brook. Fatigués mais heureux de leurs exploits, les compagnons prirent finalement le chemin du retour, chargés du butin des créatures. Et lorsqu'ils revinrent à bord de leur fidèle navire, ils organisèrent une grande fête pour célébrer l'occasion, et c'est dans les rires et les chants que se termina cette nouvelle aventure du Grand Capitaine Usopp.

Le silence s'ensuivit, chacun reprenant ses esprits après cette histoire longue et détaillée. Ceux qui y avaient participé revivant probablement ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, les autres essayant d'imaginer ce que cela avait dû être.

— C'est un gros trésor ? demanda finalement Sanji.

— Assez oui, répondit Nami d'une voix excitée. On va pouvoir le vendre à la prochaine escale et faire le plein. En se débrouillant bien on pourra même en mettre un peu de côté.

— Namiii, s'éleva soudain la voix de Luffy. Est-ce que je peux garder ça ?

Il s'était relevé de table et avait un peu fouillé dans le trésor. Il tenait à la main une couronne en or, ornée de joyaux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'une couronne ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

— Bah, je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates non ? Un roi ça doit avoir une couronne.

— Et ton chapeau ? demanda Chopper.

— J'ai promis à Shanks de lui rendre quand je le verrais. Donc j'ai besoin d'une couronne.

— Hors de question, trancha Nami.

— Allez, s'il te plaît~ !

— Non. Ce serait ridicule de garder ça alors qu'on peut en tirer un bon paquet d'argent. Si tu veux vraiment une couronne on t'en trouvera une le moment venu.

— T'es pas marrante Nami…, bouda Luffy, dépité.

— Tu peux la garder jusqu'à la prochaine île, mais ne t'avise pas de la perdre ou de l'abîmer ! menaça-t-elle.

— Merciii Namii !!

Le Capitaine sauta de joie avant de placer la couronne sur sa tête, par-dessus son chapeau. Elle tomba jusqu'au bord, cachant le ruban rouge, et Zoro trouva l'effet ridicule. Mais si Luffy était heureux, alors peu importait.

— Donc on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il ensuite. On met les voiles ?

— Oui, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, acquiesça Nami.

— Le mystère de l'île est éclairci, ajouta Robin.

— Et donc c'était ces créatures qui décimaient les équipages et les navires ? demanda Brook en sirotant une tasse de thé.

— Oui. Elles devaient être les gardiennes du trésor. Mais il est difficile de dire d'où vient le trésor en lui-même. Il me paraît peu probable que ces créatures l'aient constitué elles-mêmes. Elles sont relativement primitives et peu intelligentes. On a dû simplement les utiliser comme chien de garde.

— Donc le mystère n'est pas tout à fait résolu.

— Non Brook, en effet, mais c'est tout ce qu'on pourra en révéler malheureusement. A moins qu'il y ait une indication sur le trésor lui-même.

— On profitera de ces jours de traversée pour l'examiner.

— Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose, Robin-chwan, Nami-swan !!! s'écria tout à coup Sanji. Vous êtes si belles et si intelligentes !

— Imbécile, souffla Zoro en plongeant dans sa chope de bière.

Heureusement, le cuisinier ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, car il ne répliqua rien, évitant une nouvelle bagarre qui aurait gâché la fête. Celle-ci reprit d'ailleurs de plus belle, les plats furent terminé, les boissons coulèrent à flot. Brook sortit son violon et Franky l'accompagna à la guitare, et bientôt un rythme entraînant s'éleva dans la salle à manger.

A mesure que la soirée avança, Zoro changea la bière contre du _sake_ , et continua à boire dans son coin, observant ses amis d'un regard bienveillant. Ses blessures le tiraient de plus en plus à force d'être assis, mais l'alcool permettait de diminuer cette gêne. Pour rien au monde il ne manquerait un tel spectacle. Tous semblaient s'amuser et passer un bon moment. C'étaient des moments finalement rares et après avoir été séparés d'eux pendant deux ans, c'était devenu des moments qu'il chérissait. Il avait trouvé une famille dans leur compagnie. Des amis avec qui s'amuser et rire. Même s'il restait toujours à l'écart il avait cette impression d'en faire partie. Lui qui avait toujours été plus ou moins seul au cours de sa vie, sans jamais beaucoup de distractions, il aimait ces moments de joie et d'insouciance. C'était dans ces instants que les liens entre eux se renforçaient. C'étaient des moments importants dans la vie d'un équipage.

Son regard se porta sur le Cook. Il dansait avec Chopper, plié en deux pour tenir ses petites pattes dans ses mains. Ils virevoltaient dans tous les sens, parfois percutant dans leur élan un autre de leurs _nakama_. Mais le sourire sur le visage de Sanji était tellement lumineux qu'il ne put en détourner le regard. Il avait toujours aimé le voir sourire ainsi. C'était un sourire heureux, sincère. Le genre de sourire qu'il avait rarement, ce qui en faisait quelque chose de précieux. Il semblait rajeuni, sans soucis, et Zoro aimait le voir ainsi. Il semblait avoir oublié son handicap, même lorsqu'il se cognait quelque part. Il gardait le sourire et c'était parfait.

Zoro sentait une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine et ses pommettes. Mais son esprit qui commençait à s'embrumer un peu, mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool. De même que les battements de cœur plus rapides lorsque le regard vide de Sanji se posa sur lui, comme s'il savait qu'il était là, et qu'il voulait lui offrir ce sourire éclatant.


	10. Chapter 10

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fête. Le calme avait retrouvé sa place à bord, et le Sunny avait mis le cap sur leur prochaine destination. Sanji s'ennuyait. Certes il passait plus de temps en cuisine, aidé par l'un ou l'autre de ses amis, mais Zoro étant convalescent et interdit d'entrainement par Chopper, lui aussi se retrouvait oisif. Il n'avait pas osé demander de l'aide à Luffy ou un autre de ses _nakama_ pour remplacer le bretteur, et il était bien décidé à ne pas le faire.

Alors il passa son temps libre dans la salle à manger, ou sur le pont, parfois même dans le bar-aquarium quand il était déserté, à penser, laissant son esprit divaguer. La plupart du temps, ses pensées le ramenaient au bretteur, avec toutes ces questions sans réponse qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de lui parler. Avec tous les autres à bord, il était plus difficile d'avoir une discussion privée, chacun pouvant à tout moment débarquer.

Il était assis à la table de la salle à manger, fumant distraitement une cigarette. Il était seul et avait encore un peu de temps avant d'avoir à préparer le repas. Il repensa à tous ces petits gestes que Zoro avait eu envers lui l'autre jour. Sa main dans la sienne, sa main dans le creux de son dos… C'était déconcertant. Il avait aimé le toucher, la chaleur du bretteur se diffusant contre sa propre peau. Il avait aimé, et en voulait plus, pourtant, il ressentait cette amertume, cette question qui tournait dans sa tête à chaque fois. Qu'est-ce que cela représentait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il faisait cela comme ça, sur un coup de tête, comme tout ce qu'il semblait faire ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il y avait une signification cachée ? Et si oui en était-il conscient ?

Malheureusement, il n'était pas dans sa tête et ne trouvait aucune réponse. Zoro avait toujours été énigmatique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ses sentiments pour lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que le bretteur puisse aimer quelqu'un, qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que s'intéresser à quelqu'un de façon sensuelle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu regarder une femme, ni un homme, ne l'avait jamais vu s'éclipser lors des escales à la recherche de compagnie de fortune. Est-ce qu'il ressentait au moins ce genre de chose ? Avait-il des besoins comme tout être humain ordinaire ? Ou bien était-il tellement concentré sur son but que tout ceci était inutile et dérisoire à ses yeux ?

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Pourquoi lui donnait-il de faux-espoirs ? Pourquoi lui donnerait-il ce qu'il avait longuement désiré si c'était pour les lui reprendre après ? Frustré, il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table devant lui puis fourragea dans ses cheveux blonds. Si seulement il avait quelque chose pour lui changer les idées, quelque chose pour lui faire oublier toutes ces questions ne serait-ce qu'un instant !

Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il reconnut immédiatement le bruit de bottes lourdes martelant le sol en bois. Il décida cependant de ne rien dire, et suivit à l'oreille la progression du bretteur. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, et rapidement, il entendit un placard s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis le robinet d'eau en faire de même. Un verre fut ensuite posé dans l'évier, et le bruit des bottes s'éleva à nouveau, faisant le chemin inverse. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta devant lui. Sanji pouvait sentir sa présence tout près de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur. Mais il resta silencieux, ne sachant ce qu'il voulait.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des doigts se poser sous son menton, avant d'exercer une pression dessus pour qu'il relève la tête. Il fronça les sourcils mais se laissa faire, comme incapable de bouger. Il le sentit se rapprocher, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Et puis une légère pression sur ses lèvres lui coupa la respiration. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Zoro contre les siennes, immobiles, légères. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit rompu. Il eut l'impression que Zoro allait dire quelque chose, mais il sembla se raviser et rapidement, la chaleur disparut, et le bretteur aussi.

Sanji était hébété, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Instinctivement, il leva ses doigts à ses lèvres, reproduisant la sensation qu'il venait de ressentir. Puis un sourire les étira lentement. Zoro venait de l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à faire ça, mais il l'avait embrassé, comme ça. Mais son sourire le quitta rapidement, les questions revenant dans sa tête, mêlées à ce qui semblait être de la colère. Comment osait-il lui faire ça ?

— Zoro !? appela-t-il, ne sachant plus s'il avait complètement quitté la salle à manger ou s'il s'était simplement éloigné.

— Il vient de sortir, s'éleva la voix de Nami.

Un silence se fit, puis la jeune femme reprit.

— Sanji-kun, tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Non, c'est bon, tout va bien, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Ce n'est rien.

— Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

— Non, ça va, j'irai le voir tout à l'heure, mentit-il.

Il s'en voulait de mentir ainsi à sa chère Nami, mais ce qui venait de se passer entre eux ne devait rester qu'entre eux.

— Bien, comme tu voudras.

Il ne put voir le regard suspicieux que lui lança la navigatrice avant de sortir à son tour, mais il fut heureux qu'elle n'insiste pas.

De nouveau seul, il soupira et alluma une autre cigarette. Si seulement il avait quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit…

* * *

Zoro passa en trombe sur le pont, ignorant ses _nakama_. Il monta à la vigie en un rien de temps, ferma la trappe derrière lui, plaça son plus lourd poids dessus puis sembla enfin pouvoir respirer. Il arpenta la petite pièce de long en large, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, agrippant des mèches dans ses poings.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de… d'embrasser, puisque c'était de ça dont il s'agissait, d'embrasser le Cook ? Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle à manger, c'était une journée ordinaire. Il avait parcouru les différents ponts du Sunny de long en large pendant des heures pour au moins continuer à faire un peu d'exercice sans risquer de se faire engueuler par Chopper. Quand il avait finalement décidé d'arrêter, il avait eu soif et était allé se désaltérer.

Mais quand il avait vu Sanji, assis à la table, une expression à la fois perdue et exaspérée au visage, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses deux yeux bleus à la vue de tous, il n'avait pas résisté. Suivant une impulsion qu'il ne comprenait pas, il s'était penché vers lui, avait plongé dans ses pupilles couleur océan, et l'avait embrassé.

Il s'arrêta dans ses va-et-vient entre les murs circulaires de la pièce et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette envie ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Exaspéré, il reprit sa marche frénétique, cherchant à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder en face à présent ? Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que le Cook ne soit pas déjà là à essayer de rentrer ici pour lui casser la gueule.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau devant ses haltères et les fixa d'un œil vide. Il devait oublier ça, passer à autre chose et ne pas se prendre la tête avec tout un tas de questions. Il attrapa donc deux d'entre elles, s'assit sur la banquette et commença à faire des répétitions. Il risquait gros si Chopper le trouvait en train de faire ça, mais ça ne tirait pas vraiment sur ses blessures et il devait trouver un moyen de se changer les idées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'habitude du geste l'avait calmé, et bientôt, il se trouva dans un état proche de la méditation. Il était maintenant sûr d'une chose, il allait devoir éviter le Cook dans les jours à venir, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui sur ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit courte et agitée, Zoro se sentait toujours aussi perdu quant à son comportement de la veille. Au petit déjeuner, il n'avait osé regarder dans la direction du Cook. Certes il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était persuadé qu'il était capable de le sentir. Il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de confrontation lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, alors sitôt son repas avalé, il avait sauté sur l'occasion que Chopper lui offrait pour s'éclipser rapidement. Le petit médecin avait changé ses pansements puis l'avait libéré. Finalement revenu dans la salle à manger, bien trop tôt à son goût, il découvrit que le Cook était occupé en cuisine avec Usopp et Franky pour nettoyer et ranger la vaisselle. Un peu rassuré, il s'empressa de monter l'échelle menant au pont situé au-dessus, espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

Il respira un peu mieux une fois au grand air, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour s'occuper. Avec enfin une idée en tête, il reprit sa route, passa à côté des mandariniers de Nami, puis ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Il hésita sur le seuil en découvrant que Robin était déjà installée sur l'une des chaises entourant la table centrale, mais entra tout de même. Il ignora son regard interrogateur et se dirigea vers l'étagère où étaient rangés les quelques livres qu'il possédait. Certains lui avaient été offerts par ses _nakama_ , mais la plupart avaient été rassemblés pour lui par Robin au grès de ses découvertes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'y intéresser, et aujourd'hui semblait être enfin le bon moment pour cela.

Il parcourut les tranches du regard, à la recherche d'un titre plus accrocheur que les autres. Finalement, il se décida sur le dernier, portant sur les épéistes célèbres et leurs _katana_ à travers les siècles. Il ignora délibérément le fait que c'était le Cook qui le lui avait offert quelques années auparavant, et s'assit confortablement sur la banquette. Il osa un regard en direction de l'archéologue, et comme prévu, elle le fixait toujours. Rapidement, il dévia le regard, se racla la gorge, et ouvrit son livre, bien décidé à conserver sa tranquillité. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la sensation disparaisse et qu'il entende les pages du livre que la jeune femme lisait se tourner à nouveau.

Le temps passa ensuite rapidement. Les histoires, plus ou moins détaillées, de ces maîtres de la voie du sabre étaient passionnantes, même si d'après lui il manquait quelques informations techniques sur leurs styles de combat. Toujours était-il que ce n'est que lorsque du bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte qu'il réalisa que presque deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Rapidement, elle s'ouvrit et Zoro sentit sa respiration se couper lorsqu'il découvrit le Cook, un plateau à la main, se diriger vers Robin. Il le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil déclarer son affection à la jeune femme tout en déposant devant elle une tasse de café et une part de gâteau. Il paraissait moins enthousiaste que d'ordinaire, mais la vision était tout autant exaspérante. Mais il se força à ne faire aucun commentaire, espérant passer inaperçu et éviter les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber si le Cook s'apercevait de sa présence ici. Et puis il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il l'évitait, même si c'était vrai. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était un trouillard. Ce n'était définitivement pas ça. S'il l'évitait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de parler avec lui, mais parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il se retourna pour enfin partir, le Cook s'arrêta net et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il resta figé ainsi quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, puis l'air passablement énervé, il sortit sans un mot d'un pas rapide. Zoro soupira de soulagement et reporta son attention sur son livre lorsque la voix de Robin s'éleva.

— Je vois que vous vous êtes encore disputés, remarqua-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

— En quelque sorte, répondit-il, ne souhaitant pas du tout lui expliquer la véritable raison de cette tension entre eux.

— C'est nouveau que tu l'évites comme ça…, insinua-t-elle après un silence.

— Je n'évite personne ! s'exclama Zoro.

— C'est pourtant rare de te voir ici.

— C'est parce que je ne peux pas m'entraîner, il faut bien que je m'occupe, répondit-il sèchement.

La jeune femme émit un petit bruit peu convaincu mais Zoro décida de l'ignorer. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur son livre, mais les lignes se mélangeaient. Encore une fois, il pensait au cuistot, à son geste fou de la veille, et à ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Il était prêt à abandonner, refermer son bouquin et partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et que l'objet de ses pensées tourmentées entra une nouvelle fois. Avec un peu trop de force, il posa sur la table une autre tasse ainsi qu'une petite assiette contenant un _onigiri_.

— Pour toi Marimo, informa-t-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons sans une parole de plus.

Zoro en resta un instant bouche bée, mais finit par réagir.

— Merci, répondit-il doucement juste avant que le Cook ne disparaisse.

Cela lui ressemblait bien, et c'était une des qualités qu'il appréciait chez le cuistot. Même s'ils étaient en froid, il continuait à lui apporter des en-cas ou des boissons. Avec un léger sourire en coin qu'il ne réalisa pas avoir, il ferma son livre qu'il posa sur la banquette, se leva, et vint s'asseoir à la table. Il était conscient du regard de Robin de nouveau fixé sur lui et il soupira. Il allait certainement avoir droit à une conversation, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Non, répondit-il du tac au tac en entamant sa boulette de riz.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas à ce ton sec et continua tranquillement de déguster sa pâtisserie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut terminé, et qu'elle eut avalé une gorgée de sa boisson, qu'elle reprit.

— Tu sais que tu vas devoir régler ça n'est-ce pas ? Lui parler et arranger les choses…

— Ouais, je sais, soupira-t-il la bouche pleine.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut plus se permettre d'avoir des différents entre nous.

— Je sais, c'est bon, commença à s'impatienter Zoro. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça de toute façon, ça va s'arranger.

A nouveau elle ne répondit pas, mais il discerna clairement sur son visage qu'il avait intérêt à le faire sinon il aurait affaire à elle. Sans un mot de plus, il termina son thé, puis retourna s'asseoir sur la banquette et reprit sa lecture. Du moins il essaya. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir arranger les choses entre lui et le Cook, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment celui-ci se sentait à son sujet. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir embrassé ? Est-ce qu'il était en colère, ou simplement surpris, ne sachant comment réagir ? Voulait-il sa peau ou simplement comprendre ? Les deux cas ne l'arrangeaient pas vraiment, puisque lui-même était incapable de savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Et si le cuistot était vraiment énervé contre lui, il serait difficile de se faire pardonner, ou du moins de retrouver une relation à peu près amicale, puisque celle-ci semblait avoir disparu. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses à moins de lui parler, et que pour cela, il allait devoir arrêter de l'éviter, et faire le premier pas.

Il soupira doucement et se força à se concentrer sur son livre, ce qu'il réussit finalement à faire. Cela dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau la porte s'ouvre, et que Nami entre dans la pièce comme en pays conquis.

— Sanji-kun a dit que le repas serait prêt dans un peu plus d'une heure, annonça-t-elle joyeusement à l'intention évidente de Robin.

Il lui fallut le temps de réponse de son amie pour qu'elle remarque la présence de Zoro.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle surprise et légèrement agacée.

Le bretteur ne lui en voulait pas trop, il était vrai que la bibliothèque était d'ordinaire le territoire des filles et qu'elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de partager cet espace avec l'un d'entre eux.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? demanda-t-il en retour en agitant son livre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, releva le menton puis décida de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers sa table de travail. Zoro aurait pu retourner à son histoire et lire jusqu'à l'heure du repas si ce n'avait été sans les coups d'œil appuyés que la navigatrice n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer, signe qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop sa présence ici.

Le bretteur comprit le message et sans un mot, reposa son livre sur l'étagère. Il revint vers la table centrale pour ramasser la vaisselle à présent vide, prenant aussi celle de Robin, puis sortit de cette atmosphère devenue tout à coup pesante. Rapidement, il fit le chemin en sens inverse de celui qu'il avait pris quelques heures plus tôt, et se retrouva bientôt sur l'échelle menant à la cuisine, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire tomber une tasse. Il arriva finalement en bas sans encombre, et découvrit celui qu'il tentait d'éviter depuis ce matin derrière les fourneaux.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que le Cook semblait paniquer, s'emmêlant dans ses gestes et se perdant dans ses préparations. Zoro soupira puis avança vers la cuisine.

— Je vais t'aider, annonça-t-il avant de déposer la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Le cuistot sembla surpris de sa proposition, mais se garda bien de la refuser, signe qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Ils se mirent ensuite rapidement au travail, Sanji expliquant à Zoro ce qu'il devait faire et comment, et ce dernier fut heureux lorsqu'il comprit que la discussion qu'il redoutait tant ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Après presque une heure de travail, les préparations furent bien avancées et le repas presque achevé. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, hormis pour des indications de la part du cuistot ou quelques invectives. Alors lorsque ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix douce, Zoro en fut presque surpris.

— Merci.

— C'est rien, balaya-t-il d'un revers de la main que son _nakama_ ne put voir. Pourquoi il n'y avait personne pour t'aider aujourd'hui ?

Il était curieux d'en connaître la raison, histoire peut-être de le faire remarquer à ses troupes un peu plus tard.

— J'en sais rien, je suppose qu'ils en ont déjà marre d'aider un impotent, répondit le Cook amèrement.

Le ton n'échappa pas à Zoro qui fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne leur en veux pas vraiment, reprit le blondinet. C'est pas vraiment marrant de devoir aider un aveugle qui ne peut rien faire tout seul.

— Je ne veux pas que tu parles comme ça, prévint Zoro d'une voix sèche.

— C'est pourtant la vérité…

Les sourcils du bretteur se froncèrent encore un peu plus. Il n'aimait pas ce ton. Le Cook semblait sur les nerfs et défaitiste, et il espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas de sa faute.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison, un malentendu pour expliquer ça. Ça ne gêne personne de t'aider, je t'assure.

La moue dubitative sur les lèvres du cuistot avant qu'il n'allume une nouvelle cigarette lui apprit qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots et dans les moments comme celui-ci, il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ne sachant comment le convaincre, il garda le silence, se contentant de l'observer. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il paraissait fatigué, et le peu de fois où il avait été en contact avec lui depuis le début de la journée, il avait toujours eu une cigarette entre les doigts. D'ordinaire, même s'il fumait beaucoup, il y avait des périodes dans la journée où il ne fumait pas, par exemple lorsqu'il cuisinait.

— Ecoute Sanji, Chopper te l'a sûrement dit, mais il va falloir que tu sois patient. Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner.

— Je n'abandonne pas ! s'exclama le Cook un peu trop violemment à son goût. Je n'abandonne pas mais… pourquoi ça ne revient pas ?! Il est clair que tout fonctionne correctement alors pourquoi tout ne rentre pas dans l'ordre qu'on n'en parle plus ? J'en ai marre de ne rien voir, de ne pas pouvoir faire mon job sur ce navire, d'être un boulet pour tout le monde !

— Tu n'es pas un boulet, Cook ! Arrête de penser ça ! commença à s'énerver le bretteur.

— Peut-être que toi tu ne le penses pas, mais les autres commencent à s'en rendre compte…

— Tu te trompes.

Le cuistot sembla hésiter devant son assurance, mais l'expression de son visage lui indiqua une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était pas complètement convaincu.

— Arrête d'y penser ok ? Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer cet après-midi. Essaye de te calmer un peu et sois patient. Ça va revenir.

— Patient… tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été patient, rappela Sanji d'une voix faible.

Il semblait malgré tout plus calme et Zoro se permit un léger sourire en coin. Ses paroles commençaient à porter.

— Alors c'est le moment d'apprendre à l'être. Essaye de t'occuper l'esprit, je ne sais pas moi... Tu as essayé de méditer ?

— Non, répondit-il en faisant une nouvelle moue.

— Penses-y.

La finalité dans sa voix mit un terme à la conversation, et le bretteur se promit de garder un œil sur le Cook dans les jours à venir. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il perde espoir et qu'il se décourage. Il commençait tout juste à se reprendre et une rechute ne serait vraiment pas bon signe.

— Ça va être prêt, tu devrais appeler les autres, demanda-t-il finalement après quelques minutes de silence.

En quelques instants, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout lorsque le reste de l'équipage affamé envahit la salle à manger. Le brouhaha habituel retentit entre les murs en bois, empêchant quiconque de s'entendre penser. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour un certain cuistot, pensa Zoro.

Le repas se termina rapidement, et tandis que les autres s'attardaient à table avec un thé, un café ou simplement une petite gourmandise, Zoro commença à débarrasser le champ de bataille qu'était à présent la grande table. Lorsqu'il prit l'assiette de Chopper cependant, un petit couinement le ramena au moment présent.

— Zoro ! s'exclama le petit renne. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ta blessure s'est rouverte !

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers le bas. En effet, le bandage qui entourait son torse avait à présent une petite tache rouge au niveau de sa blessure.

— J'ai rien fait Chopper, j'ai passé la matinée dans la bibliothèque et après j'ai juste aidé le Cook en cuisine…

Le médecin sembla le croire car il n'insista pas plus.

— C'était pas à toi Usopp d'aider Sanji ? demanda Franky d'une voix forte.

— Non, c'était ton tour, je te l'ai dit ce matin que j'avais un truc important à faire.

— Ah, j'avais oublié ! s'exclama le cyborg. Désolé Sanji.

Zoro participa à l'échange du coin de l'œil, écoutant distraitement Chopper débiter ses inquiétudes et ses incompréhensions. Mais il ne manqua pas le soulagement sur les traits du Cook, ni ses épaules qui s'affaissèrent un peu tandis qu'il se décontractait. Il avait eu raison un peu plus tôt, c'était bien à cause d'un malentendu que le cuistot s'était retrouvé seul en cuisine. Le bretteur savait qu'aucun de leur _nakama_ ne le considérait comme un boulet, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

C'est donc l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'il suivit le petit cervidé à l'infirmerie, confiant la vaisselle sale à Franky qui insistait pour se faire pardonner de son oubli. Il soupira un peu lorsque la porte se referma et que le calme l'entoura à nouveau. Sans un mot, il s'assit sur le lit et laissa Chopper travailler, déroulant la longue bande de son torse.

— Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait qui aurait pu la rouvrir ? demanda son ami après une observation méticuleuse de la blessure.

— Non, pourquoi c'est grave ?

— Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est étonnant, ça fait déjà trois jours, et avec ta rapidité de cicatrisation, normalement à ce stade-là tu ne risques plus rien de ce genre…

— La blessure était profonde, rappela Zoro avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

Profond était un peu léger puisque la lance l'avait tout de même transpercé de part en part. Une première pour lui d'ailleurs, se fit-il la remarque.

— Oui, c'est peut-être ça…, en convint Chopper. Je vais refaire ton pansement et voir la blessure de ton dos, et je veux que tu me préviennes tout de suite si jamais ça recommence. Je ferais des analyses complémentaires pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre.

— Ok.

— Et surtout aucune activité physique. Et ce serait bien que tu ne restes pas trop longtemps debout ou assis, au moins jusqu'à demain.

— D'accord…, soupira Zoro.

Il était bon pour piquer un roupillon le reste de la journée histoire de passer le temps. Ou peut-être qu'il suivrait ses propres conseils et essayerait un peu de méditation.

Rapidement, il put quitter l'infirmerie et il se dirigea aussitôt vers la cabine des garçons, normalement vide et calme à cette heure de la journée. Il s'allongea dans sa couchette, finalement heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour éviter le Cook. Parce que même s'il l'avait échappé belle tout à l'heure, il n'en serait pas toujours le cas. Il ferma l'œil et fit le vide dans sa tête, et il sombra sans trop de difficultés dans le sommeil.

* * *

L'après-midi venait de commencer et déjà l'ennui se faisait sentir. Sitôt après avoir terminé de ranger la cuisine, avec l'aide précieuse de Franky, Sanji s'était isolé, cherchant un coin tranquille où passer les quelques heures qui le mènerait aux préparations du repas du soir. Il était tout d'abord allé s'asseoir sur le banc entourant le mât, appréciant l'herbe sous ses pieds et le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres le surplombant. Mais rapidement, les cris et les exclamations des plus jeunes du groupe l'avaient lassé et il avait changé de coin. Il s'était retrouvé ici, sur le pont longeant la cuisine côté bâbord. Il y était relativement au calme, et plus ou moins à l'abri des regards.

Il essayait de se reposer, comme le lui avait conseillé Zoro, mais avec ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens, ce n'était pas évident. Après la colère et la déception qu'il avait ressenties en se retrouvant seul en cuisine ce midi, il avait oublié l'histoire de quelques heures les questions qu'il avait pour le bretteur. Finalement, le malentendu avait été dissipé, mais ce petit quelque chose qui était né en lui n'avait pas disparu. Il avait pensé avoir dépassé tout ça, pourtant, une nouvelle fois, il avait perdu de sa confiance. Viendrait un jour où ses _nakama_ commenceront à remettre en question sa présence dans l'équipage. C'était inévitable, il le savait. Et il craignait cet instant. Il avait fait des efforts pour qu'il n'arrive jamais, pour qu'il reste utile malgré son handicap, pourtant ce matin, quand il s'était retrouvé perdu dans sa propre cuisine, ne sachant comment faire pour préparer même le plat le plus simple sans aucune aide, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Tant qu'il ne retrouverait pas la vue, il serait inutile, et tous les entrainements et efforts du monde n'y changeraient rien.

Une fois de plus, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Il ne comprenait pas son corps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le trahissait ainsi, à ne plus lui obéir alors que tout était apparemment en ordre. Et même s'il savait que c'était injuste et infondé, il en voulait aussi un peu à Chopper. N'était-il pas censé être le meilleur médecin ? Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas une solution ? N'avait-il pas un médicament miracle pour ça ?

Et puis Zoro, à quoi jouait-il avec lui ? Etait-il au moins conscient de ce qu'il provoquait chez lui ? Il en doutait. Cette tête vide ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il allait devoir le coincer et lui parler, rapidement. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il n'était pas maître de ses émotions et la colère ne le mènerait nulle part avec le bretteur.

Il soupira et éteignit son mégot dans le cendrier qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il allait devoir réduire sa consommation de tabac s'il voulait tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour lui calmer les nerfs.

En repensant à sa conversation avec Zoro avant le déjeuner, il se rappela de son autre conseil. Essayer la médiation. Il n'avait jamais fait ça et ne savait pas vraiment comment cela fonctionnait, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Il se redressa un peu, le dos droit, les jambes repliées devant lui. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il était tombé sur Zoro en méditation. Son visage détendu, sa pose relâchée, cette impression qu'il était loin tout en étant devant lui. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait cela. Il tenta alors de faire le vide dans sa tête, ne plus penser à rien, mais c'était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Il n'y avait que les têtes d'algues pour réussir à ne penser à rien, remarqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Après quelques minutes infructueuses, il abandonna, et décida de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Le bruit des vagues par exemple. Cela avait toujours été quelque chose qui l'avait apaisé. Il laissa le son des remous provoqués par l'avancée de la coque du Sunny, celui des vagues et vaguelettes s'écrasant contre le bois, l'envahir.

L'apaisement se ressentit après plusieurs minutes, mais au lieu de lui changer les idées, cela permit à toutes ses questions, ses incertitudes, de revenir à pleine force. Frustré, il alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Et puis un nouveau son s'éleva soudain par-dessus celui de la mer. C'était le son d'un piano, joué avec virtuose, provenant des entrailles du Sunny. Il se laissa bercer quelques instants par cette mélodie, puis décida de s'en rapprocher. Il se releva et prit la direction du bar-aquarium, où l'instrument se trouvait.

Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce pour ne pas déranger Brook et s'installa sur la banquette. Il écouta la musique de nombreuses minutes sans que le pianiste ne s'arrête. Il ne reconnaissait pas le morceau, cela devait être l'une des compositions de leur _nakama_. Le rythme était parfois vif et enjoué, parfois plus mélancolique et doux. Et puis, toujours sans aucun arrêt, la musique devint de plus en plus douce, apaisante, rappelant parfois à Sanji le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant au sol un jour de pluie. C'était assez relaxant, et il réalisa qu'il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'un paysage printanier pluvieux que lorsque les notes s'arrêtèrent enfin. Il fut ramené doucement au moment présent et attendit patiemment, écoutant pour voir si Brook allait se remettre à jouer.

— Ce n'est pas habituel de te voir ici Sanji-san, s'éleva à la place la voix du squelette.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, répondit aussitôt Sanji.

Il était sur le point de se relever lorsque son ami continua.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de discuter tous les deux, reprit Brook après un silence. Tu veux parler de quelque chose ? Tu me sembles tracassé ces derniers temps.

Sanji en perdit la parole quelques instants. Il n'avait pas cru avoir été si flagrant dans son comportement. Mais après tout, Brook était l'un de ceux qui observaient beaucoup autour de lui, et qui en ressortait des informations importantes.

— Dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? continua-t-il en voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas.

— Ce n'est pas si important Brook, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Sanji en espérant s'en sortir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Il ne voulait vraiment pas paraître ridicule. Surtout avec le dernier arrivé dans l'équipage, et donc celui qu'il connaissait le moins.

— Laisse-moi deviner, problèmes de cœur je suppose ? C'est vrai que Zoro-san n'est pas toujours facile à comprendre…

Sanji sentit son cœur s'arrêter et sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand. Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il s'empressa de la refermer et tenta d'articuler quelques mots.

— Comment tu… ?

Il était incapable de continuer, mais Brook devait avoir saisi sa question. Il n'en revenait pas que, non seulement il ait tapé dans le mille en parlant de problèmes de cœur, mais qu'en plus il ait remarqué son attirance pour le bretteur.

— Voyons Sanji-san, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, rappela Brook d'une voix amusée.

— Qui d'autre est au courant ? chercha-t-il à savoir.

— Difficile à dire, réfléchit le musicien. Robin-san sait tout sur ce navire donc je suppose qu'elle est au courant. Et je dirais que Chopper-san s'en est rendu compte aussi. Nami-san doit avoir des doutes…

Ça faisait beaucoup de monde. Sanji était mortifié. Il croyait avoir été discret, gardant ses sentiments pour lui, mais apparemment il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être affligé ou soulagé.

— Alors, tu veux en parler ? reprit Brook après un nouveau silence. Tu peux me faire confiance, je sais garder ces choses-là pour moi.

— Je te fais confiance, s'empressa de le rassurer Sanji. C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Ce foutu Marimo est déconcertant, et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il veut.

— Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps.

— Oui, et je pensais que ce serait super, mais je n'en suis plus si sûr. Il fait… des choses qui me font penser qu'il ressent peut-être quelque chose pour moi, mais la seconde d'après il m'ignore totalement, ou bien il me cherche et fait tout pour m'énerver. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

— Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. D'après ce que je vous ai entendu dire de vos histoires, la sienne manque d'amour, ou bien d'attachement émotionnel. Je crois qu'il s'est retrouvé seul très jeune c'est ça ?

— Oui, apparemment il serait entré assez tôt dans le dojo où il a grandi. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ses parents. Il avait un maître, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu un rôle de père pour lui.

— Et Zoro-san a dû se jeter corps et âme dans sa mission de devenir le meilleur, et il a dû mettre de côté toutes les choses inutiles. D'après mes observations, il aime être seul, et même s'il est en groupe, il garde ses distances. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop me tromper qu'il ignore ce qu'est l'amour. Bien sûr il nous aime à sa façon, mais dans sa tête, la notion même d'amour doit être étrangère. Il est attaché à nous, ferait tout pour nous protéger, mais si on lui posait directement la question, il ne saurait pas comment répondre.

— Tout ça ne m'avance pas trop…

— Donne-lui du temps, Sanji-san. Sois patient. Il finira par comprendre.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'on me dit d'être patient, mais ce n'est pas ma qualité première.

— La patience est mère de toutes les vertus.

— Mais comment être sûr qu'il ne joue pas simplement avec moi ? Peut-être qu'il fait tout ça simplement pour m'énerver. C'est peut-être sa nouvelle façon de me taper sur le système…

— Là je t'arrête tout de suite Sanji-san. Tu le connais mieux que moi, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça. Il est des limites que même lui ne peut franchir, et il le sait. Et je peux t'assurer que vu la façon dont il te regarde quand il croit que personne ne le voit… il ne fait pas ça pour jouer. Il est sérieux. C'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans son cœur.

— Donc qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'attends patiemment qu'il comprenne, même si ça prend des années ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter longtemps…

— Tu peux attendre, ou tu peux essayer de lui forcer un peu la main. Fais-lui comprendre ce que tu attends de lui.

Sanji ne répondit pas, s'imprégnant de ce conseil. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait s'y prendre, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'attendre sans rien faire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait au Marimo pour réaliser que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était quelque chose d'unique. Si tant est que c'était réellement le cas. S'il avait eu l'utilité de ses yeux, il aurait pu certainement voir ce que Brook avait vu, il aurait pu se rendre compte que le bretteur était sérieux. Mais dans le cas présent, il était incapable de faire ce genre de constatation. Pourtant il savait que Brook ne lui mentirait pas sur quelque chose comme ça, qu'il ne lui donnerait pas consciemment de faux espoirs. Alors il décida de le croire. Cela lui enleva une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis quelques jours. Et cela lui redonnait espoir. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir développer avec Zoro quelque chose de nouveau et de magnifique…

Il remercia son ami chaleureusement, heureux finalement de lui avoir parlé. Il retourna en cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas du soir, sachant qu'il serait bientôt rejoint par l'un ou l'autre de ses _nakama_ pour l'aider. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça de baisser quelques barrières et de laisser ses amis voir ses côtés les plus vulnérables.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée venait de passer. En cette fin d'après-midi, Nami avait demandé à Zoro de rassembler tous leurs _nakama_ dans la salle à manger pour une réunion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était à lui qu'elle l'avait demandé, mais il était persuadé que c'était pour l'emmerder.

Il avait déjà trouvé Usopp et Franky dans leurs ateliers respectifs, et il ne manquait plus que le Cook. Il se dirigeait vers le bar-aquarium, là où son _haki_ lui avait informé qu'il se trouvait. Même s'il avait décidé de ne plus l'éviter et qu'ils se parlaient normalement, il y avait toujours cette tension entre eux. Et depuis le matin, Zoro avait cette envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, de revivre cette expérience. C'était par moment tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser, et c'était à la fois frustrant et énervant. Il allait devoir régler les choses avec le cuistot rapidement, sinon il allait perdre sa santé mentale en un rien de temps.

Lorsqu'il pénétra finalement dans la vaste salle, il découvrit avec surprise qu'elle était vide. Mais un détail attira son attention. L'un des rideaux cachant l'entrée du couloir longeant l'aquarium, celui de droite, était fermé, alors que d'ordinaire ils étaient tous deux ouverts. Rapidement, il se faufila derrière et descendit les trois marches qui le mirent de niveau avec le couloir. Il passa le canon et avança dans la sorte de tunnel. Il ne venait que rarement ici, mais l'impression était assez agréable. Sur sa gauche ainsi qu'au plafond, se trouvait la paroi de l'aquarium où il pouvait voir quelques poissons nager tranquillement. La lumière se diffusant par les fenêtres perçant le mur de droite créait une ambiance sous-marine, avec des reflets bleus et verts jouant sur les murs.

Il arriva presque à la moitié lorsqu'il découvrit celui qu'il cherchait, assit le dos contre le mur, fumant distraitement une cigarette en fixant l'aquarium devant lui. Les fenêtres étaient fermées et la fumée s'amoncelait rapidement dans cet espace réduit.

Le Cook ne réagit pas lorsqu'il s'approcha et que sans un mot il s'assit à côté de lui. Quelque chose dans son comportement lui disait que ce n'était pas la grande forme, et que peut-être, le moment était venu d'avoir cette fameuse discussion. Il resta silencieux à l'observer quelques minutes. Son regard était posé sur la paroi en verre, mais les pupilles fixes lui rappelaient qu'il ne voyait rien. Pourtant, un poisson un peu plus curieux que les autres leur faisait face, comme s'il attendait une quelconque attention de leur part, à moins qu'il n'espère un peu de nourriture.

— Je venais souvent ici avant, s'éleva soudain la voix du Cook.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par "avant", ni pourquoi il paraissait aimer passer du temps ici. Le Cook était un marin, il avait toujours vécu avec la mer, et ce petit morceau reconstitué de ce qu'ils avaient sous les pieds était forcément attractif pour lui.

— On se croirait sous l'eau, répondit simplement Zoro, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'il avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Le petit poisson curieux, probablement lassé, fit demi-tour et s'éloigna doucement, rejoignant les autres habitants de ce monde miniature.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, et une fois de plus, Zoro porta son regard sur son voisin. Cette envie qu'il avait eue toute la journée se fit de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il l'observait. Il passa en revue son visage, s'attardant sur ses yeux, son nez, puis son œil s'arrêta sur ses lèvres, qui entouraient le filtre de sa cigarette. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant, n'avait jamais eu l'envie irrépressible d'embrasser quelqu'un. Pour lui, tout ça n'était que du temps perdu que les gens pourraient passer plus utilement, comme s'entraîner par exemple. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris les couples qu'il croisait lors des escales, ni les paroles du cuistot lorsqu'il parlait de romantisme et ce genre de conneries. Certes, dans ces moments-là il ne l'écoutait pas, le trouvant incroyablement ridicule. Et soit il mettait le plus de distance entre eux, soit il tentait de casser cette humeur stupide en lui cherchant des noises.

Pourtant il ne pouvait nier que, lors des brèves secondes pendant lesquelles leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'incroyable. Comme une douce chaleur l'envahissant progressivement. Et au fil du temps, cette chaleur s'était transformée en brasier qui menaçait de le consumer tout entier. Il fallait toute sa retenue et sa concentration pour y résister.

Un mouvement du Cook le tira de ses pensées. Il écrasait son mégot dans le cendrier qu'il avait amené avec lui. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent inoccupées, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Zoro se laissa guider par la tentation. Comme l'autre fois, il plaça ses doigts sous le menton du cuistot, qui sursauta à ce contact inattendu, et s'en servit pour tourner son visage vers lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de le repousser, il combla la distance entre eux et retrouva instantanément cette sensation unique lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il les appuya les unes contre les autres un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois, notant dans un coin de sa tête que le Cook ne réagissait pas. Il finit par s'écarter, laissant quelques centimètres seulement entre leurs deux visages. Malgré la faible distance, il remarqua très nettement l'impression de tristesse dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, et il perdit un peu de sa confiance.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Sanji, le regard baissé.

Zoro fut incapable de répondre à cette question, à la fois parce qu'il restait sans voix devant la morosité évidente du Cook, et à la fois parce qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à donner.

Devant son silence, Sanji s'énerva et le repoussa assez durement de ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Le choc envoya une décharge de douleur dans son flanc, et il serra les dents pour n'en rien montrer.

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?! continua le Cook d'une voix agitée, presque désespérée.

— Je… je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement doucement.

Le ton de sa voix sembla calmer un peu son ami, qui se réinstalla contre le mur.

— Pourquoi tu m'embrasses comme ça, pourquoi tu fais ces petits gestes envers moi, pourquoi…

Il s'arrêta là, comme incapable de continuer.

— Je ne sais pas. Je… j'en ai envie et c'est… agréable.

— Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? A ce que je peux ressentir quand tu fais tout ça?

Si le Cook avait eu l'usage de ses yeux, il aurait certainement eu la réponse à sa question rien qu'en voyant l'expression que Zoro devait faire à cet instant. Il le réalisait à présent, mais il était vrai que jamais il n'avait pensé à ce que Sanji pouvait ressentir. Il ne l'avait jamais repoussé donc il avait pensé qu'il était d'accord avec tout ça. Que ça lui allait et qu'il appréciait ces moments lui aussi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda-t-il au lieu de s'excuser.

Il avait besoin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. S'il devait arrêter complètement, ou s'il y avait peut-être une autre solution. Il savait que cela lui manquerait, mais si c'était ce que Sanji voulait, alors il le ferait. Une petite bouffée d'angoisse le prit en réalisant que, même si cela était assez récent comparé à la longueur de leur histoire commune, toutes ces petites choses, ce rapprochement entre eux avait pris une place si importante.

— J'ai besoin que tu sois sérieux, répondit finalement son voisin doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu n'arrêteras pas tout ça quand tu te seras lassé. Parce que je ne sais pas si je le supporterais…

— Comment savoir ? demanda Zoro sur le même ton. C'est la première fois que je ressens tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ces… envies.

Il était totalement perdu, et vulnérable. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible de toute sa vie. Il perdait le contrôle sur lui-même, et cela faisait bien longtemps que cela ne s'était pas produit.

— Je ne peux pas le savoir pour toi Zoro. Réfléchis, pose-toi des questions, je ne sais pas, parle à quelqu'un, peut-être que ça t'aiderais à y voir plus clair. Mais s'il te plaît arrête de faire tout ça. Je ne veux pas m'y habituer en sachant que je risque de le perdre après.

Zoro ne saisit pas le sous-entendu de ses paroles. Mais il comprit que le sujet était sérieux et important pour le Cook, alors il y réfléchirait tout aussi sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami. Résolu, il força une nouvelle fois son voisin à lui faire face, mais celui-ci tenta de se dégager.

— Sanji, s'il te plaît, implora Zoro.

Il ne sut pas si c'était le ton de sa voix, ou le fait qu'il ait utilisé son prénom, chose qu'il ne faisait pas si souvent, qui le convainquit, mais il se laissa ensuite faire. Il posa alors une main sur sa joue puis s'inclina à nouveau vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Une inspiration soudaine lui fit faire bouger lentement les siennes, tout en appréciant cette sensation de chaleur douce contre sa peau. Et puis, après quelques secondes, son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Sanji commença à en faire de même. Les sensations se décuplèrent et des flashs lumineux se dessinèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide faire pression sur sa lèvre inférieure, et il mit plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la langue de Sanji. Mais celle-ci disparut rapidement, et son propriétaire stoppa calmement l'échange.

A bout de souffle comme s'il s'était entraîné une demi-journée entière, Zoro reposa son front sur celui de Sanji, réticent à mettre plus de distance entre eux. Puis lorsqu'il eut repris sa respiration, il prit la parole.

— Je te promets que je ne ferais plus rien de ce genre avant d'avoir les réponses à tes questions.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots, tout en caressant machinalement la joue de Sanji avec le pouce de sa main qui n'avait pas quitté son visage.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe depuis ces derniers temps. Mais je sais que j'apprécie énormément ce qu'il y a entre nous.

— J'attendrais, murmura Sanji lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

Un long silence se fit, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, insouciant de la proximité entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches physiquement l'un de l'autre, du moins pas dans ces conditions, mais aucun des deux ne sembla y prêter attention. Ils profitaient tous deux de cet instant, conscients qu'il ne durerait pas et qui peut-être ne se répèterait plus à l'avenir.

— On devrait aller rejoindre les autres, remarqua enfin Zoro. Ils vont nous attendre et se demander ce qu'on fait.

Il se releva rapidement puis tira Sanji par la main pour l'aider à le remettre sur pied. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'étage supérieur où devait se tenir la fameuse réunion organisée par leur navigatrice, la tête occupée à tout autre chose que ce qui les attendait là-haut.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ah, vous voilà enfin ! les accueilli la voix irritée de Nami. Vous étiez encore en train de vous taper dessus ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit, et Zoro s'assit en grommelant, pressé que cette réunion se termine. Il tourna le regard vers Sanji, qui s'était installé sur la barre d'appui du bar, tourné dans leur direction. Il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas répondu à Nami, et assez inquiétant. Il devait être perdu dans ses pensées, et le bretteur aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Mais leur navigatrice reprit la parole après un hochement d'épaules blasé, le forçant à sortir de ses propres pensées.

— Bien, je vous ai rassemblés pour qu'on fasse le point sur la suite des évènements. On va atteindre la prochaine île d'ici au plus tard deux jours. L'objectif principal est de revendre notre trésor et de refaire nos réserves. On y restera le moins de temps possible. Apparemment il n'y a pas de base de la marine, ni d'autorité locale antipirates donc on devrait être tranquille. Inutile donc de s'attarder, quand on a ce qu'on veut, on s'en va. Ce qui veut dire…

La rouquine s'arrêta et balaya l'assemblée d'un regard noir.

— Pas d'aventure, pas d'ennuis, et pas de pagaille !

Zoro réprima un sourire en coin qui lui aurait valu une rallonge sur sa dette. La jeune femme disait ça à chaque fois, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de semer le trouble partout où ils passaient. Et lorsque pour une fois ils étaient calmes, c'était les ennuis qui les trouvaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait à s'embêter à les menacer. C'était peine perdue de toute façon.

Il ne prêta pas beaucoup attention à ce qui se dit par la suite, principalement le résultat des deux filles après l'examen du trésor. Peu lui importait de savoir ce que cela leur rapporterait. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir combien Nami allait lui donner pour refaire les réserves, et combien il aurait pour ses petits plaisirs personnels, à savoir principalement l'alcool. Lorsque la réunion se termina enfin, il s'empressa de sortir et de monter à la vigie. Elle était toujours vide à cette heure de la journée, et c'était l'un des uniques endroits où il savait pouvoir être seul et tranquille. C'était sans doute aussi l'endroit du Sunny où il se sentait le plus à l'aise, le plus "chez lui", et c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait à cet instant. Il avait besoin de familiarité et de routine rassurante.

C'était là également qu'il avait laissé son matériel pour entretenir ses _katana_. S'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner, alors il allait en profiter pour prêter une attention particulière à ses précieux alliés. Non pas qu'il les ait négligés jusqu'à présent, mais un surplus d'attention ne serait pas de trop, et renforcerait le lien qu'il avait créé avec eux, et qui s'était considérablement épaissi au cours de son entraînement avec Œil de Faucon.

Il passa la fin de la journée à les polir, les manier doucement, communier avec eux, offrant un traitement particulier à sa meilleure lame, son amie de toujours, Wadô Ichimonji.

* * *

Le temps s'était écoulé lentement après la réunion, Zoro le passant pour la plupart dans la vigie ou à dormir dans la cabine des garçons. Il commençait à trouver le temps long, alors lorsque Brook annonça que la prochaine île était en vue, il sortit sur le pont pour la regarder se rapprocher doucement. Il s'appuya de tout son poids sur le bastingage et se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées.

Il avait essayé ces deux derniers jours de ne pas repenser à sa conversation avec Sanji. Pourtant, il allait devoir y réfléchir sérieusement, comme il le lui avait promis. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et les nouvelles questions que cela soulèverait le perturbaient un peu. Bien sûr, il n'était pas si idiot que ce que le Cook pouvait bien dire. Il savait ce qui se tramait dans son cœur. Il savait que le cuistot avait pris une place très importante, une place que personne jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais occupée. Et c'était là le problème. En relation, il connaissait deux choses : soit il appréciait et il protégeait, soit il n'aimait pas et il tranchait. C'était assez simpliste, mais cela avait très bien marché jusqu'à présent. Mais le Cook s'était insinué entre ces deux états, et il avait créé une confusion qui n'était pas facile à contourner.

Parmi tous ceux qu'il aimait bien, à savoir essentiellement ses _nakama_ , le blondinet s'était élevé au-dessus des autres, s'était démarqué à la fois rapidement et insidieusement. Il y a quelques semaines à peine, s'il avait eu à choisir entre la vie de Luffy et celle du cuistot, il aurait choisi leur Capitaine sans hésiter. Parce que tout reposait sur les épaules du jeune homme. Tous leurs rêves et leurs espoirs étaient liés à la survie de ce garçon. Si Luffy n'était plus là, ils ne valaient plus rien, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, s'il avait à faire face au même choix, il n'était pas sûr de prendre les mêmes décisions. L'idée de perdre le Cook était tout à coup moins supportable. Bien sûr en tant que cuistot il était remplaçable, même si honnêtement personne ne pourrait jamais l'égaler. Mais en tant que personne, en tant que _nakama_ , il était irremplaçable. Comment pourrait-il évacuer la pression s'il n'était pas là pour le chercher constamment ? Sur qui compterait-il pour l'aider à protéger l'équipage ? A qui parlerait-il ? Bien sûr, leur rapprochement sur ce dernier point était récent, mais il était rapidement devenu très important pour Zoro. Il aimait parler avec lui, ou simplement passer du temps avec lui en cuisine, ou à s'entrainer. Et pire, depuis quelques jours, il aimait le contact qu'il avait développé avec lui. Les touchers… les baisers.

Pourtant, était-il prêt à continuer sur ce chemin glissant ? Certes l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un de si important à ses côtés pouvait être exhilarante, mais aussi effrayante. Cela pouvait d'un côté le rendre plus fort. L'idée de vouloir protéger cette personne, même si la plupart du temps le Cook n'en avait pas besoin, sachant se débrouiller tout seul, pouvait le motiver et le pousser à atteindre des niveaux inégalés. Mais d'un autre côté, cette personne deviendrait sa faiblesse. Quelqu'un sur qui faire pression pour le faire plier. Quelqu'un qui pourrait causer sa perte et briser son objectif. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle faiblesse… du moins il n'était pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque.

Il en était donc là, à se demander ce qui avait pu ainsi changer dans sa tête, à se demander pourquoi il remettait ainsi en cause, quasiment du jour au lendemain, toutes ses priorités et tout ce qu'il s'était fixé dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas de réponses, et il espérait peut-être pouvoir les trouver sur cette nouvelle île qui se profilait à l'horizon.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, sur le pont supérieur du Sunny, un autre jeune homme était appuyé au bastingage, le regard vide tourné dans la direction générale de cette nouvelle terre. Sanji aussi était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais contrairement au bretteur, lui connaissait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait tout autant que les risques, et il était prêt à les prendre. Ce qui le tourmentait, c'était plutôt de savoir s'il avait une chance. Si le sabreur allait ou non répondre à son appel. Il se demandait si Zoro avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ou bien s'il en avait trop dit et l'avait effrayé. Pourtant, malgré ses doutes, il voulait garder espoir. Zoro semblait attiré vers lui, et s'il décidait de suivre cette attirance et de voir venir les choses en temps voulu, alors il y avait vraiment une chance que cette histoire marche entre eux. Du moins c'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Il avait décidé de lui laisser le temps, de ne pas le relancer toutes les cinq minutes. Malgré tout, la patience n'était pas son fort, et il se fit la promesse de lui reposer la question s'il ne venait pas de lui-même le trouver lorsqu'ils auraient repris la mer après cette nouvelle escale.

Cette résolution et cette lueur d'espoir en tête, il se détourna du paysage qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir pour aller s'enfermer dans sa cuisine. Un nouveau regain d'énergie l'avait poussé depuis la veille à redoubler d'efforts pour parvenir à cuisiner seul, et cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à y parvenir.

* * *

Au coucher du soleil, le Thousand Sunny entra dans l'unique port de l'île, une lumière chaude éclairant la ville devant eux. Bukimina semblait être un endroit paisible, habité par des gens simples et débonnaires. La cité n'était en soit pas très grande. En fait, elle ressemblait plus à un grand village qu'à une véritable ville. Les maisons la composant ne dépassaient pas un étage, et elles étaient coiffées d'un toit de chaume, leurs fenêtres débordant de jardinières fleuries. Les rues étaient en terre battue, mais d'une propreté irréprochable. Tout semblait bien ordonné, et la tranquillité devait y être reine. En tout cas, rien ne laissait présager la survenue d'une aventure quelconque, ce qui déçu Luffy mais rassura Nami.

Cette dernière descendit sur le quai afin de s'acquitter des frais d'amarrage et se renseigner sur les possibilités de logement. Une fois fait, elle revint à bord, l'équipage ayant décidé d'y passer la nuit. Il était de toute façon certainement trop tard pour trouver un hôtel ce soir-là, et chacun s'en accommoda sans rechigner.

Le lendemain par contre, tous se levèrent un peu plus tôt qu'à leur habitude, pressés qu'ils étaient de découvrir ce nouvel endroit. Ils commencèrent par tous se rendre à l'une des auberges de la ville pour prendre des chambres et y déposer leurs affaires, puis ils se dispersèrent à leur rythme dans les rues qui s'animèrent petit à petit à mesure que la matinée avançait.

Nami se dirigea immédiatement vers le seul bureau de change de la ville vers lequel le propriétaire de l'auberge l'avait dirigée. Plus tôt ils auraient transformés leur trésor en argent sonnant et trébuchant, plus tôt ils pourraient refaire leurs réserves et continuer leur route un peu plus loin. Après de nombreuses minutes de négociations acharnées, elle parvint à en tirer un excellent prix et sortit du bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ses _nakama_ pour leur distribuer la part qui leur revenait pour cette escale, et ensuite, direction les magasins !

* * *

En attendant de recevoir l'argent pour les provisions, Zoro décida d'aller faire un tour au bar local. Il lui restait encore un peu de monnaie et pourrait probablement boire plusieurs verres avant d'être à sec.

Il entra dans le petit établissement sans vraiment regarder autour de lui et s'installa à une table, attendant que quelqu'un vienne prendre sa commande. Après quelques minutes de solitude, il se décida finalement à jeter un coup d'œil en direction du comptoir. Plusieurs hommes d'âges mûrs y étaient installés, et discutaient avec le serveur. Ils parlaient à voix mesurées et semblaient absorbés par le sujet de leur conversation.

— Je vous dis que le vieux Gôshi en a vu un il y a quelques jours, disait l'un d'entre eux, un béret sur la tête et une pipe coincée dans un coin de la bouche.

— Foutaise, répondit un autre, tout le monde sait que le vieux Gôshi perd la boule.

— Meiko en a vu un aussi, ajouta un troisième.

Ce dernier témoignage sembla clore la discussion et un lourd silence s'établit. Zoro ne savait pas de quoi ces hommes parlaient, mais le sujet semblait sérieux et inquiétant. Sa curiosité piquée, mais aussi son envie d'être enfin remarqué et servi, lui firent prendre la parole.

— Qu'est-ce qui a été vu ?

La réaction vive qu'il obtint le surprit un peu. Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, comme s'ils découvraient tout à coup sa présence et avaient été pris sur le fait. Mais après la surprise passée, ils perdirent tous leurs expressions graves et des sourires forcés étirèrent leurs lèvres.

— Vous faites partie de l'équipage qui est arrivé hier ? demanda l'un d'entre eux d'un ton enjoué.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, avant de confirmer. Il réitéra ensuite sa question, décidé à obtenir une réponse.

— Oh c'est rien, balaya le vieux au béret, seulement des sauvages… je veux dire, des animaux sauvages. Il y a beaucoup de… euh sangliers par ici. Parfois ils entrent en ville et font pas mal de dégâts. Je suppose qu'il va falloir organiser une chasse pour les éloigner.

— Si vous comptez rester quelques jours, il faudra éviter de vous aventurer en forêt, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux, conseilla celui qui semblait être le plus âgé.

Zoro décida de garder pour lui le fait qu'un sanglier ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait compris la question sous-entendue. Malgré l'accueil chaleureux qu'ils avaient reçu, les villageois semblaient pressés qu'ils repartent en mer. Il se passait sur cette île quelque chose de louche qu'il aurait été bien incapable de déterminer. Mais de toute façon, leurs histoires ne le regardaient pas. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était boire. Il se releva alors et vint s'asseoir au comptoir non loin des autres et commanda une bière pour commencer.

— On n'a pas prévu de rester longtemps, indiqua-t-il ensuite. On se ravitaille et on va plus loin.

Les hommes semblèrent acquiescer avec un peu trop de ferveur à son goût, mais encore une fois, peu importait. Le serveur déposa une chope devant lui et il s'empressa de la vider d'une bonne partie de son contenu.

— Si vous êtes venu pour vous ravitailler, alors vous tombez bien, continua le vieux au béret. Le marché est demain, avec des producteurs venants des îles avoisinantes. Vous trouverez tout ce que vous cherchez, et même plus. Ici on ne produit pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas vraiment une terre agricole.

— Mais vous avez du gibier apparemment, remarqua Zoro un sourire en coin.

L'embarras se fit à nouveau sentir mais le bretteur n'insista pas. Cela ne fit que confirmer sa suspicion. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de gibiers ici qu'à Water Seven.

Il écouta ensuite d'une oreille distraite les petits vieux papoter, principalement des derniers ragots du village. C'était souvent le cas dans ce genre de bar de petite localité. Les occupations tout autant que les distractions étaient rares, alors on passait le temps comme on pouvait. Zoro n'aimait pas vraiment ce ton de conspiration, énonçant les aventures extraconjugales présumées de madame untelle ou les frasques alcooliques d'untel. Il n'aimait pas parler des gens dans leurs dos, et il n'aimait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Les choix de vie appartenaient à chacun, et personne n'avait à les juger, d'autant plus que bien souvent, ceux qui jouaient les commères étaient pires que leurs victimes.

Pourtant, son oreille fut attirée lorsque le plus âgé des trois, un homme presque chauve, le crâne recouvert de taches de vieillesse et le visage parsemé de rides, s'adressa à lui.

— Alors mon petit, il est connu votre équipage ?

Zoro se retint de réagir au mot "petit". Il n'avait rien de petit, que ce soit en taille ou en carrure. Mais il décida de rester calme, se rappelant de la demande de Nami de faire profil bas pendant qu'ils étaient ici.

— Plutôt oui, répondit-il succinctement.

— Tu dois bien avoir quelques histoires à nous raconter alors, continua le petit vieux, qui avait apparemment décidé de plus de familiarité entre eux en le tutoyant.

Peu importait le bretteur à vrai dire, alors encore une fois, il laissa passer, et choisit plutôt de s'inquiéter de cette demande. Il n'était pas trop du genre bavard, encore moins pour raconter des histoires. Usopp était bien plus doué que lui à ce petit jeu, malheureusement son ami n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui. Il essaya de trouver une excuse, perturbé par les regards expectatifs des trois petits vieux, et fut finalement sauvé par le barman qui demanda aux villageois de laisser leur visiteur tranquille.

Il put finalement boire plusieurs verres en paix, choisissant chaque fois une boisson un peu plus forte que la précédente, avant d'être à nouveau intégré à la discussion de ses voisins.

— Tu as l'air d'être un bon buveur, remarqua celui qui était le plus près de lui. Un vrai pirate !

Le bretteur ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un compliment ou non alors il resta silencieux.

— C'est bien de voir des jeunes qui n'ont pas peur de boire, ajouta l'homme au béret. De nos jours, ça se faire rare par ici. Les jeunes de chez nous sont respectables et bien rangés. De notre temps, on savait s'amuser.

Les deux autres rigolèrent, se remémorant probablement le "bon vieux temps", ce qui tira un sourire à Zoro. Cette île devait être bien ennuyeuse si ce que cet homme disait était vrai.

— Les marins savent vivre eux. Quand ils rentrent au port, ils dépensent ce qu'ils ont gagnés en alcool et en filles.

— Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu peux avoir les filles pour pas un sous, remarqua celui d'apparence plus jeune en clignant malicieusement de l'œil.

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua l'assemblée.

— Jeune et taillé comme tu es, tu dois avoir une fille dans chaque port, supposa le petit vieux au béret.

Zoro se sentit rougir rapidement, et il était heureux d'avoir une complexion assez foncée qui en cacherait une bonne partie.

— Euh je… ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, balbutia-t-il.

— Allez, sois pas timide va, c'est naturel !

Le sabreur ne savait plus quoi dire pour se sortir de là, et il se sentit incroyablement soulagé lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur un nouvel arrivant, distrayant l'attention des trois hommes. Il tourna à son tour le regard en direction de l'extérieur, et fut surpris de voir Robin saluer Sanji à la porte. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et le Cook se tourna vers l'intérieur et entra, avançant prudemment. Zoro attendit qu'il se soit pris deux fois une chaise en chemin avant de prendre pitié de lui.

— A gauche, indiqua-t-il simplement.

Le cuistot releva la tête dans sa direction en entendant sa voix, puis avança dans la direction indiquée sans faire de commentaire. Le sabreur le guida ainsi jusqu'au comptoir, sous le regard silencieux des trois hommes et du serveur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il pour détourner un peu l'attention du Cook qui semblait nerveux.

— Je te cherchais.

— Non sans blague ! se moqua Zoro face à cette évidence.

Le Cook lui lança un regard noir qui aurait été légèrement effrayant s'il l'avait dirigé dans la bonne direction.

— Je viens de croiser Nami-swan qui m'a donné l'argent pour les provisions, répondit simplement le cuistot en ignorant sa moquerie.

— Et ?

— Et je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on s'y mette tout de suite, répondit Sanji, perdant petit à petit patience.

— On fera ça demain, balaya Zoro et se retournant vers son verre pour le vider.

Le Cook sembla sans voix pendant quelques instants, et le bretteur profita du silence, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Il patienta le sourire aux lèvres, et la réaction ne se fit pas désirer bien longtemps.

— C'est quoi ton problème Marimo ? s'éleva la voix énervée de Sanji. T'es feignant à ce point ?! Ou alors t'as trop bu et tu ne tiens plus debout ? De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre ! J'ai dit qu'on s'y mettait tout de suite alors c'est ce qu'on va faire ! Tu vas lever ton cul de cette chaise et rapidement !

— Sinon quoi ?

— Sinon je t'envoi à l'autre bout de Grand Line à coup de pieds !

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette menace. Puis voyant que le cuistot s'énervait de plus en plus, il décida de mettre un terme à sa taquinerie avant que les ennuis n'arrivent. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir à payer le propriétaire du bar pour les réparations.

— Relax Cook, le détendit-il d'une voix calme. C'est juste que le marché est demain.

— Oh…, répondit simplement Sanji, perdant toute sa colère. Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

— Ça aurait été moins marrant, rigola Zoro.

— Enfoiré, grinça le blondinet entre ses dents.

— Assis-toi et prend un verre, conseilla le bretteur en tirant du pied un tabouret et en guidant son ami pour qu'il s'y assoit.

— Tu payes ? tenta Sanji.

— Et puis quoi encore ?! s'exclama Zoro.

Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait assez pour payer ses propres consommations, alors celles du Cook en plus ? Pas question !

— Peu importe, Nami-swan m'a donné de l'argent, répondit Sanji, un air important au visage.

— Pour refaire les stocks !

— Non, aussi pour mes achats personnels.

— Quoi ?! Et moi ? se scandalisa Zoro.

— Elle a probablement jugé inutile de t'en donner…

— Sorcière des mers, jura le bretteur entre ses dents.

Parfois, il pensait à reprendre ses activités de chasseur de prime pour avoir son argent de poche personnel. La rouquine jouait un peu trop avec lui à son goût.

— Fais attention à ton vocabulaire quand tu parles de Nami-swan, gronda Sanji.

— Vous êtes dans le même équipage ? interrompit l'un des petits vieux, ce qui coupa court à la réplique de Zoro.

— Malheureusement oui, répondit le Cook du tac au tac.

— Le sentiment est réciproque, ronchonna Zoro.

Cela valut une nouvelle exclamation de rire de la part des villageois, puis ceux-ci se mirent à questionner le nouvel arrivant, espérant avoir plus de succès qu'avec Zoro. Le Cook ne se fit pas vraiment prier et leur raconta quelques anecdotes. Il était assis entre le bretteur et les petits vieux, et Zoro s'en trouva heureux, parce que cela lui donnait l'occasion de pouvoir regarder le cuistot sans avoir à se justifier. Bien qu'il ait principalement la tête tournée dans la direction de son auditoire, il pouvait discerner une partie de son visage, encore plus lorsqu'il s'accouda au comptoir.

Il avait une envie irrépressible de passer sa main dans ces mèches blondes, ou bien de tracer le contour de cette mâchoire de ses doigts. Pourtant il n'en fit rien. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient en public, mais surtout parce qu'il lui avait promis de ne plus rien faire de ce genre. Il allait devoir rapidement trouver des réponses à ses questions, parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait à garder ses mains pour lui. Il se promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement à la première occasion qui se présenterait. L'idéal serait de trouver un peu de solitude pour cela, ou du moins de ne pas être avec le Cook. Il avait déjà la chance de ne pas partager sa chambre d'hôtel avec lui, ayant été placé avec Franky. Peut-être qu'il pourrait profiter du silence nocturne pour prendre une décision…

Il revint au moment présent lorsqu'il entendit le cuistot raconter sommairement l'accident qui avait conduit à la perte de sa vue. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment perturbé, et le racontait comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait. C'était une bonne chose. Il semblait avoir enfin accepté ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être que les choses allaient être plus faciles à présent, et que le bretteur n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle rechute. Il se sentait fier de Sanji, fier qu'il ait réussit à passer cette étape. Il allait probablement le retrouver tel qu'il était avant, à 100% de sa condition. Un frisson d'excitation le traversa à cette idée. Il avait hâte que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'il le retrouve, fidèle à lui-même, à ses principes et sans faiblesse apparente.

Sa volonté et sa force d'esprit l'avaient toujours impressionné. Il l'avait toujours perçu comme un roc que rien ne pouvait ébranler. Et de savoir qu'il allait le retrouver tel qu'il était… L'attirance se faisait plus grande, l'envie de caresser ce corps dur et musclé, de faire plier cet esprit fier et indomptable par quelques baisers… Il s'arrêta là dans ses pensées, décidant que ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour laisser libre court à ces visions troublantes.

Il commanda un nouveau verre et écouta la conversation qui se déroulait à côté de lui. Sanji racontait à présent les facéties des plus jeunes de l'équipage, et Zoro réalisa qu'il ne dévoilait que des choses sans grand intérêt. Il gardait pour lui les grandes batailles, les blessures, les affrontements, les ambitions. Ces hommes étaient après tout des étrangers, alors il était préférable de ne pas trop s'exposer. Nul ne savait ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'ils auraient repris la mer. Alerteraient-ils la Marine que leur équipage venait de quitter leur île ? Lanceraient-ils des chasseurs de prime à leurs trousses ? Ils ne pouvaient en être sûrs, alors la prudence s'imposait, et Sanji l'avait compris. Encore une fois, Zoro réalisa à quel point ils étaient semblables tous les deux dans leur façon de penser.

Les heures et les verres s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et bientôt la porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer un bruyant Luffy, accompagné de Chopper, Usopp et Brook.

— Zoro, Sanji ! On fait la fête !! s'exclama leur Capitaine dès qu'il les repéra.

— Quoi ?! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ni le lieu ni le moment, remarqua le Cook, dubitatif.

— Heiiin ? Mais je veux faire la fête moi ! Je veux plein de viande !

— Nami est d'accord ? demanda Zoro à Usopp, ignorant leur Capitaine.

— Oui, elle nous a même donné un peu d'argent pour ça.

— Un peu d'argent ce ne sera pas suffisant pour remplir l'estomac de Luffy, remarqua le sabreur.

— Ni le tien d'alcool, lança Sanji d'un ton moqueur.

Zoro ne se priva pas de lui lancer un regard noir, sachant qu'il pouvait le percevoir, avant de reporter son attention sur les quatre arrivants.

— De toute façon c'est un bar ici, ils ne font pas les repas.

— On peut demander à Ryûto de nous apporter des plats, proposa le plus jeune des petits vieux, s'immisçant dans la discussion. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Patron, ça te dit une fête ici ?

— Si ça peut m'amener quelques clients, je prends, répondit le barman avec espoir.

— Oh oh, ça sent comme au bon vieux temps, s'écria le plus âgé des trois.

Le bretteur les regarda s'exciter à l'idée de cette fête improvisée. Décidément, cette île devait être bien ennuyeuse quand ils n'étaient pas là pour mettre l'ambiance.

— Je ne sais pas si on aura assez d'argent pour tout payer, remarqua soudain le Cook, toujours pratique.

— Ne t'inquiète pas jeunot, on va s'arranger pour ça, répondit l'homme au béret.

La fête semblait belle et bien lancée, et Zoro s'en réjouit. Qui disait fête disait alcool à volonté, et cela lui permettrait sûrement de se vider l'esprit quelques heures. Les trois petits vieux se dispersèrent, rapidement pour leur âge, annonçant qu'ils allaient prévenir l'un des aubergistes de la ville pour qu'il prépare un festin, et inviter tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient à prendre part à la fête. Luffy était aux anges et trépignait déjà d'impatience à l'idée de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir se mettre dans l'estomac.

Bientôt, le reste de l'équipage les rejoignit et ils commencèrent à animer le bar grâce à la guitare de Franky et au violon de Brook, ainsi qu'aux pitreries des plus jeunes. Les invités arrivèrent petit à petit, tous d'âge assez avancé, ce qui surprit un peu Zoro. Les jeunes ne semblaient pas enclins à s'amuser, et lorsqu'il posa la question au petit vieux au béret avec qui il trinqua, celui-ci lui expliqua que beaucoup de leurs jeunes étaient partis travailler sur les îles environnantes et ne revenaient pas régulièrement sur leur île natale. Quant aux autres, ils semblaient préférer la compagnie de livres au coin du feu aux fêtes déchaînées.

A mesure que la soirée avançait, les esprits s'échauffèrent et le boucan devint infernal. Certains criaient à tue-tête, d'autres chantaient de leurs voix éraillées et criardes, et d'autres encore buvaient en petits groupes, se racontant des histoires qui déclenchaient de grands éclats de rires. Comme à son habitude, Zoro restait à l'écart de tout ce petit monde et observait. Il s'amusait des jeux et de la goinfrerie de Luffy, riait parfois aux histoires d'Usopp. Il profitait par moment de la musique jouée par Franky, Brook et quelques habitants qui avaient apportés leurs instruments. Il observait Robin discuter d'histoire avec une assemblée de petites vieilles, prenant des notes, ou Nami qui était prise dans un concours de boisson, et qui était bien partie pour gagner. Mais son regard s'arrêtait le plus souvent sur une certaine tête blonde, qui dansait avec Chopper, et qui souriait et riait de toutes ses dents. Le Cook semblait vraiment heureux, et même s'il se prenait parfois les pieds dans des chaises ou qu'il percutait quelqu'un, il n'en perdait pas sa bonne humeur.

Zoro ne pouvait détacher l'œil de ce visage rajeunit, libéré de toute tension, de tout tourments. Cherchant dans ses souvenirs, il ne trouva aucun moment où il avait été la raison d'un tel sourire. S'il ne pouvait apporter une telle joie au Cook, comment pouvait-il répondre à ses sentiments ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui chez lui attirait Sanji. Ils se bagarraient souvent, s'insultaient, arrivaient avec difficulté à entretenir une conversation civilisée… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les relier, créer un lien si fort ? Peut-être était-ce la confiance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, la reconnaissance de leurs forces respectives, le respect réciproque…

— Je comprends mieux ta réponse, s'éleva soudain une voix près de lui.

— Pardon ? demanda-t-il en découvrant l'homme au béret assis à côté de lui, le regard posé sur le Cook.

— Quand je parlais d'une fille dans chaque port. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'en a pas besoin, ayant déjà quelqu'un dans ton équipage.

— Vous vous trompez, protesta Zoro.

— Vraiment ? s'enquit l'homme avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

Le bretteur ne répondit pas, et il ne détacha pas son regard du blondinet. Avait-il besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés ? Quelqu'un avec qui partager ses rêves, son passé, ses secrets ?

— Si ce n'est pas le cas alors tu devrais t'activer. Un jeune homme comme lui, ça ne doit pas se trouver dans tous les ports… Crois-en mon expérience petit, profite de la vie tant que tu le peux.

Zoro le fixa quelques instants, perplexe à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis l'homme se leva et laissa le bretteur avec plus de questions qu'il n'en avait déjà en tête. Il demanda une nouvelle bouteille au barman derrière lui et en vida la moitié avant qu'il ne voit le Cook se diriger lentement et prudemment vers lui. Arrivé à son niveau, il prit la place que le petit vieux venait de quitter, et ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

— Ils ont l'air tous vraiment gentils, remarqua alors le Cook. Ils cachent bien leur jeu.

Zoro tourna son attention vers son voisin à ces derniers mots, surpris.

— Quoi, tu croyais que je n'allais pas remarquer qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ? Je suis peut-être aveugle mais pas stupide.

— Peu importe, de toute façon on sera partis demain, rappela Zoro.

— Tu n'es pas curieux ?

— Pas vraiment. Leurs affaires ne nous regardent pas.

— Tellement ennuyeux…, se lamenta Sanji.

— Je ne te force pas à rester là, remarqua le bretteur.

— C'est vrai, mais je suis fatigué, reconnut Sanji.

Zoro aurait pu riposter en disant qu'il devrait plutôt aller ennuyer les filles, mais sa présence à ses côtés était agréable, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut. Il se tut donc et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Le Cook commanda lui aussi à boire, et ils sirotèrent leurs boissons tranquillement. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait son voisin réagir de plus en plus à la boisson, ce qui l'amusait toujours. Il lui en fallait peu pour commencer à en ressentir les effets. Malgré ça, il lui fallait ensuite beaucoup de verres pour être totalement ivre. C'était un peu étrange, mais il était comme ça. Zoro c'était l'inverse, il lui en fallait beaucoup pour commencer à être pompette, mais ensuite peu pour être totalement bourré.

Plongé dans ses étranges pensées, il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la tête du Cook se poser lourdement sur son épaule. Affalé sur son tabouret de bar, il semblait avoir déjà passé le stade où il pouvait se tenir droit sans soutien.

Il se sentait un peu gêné d'avoir ainsi le cuistot contre lui devant tout le monde, mais personne ne semblait regarder dans leur direction alors il se détendit un peu. En tentant un regard vers le bas, il découvrit que le Cook avait un sourire idiot au visage et les yeux encore moins fixes qu'avant. Il avait les pommettes légèrement roses et Zoro décida qu'il était préférable qu'il détourne son regard immédiatement. Heureusement pour lui, Sanji se redressa vivement quelques minutes plus tard, comme s'il avait été frappé par une révélation. Il le regarda, amusé, demander au barman derrière eux où se trouvaient les toilettes. Après une descente difficile du tabouret, et avec l'aide de Zoro, il se trouva debout sur des jambes chancelantes et suivit le Patron qui le guida jusqu'à la porte des toilettes. Une fois le Cook disparu, le bretteur reporta son attention sur la salle, et sursauta en voyant Chopper juste devant lui.

— Evite quand même de trop boire, rappela celui-ci en fixant la bouteille presque vide que le sabreur avait encore en main.

— T'inquiète pas Chopper, répondit-il doucement.

Le petit médecin sembla rassuré à ce ton sérieux. Il soupira et s'installa sur le tabouret que Sanji venait de quitter, ses petites jambes dépassant à peine du siège.

— C'est un chouette endroit ici, hein ? remarqua le renne d'une voix fluette.

— Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Zoro, ne trouvant pas le courage de faire part de ses doutes à son ami pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète. Ils savent faire la fête.

Le regard du petit médecin balaya l'assemblée, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Puis il tourna la tête vers la gauche, et reprit la parole.

— Sanji a un peu trop bu, remarqua-t-il en regardant leur _nakama_ sortir des toilettes. Tu pourrais faire attention qu'il ne boive pas plus ?

Zoro accepta sans réfléchir. De toute façon, le Cook allait certainement revenir s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le reste de la soirée, alors autant garder un œil sur ses consommations pendant qu'il y était, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

— Choppeeeer !!! Viens t'amuser !!!

Le cri se fit entendre à travers une bonne partie de la pièce, et un bras élastique atteignit rapidement le petit renne pour le ramener au cœur des festivités. Celui-ci s'y plia en riant et rejoignit rapidement ses amis.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, le tabouret était à nouveau occupé par la tête blonde. Décidément, ce tabouret en aurait vu passer dans la soirée. La première chose que le Cook fit, se fut de commander un nouveau verre. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu ses esprits et paraissait prêt à continuer à descendre de l'alcool en grande quantité. Zoro ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou s'il cherchait à oublier quelque chose, mais il n'aimait pas trop ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du cuistot de boire autant. D'ordinaire, il préférait la qualité à la quantité. Mais il décida de ne rien dire pour le moment et reporta son attention sur la foule devant eux.

Presque une heure plus tard, il commença à se lasser du bruit et des rires. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du cuistot et découvrit qu'il s'était retourné sur son tabouret et qu'il était maintenant affalé sur le comptoir. Il était en train de demander au barman qu'il lui remplisse à nouveau son verre, mais décidant qu'il en avait assez pour la soirée, Zoro fit signe à ce dernier de ne pas le faire. L'homme acquiesça et s'éloigna, et Sanji mit plusieurs instants avant de réaliser que son verre était encore vide.

— Ça suffit pour ce soir, expliqua Zoro.

— Quoi ? Non, je veux encore boire…

— J'ai dit ça suffit. Allez viens, je te ramène à l'auberge.

— Tu viens avec moi ?

— Oui, répondit brièvement le bretteur.

— Alors d'accord…

Content de ne pas avoir à le forcer à le suivre, Zoro l'aida à se mettre debout. Puis voyant qu'il serait incapable de marcher seul, il passa son bras gauche sur ses épaules, et entoura la taille du Cook de son propre bras pour le maintenir. Ils sortirent avec peine du bar, contournant la foule bruyante et animée. Une fois retrouvés dehors, Zoro s'arrêta un instant, appréciant la fraîcheur et le silence.   
Cela faisait vraiment du bien. Puis il commença à avancer en direction probable de l'auberge. Maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, il n'était plus sûr de la direction à prendre.

— T'es sûr que tu vas la retrouver ? demanda le Cook dans son cou.

Sitôt sortis, il avait laissé sa tête tomber contre l'épaule du bretteur, et avait dégagé son bras de ses épaules pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il était à présent agrippé à lui avec force, et collé à lui de façon assez perturbante. Zoro pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau, et un frisson involontaire descendit son échine. Plus tôt il aurait mis le Cook au lit, mieux ce serait pour sa santé mentale. Il ne répondit donc pas et reprit la route, passant dans des rues silencieuses.

— Tu es magnifique, s'éleva soudain la voix éméchée du cuistot.

— Quoi ?

— T'es magnifique, répéta Sanji dans son oreille.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ? aboya presque Zoro.

Il se sentait vraiment déconcerté, et énervé. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls parce qu'il pouvait sentir ses joues le chauffer. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses, et même s'il n'était pas sûr de les apprécier, il en était tout de même un peu content.

— La Lune doit éclairer ta peau et la faire briller. Et ça doit faire ressortir tous les traits de ton visage…

— Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de Lune, elle est cachée par les nuages, remarqua Zoro.

— Oh…

Le Cook sembla en avoir perdu la capacité de parler et resta silencieux de longues minutes. Zoro commençait à s'inquiéter, il ne se rappelait pas que l'auberge était si loin. Instinctivement, il prit à gauche au croisement suivant, et l'aperçut enfin, tout au bout de la rue. Ils avaient encore plusieurs centaines de mètres à parcourir, et le cuistot semblait de moins en moins coordonné dans ses mouvements.

Après quelques pas seulement, le sabreur sentit quelque chose dans son cou qui le fit sursauter. Il lui fallut jeter un regard vers le bas pour comprendre que Sanji était en train de l'embrasser. Il se figea un instant, et son ami dû prendre cela comme un encouragement, car il continua de plus belle, mêlant parfois sa langue et ses dents, goûtant la peau de son cou, suivant la ligne qui descendait vers son épaule. Zoro ne savait pas comment réagir. La sensation était vraiment agréable et il était réticent à y mettre un terme. Pourtant il avait fait une promesse à Sanji… Même s'il était vrai que lui-même ne faisait rien. Mais il savait que le Cook le regretterait le lendemain, et qu'il ne ferait jamais ça s'il n'avait pas trop bu. Il reprit alors son avancée, tout en penchant la tête de l'autre côté en espérant rester hors d'atteinte de cette bouche. Cela parut fonctionner, puisqu'il ne sentit plus que le souffle chaud de Sanji contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant l'auberge.

Rapidement, il les guida dans les couloirs et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre que Sanji partageait avec Brook.

— Tu as la clé ? demanda-t-il, réalisant soudain qu'il aurait dû s'en inquiéter plus tôt.

Le Cook mit du temps à répondre.

— Dans ma poche.

Zoro soupira et commença sa recherche. Il tâta la poche gauche de son pantalon, mais elle paraissait vide. Il eut plus de succès avec la droite et entreprit d'en sortir la clé. Il eut un peu de mal à faire rentrer sa main dans la poche étroite, mais réussit finalement et retint un petit cri de victoire qui aurait été vraiment embarrassant. Il était sur le point de glisser la clé dans la serrure lorsque la main du Cook l'en empêcha. Avec soudain un regain de force, il le fit pivoter et, retrouvés face à face, il se pencha lentement vers lui. L'intention était évidente, et même s'il aurait aimé succomber à la tentation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, il décida de le repousser.

Mais l'entêtement du cuistot était quasi légendaire, alors Zoro dû le repousser plusieurs fois, sa volonté en prenant chaque fois un coup. Puis, lassé, il fit mine de se pencher à son tour vers lui, avant de dévier le visage au dernier moment. La tête de Sanji se retrouva contre son épaule, et d'une main dans la nuque, il l'y maintint le temps d'ouvrir enfin la porte. Son ami semblait à la limite de l'inconscience à présent, car son corps pesait lourd contre le sien, et il ne protestait plus.

Rapidement, il le fit entrer dans la pièce et l'aida à s'allonger dans l'un des lits. La tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, les yeux bleus se fermèrent et Zoro soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas été loin de craquer.

Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il entreprit de déshabiller son ami pour qu'il soit plus confortable. Et puis il était persuadé que le cuistot serait capable de l'accuser d'avoir gâché son précieux costume s'il ne le faisait pas. Il lui enleva alors ses chaussures, puis son pantalon, avant de s'attaquer à sa veste et sa chemise. Il se força à ne pas trop regarder l'étendue de peau blanche mise à nue et cacha rapidement ce corps parfait sous les draps. A nouveau il soupira, puis il s'assit quelques instants sur le matelas à côté de lui. Il observa son visage assoupi, puis tendit une main pour caresser doucement ses cheveux.

Malgré ses appréhensions, il avait déjà une idée assez nette de ce qu'il allait lui dire en réponse à ses sentiments. Mais il avait besoin de réfléchir encore, d'envisager toutes les situations avant de prendre sa décision finale.

Finalement, il se releva et quitta la chambre sans bruit avant de se diriger vers la sienne, juste à côté. A son tour, il se mit à l'aise avant de se mettre au lit. Pourtant, au lieu de réfléchir comme il avait décidé de le faire, il se retrouva lui aussi à s'endormir rapidement, incapable de lutter.

* * *

Un martèlement contre le panneau de bois de la porte réveilla Zoro le lendemain. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant de réaliser qu'on l'appelait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'œil, il comprit que le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir dans son lit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Nami, suivie de Sanji. Le Cook resta sur le seuil, mais la rouquine ne se gêna pas pour entrer aussitôt. Il se redressa alors dans son lit et la regarda, perplexe.

— Zoro, lève-toi, on n'a pas une minute à perdre, annonça-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Luffy a disparu.


	12. Chapter 12

— Comment ça il a disparu ?

A présent bien réveillé, Zoro laissa son regard alterner entre Nami et Sanji. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et prit quelques instants avant de s'expliquer.

— Hormis vous deux et moi et Robin, tous les autres ont dormis au bar hier. Et ce matin quand ils se sont réveillés, ils ont découvert que Luffy n'était plus là. Au début, ils ne se sont pas inquiétés, mais quand ils ont vu qu'il ne revenait pas même pour le petit déjeuner qu'un boulanger du village avait apporté, ils ont commencé à se poser des questions. On a déjà vérifié ici à l'auberge, et sur le Sunny, mais aucune trace de lui.

— En même temps, c'est de Luffy dont on parle, il va bien finir par revenir tout seul, remarqua Zoro en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil.

— Oui, en temps normal. Mais ces gens ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Qui nous dit qu'ils n'ont pas alerté la Marine pendant qu'on s'amusait ou qu'on dormait ?

Zoro ne répondit pas. L'inquiétude de Nami était fondée. Lui non plus ne faisait pas confiance aux villageois.

— On a besoin de tout le monde pour le chercher. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais je préfère m'assurer que tout va bien.

— Ouais, tu as raison, acquiesça finalement Zoro.

— Nami-swan ? intervint Sanji, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji-kun ?

— C'est le marché aujourd'hui, et si on ne fait pas le ravitaillement là, il faudra attendre une semaine.

— Vraiment ? Bien, dans ce cas… occupez-vous en tous les deux. Je vais vous envoyer Franky pour vous aider. Pendant ce temps-là on va commencer à chercher en ville et dans les environs. Rejoignez-nous dès que vous aurez fini.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, et sitôt mis d'accord, la navigatrice partit rejoindre les autres. Sanji resta près de la porte, attendant que le bretteur se prépare. Ce dernier en profita pour l'observer un moment. Il était habillé de son éternel costume, et semblait aussi frais que s'il n'avait pas bu. Il se demanda s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait la veille sur le chemin du retour. Mais il décida de ne pas aborder le sujet.

Rapidement, Zoro s'habilla, accrocha ses sabres à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Bien, allons-y.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard seulement, les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers le bar pour prendre des nouvelles de la recherche. Grâce à l'aide de Franky qui avait ramené une bonne partie de la marchandise à bord du Sunny en un temps record, l'opération ravitaillement avait été rapide. Zoro et Sanji s'étaient contentés de suivre la liste qu'ils avaient établie avant d'accoster et n'avaient pas trop discuté les prix, mettant court aux longues négociations.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent enfin les portes de l'établissement, le reste de l'équipage était rassemblé à l'intérieur, avec quelques villageois de la veille.

— Alors ? demanda Zoro dès qu'ils furent entrés.

— Rien, soupira Nami. Je ne sais pas où cet idiot est encore allé se fourrer. Même l'odeur de nourriture ne l'attire pas.

Il y eu un lourd silence à cette révélation, chacun se demandant où leur Capitaine pouvait bien être passé.

— Qui l'a vu pour la dernière fois ? demanda soudain Sanji.

— Dur à dire, répondit Usopp. On l'a tous plus ou moins vu avant qu'on ne s'endorme.

— Il dormait déjà quand je me suis assoupi, et j'étais dans les derniers il me semble, rapporta Brook.

— Qui a parlé avec lui ? s'enquit ensuite Sanji, cette fois-ci se tournant vers ce qui lui semblait être la partie de la pièce où il y avait le plus de villageois.

Plusieurs personnes se firent connaître, en parlant un peu tous en même temps.

— Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a parlé d'un mystère ? Ou d'un trésor ? Ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu éveiller sa curiosité ?

La plupart affirmèrent que non après un instant de réflexion. Et puis soudain, un homme se frappa le front et pâlit visiblement. Zoro soupira. Il semblait qu'ils aient trouvé leur coupable.

— Il se peut que je lui aie dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'insectes dans la forêt, il avait l'air intéressé, surtout par les scarabées-rhinocéros.

— Imbécile ! s'exclama son voisin en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

Tous les villageois présents lui lancèrent des regards noirs, et Zoro et Nami échangèrent un regard de connivence.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai trop bu et je l'ai dit sans m'en rendre compte…, balbutia le pauvre homme.

— Bien, bien, ce n'est pas grave, déclara le petit vieux au béret, qui semblait avoir une certaine autorité ici. La forêt n'est pas bien grande, il sera bientôt rentré.

Son ton paraissait mielleux, comme s'il se forçait à n'accorder que peu d'importance à l'incident.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt ? demanda Robin, faisant écho aux pensées du bretteur.

— Pas grand-chose si ce n'est des insectes et des bêtes sauvages.

— C'est étrange, parce que j'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose, insinua Robin de cet air qu'elle savait rendre si effrayant.

— Je vous assure que non, nous ne sommes que de simples villageois habitant une petite île. Il n'y a rien à cacher ici.

— Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on parte à sa recherche, déclara Nami, ne laissant aucune place à la négociation.

— Non ! Je veux dire, comme on vous l'a dit, c'est inutile, il sera bientôt de retour…, tenta l'homme qui semblait se recroqueviller sur place.

Mais c'était peine perdue car l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avait déjà pris sa décision, et les membres parlaient entre eux pour mettre au point les préparatifs de la recherche. Les villageois semblaient à la fois désespérés, et déterminés à les empêcher de quitter le village. Mais aucun ne trouva le courage de discuter plus lorsqu'un regard menaçant était jeté dans leur direction.

Visiblement, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face aux pirates, et ils le comprirent rapidement. Ils les regardèrent donc, impuissants, quitter le bar d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Après être passé rapidement à l'auberge pour s'équiper un tant soit peu pour cette expédition, l'équipage se retrouva en périphérie du village, fixant l'étendue de nature qui se trouvait devant eux. La forêt commençait un peu plus loin, et entre elle et les habitations se trouvait une large prairie, qui semblait faire barrière entre la civilisation et le monde sauvage.

— Alors, comment on fait ? demanda Usopp à ses amis.

— On se divise en groupes pour les recherches ? proposa Brook, qui avait maintenant bien compris les habitudes de l'équipage.

— Deux seulement alors, répondit Zoro, je préfère qu'on reste nombreux, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt.

— Je suis d'accord avec Zoro, ajouta Nami.

La jeune femme prit quelques minutes de réflexion, jaugeant ses amis. C'était habituellement elle qui formait les groupes, et elle devait faire attention à bien répartir les forces.

— Bien, Franky, Brook et Chopper vont venir avec moi, les autres avec Zoro.

Tous approuvèrent ce choix et ils ne perdirent pas une minute de plus. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'orée du bois, puis se séparèrent pour balayer une plus grande étendue. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient revenus avant la fin de la journée et pourraient repartir vers de nouvelles aventures.

Sanji avançait prudemment. Il n'avait rien dit depuis quelque temps. Bien sûr, il appréhendait toute cette histoire. Privé de sa vue, il ne leur était d'aucune utilité dans les recherches, pourtant, il n'avait pas proposé de rester au village au cas où Luffy revienne de lui-même. Il voulait prouver, aux autres mais surtout à lui-même, qu'il était capable de les suivre, et de gérer tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Quelques pas en retrait des autres, il utilisait toute sa concentration pour les suivre, tout en faisant attention de bien assurer ses pieds pour éviter de se prendre dans des branches mortes ou des racines d'arbre. Parfois, il sentait le regard de l'un ou l'autre de ses _nakama_ , s'assurant qu'il les suivait, mais aucun ne fit de remarque, et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Usopp avait commencé à discuter avec Robin, à la fois pour combler le silence, mais aussi certainement pour cacher sa peur de l'inconnu. Zoro, lui, restait silencieux, comme à son habitude, et Sanji ne mit pas longtemps à calquer ses pas sur les siens, presque inconsciemment. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, infructueuses, et Sanji commençait déjà à fatiguer. Toute cette attention entamait sérieusement ses réserves, mais il était bien décidé à tenir bon.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Robin initia une pause. Ils s'assirent en cercle à même le sol ou sur des racines, et mangèrent un peu. Ils avaient pensé à amener un peu de nourriture, mais pas suffisamment pour tenir plusieurs jours. Quoi qu'il se passe, ils allaient devoir rentrer ce soir, pour reprendre les recherches le lendemain si nécessaire.

— Vous croyez qu'on va le trouver ? demanda Usopp.

— Difficile à dire, répondit Robin.

— Pas de nouvelles des autres ? demanda à son tour Zoro.

— Non rien, informa l'archéologue, qui avait l'un des bébés _den den mushi_ avec elle pour rester en contact avec l'autre groupe.

Le silence reprit, perturbé seulement par les bruits de la forêt. Hormis celui du vent dans les branches, ou des petits animaux faisant leur vie un peu partout autour d'eux, tout était calme. Aucun bruit d'un jeune garçon élastique parti à la chasse aux insectes.

— Bien, on devrait y retourner, déclara la jeune femme en se relevant.

Sans un mot, ils acquiescèrent et la suivirent, prêts à endurer encore de longues heures de marche dans ce terrain difficile. Légèrement en retrait, Zoro lança un regard en direction du Cook. Il était inhabituellement silencieux, mais la détermination se lisait sur son visage, alors il jugea préférable de ne pas lui demander si tout allait bien. Le cuistot semblait prendre cela comme un test, et le bretteur le respectait. La voie de la guérison passait par là.

A nouveau, Sanji suivit les autres en silence, tellement concentré qu'il ne les entendait presque pas parler entre eux. Il essayait d'utiliser ses sens autre que la vue pour le guider, et utilisait parfois son _haki_ en complément. Pourtant, peu de temps après qu'ils aient repris la route, une branche morte tomba avec fracas au sol un peu plus loin, et Sanji se stoppa net. Cela sembla l'avoir réveillé de sa transe, et il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus les autres. Pas de bruits de pas, de conversation, ou même de respiration.

— Alors tu avances ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Zoro un peu plus loin et soupira. Il avança précipitamment dans sa direction, mais comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Ils sont où les autres ?

— Quoi ?

— Les autres, ils sont où ?

— Je sais pas, hésita Zoro qui sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'absence de leurs deux amis. Ils ont dû se perdre…

Sanji se força à respirer profondément et à garder son calme. Mais c'était peine perdue.

— Ne me dis pas que tu nous as perdus ?!

— Qui a dit que c'était de ma faute ?

— Mais putain Zoro c'était pas compliqué de les suivre quand même !! Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te suivre toi au lieu de Robin !

— Tu vois c'est pas de ma faute !

— LA FERME !!

Le bretteur ne répliqua pas, ce qui surprit un peu Sanji. Il reprit alors d'une voix un peu plus calme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

— Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, tenta Zoro.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et Sanji réalisa qu'il devait utiliser son propre _haki_ pour tenter de les repérer.

— Alors ?

— Rien…

— Laisse-moi faire, soupira-t-il.

A son tour, il libéra une vague de fluide. Avec tout cet entrainement ces derniers temps, il était persuadé qu'il le maîtrisait mieux que Zoro, et que son périmètre était plus grand que le sien. Mais il ne repéra absolument rien du tout.

— On devrait continuer à avancer, suggéra Zoro.

— Pour nous perdre encore plus ?

— C'est une île, si on arrive à trouver la côte il nous suffira de la suivre pour retourner au village. On attendra les autres là-bas.

Sanji faillit lui demander s'il savait au moins aller tout droit mais renonça. C'était inutile de toute façon. Il acquiesça donc et suivit son _nakama_ , laissant le moins de distance entre eux pour ne pas le perdre. La situation serait encore plus désespérée si c'était le cas, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver tout seul dans cette forêt. Il accéléra même encore un peu le pas jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau du bretteur, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps en temps. C'était une assurance qu'il préférait prendre, et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Après de longues minutes de marche difficile, Sanji faillit percuter Zoro, qui venait de s'arrêter brusquement.

— J'ai déjà vu cet arbre, marmonna le bretteur.

Pourtant Sanji l'entendit parfaitement et sentit l'exaspération monter en lui.

— T'es sûr ? Un arbre c'est un arbre…

Pour lui qui avait grandi en mer, ils se ressemblaient tous.

— Celui-là est différent, répondit Zoro. C'est un arbre jumeau.

— Un quoi ?

— Ça veut dire qu'il a deux troncs.

L'absence d'insulte face à son ignorance indiqua à Sanji que le bretteur était inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'inquiéter si facilement et il n'aimait pas ça. Il essaya donc de détendre l'atmosphère et de faire reprendre ses esprits à son ami.

— Si c'est le même alors ça prouve une chose, tu n'es même pas capable de marcher droit !

— Comment tu veux aller tout droit dans une forêt, imbécile ! s'énerva Zoro, qui avait mordu à son hameçon.

— Tu peux très bien aller dans la même direction générale sans pour autant aller parfaitement tout droit, mais je pense que c'est trop compliqué pour une algue de ton espèce !

— Enfoiré !

Même sans sa vue, Sanji savait qu'à cet instant le bretteur avait posé sa main sur ses _katana_ , prêt à attaquer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? On n'a même plus à manger et on se retrouve paumés en plein milieu d'une forêt !

Il perdait petit à petit la notion de jeu qu'il avait instaurée et commençait sérieusement à paniquer en réalisant dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient.

— Pisse pas dans ton froc Cook, on peut chasser et on a ton briquet pour faire du feu. On va pas crever de faim.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va pas rester à tourner en rond dans cette putain de forêt pendant cent sept ans !

— Si t'arrêtais de brailler peut-être que je pourrais réfléchir !

— Parce que tu sais faire ça t…

Mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, une main s'étant posée avec force sur sa bouche.

— Pas un bruit, chuchota Zoro dans son oreille, et il comprit que le moment était sérieux.

Il cessa de se débattre et tendit l'oreille. Le bretteur retirera sa main aussitôt, puis à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il le sentit se tendre et faire un pas devant lui.

— Merde, murmura-t-il, et Sanji déglutit difficilement.

Ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Il entendait du bruit tout autour d'eux, et percevait la présence de nombreux hommes les encerclant, diminuant la distance petit à petit. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, mais que Zoro discernait clairement, c'était les arcs pointés vers eux, tenus par des guerriers à l'apparence peu commode.

— Bouge pas, eu-t-il le temps de dire au Cook avant que les pointes des flèches ne les frôlent.

L'un des guerriers, légèrement plus petit qu'eux mais non moins impressionnant, prit la parole d'une voix grave et dans une langue étrangère que Zoro ne comprit pas. S'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue, cela allait être difficile de se faire comprendre. Heureusement, l'homme à la droite de ce guerrier, plus grand et lui aussi armé, prit la parole.

— Achak demande ce que les hommes blancs font ici.

La négociation et les civilités n'étaient pas son fort, mais Zoro tenta l'exercice, sachant que Sanji pourrait toujours lui sauver la mise si ça ne marchait pas.

— Je m'appelle Zoro, et voici Sanji, commença-t-il. On cherchait notre ami et on s'est perdu. On ne veut pas de problème et on s'excuse si on est entrés sur vos terres.

L'homme le jaugea du regard, les sourcils froncés et l'expression fermée. Zoro en profita pour l'examiner un peu. La peau cuivrée, à peine plus foncée que la sienne, des yeux marron très expressifs, de longs cheveux noirs laissés libre, l'homme ne portait qu'un pantalon de peau et quelques bijoux de perles autour du cou et des bras.

Mais son attention fut détournée lorsque l'homme qu'il avait appelé Achak reprit la parole sur un ton agressif.

— Votre ami devrait baisser les yeux. Achak est vite offensé, traduisit celui qui parlait leur langue.

Zoro se retourna vers Sanji et réalisa qu'il avait le regard planté dans celui du guerrier, involontairement bien évidemment.

— Sanji ! souffla-t-il simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Il reporta son attention devant lui et continua.

— Excusez-le, il ne voit pas, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas tout compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais finalement, son expression se détendit un peu.

— Mon nom est Epanay. Vous êtes sur les terres du peuple Adahy. Vous devez venir avec nous voir notre Chef.

— On ne veut pas d'ennuis, tenta Zoro, on cherche juste notre ami. Laissez-nous partir.

— Epanay ne peut pas faire ça. Notre Chef décide si l'homme blanc a la langue honnête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? souffla Sanji derrière lui, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

— On n'a pas le choix, on va devoir les suivre…

— On ne peut pas les battre ?

— Je ne préfère pas tenter le coup, on doit trouver Luffy et si on déclare une guerre avec eux, ce sera plus difficile.

— Ok, allons-y alors, capitula Sanji.

Malgré la menace que ces hommes semblaient représenter, Sanji n'avait pas peur et sentait qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance. S'ils avaient voulu les tuer, ils l'auraient certainement déjà fait. Ils allaient probablement avoir plus à craindre du jugement que ce Chef ferait, et il espérait sincèrement que l'homme verrait que leurs intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises et qu'il les laisserait partir sans problème. Et puis le fait que Zoro ne semblait pas nerveux non plus le rassurait considérablement.

Il sentit d'ailleurs la main de ce dernier sur son bras pour l'inciter à avancer.

— Viens, dit-il simplement au cas où son geste n'aurait pas été compris.

Sans un mot, Sanji commença à avancer, guidé par le bretteur. Le pas était un peu trop rapide à son goût, mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'aide de son ami était donc bienvenue. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Les guerriers autour d'eux ne faisaient aucun bruit malgré les feuilles mortes au sol et les branches qui barraient parfois leur passage, et Sanji en était impressionné. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne les aient pas entendus approcher.

Un peu plus loin, la main de Zoro descendit sur son avant-bras et le tira vers lui, vers la gauche.

— Arbre, informa simplement le bretteur, homme de peu de mots.

Sanji acquiesça sans rien dire et continua un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir. La main de Zoro était restée sur son avant-bras, et il sentait à chaque pas leurs épaules se toucher.

— Ils t'ont laissés tes _katanas_ ? demanda-t-il tout bas pour éviter que les autres ne les entendent, même si dans ce silence c'était probablement inévitable.

— Oui, répondit le sabreur sur le même ton.

— Ils sont idiots…

— Ou sûrs d'eux.

— Comment ils sont ? s'enquit le cuisinier après un moment.

Sa curiosité le titillait, et il ne voulait pas retomber dans le silence, qui avait duré un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

— Tu te souviens des Shandia à Skypiéa ? demanda finalement Zoro.

— Oui…

— Ils sont un peu pareil, mais en plus discrets, et plus dangereux je dirais. Ils ont la peau mate et cuivrée, des cheveux noirs, la plupart ont des genres de peintures sur le visage et le torse.

Le sabreur s'arrêta là, et Sanji comprit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin de lui-même.

— Ils sont armés ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Oui. Des arcs pour la plupart. Certains ont des couteaux, ou des dagues je ne sais pas. D'autres des lances.

Le cuisinier s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'il sursauta en entendant une voix tout près d'eux.

— Taisez-vous.

Il reconnut le timbre de l'homme qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Epanay, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il se décida à ne pas tenter sa chance et se tut, sachant que de toute façon Zoro devait être content que le flux de questions cesse. Il se laissa guider par son ami là où ces hommes les emmenaient, conscient de la main du bretteur agrippant à présent son poignet. Il sentait la chaleur de sa paume contre sa peau, comme un feu ardent mais qui ne le brûlait pas. Il aurait suffi d'à peine quelques centimètres pour que leurs paumes se chevauchent et qu'ils se tiennent la main. Malgré son envie de vivre ce genre d'expérience avec Zoro, il savait qu'il était trop tôt, et que le sabreur le prendrait certainement mal. Alors il se contenta de cette pression sur son poignet, constante et rassurante. Il dut se retenir pour éviter qu'un sourire, mal placé dans ce genre de situation, n'étire ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsqu'après presque une heure de marche dans le plus grand silence, ils débouchèrent enfin dans une vaste clairière, Zoro dut prendre quelques instants pour habituer sa vision à la luminosité soudaine. Quand il put enfin distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant lui, il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. L'endroit était large et plein de vie.

Sur leur gauche, s'élevaient des tentes coniques, au sommet desquelles s'échappaient des volutes de fumées. Elles étaient nombreuses et formaient un cercle lâche, délimitant au centre une sorte de place où s'affairaient les habitants. Tout au fond, les arbres étaient clairsemés, et il pouvait distinguer au-delà une plaine à perte de vue. A droite, une vaste zone herbeuse occupait le reste de la clairière, avec quelques cultures, de nombreuses poules, et un enclos avec quelques chevaux. Ils étaient peu nombreux par rapport au nombre d'habitants, et Zoro pensa qu'en posséder un devait montrer sa position et son niveau de vie. Comme les hommes, ils avaient des peintures sur leurs têtes, leurs poitrails ou leurs croupes. L'un d'entre eux était d'ailleurs docilement en train de se faire dessiner un cercle rouge autour de son œil gauche par un jeune garçon.

Mais le bretteur dut détourner le regard de cette scène lorsqu'ils reprirent leur route en direction du village. Il découvrit qu'il était bâti sur un sol en terre battue, qui devait avoir été autrefois enherbé comme le reste de la clairière, mais qui à force de passage et de piétinement, s'était retrouvé dévégétalisé.

Après être passés entre deux tentes, ils débouchèrent sur la place. De nombreux chiens allaient de ci de là en toute liberté, semblant n'appartenir à personne et à tout le monde à la fois. Quelques bambins, encore frêles sur leurs petites jambes potelées s'ébattaient sous la vigilance d'un groupe de femmes, occupées à tisser. Un peu plus loin, quelques guerriers s'entrainaient à l'arc, sous le regard concentré d'adolescents. Un grand foyer occupait le centre de la place, éteint à cet instant, et de plus petits étaient disposés en plusieurs endroits, devant l'entrée des tentes ou au milieu d'un petit regroupement d'entre elles. Des marmites bouillonnaient au-dessus du feu, sous la surveillance attentive de vieilles femmes.

En avant des autres habitations, empiétant sur la place, s'élevait une tente plus grande que les autres, décorées de peintures et de plumes, deux larges bois de cerf encadrant l'ouverture circulaire. Après avoir été dirigé avec Sanji vers des rondins de bois près du foyer principal, où on leur demanda de s'asseoir, Zoro vit Epanay le guerrier s'y diriger et s'y engouffrer. Cela devait être là où leur Chef vivait.

En attendant le retour du guerrier, Zoro continua son exploration visuelle du village. Les gens avaient maintenant remarqué leur présence, et ils leur lançaient des regards parfois curieux, parfois inquiets. Les mères avaient rappelé leurs enfants près d'elles, et les archers paraissaient plus alertes, prêts à intervenir si nécessaire. Les guerriers qui les avaient escortés jusqu'au village les entouraient, leurs arcs bandés braqués sur eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda tout à coup Sanji.

Zoro avait presque oublié la présence du Cook à ses côtés.

— Ils sont allés parler à leur Chef.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils refusent de nous laisser partir ? chercha à savoir Sanji.

— On les massacre tous.

— Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant de venir jusqu'ici ? Il y aurait eu moins de monde à tuer…

— C'est mieux comme ça.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de bien suivre ta logique, mais passons.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils à ce ton supérieur qu'il détestait tant venant du cuistot. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid et de commencer à se battre avec lui.

— On est dans leur village n'est-ce pas ? Comment c'est ? demanda Sanji et tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, comme s'il cherchait à construire quelques repères.

Zoro soupira, mais se résigna à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la clairière. L'étonnement et l'admiration devaient transparaître dans le timbre de sa voix, mais peu lui importait. Il savait que si le Cook avait eu l'usage de ses yeux, il serait lui aussi déjà tombé sous le charme de cet endroit hors du temps.

— Des tentes coniques ? Comme des tipis ? l'interrompit Sanji.

— Euh… ouais, sûrement, répondit-il, pas sûr de savoir vraiment ce qu'était un tipi.

Mais son voisin n'insista pas et il continua sa description, essayant d'être le plus précis possible pour que le Cook se fasse une bonne idée de ce qui les entourait.

— Ça a l'air d'être un endroit génial, remarqua le blondinet lorsqu'il eut terminé.

— C'est vrai…

— J'espère qu'ils vont nous laisser partir, ce serait dommage de tous les massacrer.

Le ton du cuistot était à moitié blagueur, mais le sérieux n'était pas loin. Pourtant malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Zoro savait, et Sanji probablement aussi, que même si ça tournait mal, ils feraient tout pour s'enfuir en faisant le moins de dégâts possibles. Ils n'étaient pas comme tous ces pirates sans foi ni loi à qui il importait peu de massacrer tout un peuple. Leur idéal de piraterie était bien plus noble que la plupart des rustres qui naviguaient sur cette mer, et le bretteur était ravi de faire partie d'un tel équipage. Bien sûr, au cours de sa vie pas si longue que ça, il avait pris de nombreuses vies, mais cela avait toujours été celles de criminels et autres bandits. Jamais il n'avait franchi la ligne de tuer un innocent, même au risque de sa propre vie. Et il n'était pas arrivé le jour où il le ferait.

Pour passer le temps, il reprit son observation de la vie autour de lui. Le Cook restait silencieux à côté de lui, comme perdu dans ses pensées, et Zoro lui en était reconnaissant.

Ces gens paraissaient paisibles et travailleurs. Chacun semblait avoir un rôle dans le fonctionnement de la communauté. Les femmes élevaient les enfants, fabriquaient les vêtements, entretenaient les feux, les plus vieilles s'occupaient de la cuisine. Pourtant malgré cela, il se dégageait d'elles une force et une présence. Il en voyait quelques-unes s'entrainer au combat avec les hommes, et le bretteur supposa que toutes devaient avoir des notions d'auto-défense. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez les femmes. Car même si l'idiot de Cook pensait qu'elles étaient fragiles et sans défense, Zoro, lui, savait la force qui vivait en elles, et il suffisait d'un peu d'entraînement pour la faire ressortir.

Du côté des enfants, les plus jeunes étaient comme tous les enfants du monde, ils jouaient, se bagarraient, insouciants et heureux. Les plus âgés aidaient aux tâches, veillaient sur les animaux, s'occupaient des chevaux ou bien aidaient les femmes et les hommes qui cultivaient des légumes et des céréales à l'extérieur du village. Les adolescents enfin, en plus de leur aide aux tâches, s'entraînaient pour devenir de grands guerriers. Tous les hommes, jeunes ou d'âge moyen, étaient athlétiques et musclés, et s'il en jugeait par le petit groupe un peu plus loin, ils étaient incroyablement doués avec un arc. Ils devaient passer de nombreuses heures par jour à pratiquer leur talent.

Cet état des choses donnait quelques indices à Zoro sur ce qu'il se passait sur cette île. Ce peuple devait être en guerre contre les villageois. Il ne savait pas qui en était responsable, mais d'après le comportement des habitants de Bukimina, ce devait être de leurs faits. Il se rappela ce que l'un des petits vieux avait laissé échapper. Qu'il ne devait pas s'aventurer dans les bois, parce qu'il y avait des "sauvages". Il s'était vite reprit mais cela n'était pas passé inaperçu aux oreilles du bretteur. C'était souvent une raison expliquant l'existence d'une guerre. L'un des peuples se croyait supérieur à l'autre, méprisait son mode de vie, ses différences, et il suffisait d'un avis plus radical que les autres, d'un esprit plus sadique que les autres pour enflammer les foules, et l'inévitable se produisait.

Zoro revint au moment présent lorsqu'il vit deux jeunes femmes venir dans leur direction. Chacune portait un bol de terre cuite et un morceau de pain, et lorsqu'il comprit que c'était pour eux, il réalisa que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, et que la faim se faisait sentir. Plusieurs heures avaient dû s'écouler depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au village, et il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Les jeunes femmes s'accroupirent devant eux et leurs glissèrent le bol dans les mains. Zoro découvrit qu'il était chaud, et contenait un bouillon clair dans lequel flottaient quelques légumes. Le pain était encore tiède et n'attendait que d'être mangé. Il s'amusa un instant du Cook qui sursauta en sentant le bol contre sa main.

— De la soupe et du pain, lui dit-il alors.

Il le regarda en silence accepter ce repas et remercier la jeune femme, qui gloussa doucement dans sa main avant de se relever et de rejoindre son amie. Si ça peau avait été plus claire, Zoro était persuadé que ses joues auraient été rouges. Etrangement, la scène était plus attendrissante qu'exaspérante, et pour une fois, le Cook resta correct et réservé dans ses éloges, probablement parce qu'il savait que de toute façon la jeune femme ne le comprendrait pas.

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence, appréciant la chaleur du bouillon. Malgré la simplicité de ce repas, Zoro le trouva délicieux et se vit rassasié lorsqu'il eut terminé. Il posa le bol vide à ses pieds et regarda autour de lui. L'activité semblait faiblir à mesure que la journée avançait. Les feux étaient ranimés, les guerriers avaient rangés leurs arcs et se regroupaient maintenant autour des foyers, les femmes faisant les dernières préparations pour leurs repas. Il remarqua aussi que leurs gardiens avaient changés, et il aperçut celui qui s'appelait Achak devant un petit feu près d'une tente. Il n'y avait aucune femme aux alentours, et il se demanda vaguement si l'homme était célibataire.

Les ombres s'allongèrent de plus en plus, la lumière déclinant fortement, pourtant ils n'avaient encore aucune nouvelle du Chef. Zoro comprit que l'homme devait mettre leur patience à l'épreuve, espérant peut-être leur tirer plus facilement les vers du nez.

Sanji était toujours silencieux à ses côtés. Mais soudain, Zoro sursauta en sentant sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Il découvrit que le cuistot venait de s'endormir. Il était vrai que la marche du jour devait avoir été épuisante pour lui. Il était fier de lui d'avoir réussi à aller si loin sans l'aide de personne. C'était un grand pas en avant.

Il fallut encore presque une heure avant que les choses ne commencent à bouger du côté de la tente du Chef. Le Soleil avait à présent disparu derrière la ligne des arbres, et la Lune s'était levée. Le ciel était encore clair, parsemé du rose des derniers rayons solaire, mais il ne tarderait plus à s'assombrir, révélant son plafond d'étoiles brillantes.

En voyant Epanay se diriger rapidement vers eux, Zoro réveilla Sanji et l'informa que la rencontre tant attendue avec le Chef était à présent imminente.

— Venez avec Epanay, notre Chef Qaletaqa va vous écouter, annonça le guerrier sitôt à leur niveau.

Les deux amis se levèrent donc, légèrement ankylosés à force d'être restés assis pendant des heures, et le suivirent sans un mot. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la grande tente. Un feu était allumé à sa droite, et un tapis de tissu tressé était étendu devant la porte. Epanay les plaça côte à côte à quelques pas devant le tapis et se tint ensuite à leur gauche.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un homme sortit de la tente, se baissant pour passer dans l'ouverture. Il se redressa ensuite et vint se placer au milieu du tapis. Zoro fut impressionné. De là où ils se trouvaient, les bois de cerfs décorant la tente semblaient être comme posés sur la tête du Chef, et l'effet était saisissant. D'autant plus que l'homme avait une présence imposante. D'âge assez avancé, il était grand et carré, témoignant d'un passé actif de guerrier. De longs cheveux poivre et sel encadraient son visage sévère et ridé, un grand pectoral d'os et de perles couvrait sa poitrine. Dans son dos, une épaisse couverture, semblant faite de peau d'ours, même si Zoro doutait que des ours soient présents sur cette île. L'ensemble était vraiment intimidant et le respect pour cet homme devait être immense parmi les villageois.

Après les avoir longuement détaillés du regard, le Chef prit la parole. La langue, qu'il avait seulement entre-aperçue dans la bouche des guerriers, lui parut complexe mais harmonieuse. Elle semblait contenir en elle toute la puissance de la terre, la force des roches, la noblesse des arbres, et la délicatesse des fleurs.

Lorsqu'il se tut, Epanay leur traduisit ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Les hommes blancs sont entrés sur nos terres sans notre accord. Mais leurs visages ne nous sont pas familiers. Qu'ils parlent et annoncent ce qu'ils cherchent ici.

Zoro donna discrètement un coup de coude au Cook. Il pouvait traiter avec des guerriers, mais ce Chef semblait moins accommodant. Il doutait que ses mots soient utiles pour défendre leur cause, et il préférait que Sanji s'y colle, étant plus doué que lui pour ces choses-là. Celui-ci se racla d'ailleurs la gorge avant de commencer.

— Je m'appelle Sanji, et mon ami Zoro. Nous sommes des marins de passage, et avons débarqué hier à Bukimina. Notre but était de nous ravitailler et de repartir aussitôt. Mais notre Capitaine a décidé d'aller chercher seul des insectes dans la forêt, et n'ayant plus de nouvelles de lui, nous nous sommes inquiétés. C'est lorsque nous arpentions la forêt à sa recherche que nous nous sommes perdu entrant malencontreusement sur vos terres, et que nous avons rencontrés vos guerriers.

A mesure qu'il parlait, Epanay traduisait pour les siens.

— Combien êtes-vous à sa recherche ? demanda le Chef par la voix d'Epanay.

— Huit. Nous étions divisés en deux groupes.

A cette information, le Chef se tourna vers l'un de ses guerriers, lui ordonna quelque chose avant que l'homme ne s'éloigne, rassemblant d'autres guerriers autour de lui. Epanay ne traduisit pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Zoro supposa qu'il leur avait ordonné de partir à la recherche des autres. Pourtant avec l'heure tardive, leurs _nakama_ devaient être retournés au village, se préparant pour reprendre les recherches le lendemain. Mais il garda cette information pour lui.

— Que pensez-vous des hommes blancs de cette île ? Sont-ils des amis ? chercha ensuite à savoir le Chef.

— Seulement des connaissances. Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne sommes ici que pour nous ravitailler, c'est tout ce qui nous importe.

— Savez-vous où nous sommes ?

Sanji hésita un instant avant de répondre à cette question.

— Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit, mais je suis aveugle, dit-il alors. Et mon ami ici présent a un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Et même si c'était le cas, cette information resterait pour nous.

Le Chef sembla ensuite réfléchir longuement. D'après ce que Sanji lui avait appris, il devait se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis, ni des espions. Mais leur ferait-il suffisamment confiance pour les laisser partir et retourner au village ? Zoro commençait à douter de sa décision. Instinctivement, il posa la main sur le _tsuka_ de ses _katana_ , prêt à se défendre si nécessaire. Il pouvait sentir la tension parcourant le corps du Cook tout près de lui, lui indiquant que lui aussi était prêt si besoin. Mais leur précaution fut vaine, car lorsque le Chef reprit enfin la parole, son ton était bien plus amical qu'auparavant.

— Les mots et les pensées de l'homme blanc semblent sincères et honnêtes. Vous passerez la nuit ici, et demain, mes guerriers vous reconduiront jusqu'aux abords du village des blancs.

La discussion était close, et les deux amis eurent tout juste le temps de saluer le Chef et sa décision que ce dernier tourna les talons et rentra dans sa tente. Epanay reprit la situation en main et les guida vers le foyer central, dont le feu avait été ravivé et dont les flammes s'élevaient maintenant haut dans le ciel nocturne. Il leur demanda d'attendre ici, ce qu'ils firent en s'asseyant à l'endroit où ils avaient passés une bonne partie de l'après-midi, appréciant la chaleur du feu qui éloignait la fraîcheur qui avait commencé à tomber sur le village.

Avec la nuit tombée, l'animation avait encore chuté d'un cran, et la plupart des familles étaient maintenant regroupées autour des petits feux, mangeant leur repas du soir, les plus rapides déjà retranchées dans leurs tentes respectives.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps lorsque Zoro aperçut le guerrier revenir dans leur direction.

— Suivez-moi, une famille a accepté de vous accueillir, annonça-t-il sitôt devant eux.

Sans un mot, les deux amis le suivirent, prêts à vivre cette nouvelle expérience de passer la nuit dans une tente, avec pour compagnie une famille autochtone qui ne parlait pas leur langue.

* * *

Ailleurs, le reste de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille s'était retrouvé à l'auberge à la nuit tombée, abandonnant d'un commun accord par escargophones interposés les recherches pour la journée. Nami était particulièrement remontée.

— Maintenant au lieu d'un, c'est trois abrutis qu'il faut chercher ! Vous n'auriez pas pu les surveiller correctement ? reprocha-t-elle à Robin et à Usopp.

Plus à Usopp d'ailleurs, d'après la direction de son regard. Il était évident qu'elle s'en prendrait au plus faible des deux.

— Tu as raison Nami, on aurait dû les mettre devant nous, reconnut l'archéologue, indifférente à la colère de son amie. Mais le mal est fait, on ne peut pas changer le passé.

— Je suppose qu'on va devoir continuer demain, se radoucit un peu la navigatrice.

— En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, remarqua Robin. Peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils se sont déjà fait capturer par des cannibales, qui les ont fait bouillir et qui les ont dévorés. Peut-être qu'on ne retrouvera que leurs os.

Chopper et Usopp se mirent à trembler de peur, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'aimaient pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette aventure. Franky par contre, explosa de rire devant l'incongruité de cette supposition, mais retrouva son sérieux d'un coup en croisant le regard glacial de Robin.

— Que les os ou entiers, on doit les retrouver, martela Nami, imperturbable.

Les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme pensait déjà à ce qu'elle leur ferait subir lorsqu'ils les retrouveraient. Luffy était celui qui prendrait le plus cher, étant donné qu'il était le principal perturbateur dans cette histoire, mais Zoro allait aussi regretter le fait de s'être perdu, et d'avoir perdu Sanji avec lui. Une petite hausse dans le taux d'intérêt ferait probablement l'affaire, disons histoire de doubler, voire même de tripler sa dette. Oui, la punition semblait équitable et ferait certainement réfléchir cet idiot. Quoi que, ce n'était pas vraiment sûr avec cette tête dure, mais peu importait, le principal étant que la bourse de la jeune femme grossirait bien joliment. De quoi acheter encore plus de papier pour ses cartes ou de nouveaux vêtements.

Ce détail réglé, la rouquine revint à ses préoccupations premières. Elle avait vu le regard des villageois lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, à la fois réprobateurs et curieux. Mais aucun ne leur avait adressé la parole, et tous s'étaient rapidement détournés avant de rentrer chez eux. L'atmosphère amicale et accueillante avait totalement disparue, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Que se passait-il dans cette forêt ? Ses amis étaient-ils en danger ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient absolument les retrouver le lendemain, l'ambiance ici était de moins en moins gérable et plus ils s'attarderaient ici, moins ils seraient les bienvenus. Elle pensa un instant à remonter à bord du Sunny et à l'amarrer ailleurs, en sécurité loin du port, mais aucune crique ni endroit suffisamment calme ne se trouvait sur cette île. Le port était encore le lieu le plus sûr.

— Bien, reposez-vous tous, on reprend les recherches demain à la première heure.

Les autres acquiescèrent rapidement, peu désireux de froisser encore plus la jeune femme, et tous se dispersèrent, prenant la direction de leurs chambres respectives pour un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Note: _tsuka_ = poignée du _katana_.


	13. Chapter 13

Zoro et Sanji suivirent Epanay jusqu'à une tente, presque à l'opposé de celle du Chef d'où ils venaient. Un homme les attendait dehors, les bras croisés, et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec leur guide, il rentra à l'intérieur. Epanay le suivit aussitôt, faisant signe aux deux amis d'en faire de même. Zoro fit passer Sanji en premier, l'avertissant de bien lever les pieds pour ne pas se prendre dans la partie basse de l'ouverture, située à une bonne dizaine de centimètres du sol.

A l'intérieur, le bretteur fut frappé par la chaleur qui y régnait. Un feu était situé au centre, le reste du sol de la tente recouvert de couvertures et de peaux. Une partie semblait dédiée aux objets personnels de la famille. Quelques ustensiles de cuisine, des armes, quelques jouets en bois pour les enfants, des vêtements empilés, un petit tas de bûches pour entretenir le feu. Leurs possessions n'étaient pas nombreuses, mais Zoro avait tendance à être pareil. Il n'était pas matérialiste, et seuls ses _katana_ lui étaient précieux et indispensables.

La famille semblait composée d'un couple d'âge moyen, et de leurs deux enfants. Une petite fille de quelques années, peut-être quatre ou cinq, qui dormait déjà, et un bébé encore dans les bras de sa mère.  

Après avoir à nouveau échangé quelques mots avec Epanay, l'homme rejoignit sa femme et les observa de loin. Le guerrier se tourna alors vers eux et leur indiqua une partie de la tente où ils étaient autorisés à passer la nuit. Il y avait des couvertures, et des coussins pour oreillers. L'endroit semblait malgré tout confortable.

— Je vais vous laisser à présent. On attend Epanay dans sa propre tente, annonça-t-il avant de se détourner.

Il disparut rapidement par l'ouverture, et la referma avec une peau épaisse qui empêcherait le froid nocturne de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Zoro et Sanji se retrouvèrent seuls avec leurs hôtes. Le bretteur n'était d'ordinaire pas quelqu'un à se sentir embarrassé. Pourtant à cet instant, il aurait bien aimé qu'Epanay reste encore un peu avec eux, étant le seul lien qu'ils avaient entre leurs deux peuples, leurs deux cultures. Finalement, il imita Sanji et s'installa sur les couvertures. Le Cook s'allongea quasiment immédiatement, tâtonnant un peu autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à poser sa tête sur l'un des coussins et recouvrir son corps d'une chaude couverture.

Zoro resta assis quelques minutes de plus, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Alors que le cuistot se retrouvait presque en bordure de la tente, lui-même était plus proche du feu. Il allait certainement avoir un peu trop chaud cette nuit, mais le feu allait sûrement diminuer si personne ne l'entretenait dans les heures à venir, et cela l'arrangeait plutôt. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda la femme s'occuper de son enfant, avant de l'emmailloter dans un linge et de venir l'allonger non loin de la chaleur du foyer, presque à leurs pieds. Le bambin bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'endormit quasiment aussitôt.

La femme rejoignit alors son mari et tous deux s'allongèrent, laissant Zoro seul avec ses pensées. L'homme lui jeta un regard méfiant, et le bretteur ne manqua pas la dague à portée de main du guerrier. Il comprenait leur prudence, et il leur était reconnaissant d'accueillir ainsi des étrangers chez eux, avec leurs enfants, alors qu'il y avait un risque pour leur sécurité.

Finalement, il décida de faire comme eux et s'allongea à son tour pour éviter toute suspicion. Il s'installa confortablement sur le côté, faisant face au feu, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au Cook et avoir remarqué qu'il dormait déjà.

Il tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais celui-ci le fuyait. Il écoutait la respiration des dormeurs, le crépitement du bois dans le feu, mais aussi le léger bruit des feuilles frissonnant au vent dans la forêt toute proche. Parfois un oiseau de nuit faisait entendre son cri. Le bretteur était quasiment dans un état de méditation. Pourtant les pensées ne quittaient pas son cerveau. Il se remémorait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, voyant les villageois de Bukimina sous un nouveau jour. Il se promit de parler à Epanay le lendemain s'il en avait l'occasion, désirant connaître ce qu'il se passait entre les deux peuples.

A mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, il remontait encore plus dans le temps, se souvenant du jour où tout avait changé entre lui et le Cook, et tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite. En reprenant les évènements dans l'ordre, tout semblait plus clair. Son attraction pour le cuistot n'était peut-être pas si récente que ça après tout. Au moins physiquement. Même s'il était vrai qu'il avait toujours senti une connexion avec lui, depuis le début. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'ils étaient sensiblement du même âge, ou bien parce qu'au fond ils se ressemblaient tellement. Mais le fait était indéniable. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas la voir, même si elle était cachée sous des couches d'exaspération mutuelle et de défis permanents. Il y avait toujours eu une forme de compétition entre eux, du moins depuis Little Garden et ce fameux concours de chasse, que le bretteur avait gagné d'ailleurs, il n'en démordrait pas. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait avoir quelqu'un avec qui relever des défis, cherchant toujours à être le plus fort. C'était comme ça qu'on s'améliorait selon lui, en défiant toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. C'était en repoussant ses limites qu'on gagnait en force, en assurance, en expérience. Au fond, le Cook était un partenaire d'entraînement, ni plus ni moins.

Grâce à lui il devenait chaque jour un peu plus fort. Grâce à lui il pouvait lutter contre le stress ou bien l'ennui. Mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en cas de besoin, protéger l'équipage quand il en était incapable. Il l'avait prouvé à Thriller Bark.

Finalement, Luffy avait peut-être raison. Le Cook était son meilleur ami, tout comme il était son meilleur ennemi. Il avait fini par prendre une place très importante à ses côtés. Zoro le savait maintenant. Il l'avait compris. Mais était-il prêt à ce que leur relation passe à un niveau supérieur ?

Il se retourna sur le dos et tourna la tête dans la direction du cuistot. La lumière du feu derrière lui jouait des reflets mordorés dans ses mèches blondes, les faisant presque ressembler à de l'or. Son visage, lui, était caché dans l'ombre du corps de Zoro, pourtant il pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il remarqua aussi que son ami tremblait considérablement.

— Tu ne dors pas ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

— Il fait super froid ici, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Zoro fut surpris.

— Arrête, il fait super chaud au contraire.

— Pourtant moi je te dis que ça caille. Je sens du vent ou quelque chose, insista-t-il en claquant des dents.

Zoro fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière le Cook. Dans la pénombre, il discerna une légère ouverture sombre entre la peau de la tente et le sol, laissant probablement entrer l'air froid nocturne.

— Viens par ici, murmura le bretteur. Il y a de la place entre le feu et moi.

Il le tira gentiment par le bras et l'aida à passer au-dessus de lui pour qu'il se retrouve de l'autre côté, là où la chaleur était la plus intense.

— Fais attention, il y a un bébé qui dort à nos pieds.

Sanji acquiesça et prit plus de précaution. Avec un grognement étouffé, il atterrit enfin de l'autre côté de Zoro et tenta de se recaler confortablement. Ce dernier lui passa son oreiller et sa couverture, et l'aida à l'étendre sur lui.

Le corps du Cook se détendit en quelques minutes. Il montrait son dos au feu, et Zoro se retrouva avec son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. S'il était suffisamment attentif, il pouvait sentir le léger souffle de sa respiration.

— Ça va mieux ?

— Hm hm, merci, répondit Sanji d'une voix endormie. Et toi, tu ne sens pas le vent maintenant ?

— Non, c'est bon.

Le silence reprit sa place à l'intérieur de la tente. Zoro ne pouvait détourner le regard des paupières de Sanji qui papillonnaient contre ses joues, chaque fois mettant un peu plus de temps que la précédente à se rouvrir. Et puis il les ouvrit en grand, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas succomber au sommeil.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, avoua le bretteur.

— Tu as peur qu'ils nous attaquent pendant la nuit ?

— Ils auraient voulu le faire ils l'auraient déjà fait, remarqua Zoro.

— Alors quoi ?

— Alors quoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Le bretteur hésita, ne sachant quoi répondre. Devait-il être honnête avec le Cook ? Ou était-ce encore trop tôt ?

— Je pense à plein de choses, soupira-t-il finalement.

Il vit les sourcils du Cook se froncer, et ses pupilles se relever instinctivement vers son visage. Pourtant il ne fit aucune remarque. Il n'était pas bête. Zoro savait qu'il avait compris. Il se sentit soudain gêné. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments.

— C'est si dur que ça de prendre une décision ? demanda Sanji d'une voix faible.

Il paraissait comme blessé et la tristesse s'était emparée de ses traits.

— Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, continua-t-il en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Tu peux dire non. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas être avec quelqu'un comme moi. D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça, c'est pas important de toute…

— Sanji, l'arrêta Zoro en élevant légèrement la voix.

Voyant qu'il avait son attention, il prit quelques instants pour organiser ses pensées.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais que j'aime passer du temps avec toi. J'aime être près de toi, te toucher… Mais je ne dois pas baser ma décision uniquement sur ça, tu comprends ?

— Tu ne peux pas simplement écouter ton cœur ? demanda Sanji sur un ton presque suppliant.

Zoro soupira.

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il y a trop de choses en jeu.

L'expression perplexe du Cook lui fit réaliser qu'ils ne pensaient pas pareil.

— Ecoute, donne-moi encore un peu de temps, d'accord ?

Sanji acquiesça doucement et ferma les yeux, et Zoro ne vit pas la petite larme qui en fut chassée.

— Rendors-toi, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue, espérant le détendre et le rassurer par ce geste.

Le bretteur le regarda ensuite pendant de longues minutes, remarquant le moment où il s'endormit à nouveau.

Tant de choses dépendaient de sa décision. Sanji ne semblait pas comprendre en quoi cela pouvait tout changer. Mettre en péril son rêve et sa promesse faite à Kuina, mais aussi le rêve de tout l'équipage, y compris celui du Cook. Tant de choses pouvaient arriver, et s'il n'était pas concentré sur l'essentiel, tout pouvait échouer. Il n'osait imaginer les conséquences si jamais un jour il choisissait la vie de Sanji sur celle de Luffy, le regard trahis des autres, la déception, la rancune aussi. Et même si rien de tout ceci ne se passait, et si les choses n'allaient pas bien entre eux ? Quelle serait l'ambiance à bord ? Seraient-ils capables de cohabiter ou l'un d'entre eux devrait-il partir ? Là encore, les conséquences pouvaient être catastrophiques.

Distraitement, il passa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Les cheveux du Cook étaient tellement fins et doux. Il aimait y perdre ses doigts, cette impression de toucher de l'or liquide. Il serait égoïste, bien sûr qu'il dirait oui sans hésiter. Vivre aux côtés de cet homme devait être formidable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à changer de comportement, que de toute façon ils continueraient à se battre et à se défier. C'était après tout la base de leur relation, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Mais il y aurait en plus cette possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un dans les bras de qui s'endormir le soir et se réveiller le matin. Quelqu'un avec qui partager des moments intimes et réparateurs. Des moments de douceur dans ce monde si chaotique. C'était tellement tentant d'accepter et de laisser voir venir les choses.

Le bretteur soupira à nouveau et reposa sa main au sol, juste contre celle du Cook. Il était trop tard pour penser à tout ça, et il commençait à se dire qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un avis, qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et mit moins de temps que redouté à sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Soleil passant par l'ouverture de la tente réveilla le bretteur. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où ils étaient et à se repérer spatialement. Sanji dormait toujours alors il se redressa doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il bâilla et réalisa que leurs hôtes étaient déjà tous debout et dehors.

En s'étirant, il réveilla une petite douleur dans sa blessure du côté du ventre. En y jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua que la bande qui maintenait le pansement était dans un sale état. Chopper allait sûrement le tuer quand il le découvrirait, mais même lui allait bien devoir reconnaître que c'était plus dangereux de garder un bandage sale que d'avoir la plaie à l'air libre. Il retira alors tout distraitement, entendant des voix juste à l'extérieur. Il sentait aussi une agréable odeur de pain chaud et il réalisa qu'il avait faim. Il posa les bandages dans un coin et se leva, faisant les quelques pas qui le séparaient de l'ouverture.

Il passa la tête dehors et dû s'habituer quelques instants à la luminosité. La famille était bien là, rassemblée autour du feu, en train de manger ce qui devait être leur petit-déjeuner. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore repéré alors le bretteur en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Partout, les familles faisaient de même, pressées autour des foyers pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de ce début de journée. Certains guerriers se préparaient déjà à quitter leur famille pour la journée. Parmi eux, Zoro repéra Epanay, devant une petite tente sur la droite. Mais ce qui le surprit fut que le guerrier peu aimable, Achak s'il ne se trompait pas, était avec lui. Ce dernier l'aidait à accrocher ce qui ressemblait à une plume dans ses longs cheveux. Le geste intime qu'ils partagèrent ensuite, la douceur d'une main sur une joue, ne laissa aucun doute au bretteur. Mais personne d'autre n'en sembla surpris, et personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Cela devait être une scène quotidienne que tous avaient appris à ignorer. Epanay rendit le geste à son partenaire, puis il se pencha et, exerçant une pression sur la nuque de celui-ci, il joignit leurs lèvres quelques secondes.

Absorbé par cette scène, Zoro ne réalisa pas qu'il avait été repéré par ses hôtes et que ces derniers tentaient d'attirer son attention. Finalement, le bretteur tourna le regard vers eux et sortit complètement de la tente pour se diriger dans leur direction. La femme lui tendait un bol de soupe fumante. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut presque prêt à le lui prendre des mains avec un sourire de remerciement, la femme poussa un cri et lâcha le bol, qui alla répandre son contenu sur le sol, manquant d'ébouillanter le bretteur. Surpris, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, et se demanda ce que la femme pointait ainsi du doigt. Elle désignait son torse et son mari, suivant son regard, laissa une expression de peur passer sur ses traits avant qu'il ne tire sa femme vers lui et ne repousse ses enfants un peu plus loin, comme s'il craignait pour leur sécurité.

Zoro ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, et il observa sans rien dire l'homme crier quelque chose à Epanay qui passait non loin, prêt à se défendre si jamais ces hommes avaient enfin décidés de les attaquer. Il entendit remuer dans la tente derrière lui, signe que Sanji s'était réveillé à cause de tout ce bruit.

— Vous avez la Marque des Esprits ! s'exclama soudain Epanay après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l'homme.

— Quoi ?

Le bretteur se décida enfin à baisser le regard sur son propre corps, et il eut un mouvement de sursaut en comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait. La large ouverture de son lourd manteau vert, qu'il avait mal ajusté en se levant, laissait voir, juste au-dessus de son _haramaki_ , sa large blessure fraîchement refermée. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui était le plus impressionnant. C'était plutôt la vaste tache noire qui s'étalait autour d'elle, et qui s'étendait légèrement sur son torse, comme si elle voulait gagner du terrain. Il se tâta doucement la peau du bout des doigts, mais la texture était la même. Hormis cette couleur noire, comme si de l'encre avait été appliquée sur sa peau, tout paraissait normal.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet en relevant le regard vers Epanay.

— C'est la Marque des Esprits, répéta le guerrier. Vous êtes allés sur l'île de Warui, et vous avez croisés les géants.

— Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Zoro, stupéfait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda soudain la voix du Cook derrière lui.

— Votre ami a la Marque des Esprits, répéta encore une fois le guerrier.

Il expliqua rapidement ce qu'il venait de dire à Zoro, et ce dernier lui expliqua l'aspect de la tache pour qu'il s'en fasse une bonne idée visuelle.

— C'est grave ? demanda le cuistot, inquiet.

— Votre ami va mourir si on ne fait rien. Heureusement, notre Shaman sait encore guérir ce mal.

Le guerrier se retourna ensuite, et repéra Achak parmi la foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux. Il lui parla dans leur langue, et l'homme acquiesça avant de disparaître aussitôt.

— Asseyez-vous, reprit-il ensuite.

Ils s'installèrent tous au sol autour du foyer que la famille avait déserté. Epanay leur servit tout de même à manger et les observa quelques instants avant de continuer enfin son explication.

— Autrefois, nos pères allaient sur cette île pour chasser. Seuls les plus valeureux guerriers s'y rendaient, et tous ne revenaient pas. Certains rentraient avec cette marque noire, la Marque des Esprits comme on l'appelle. Ceux qui avaient été blessés par les lances des géants qui vivent là-bas. Beaucoup sont morts avant que notre Shaman ne trouve un remède.

— Comment ça se fait que Chopper n'ait rien remarqué ? se demanda Sanji.

— La marque n'apparaît qu'après plusieurs jours. Elle met du temps à se développer. Chaque jour elle recouvre un peu plus de peau, jusqu'à ce que le corps entier soit recouvert. Quand c'est le cas, c'est souvent trop tard et le guerrier rejoint les ancêtres.

— Mais ça peut se guérir ?

— Oui, il est encore temps. J'ai envoyé Achak prévenir notre Shaman. Il va préparer le remède.

— Il faut que vous retrouviez nos amis ! s'exclama soudain Zoro. Chopper a aussi été blessé par une lance.

— Nos hommes sont déjà à leur recherche, informa Epanay.

Il avait à présent retrouvé son calme et semblait gérer la situation.

— On ne risque pas de l'attraper ? demanda Sanji après un silence.

— Non, ça se transmet par le sang, leur apprit le guerrier.

— Et vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez le guérir ?

— Oui, notre Shaman le peut.

L'inquiétude se lisait dans la voix du Cook, et Zoro fut surpris de constater que lui-même était parfaitement calme et confiant.

— Tu en as dans le dos aussi ? lui demanda soudain le cuistot.

— Je ne sais pas, sûrement.

Sous le regard interrogateur d'Epanay, il lui expliqua comment il avait été blessé. Le guerrier sembla le regarder avec plus de respect en apprenant qu'il avait survécu à une telle blessure. Zoro enleva ensuite les manches de son manteau, dévoilant son dos. Epanay eut une exclamation de surprise devant l'ampleur qu'avait prise la tache dans son dos. N'osant le toucher directement pour lui montrer jusqu'où elle s'étendait, il guida à la place la main de Sanji le long de son contour, permettant ainsi au blond de se faire lui aussi une idée. Zoro frissonna sous le toucher, espérant que cela passe inaperçu. Les doigts du Cook contre sa peau, traçant des lignes invisibles, étaient particulièrement distrayants et agréables. Il refusa d'imaginer ce que serait les sensations de cette main sur lui dans d'autres circonstances.

Mais le moment ne dura pas longtemps, et bientôt la froide bise matinale remplaça la caresse chaude des doigts du Cook sur sa peau.

Rapidement après, Epanay prit congé, annonçant qu'il devait prévenir leur Chef et qu'il reviendrait dans la journée pour leur dire quand leur Shaman serait prêt pour effectuer la cérémonie. Ne sachant quoi faire, les deux amis se rassirent près du feu, silencieux. Sanji paraissait particulièrement anxieux et Zoro ne savait quoi dire pour le rassurer.

— Tu te rends compte que si Luffy n'avait pas décidé de partir à la chasse aux insectes on ne serait jamais venu ici. On aurait réembarqué comme si tout allait bien, et toi et Chopper auriez fini par mourir à cause de cette saleté…

— Il aurait trouvé une solution, répondit Zoro, confiant dans les capacités de leur médecin.

— On n'en sait rien ça, rétorqua Sanji. A vrai dire on ne sait même pas si eux aussi pourront y faire quelque chose…

— Ils ont déjà eu à gérer ça, ils savent ce qu'il faut faire.

— Comment tu peux être si calme et si confiant ? s'énerva presque le cuistot.

— J'en sais rien, admit le bretteur. Mais quelque chose me dit que tout se passera bien.

— J'espère que tu as raison, marmonna Sanji pour clore le sujet.

* * *

Après leur discussion, ils décidèrent de visiter un peu plus le village, Sanji pour rester avec Zoro plus qu'autre chose, étant donné que l'ouïe et l'odorat seuls ne lui permettraient pas de découvrir grand-chose. Il laissa le bretteur les guider, espérant ne pas se retrouver perdu en plein milieu de la forêt. Il sentait les regards des habitants sur eux, les voix qui se taisaient à leur approche. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'ils étaient des étrangers, ou parce que la nouvelle de la Marque des Esprits s'était répandue. Toujours est-il qu'il décida d'ignorer cette attention et de se concentrer sur ses pas.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue hier soir dans la tente. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait forcer Zoro à prendre une décision, positive de préférence, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ses réticences. Bien sûr il comprenait que de cette décision pouvait dépendre beaucoup, mais était-ce nécessaire de s'empêcher de vivre pour ça ? L'avenir était incertain, quoi qu'il arrive, alors le fait qu'ils aient une relation était-il si important ? Bien sûr tout pouvait mal tourner, mais beaucoup de choses pouvaient le faire aussi. La moindre petite erreur pouvait leur coûter leurs rêves ou même leurs vies. Alors était-ce si grave de rajouter un autre risque ? Au point où ils étaient, avec tous les dangers présents dans cette partie du monde, Sanji doutait que cela changerait quelque chose.

Au contraire, il pensait qu'ils devraient profiter de chaque instant à leur disposition. Personne ne savait de quoi serait fait demain. Et si l'un d'eux mourrait ? Sanji ne voulait pas que ce soit dans le regret. Penser à tout ce qui aurait pu arriver entre eux alors qu'il était trop tard, penser à tout ce qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais… Il ne voulait pas de cela. Il voulait vivre pleinement le moment présent, pour ne rien regretter. Et cela signifiait partager avec Zoro quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore partagé avec personne. Lui donner son amour, et peut-être, si c'était réciproque, recevoir le sien...

Mais soudain, une clameur un peu plus loin le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il tendit l'oreille, curieux.

* * *

Ils avaient marché en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Zoro observant la vie autour de lui sans jamais s'en lasser. Lorsqu'ils avaient finalement rejoint la place centrale, non loin de la tente du Chef, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent à l'autre bout du village. Zoro s'arrêta, attendant de discerner quelque chose.

A peine une minute plus tard, un groupe de guerriers fit son apparition. Les hommes semblaient fatigués et Zoro supposa qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dans la forêt à la recherche des autres membres de leur équipage. Mais ce qui attira immédiatement son attention, ce fut le garçon au chapeau de paille qui les précédait d'une bonne dizaine de pas. Un énorme sourire étirait ses traits et son excitation était palpable. Le bretteur en était déjà fatigué.

Leur Capitaine se dirigea immédiatement vers eux lorsqu'il les repéra, une boîte serrée fermement contre son torse.

— Les gars, vous êtes là aussi ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, ameutant tout le village.

Zoro soupira, tandis que Sanji laissait échapper un juron à côté de lui.

— Elle est trop bien cette forêt ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Arrivé devant eux, il brandit sa précieuse boîte sous le nez de son sabreur, sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle était trop près de lui pour qu'il voie quelque chose. Un air de conspiration au visage, il entrouvrit le couvercle et Zoro découvrit un énorme scarabée-rhinocéros à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas peur de ce genre de bestioles, contrairement au Cook qui devait être heureux de ne pas pouvoir le voir, mais il fallait reconnaître que la taille de l'insecte était impressionnante.

Rapidement, Luffy referma sa boîte et regarda autour de lui. Zoro en profita pour lui donner une bonne baffe à l'arrière du crâne pour tous les problèmes qu'il avait causé. Mais il aurait pu ne rien faire et obtenir la même réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction. Sans un mot, Luffy se frotta la tête d'un air distrait.

— Ils ont l'air sympa ces types, remarqua-t-il soudain. C'est vos amis ?

— On te cherche depuis hier, imbécile ! s'exclama Sanji en ignorant sa question.

— Désolé, répondit leur Capitaine.

Tous deux comprirent qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait au ton distant de sa voix.

Ils tentèrent ensuite de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa disparition. Leurs recherches en groupe, le fait qu'ils aient perdu les autres et qu'ils se soient retrouvés ici, et enfin la Marque des Esprits. Luffy sembla peu intéressé par leurs "aventures", mais la mention de cette marque noire menaçant la vie de ses amis l'interpella. Pourtant, dès qu'il apprit que le Shaman du village avait la possibilité de les soigner, il perdit tout intérêt et commença à se masser le ventre.

— Je crève de faim, s'exclama-t-il soudain coupant la parole de Sanji. Vous croyez qu'ils ont de la viande ?

— Non ! répondit aussitôt Zoro. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de moyens, ils ne vont plus rien avoir à manger si tu commences à tout dévorer !

— Mais j'ai rien mangé depuis une éternité…, se plaignit Luffy.

— Tu n'avais qu'à pas disparaître comme ça ! rappela Sanji en lançant un pied en direction des jambes de Luffy, coup qui porta au grand plaisir du cuisinier.

— Vous êtes pas marrants les gars…

— C'est comme ça, fait avec.

— On fait quoi alors ?

— Ce que tu veux, mais ne dérange pas ces gens, soupira Zoro qui détecta immédiatement l'ennui qui commençait à apparaître dans l'attitude de son Capitaine.

— Et ne retourne pas dans la forêt, on a autre chose à faire que de te courir après, ajouta Sanji.

Sitôt après cette dernière recommandation, Luffy s'éloigna sans plus s'occuper d'eux, laissant les deux amis perplexes. Ils espéraient simplement que leur Capitaine ne leur attirerait pas d'ennui et qu'il ne mettrait pas le chaos dans le village paisible.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de s'installer à nouveau sur la place du village, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Epanay. L'homme semblait avoir à cœur, ou par ordre, de les occuper. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis une jeune femme vint les interrompre. Encore adolescente, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux sombres. Elle portait une robe de peau décorée de perles de couleurs différentes. Elle échangea quelques mots rapides avec Epanay avant de s'approcher de Sanji et de lui prendre la main. Celui-ci sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

— Cuisiner, dit alors la jeune femme dans leur langue, en tirant sur la main du Cook pour lui indiquer de se lever et de la suivre.

— Elle vous invite à venir cuisiner avec les femmes, expliqua Epanay devant l'hésitation de Sanji.

— Avec plaisir douce demoiselle, s'écria alors Sanji en souriant largement.

Il ne remarqua bien évidemment pas le froncement de sourcil du guerrier et suivit la jeune fille, qui le mena jusqu'à un foyer où de nombreuses femmes étaient rassemblées. Zoro le regarda quelques instants, souriant devant l'entrain des femmes à tenter d'expliquer au Cook ce qu'elles faisaient, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa qu'elles disaient, d'ici il ne pouvait rien comprendre.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il remarqua que son voisin ne les avait pas non plus quittés du regard, un air presque soucieux au visage.

— C'est la petite sœur d'Epanay, expliqua-t-il en remarquant le regard de Zoro sur lui.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui fera rien, le Cook a tout dans les mots et rien dans les actes, le rassura le bretteur.

— Cook ?

— Oui, c'est notre cuisinier.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, mais Zoro était trop curieux pour se taire. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur ce peuple et son histoire.

— Comment avez-vous appris à parler notre langue ? Vous êtes vraiment doués, demanda-t-il alors, espérant que le guerrier ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ses questions.

Le visage impassible de ce dernier ne rassura pas Zoro, jusqu'à ce que, après plusieurs minutes de silence, il ne prenne la parole.

— Il y a longtemps, les Adahy n'étaient pas si isolés. Nous avions un navire pour faire du commerce avec nos voisins, et c'était la coutume d'envoyer au moins un enfant de chaque famille dans l'école des blancs.

— A Bukimina ?

— Non, on ne va pas là-bas. C'était sur une île voisine. J'y suis allé aussi quand j'étais enfant. Et j'ai été l'un des derniers à le faire.

— Pourquoi ça ne se fait plus ?

— Parce que notre navire a été détruit par les hommes blancs de cette île. Personne ne sait comment en reconstruire un. Parfois les hommes blancs de Shoubai, l'île où nous allions, viennent ici pour nous apporter des peaux, du tissu, de la nourriture… mais nous n'allons plus là-bas. Les anciens ont décidé de cesser toute relation avec les hommes blancs. Ils pensent que c'est inutile d'apprendre et de parler leur langue. Que les Adahy peuvent vivre seuls.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ? demanda Zoro, ayant remarqué le ton réservé du guerrier.

— Non. Mais ce n'est pas Epanay qui décide. Epanay se contente d'apprendre à ceux qui le souhaitent les mots des blancs. Epanay pense que c'est important.

Zoro acquiesça silencieusement.

— Les gens de Bukimina sont vos ennemis ?

— Ils n'aiment pas les Adahy, répondit-il sèchement.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que les Adahy ne vivent pas comme eux. Pourtant les Adahy étaient les premiers sur cette île. Les hommes blancs ont pris nos terres et nous ont repoussés dans la forêt. C'était il y a longtemps, du temps des pères de nos pères. Mais aujourd'hui encore, les hommes blancs attaquent les nôtres quand ils vont trop loin dans la forêt. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on s'approche de leurs tipis carrés.

— Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ont vu certains de vos hommes près de leur ville dernièrement, se rappela soudain Zoro.

— Oui, nos plus valeureux guerriers y vont de temps en temps, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne prévoient rien contre nous. J'étais avec eux il y a quelques jours.

— Vous devriez faire attention, prévint le bretteur, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient organiser une attaque pour vous éloigner.

Epanay resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés pendant plusieurs minutes à cette révélation. Peut-être se demandait-il pourquoi il lui disait tout cela. S'il avait demandé, Zoro lui aurait dit qu'il s'était pris d'attachement pour son peuple et qu'entre eux et les gens étranges de Bukimina, il préférait choisir leur sécurité à eux. Mais le guerrier ne demanda rien.

— Merci de cette information. Nous ferons attention lorsque nous irons par là.

— Ils ne risquent pas de venir jusqu'ici ?

— Ils ne connaissent pas l'emplacement de notre village.

Rassuré, le bretteur abandonna le sujet. Il en avait déjà appris pas mal et sa curiosité était pour l'instant assouvie.

— Vous avez des nouvelles de nos amis ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Non, toujours pas. Mais plusieurs groupes sont à leur recherche. Nous les trouverons avant la tombée de la nuit.

La certitude dans le ton du guerrier rassura Zoro. Il était inquiet pour Chopper. S'il n'arrivait pas ici à temps pour la cérémonie censée les guérir, sa maladie pourrait empirer, et il ne savait pas si le Shaman serait enclin à renouveler une telle cérémonie.

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Achak fit son apparition. Il s'assit au côté d'Epanay, et ils discutèrent à voix douces pendant quelques temps. Zoro en profita pour les observer. Le nouvel arrivant était tourné vers son compagnon et il avait posé sa main sur sa jambe. Epanay avait fait de même et l'écoutait attentivement, le regard concentré sur son visage.

Les deux hommes étaient physiquement très différents. A l'opposé d'Epanay qui était grand, fin sans pour autant être dénié de muscles, et qui avait de longs cheveux, Achak lui était plus petit, plus trapu. Son torse nu dévoilait des muscles impressionnants, de larges épaules, un cou solide. Une bonne partie de sa tête était rasée, sauf pour une bande de cheveux, formant une crête au sommet et une queue de cheval à l'arrière. Il avait la mâchoire carrée, le front large, pourtant un certain charme se dégageait de l'ensemble. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, et Zoro comprenait ce qu'Epanay pouvait trouver d'attrayant chez lui.

En fait, ce couple lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. De par leurs physiques et leurs comportements ils leur ressemblaient, à lui et à Sanji. Et Zoro se demanda ce que cela devait faire d'être à leur place. De former un couple ouvert et à l'apparence heureuse. Un fort sentiment naquit en lui en regardant les deux hommes. Il avait soudain envie de vivre quelque chose comme ça avec le cuistot. Quelque chose de fort et d'unique.

Mais il fut sorti brusquement de ses pensées par Achak qui se releva soudain. Il se pencha vers son compagnon et ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et les laisse à nouveau seuls.

— Achak dit que notre Shaman fera la cérémonie demain à la rencontre du Soleil couchant et de la Lune, annonça Epanay lorsqu'il détourna enfin les yeux de la forme de son compagnon disparaissant entre deux tentes.

Zoro acquiesça, cette fois-ci totalement rassuré. Chopper et les autres arriveraient à temps pour pouvoir y participer.

Il décida ensuite d'aborder avec son nouvel ami un sujet un peu plus délicat.

— Achak est votre compagnon ?

— Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, oui.

— Et vos familles, vos amis, les autres habitants… ça ne les dérange pas ? s'étonna Zoro.

— Non, répondit Epanay, apparemment surpris par cette question. Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons ces choses-là, ce sont les Esprits, et personne ne penserais à les contredire. C'est comme ça, et chacun vit avec.

Zoro ne répondit pas, pensant aux quelques histoires dont il avait entendu parler, celles où des hommes se faisaient insulter et même battre parce qu'ils avaient des relations avec d'autres hommes. Ce problème ne semblait pas exister ici, et c'était une preuve de l'ouverture d'esprit de ce peuple.

— En fait, ajouta Epanay en souriant, les anciens nous appellent des "Deux-Esprits". Ils disent que nous possédons à la fois l'esprit de l'homme et l'esprit de la femme. Mais je ne sais pas où se cache l'esprit de la femme chez Epanay, parce que je ne les comprends pas du tout.

Zoro sourit à son tour. Lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait le cerveau d'une femme. Les hommes étaient bien plus simples et plus faciles à comprendre. Quoique, Sanji était parfois difficile à cerner lui aussi.

— Tu aimes un homme ? demanda soudain Epanay.

Le bretteur revint au moment présent à cette question, et il remarqua que son regard s'était posé sur le Cook, regard qu'avait intercepté son nouvel ami. A son manque de réponse, ce dernier reprit la parole.

— Epanay peut dire "tu" ? sembla-t-il s'inquiéter.

— Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de le rassurer Zoro.

Au lieu de répondre à la question du guerrier, dont il n'avait pas la réponse, il décida d'en poser une autre.

— Est-ce que tu as un rêve ? demanda-t-il.

— Un rêve ?

— Oui, quelque chose qui te tient à cœur, quelque chose que tu veux accomplir…

— Je veux protéger mon peuple, répondit alors Epanay d'une voix assurée.

Zoro sourit à cette réponse. La conviction se lisait sur le visage de son ami, et il comprit qu'il devait autant y tenir que lui à sa promesse faite à Kuina.

— Est-ce que ta relation avec Achak t'a empêché de le faire jusqu'à présent ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait t'en empêcher à l'avenir ?

Le guerrier ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant probablement à savoir où il voulait en venir. Zoro attendit patiemment, bien trop intéressé par la réponse pour faire marche arrière. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions, et il savait qu'Epanay pouvait les lui donner. S'il avait cru en dieu, ou au destin, il aurait dit qu'il était sûrement prédestiné à le rencontrer, et à avoir cette discussion avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'enfin toucher du doigt la solution à son problème.

— Je pense, commença finalement Epanay, qu'il m'a aidé à le faire, et qu'il m'aidera aussi par la suite. Il n'est pas un obstacle.

— Mais s'il arrivait un jour quelque chose à ton peuple, et que tu devais choisir entre le sauver et sauver Achak, que ferais-tu ? Comment faire ce choix ?

— Epanay sauverait les deux, ou mourrait en essayant de le faire.

Zoro resta bouche bée à cette réponse. Encore une fois, la conviction se cachait derrière chacun de ses mots. Et en tentant de transposer tout ça à sa propre situation, il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il avait posé un problème là où il n'y en avait pas. La solution était là, en lui. S'il avait la conviction, comme Epanay l'avait, alors il trouverait la force de ne jamais avoir à faire ce choix qui le terrifiait tant. Tant qu'il vivrait et qu'il lui resterait le moindre souffle de vie, il ferait tout son possible pour protéger l'équipage. Et s'il n'était pas capable de le faire, de protéger Sanji mais aussi tous les autres, alors il n'était pas digne de devenir le meilleur bretteur au monde. Il n'était pas digne de défier Mihawk, encore moins de le battre.

— Tu dois te poser une seule question, continua son ami, qui décidément semblait avoir cerné sa façon de penser. Si jamais tu n'y arrivais pas et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, que préfèrerais-tu ? Vivre en te rappelant tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, ou bien en regrettant de ne rien avoir fait et en sachant qu'il est trop tard ? Que serait le plus dur ?

Que serait le plus dur ? Zoro détourna le regard d'Epanay et le posa instinctivement sur Sanji, tentant de s'imaginer la scène. Si jamais le Cook n'avait pas survécu le jour où il s'était fait défoncer le crâne, ou bien si jamais aujourd'hui, ou demain, il lui arrivait quelque chose, comment réagirait-il ? Bien sûr dans tous les cas sa mort serait quelque chose de difficile à surmonter. Mais après ? Après quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, quand les souvenirs heureux reviendront se rappeler à sa mémoire, qu'est-ce qui le ferait avancer dans la vie, qui lui donnerait envie de continuer à se battre, et à réaliser son rêve, non seulement pour lui-même et pour Kuina, mais à présent pour Sanji aussi ? La réponse était évidente. Le regret ne ferait que l'affaiblir, de même que tous les "et si" qui s'empareraient à coup sûr de son esprit. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour éviter tout ça. Lui dire oui, et découvrir l'amour avec lui, passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, faire tout ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire pendant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Un état de calme et de paix s'installa soudain en lui. Il avait sa réponse. Et il l'avait acceptée. Il en avait accepté les conséquences, accepté de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler. Il comprenait maintenant ce que devait ressentir Sanji. Cela lui ressemblait bien de penser à toutes ces choses. Il devait l'avoir compris depuis longtemps, et au final, peut-être que c'était ça aimer quelqu'un. Avoir confiance en ses propres forces, en l'avenir, mais aussi en l'autre. Etre prêt à prendre tous ces risques, et à tout faire pour regretter le moins de choses possible lorsqu'il serait trop tard, si jamais ce jour arrivait.

— Merci, adressa-t-il alors à Epanay, reconnaissant.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avant d'indiquer la direction de Sanji d'un geste de la tête. Zoro reporta son attention sur son _nakama_ et le découvrit à mi-chemin d'eux en compagnie de la même jeune fille, tous deux tenant en main des bols de ce que le bretteur savait maintenant être de la soupe. La jeune fille servit son frère puis distribua du pain tandis que Sanji tendit l'un de ses bols à Zoro. Celui-ci lui prit doucement des mains puis le regarda s'asseoir avec précaution à côté de lui en essayant de ne rien renverser du sien.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais c'était amusant, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Je te le fais pas dire, on vous entendait d'ici, répondit Zoro, incapable de se retenir de le charrier.

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient certainement jamais.

— Mange pendant que c'est chaud, Marimo ingrat, répliqua le Cook sans se départir de son sourire.

Le bretteur s'exécuta sans discuter, observant du coin de l'œil son ami en faire de même. Il se trouva incapable de regarder autre chose tout le long du repas, tout en tentant de rester discret pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Il ne voulait pas lui dire maintenant. Il lui donnerait sa réponse une fois qu'ils seraient revenus à bord du Sunny, chez eux, là où tous les deux se sentaient le mieux. Il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques jours, et il savait qu'il ne le presserait pas de donner sa réponse après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue cette nuit.

* * *

Après le repas, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, Epanay ayant à faire ailleurs, et ils s'occupèrent comme ils le purent, se promenant cette fois-ci un peu plus loin du village en direction de la grande plaine, sans toutefois le perdre de vue. Ils échangeaient parfois quelques mots, mais la plupart du temps un silence agréable les enveloppait.

Ils croisèrent Luffy à un moment donné, et passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi en sa compagnie. Leur Capitaine, en voyant les hommes du village s'entraîner, eu soudain envie d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc et il s'incrusta dans le groupe avec sa facilité habituelle, entrainant avec lui Zoro. Sanji resta en retrait, encore une fois frustré de ne pas pouvoir participer, ni de pouvoir regarder ses amis se ridiculiser à l'arc. Pourtant d'après ce qu'il entendit et comprit, Zoro, après plusieurs essais infructueux, sembla parvenir à maîtriser le truc, du moins c'est ce qu'il déduisit des exclamations enthousiastes des autochtones.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsqu'ils eurent enfin des nouvelles de leurs _nakama_.

Ils arrivèrent sur la place centrale, escortés par une dizaine de guerriers.

— Ah vous voilà enfin, bandes d'incapables ! s'écria Nami dès qu'elle les vit. On pourra dire que vous nous en avez fait perdre du temps !

La jeune femme rousse semblait en pétard.

— Désolé Nami-swaaan ! C'est cet imbécile qui nous a perdus.

— Vous avez trouvé Luffy au moins j'espère, demanda-t-elle d'un air menaçant en ignorant les excuses de Sanji.

— Oui, il est quelque part dans le village, répondit Zoro calmement.

Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ignorer la colère de leur navigatrice, et avait compris que le meilleur moyen pour que ça passe plus vite, c'était de rester calme.

— Parfait, on va le chercher et on s'en va.

— Déjà ? s'étonna Chopper. On vient juste d'arriver…

— Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas s'attarder, répondit Nami plus gentiment.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Zoro, Robin décida d'éclairer leurs amis.

— Il y avait une étrange fébrilité ce matin au village. On pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Mais après avoir découvert ce peuple, je me demande si c'est bien après nous qu'ils en ont…

— Tu as raison Robin-chwaan, comme toujours !

Zoro soupira au ton et à la mine débile du Cook avant d'ajouter.

— C'est bien après ces gens qu'ils en ont. Et de toute façon on ne peut pas partir tout de suite…

— Zoro ! Tu as enlevé tes bandages ! s'exclama soudain Chopper les yeux exorbités en lui coupant la parole.

— Ils étaient tout sale ! se défendit le bretteur. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'on ne peut pas partir.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda le petit médecin comme pour lui-même.

Comme à son habitude, il s'était jeté sur son patient pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et avait découvert la tache noire.

— Les gens d'ici appellent ça la Marque des Esprits, répondit Zoro.

Doucement, il repoussa Chopper et s'accroupit à côté de lui, prenant son petit bras dans ses mains.

— Tu dois en avoir une toi aussi, tu as été blessé par une lance de géant…

En écartant les poils, il découvrit en effet une pigmentation anormale de la peau du petit renne. De la blessure qui était déjà refermée et ne laissait presque plus aucune trace, elle s'étendait jusqu'à son épaule d'un côté, et commençait à dépasser le coude de l'autre.

— Il faut que j'examine ça ! s'écria Chopper affolé. Je dois faire un prélèvement, déterminer ce que c'est, découvrir si c'est dangereux et comment le soigner !

— Calme-toi Chopper, tenta de l'apaiser Zoro. Les gens d'ici savent comment le guérir. Leur Shaman organise une cérémonie demain soir.

— Vraiment ?

— C'est vrai Chopper. Mais ce que Marimo ici présent oublie de te dire, c'est que si on ne fait rien c'est mortel. Epanay a dit que la tache continue de s'étendre jusqu'à recouvrir tout le corps, et alors on ne peut plus rien faire. On a eu de la chance de se retrouver ici…

— En effet, remarqua Robin. On serait repartis sans rien savoir, et vous seriez morts tous les deux, peut-être dans d'atroces souffrances.

— Arrête d'être si effrayante Robin, se lamenta Usopp en faisant la grimace.

— On a une super chance alors ! s'exclama Franky.

— On peut remercier notre cher Capitaine pour ça, ajouta Brook.

— Qui est Epanay ? demanda Nami.

— Un des guerriers. Il parle notre langue, expliqua vaguement Zoro.

— Donc ce sont nos amis ?

— Bien sûr.

— Comme ils ne parlaient pas notre langue, on ne savait pas trop si on était prisonniers ou non. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très expressifs, remarqua Nami.

— C'est vrai, mais ils sont très gentils.

— Bien, je suppose qu'on peut rester un peu alors.

Ceci dit, les nouveaux arrivants prirent quelques minutes pour découvrir la vie qui les entouraient. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres et Zoro en était heureux. Un peu plus tard, Epanay les rejoignit et ils eurent droit à une nouvelle présentation au Chef du village. Zoro y assista de loin, observant leur Capitaine discuter pour une fois sérieusement avec l'homme. Il était content de pouvoir rester encore un peu chez ce peuple, et aussi de pouvoir partager cette expérience avec tous ses amis. Ils allaient probablement tous passer une journée agréable le lendemain, en attendant la cérémonie. Et il allait en profiter, car il savait que sitôt celle-ci terminée, ils s'en iraient et reprendraient la mer, laissant derrière eux ces nouveaux amis, comme tant d'autres déjà avant eux.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans la soirée, on vint annoncer à l'équipage que des familles avaient acceptés de les loger pour la nuit. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dispersés aux quatre coins du village. Nami et Robin furent hébergées par une vieille femme et sa fille, toutes les deux malheureusement veuves. Franky et Brook se retrouvèrent avec deux petits vieux à l'apparence sympathique, Usopp et Luffy chez deux frères guère plus âgés qu'eux. Chopper se retrouva, à sa demande et avec son accord, chez le Shaman, et le petit renne était tout excité de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre de cet homme.

Ne restait plus que Zoro et Sanji. Le sabreur supposa qu'ils retourneraient avec la même famille, mais il aurait été bien incapable de reconnaître leur tente. Ils attendaient donc qu'Epanay revienne d'avoir guidé leurs amis jusqu'à leurs logements respectifs. Quand celui-ci réapparut après quelques minutes cependant, il leur annonça que la famille ne voulait plus les héberger, probablement par peur de la Marque des Esprits, supposa-t-il, et qu'il passerait cette nuit, et les suivantes si besoin, dans la tente personnelle du guerrier.

Sans un mot de plus, il les guida dans le village baigné dans l'obscurité, et bientôt Zoro reconnut la petite tente devant laquelle il avait vu Epanay et Achak le matin même. Le guerrier les invita à l'intérieur, et le bretteur découvrit qu'elle était organisée de la même façon que celle du couple chez qui ils avaient passé la nuit dernière. Bien sûr, étant plus petite il y avait moins de place et le foyer était plus petit. Pourtant il y régnait une chaleur agréable. Le couple possédait de nombreuses armes, arcs, couteaux, dagues, même une lance suspendue qui servait à l'heure actuelle de support à couvertures.

Achak était assis en tailleur devant le feu, et il paraissait particulièrement bougon. Il ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier de devoir partager sa tente avec eux. Mais Zoro intercepta un regard entre leurs deux hôtes et Achak soupira avant de reporter son attention sur les flammes. Les deux hommes avaient dû avoir une discussion un peu plus tôt, et Epanay semblait avoir eu le dernier mot, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de rappeler à son compagnon avec ce regard. Zoro se demanda vaguement si un jour lui et Sanji communiqueraient de la même façon, si un jour les mots ne seraient plus utiles pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Rapidement, les quatre hommes s'installèrent pour la nuit, les deux guerriers d'un côté du feu, et Zoro et Sanji de l'autre. Se rappelant de la veille, le bretteur laissa Sanji s'allonger le plus près du feu. L'espace étant étroit, ils se retrouvèrent quasiment l'un contre l'autre, Zoro ayant le dos contre la peau de la tente. Le Cook mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver une position confortable. Zoro l'observait en silence. Il paraissait tendu et perdu dans ses pensées. Le bretteur n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il était étrangement silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au village, et il se demandait pourquoi. Alors quand Sanji se cala enfin, allongé sur le côté et face à lui, il chercha à en savoir plus.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas déranger leurs hôtes.

— Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit son vis-à-vis en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela aurait dû rassurer Zoro, pourtant il décela comme une pointe de sarcasme dans son intonation.

— Sanji…

Son ton impératif ne passa pas inaperçu et eu l'effet escompté. Sanji tressaillit légèrement avant de jouer avec le rebord de sa couverture avec ses doigts.

— C'est juste que…, commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

Zoro le laissa prendre son temps, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il le pressait.

— Je me sens… frustré. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est frustrant d'être ici et de ne rien pouvoir voir, continua-t-il avec au fur et à mesure un peu plus de force.

Ses yeux balayaient maintenant l'espace autour d'eux, comme s'ils cherchaient à percevoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

— J'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble Epanay. Et Achak, le Chef… à quoi ressemble ce village et tout ce qui l'entoure. J'aimerais voir cette tache noire aussi.

Zoro ne disait toujours rien, le laissant vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il devait ressentir, même si évidemment, il n'était pas à sa place pour connaître son degré de frustration.

— Comment je vais pouvoir m'en souvenir si je ne vois rien ?

— Avec les bruits, les odeurs ? proposa doucement Zoro.

— C'est pas pareil, soupira Sanji. Si seulement je pouvais retrouver la vue rien qu'une heure…

— On n'est pas encore partis, rappela le bretteur, sachant très bien que malgré tout rien n'était assuré.

Les lèvres du Cook se plissèrent en une moue dubitative, mais il ne chercha pas à argumenter plus. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était quelque chose qui était en dehors de leur contrôle, et que malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, à part attendre, et espérer.

Le silence se fit à nouveau entre eux, perturbé seulement par le craquement du bois sec dans le feu juste derrière eux. Zoro se rapprocha un peu de Sanji, et passa un bras autour de lui pour le ramener contre lui. Le cuistot ne chercha pas à se dégager, au contraire, il se cala contre le corps du bretteur, posant son front contre son cou. Zoro pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau, et c'est ce qui le berça dans le sommeil.

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement pour tous les membres de l'équipage. Personne ne vit Chopper, qui resta enfermé dans la tente du Shaman à préparer avec lui la cérémonie qui aurait lieu le soir même. En se levant le matin, Zoro avait remarqué que la tache noire avait pris de l'ampleur pendant la nuit, s'étendant à présent à une bonne partie de son torse. Pourtant il ne ressentait toujours rien. Aucune douleur, aucune gêne. C'était étrange dans un sens. Cette maladie, ou ce poison, semblait particulièrement traitre. Il avait eu un instant d'appréhension, se demandant si le Shaman savait vraiment le guérir, et puis il avait décidé de lui faire confiance et avait retrouvé tout son calme. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Sanji cependant, puisqu'il ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle de toute la journée, demandant de temps en temps comment il se sentait, ou si la tache avait encore progressé. Et même si ça devenait exaspérant à force, il ne lui en voulait pas, car il savait qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés.

En fin de matinée, un groupe important de guerriers avait quitté le village en direction de Bukimina. Le Chef semblait redouter une attaque des villageois, et comme Epanay leur expliqua, il craignait par-dessus tout qu'ils découvrent l'emplacement de leur village. Ils avaient jusqu'à présent réussi à garder sa localisation secrète, le déplaçant parfois dans une autre clairière pour brouiller les pistes. Il leur raconta qu'avant l'arrivée des blancs, ils avaient été nomades et changeaient chaque année d'endroit pour camper, leur permettant de trouver à chaque fois des ressources en nombre suffisant. Mais depuis la construction du village, ils avaient été obligés de se retrancher dans une partie de l'île, et les possibilités s'étaient réduites.

L'équipage les regarda partir, conscients que même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour aider leurs nouveaux amis. Epanay resta avec eux, bien qu'il était évident qu'il mourrait d'envie de partir avec les siens. Mais étant le seul à parler parfaitement leur langue, leur Chef lui avait ordonné de rester au village.

Après cela, la journée passa calmement. Tous trouvèrent une occupation. Robin discuta longuement avec les anciens du village, apprenant certainement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de l'histoire de l'île. Zoro aperçut Franky épater les enfants avec toutes ses fonctions plus amusantes les unes que les autres, même si le grand favori fut le changement de coiffure, et chaque enfant eu la permission d'appuyer une fois sur le nez du cyborg pour découvrir une nouvelle coupe, sous les rires et les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

Brook, malgré son apparence qui fit peur à plus d'un, gagna lui aussi leur complicité grâce à sa personnalité joyeuse et ouverte. En dépit de la barrière de la langue, il arrivait à les faire rire, et à leur faire apprécier quelques-unes de ses chansons.

Il avait eu seulement des aperçus des autres membres de l'équipage, alors il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ils avaient occupé leur journée, pourtant, tous semblaient s'être beaucoup amusés lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la place centrale du village en fin d'après-midi. La cérémonie allait débuter dans quelques instants à présent, et Epanay les conduisit vers la tente du Shaman sous les regards curieux des villageois.

La tente était large, et légèrement à l'écart des autres. On les fit rentrer les uns après les autres, et on les fit s'asseoir en cercle le long du bord extérieur, laissant la place au centre pour le Shaman. Zoro et Chopper entrèrent en dernier, et on leur demanda de s'allonger sur le sol nu. Chopper paraissait fébrile, mais le bretteur, lui, resta calme, appréciant l'odeur d'herbes brûlées qui prédominait à l'intérieur, instaurant une atmosphère propice à la méditation. Le Shaman, avec l'aide d'Epanay qui leur traduisait à voix basse, lui demanda d'enlever son manteau et de se désarmer. Ce qu'il fit en toute confiance. Il tendit son manteau à Sanji, qui fut d'abord surpris par ce geste avant de plier sommairement le vêtement et de le garder entre ses jambes repliées en tailleur. Zoro plaça ensuite ses _katana_ au sol, devant le cuisinier, puis revint s'allonger aux côtés de Chopper.

Une énergie particulière régnait dans la tente, et il sentit comme un fourmillement dans son dos, là où sa peau était en contact avec le sol. Zoro ne croyait pas en dieu, ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait certainement jamais. Mais il percevait très bien cette présence dans tout ce qui l'entourait, comme un souffle, un esprit. Quelque chose qui courait sous la surface de la terre, sous l'écorce des arbres, ou dans le cœur des montagnes. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qui importait était qu'il reconnaissait cette présence, et l'acceptait.

Il sentit son corps se détendre et se relâcher à mesure que les minutes passaient. Le Shaman s'affairait autour d'eux, brûlant des herbes, posant des plumes sur leurs corps, scandant des incantations dans cette langue si particulière. Il ferma ses paupières et laissa son esprit s'évader, sachant qu'il était en toute sécurité, entouré par ses _nakama_ qui regardaient la scène avec attention et fascination.

* * *

Sanji ouvrait grand ses oreilles et ses narines, tentant de percevoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. A leur entrée dans la tente, il avait senti une odeur de cèdre aux notes boisées, résineuses et sèches caractéristiques. A présent, il percevait aussi l'odeur fraîche de la sauge, parfaitement reconnaissable par son nez de cuisinier, de même que le piquant de la fumée qui devait s'élever et tournoyer tout autour d'eux. Il entendait aussi le Shaman marmonner dans sa langue, ce qui semblait être des prières. Ne pouvant comprendre plus que cela, il finit par laisser son esprit vagabonder, probablement stimulé par tous les parfums qui se retrouvaient confinés sous les peaux de la tente et qui se mélangeaient entre eux.

Il avait été surpris lorsque Zoro lui avait donné son lourd manteau. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il le lui avait laissé alors qu'il aurait pu le déposer n'importe où dans la tente. Mais à présent, il réalisa que c'était parce qu'il lui faisait certainement confiance. Il sentait aussi la présence de ses _katana_ , posés juste devant lui, encore un signe de sa confiance. Il s'en sentait incroyablement honoré, et il se demanda si leurs amis avaient remarqué quelque chose. Doucement, comme pour ne pas troubler le silence et la paix qui régnaient à l'intérieur de la tente, il enfouit ses mains dans le lourd tissu, appréciant la tiédeur qu'il contenait encore, reste de la chaleur corporelle de Zoro.

Il se sentait bien, comme en dehors du temps, et incroyablement positif. Il se rappela comment Zoro l'avait enlacé la nuit dernière, comment il avait senti son regard sur lui aujourd'hui, plus souvent que d'ordinaire. Sans trop savoir ce qui avait changé en l'espace d'une journée, il semblait y avoir à présent comme un lien, une intimité nouvelle entre eux, qu'il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait. Mais la sensation était agréable, et il espérait qu'elle perdurerait lorsqu'ils quitteraient finalement cet endroit et qu'ils retrouveraient leur quotidien.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque tout à coup, le bruit sourd d'un tambour résonna dans la tente, suivit de nouvelles incantations. Il sentait le déplacement d'air que provoquait le Shaman en tournant autour de Zoro et Chopper, et s'il s'en remettait à ses oreilles, le Shaman lui-même devait jouer de l'instrument, qui devait être plus petit que ce qu'il avait cru au début. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis le silence revint, qui s'étira quelques instants de plus, et on leur annonça finalement que la cérémonie était terminée.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré, mais il avait l'impression qu'une heure tout au plus était passée. Il sentait ses amis autour de lui s'étirer et bouger légèrement, comme s'ils se réveillaient d'une sorte de transe. Mais aucun ne parla pour autant, pas même Luffy. Il sentit Zoro se relever et se rapprocher de lui tandis que les premiers de leurs _nakama_ , ceux qui étaient les plus proches de l'ouverture de la tente, commencèrent à sortir. Sans un mot, il lui tendit son manteau, que le bretteur enfila aussitôt. Il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré ses _katana_ , puis il se releva, peinant un peu à cause de ses jambes légèrement ankylosées, et le suivit à l'extérieur. L'air frais de la nuit qui était probablement tombée entretemps termina de le réveiller, et il écouta ses amis échanger leurs impressions à voix basse. Le retour à la réalité semblait difficile, comme si la torpeur qui les avait envahis pendant la cérémonie refusait de les quitter, et ils s'accordèrent tous à rejoindre leurs tentes respectives sans plus tarder, chacun étant pressé de retrouver leurs couches et de dormir.

Pourtant, des cris et une agitation anormale les en empêchèrent, et ils s'empressèrent d'emboîter le pas à Epanay qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la tente de leur Chef. L'appréhension et la crainte de mauvaises nouvelles les sortirent définitivement de cet état second, et comme de nombreux villageois, ils se regroupèrent sur la place centrale. Ils y découvrirent un guerrier parler avec animation avec leur Chef, tandis que les autres guerriers qui étaient partis le matin même rentraient les uns après les autres dans le village, certains supportant des camarades blessés.

Zoro regarda avec empathie Epanay se diriger vers un petit groupe, dont deux d'entre eux maintenaient péniblement sur pied un Achak blessé. Le bretteur pouvait voir d'ici la grosse plaie sanguinolente sur son épaule gauche, et malgré la pénombre, le teint du guerrier qui semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Chopper dû le remarquer aussi, car il se dirigea rapidement vers eux, bien décidé à soigner ce nouveau patient qui se présentait.

Rassuré, Zoro fit un tour d'horizon des autres hommes. Tous n'étaient heureusement pas blessés, et ceux qui l'étaient semblaient moins touchés qu'Achak. Le bretteur sentait ses amis bouillir à côté de lui, particulièrement Luffy qui ne restait en place que grâce à Franky qui le retenait par l'épaule. Leur Capitaine ne devait pas tolérer qu'on blesse ainsi ses nouveaux amis, et Zoro devait bien avouer qu'il était dans le même état que lui. S'il avait eu un habitant de Bukimina sous les yeux à cet instant, il se serait fait un plaisir de le trancher en deux.

Mais il revint à la raison lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude sur son avant-bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sanji doucement non loin de son oreille.

Zoro réalisa alors soudain que le Cook ne devait avoir aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, et il s'empressa de le mettre au courant. Il sentit, presque avec amusement si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, la colère monter petit à petit en lui, mais ce qu'il lut avant tout sur son visage fut de l'inquiétude.

— Chopper s'occupe d'Achak, expliqua-t-il alors pour le rassurer. Tout ira bien, aucun ne risque sa vie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

— A part aller tabasser ces pourritures ? Rien.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils restèrent un long moment sur la place du village, regardant l'animation, les guerriers faiblement blessés se faire soigner… Ils se sentaient étrangers à tout ce qu'il se passait devant leurs yeux, et le fait de ne pouvoir être d'aucune aide, hormis Chopper, était frustrant et en excédait plus d'un.

Et puis l'agitation diminua, les villageois regagnèrent petit à petit leurs habitations, et les Chapeaux de Paille décidèrent d'en faire de même, de prendre un peu de repos pendant ce qu'il restait de la nuit, sachant qu'ils auraient plus d'informations le lendemain matin. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils allaient devoir rester vigilants pendant ces quelques heures, mais ils savaient aussi que le village allait être attentivement protégé cette nuit.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, marchant lentement en direction de la tente d'Epanay, Zoro prit la main de Sanji dans la sienne sans vraiment réfléchir. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence près de lui, et il se doutait que le cuistot ressentait la même chose. La chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne lui apporta un réconfort dont il n'avait pas été conscient avoir besoin.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la tente, et y découvrirent Chopper toujours au chevet du blessé, veillé par son compagnon, et ils s'empressèrent de prendre de ses nouvelles.

— Tout va bien, leur informa le petit médecin. Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et j'ai été obligé d'extraire la balle qui était coincée dans son omoplate.

— La balle ? s'étonna Sanji.

— Oui, c'est une blessure par balle.

— Les enfoirés…, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, traduisant parfaitement ce que ressentait Zoro.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que ceux qui avaient attaqué ces hommes étaient les mêmes qui les avaient accueillis quelques jours plus tôt avec le sourire, et les mêmes avec qui ils avaient fait la fête. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur comportement, mais de là à imaginer une telle violence, une telle haine ?

— Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé Epanay ? demanda-t-il alors à leur ami.

— Achak a dit qu'ils avaient été attaqués dans la forêt, à un peu plus de la moitié du chemin entre ici et le village des blancs. Il a dit qu'ils étaient nombreux, et armés. Mais ils en ont blessé plusieurs, alors ils devraient retourner dans leur village pour cette nuit.

— Et demain ? demanda Sanji.

— Notre Chef lèvera probablement un parti de guerre. Nous devons protéger les nôtres.

— Et le village ?

— Nous allons certainement le déplacer.

Satisfaits pour l'instant de ces quelques réponses, les trois _nakama_ ne posèrent pas plus de question. Après quelques nouvelles recommandations pour son patient, Chopper s'excusa et quitta la tente pour retrouver celle du Shaman, ou pour aller jeter un coup d'œil aux autres blessés, Zoro ne savait pas.

Le bretteur observa les deux hommes quelques instants. Achak était inconscient, ou endormi, et Epanay le veillait avec attention. Un petit fagot d'herbes séchées brûlait dans une coupelle en terre cuite près du blessé, et son compagnon déposa un linge humide qui dégageait une odeur fraîche sur son front.

Ayant tout à coup l'impression d'envahir leur intimité, il détourna le regard et s'installa près de Sanji, les recouvrant tous deux de couvertures et l'attirant contre lui comme la veille. Aucun d'eux ne parla, mais ils mirent tous deux un long moment avant de s'endormir enfin, les pensées troublées.

* * *

Zoro ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin avec la sensation d'avoir peu dormi. Il avait en effet été réveillé de nombreuses fois dans la nuit lorsqu'Epanay s'était occupé de son compagnon, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Il avait mis à chaque fois de longs moments à se rendormir, se tendant à chaque bruit qui se faisait entendre à l'extérieur de la tente. A l'aube, Achak s'était réveillé et son partenaire avait entrepris de changer le bandage qui entourait son épaule. Le bretteur ne s'était pas rendormi depuis, il avait seulement somnolé jusqu'à ce que l'animation commence à reprendre dans le village, indiquant qu'il était temps de se lever. Il était un peu jaloux de Sanji, qui n'avait pas bronché de toute la nuit. Il s'était bien souvent servi de sa respiration calme et régulière pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil, et il avait même une fois résisté à la tentation de le réveiller pour qu'il ne soit plus seul à subir cette insomnie. Mais le visage paisible et détendu du Cook l'en avait dissuadé. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de faire quelque chose de si égoïste, et l'avait laissé dormir en paix.

Il était donc un peu bougon ce matin, et il était bien décidé à partager sa mauvaise humeur avec tous ceux qui le côtoieraient ce jour-là.

Ce n'est que lorsque Sanji commença à remuer dans son sommeil, signe de son réveil proche, que Zoro se rappela sa tache noire. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son torse, et fut heureux de constater qu'elle commençait déjà à régresser. Ce n'était pas encore très flagrant, mais elle avait par endroit disparu de la partie haute de son torse, repassant de l'autre côté de la limite que formait sa cicatrice diagonale. C'était au moins une chose de positive dans cette journée qui s'annonçait tendue.

Il se dégagea alors complètement de ses couvertures et s'assit en bâillant, observant Epanay ranimer le feu. Achak paraissait réveillé aussi, mais sa blessure semblait l'empêcher de se redresser en position assise. Zoro ne manqua pas les coups d'œil en coin appuyés qu'Epanay n'arrêtait pas de lancer dans sa direction et il sourit à cette marque discrète d'inquiétude.

Le Cook s'étirait de tout son long derrière lui lorsque la peau fermant la tente se releva et que la frimousse de Chopper passa timidement à travers. Quand il fut invité à entrer, il s'empressa d'aller voir son patient et Zoro le laissa travailler tranquillement.

— Bonjour, marmonna Sanji derrière lui.

— Bonjour, répondit le bretteur en se tournant vers lui, découvrant qu'il s'était assis. Bien dormi ?

Son ton était sarcastique, mais il doutait que le Cook comprenne ce sous-entendu si tôt après son réveil.

— Hm hum, acquiesça-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Devant ses cheveux blonds en bataille et son air endormi, Zoro perdit un peu de sa mauvaise humeur et se surpris lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un sourire en coin avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois, il fut heureux que le Cook ne puisse pas le voir comme ça. Cela aurait été assez embarrassant.

— Il y en a qui ont de la chance, répondit-il alors d'un ton bourru pour masquer ce sourire.

Sanji se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis que de son autre main, il ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux verts, eux aussi déjà en désordre après la nuit.

— Quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui, s'amusa le cuistot, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Techniquement, je n'ai pas encore posé de pied par terre, donc non, répliqua-t-il.

Il se força à ne pas regarder dans la direction de son ami, désireux qu'il était d'éviter d'avoir à nouveau un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Sanji s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle remarque quand Chopper l'interrompit en venant vers eux. Il leur souhaita bonjour puis entreprit d'inspecter la tache noire sur le corps de Zoro.

— Elle diminue ? chercha aussitôt à savoir Sanji.

— Légèrement, répondit le petit médecin. Ça va mettre plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines pour qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Je ferais des prises de sang dès qu'on sera revenu sur le Sunny pour voir si tout va bien, mais a priori la cérémonie a fonctionné.

Zoro entendit le cuistot soupirer de soulagement à côté de lui.

— Il va falloir que tu laves les restes de la pommade, Zoro, reprit le renne. Et tu viendras me voir après pour que je t'en remette.

Devant l'incompréhension de leur ami non voyant, Chopper lui expliqua que le Shaman avait appliqué sur la tache une pommade contenant diverses plantes, et que c'était ça le réel remède contre cette maladie.

Après avoir assuré à ses _nakama_ que sa propre tache commençait aussi à régresser, Chopper prit congé, annonçant qu'il avait encore de nombreux patients à voir.

Les deux amis décidèrent de le suivre peu de temps après, laissant leurs hôtes en tête à tête. Ils retrouvèrent une partie de leur _nakama_ sur la place centrale, et furent bientôt rejoint par les derniers levés. Là, on leur servit leur petit déjeuner, composé comme d'ordinaire de pain encore tiède et de soupe. Tout en mangeant, ils remarquèrent une agitation inhabituelle, et ils comprirent que les habitants commençaient à emballer leurs affaires personnelles en vue d'un déménagement. Zoro et Sanji expliquèrent aux autres ce qu'Epanay leur avait révélé la veille, et tous réalisèrent que leur temps passé ici touchait déjà à sa fin.

— Il faudrait qu'on parte dans la journée, annonça Nami. Je m'inquiète pour le Sunny.

— Les gens de Bukimina ne savent pas qu'on est ici, mais il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas prendre le risque de retrouver de notre navire qu'un tas de cendres.

— Robin, ne parle pas comme ça de la fin de notre Sunny avec tant de détachement ! s'exclama Usopp, approuvé vigoureusement par Franky.

— On ne peut pas risquer de le laisser seul une journée de plus, continua leur navigatrice.

— Mais on ne peut pas les quitter maintenant, remarqua Luffy. Ils vont se battre, ils vont avoir besoin de notre aide !

— On ne peut pas se battre avec eux ! martela Nami.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que l'avenir du Sunny est en jeu, triple idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer s'ils apprennent qu'on s'est battu contre eux ? Tu crois qu'ils vont gentiment laisser notre navire en paix jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne le chercher ?

— Et si on se bat de loin ? Sans être vu ? proposa Zoro, que l'idée de ne pas prendre part à cette bataille dérangeait autant qu'à son Capitaine.

Nami sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à cette proposition.

— En utilisant les Pop Green d'Usopp, les armes longue portée de Franky et tes attaques au Climat Tact, par exemple, ajouta Brook.

— Même si moi aussi j'aimerais me battre avec eux, s'éleva soudain la voix calme de Sanji, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient notre aide. Est-ce qu'ils ne se sentiraient pas insultés ? D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce sont des gens assez fiers, particulièrement de leurs guerriers. Et les gens de Bukimina, même s'ils sont armés d'armes à feu, ne semblent pas particulièrement dangereux…

— C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous assez âgés, reconnut Usopp. Les jeunes vivent apparemment ailleurs. Et ils ne paraissaient pas très menaçants. Les guerriers d'ici n'en feraient qu'une bouchée…

— Il faut leur demander alors ! s'exclama Luffy. S'ils acceptent notre aide alors on se battra avec eux !

— Et le Sunny ? insista Nami.

— Tout ira bien pour lui, la rassura leur Capitaine, avec sa confiance et son optimisme habituels.

— En ne se faisant pas trop remarquer, ça pourrait être le cas, acquiesça Franky.

— C'est décidé alors ! Dès qu'Il est pas né arrive on lui demande ! conclut Luffy.

— Qui ?! s'exclamèrent quasiment tous ses compagnons d'une seule voix.

— Il est pas né ?

— C'est Epanay, imbécile ! le reprit Zoro sans manquer de lui donner une bonne baffe derrière la tête.

Etant celui qui était le plus proche de Luffy, c'était à lui que revenait cet honneur.

Finalement, ils terminèrent de manger, et restèrent ensuite ensemble sur la place, là où ils pouvaient avoir une bonne vision de tout ce qu'il se passait. Et après une heure ou deux, Epanay revint finalement vers eux. Il portait son arc et son carquois dans le dos, plusieurs dagues à la ceinture. Une bonne partie de son thorax était recouvert de peinture noire, de même qu'une moitié de son visage. Le résultat était assez impressionnant et intimidant. Il était prêt à partir en guerre.

Mais Luffy ne se démonta pas pour autant, et lui demanda aussitôt s'ils pouvaient les accompagner.

— Epanay n'a pas l'autorité pour décider, répondit-il. Mais il peut demander à notre Chef Qaletaqa.

— Vous croyez qu'il acceptera ? demanda Nami.

— C'est le peuple Adahy que les hommes blancs doivent craindre, pas un équipage pirate de passage... Mais ce serait un honneur pour Epanay de se battre à vos côtés.

Sur ces mots, le guerrier s'éclipsa plusieurs minutes. L'équipage passa le temps en observant en silence les hommes se rassembler autour d'eux, tous largement armés, la majorité arborant des peintures de guerre aux motifs variés, renforçant cette impression de puissance qui se dégageait naturellement d'eux.

Finalement, lorsqu'Epanay revint vers eux, il leur informa que le Chef avait donné son autorisation, à condition qu'ils n'interfèrent pas trop. Chopper et les filles annoncèrent aussitôt qu'ils ne se joindraient pas à eux, l'un parce qu'il avait des patients à surveiller, et les deux autres parce qu'elles voulaient aider ceux qui resteraient au village à empaqueter leurs affaires et démonter les tentes en vue du déménagement.

Zoro reconnut de l'hésitation dans le comportement du Cook alors il lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, rester au village ou les accompagner. Ce dernier se décida à se joindre à eux devant l'insistance de ses amis. Excepté lui, les cinq autres se virent prêter des arcs, et eurent un cours express de la part d'Epanay pour ceux qui ne s'en étaient encore jamais servi. De façon attendue, Usopp se révéla le plus doué d'entre eux.

Et puis ils partirent finalement, entourés par une bonne partie des guerriers que comptait ce peuple. Une première vague était déjà partie un peu plus tôt, augmentant encore plus leur nombre. Zoro se demanda si leur adversaire serait aussi nombreux, et comment l'affrontement allait se terminer. Etait-ce simplement une démonstration de puissance et d'intimidation de la part des deux parties, ou bien une véritable guerre, avec un vainqueur et un perdant ?

Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que les guerriers, sitôt entrés dans la forêt, formèrent instinctivement des petits groupes, disparaissant dans la végétation, il se concentra sur ses amis pour ne pas les perdre, s'assurant régulièrement que le Cook suivait.

Le rythme était rapide, il était évident que ces hommes connaissaient cette forêt par cœur. Ils ne faisaient aucun bruit malgré leur rapidité, ce qui rappela à Zoro la fois où il s'était retrouvé encerclés avec le Cook par certains d'entre eux quelques jours seulement auparavant. Ils semblaient ne faire qu'un avec leur environnement, et l'effet de surprise serait certainement en leur faveur. Aucun ne parlait, et si ce n'était sans les bruits que lui et ses _nakama_ faisaient, rien n'indiquerait qu'une armée était en marche.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de marche à cette allure rapide, les hommes ralentirent puis s'arrêtèrent. Zoro réalisa qu'ils étaient à présent dans une partie un peu plus ouverte de la forêt, permettant au regard de porter un peu plus loin. Droit devant eux, il percevait comme un grondement, le son de nombreux pieds martelant le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes.

Epanay leur fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent en silence. Il les mena un peu en arrière, et les fit se cacher derrière des buissons. Une fois en place, Zoro remarqua que les petits groupes de guerriers se tenaient cachés tout autour d'eux, formant comme une nasse dans laquelle allait s'engouffrer leur adversaire ignorant du danger. Il entendait à présent leurs voix, les meneurs exhortant leurs troupes et les gonflant à bloc pour la bataille.

Le bretteur sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit l'épaule de Sanji rencontrer la sienne. Le Cook semblait s'être rapproché de lui. Il paraissait tendu mais prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. A voix basse, il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et un hochement de tête de la part du blondinet lui appris qu'il l'avait entendu et compris.

A peine une minute plus tard, le premier adversaire apparut, probablement un de leurs éclaireurs. Mais personne ne bougea, les guerriers laissant l'armée s'engouffrer dans la nasse et se prendre au piège. Zoro, comme ses amis, banda son arc et se prépara. Le gros de la troupe arriva enfin, plus nombreux que ce à quoi le bretteur s'était attendu, mais probablement tout de même inférieur en nombre. A sa surprise, il y avait de nombreux jeunes, ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vus au village et qui soi-disant préféraient un bon livre au coin du feu à une fête endiablée. Il ne reconnut aucun visage familier, et il s'en trouva étrangement soulagé. Mais il ne perdit pas sa concentration pour autant, remarquant que presque la moitié d'entre eux avaient une arme à feu à l'épaule.

L'opposant se rapprochait, et tous étaient de plus en plus tendus autour de lui. Au loin sur sa droite, il perçut comme un mouvement, et quasiment aussitôt, la première flèche vola depuis la gauche, suivit de nombreuses autres. Les gens du village, qui formaient plus une milice qu'une véritable armée, paniquèrent aussitôt. Ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient cernés, des guerriers ayant apparemment refermé le piège derrière eux.

Mais ils reprirent tout aussi rapidement leurs esprits, et les premiers coups de feu se firent entendre. Ils résonnèrent dans la forêt, l'écho se répercutant d'arbre en arbre, faisant un bruit du diable. Mais heureusement pour leurs nouveaux amis, ils étaient bien cachés, et leur adversaire tirait à l'aveuglette. Certains furent tout de même blessés, mais le silence régnait toujours dans leurs rangs.

Les groupes bougèrent, s'étalant sur le pourtour du piège, leur permettant d'atteindre plus de cibles. Les flèches continuaient à voler en un flux continu, mais le bretteur remarqua qu'aucune n'était tirée dans le but de tuer. Connaissant l'habileté des archers, il savait que c'était délibéré. Les traits touchaient les jambes, les bras, incapacitant le blessé, mais ne touchant jamais de zone vitale. Leur tactique semblait éprouvée, et sacrément efficace. Bientôt, la moitié de leurs adversaires se retrouvèrent au sol, grognant de douleur. Ils n'avaient pas la restreinte des guerriers, qui même blessés, continuaient à bander leurs arcs sans un signe de douleur.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore tiré la moindre flèche, trop occupé à observer ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Tournant le regard vers ses amis, il découvrit qu'eux n'avaient pas attendu. Luffy avait déjà utilisé toutes ses flèches, et les autres avaient leurs carquois à moitié vide. Il les observa tirer la volée suivante et hormis Usopp, presque aucun ne toucha une cible, et lorsque c'était le cas, la puissance était trop faible et ne faisait aucun dégât. Pourtant, tous semblaient passer un bon moment, malgré les circonstances.

Finalement, après encore quelques minutes, le silence retrouva sa place dans la forêt. Les hommes de Bukimina avaient posé leurs fusils à leurs pieds et levé les mains en l'air, demandant l'arrêt des tirs. Le sourire aux lèvres face à cette victoire, le bretteur s'attendit à des cris de joie, ou toute marque de réjouissance. Mais rien. Excepté quelques sourires discrets sur le visage de certains guerriers, aucun ne fêta ce succès. Rapidement, sans un mot à leur adversaire vaincu, sans même apparaître à découvert pour les narguer ou les menacer un peu plus, les groupes se reformèrent, les valides aidant les blessés, et prirent la direction du retour.

Zoro resta un instant hébété, son regard revenant se poser régulièrement sur leurs adversaires. Dans l'état où ils étaient, ces derniers mettraient certainement de longs moments avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient partis, que le danger était passé. Et dans un sens, il les plaignait. Cela devait être humiliant pour eux, non seulement de perdre, mais en plus d'être totalement ignorés. Il n'y avait aucune reconnaissance de victoire de la part des guerriers. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour protéger leurs familles et leur village, point. C'était assez déconcertant d'être témoin de ce comportement, le bretteur étant habitué à reconnaître son adversaire, et dans un sens à le respecter même dans sa défaite.

Il remarqua le même étonnement sur le visage de ses amis. Mais Epanay revint vers eux, les invitant à rentrer avec eux. Il ne leur offrit aucune explication, aucune remarque sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son expression fermée les dissuada d'entamer la conversation, et c'est en silence qu'ils le suivirent. Après la soudaineté et la frénésie de l'attaque, ce silence et ce calme semblaient presque irréels. A l'exception du bruit du vent dans les branches, aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

Zoro resta intentionnellement en queue du groupe. Il calqua ses pas sur ceux de Sanji, et à voix basse, il lui expliqua une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui raconta en détails ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait pensé et ressenti. Le Cook lui posa quelques questions quand il voulait plus de précisions à certains passages, mais il se contentait essentiellement de l'écouter.

Aucun des deux ne vit le temps passer, et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau en lisière de la forêt, avec le village devant eux. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. La plupart des tentes étaient à présent à terre, et ceux qui étaient restés derrière étaient affairés à plier les peaux, à charger les poteaux de bois sur des travois, ou encore à emballer leurs possessions pour le déménagement. L'habitation du Chef était l'une des dernières a être encore debout, et c'est dans cette direction qu'Epanay se dirigea avec quelques autres guerriers.

Les six amis furent rapidement rejoints par Nami et Robin qui les avait repérés parmi la foule des guerriers. Chopper les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, et ensemble, ils regardèrent l'animation redoubler d'activité avec l'arrivée de ces nouveaux bras.

— Ils sont rapides, remarqua Usopp.

— Et très organisés, ajouta Franky.

— Ils ont l'intention d'arriver à leur autre campement avant la tombée de la nuit, leur expliqua Robin, qui avait eu des informations dans la matinée.

— Oui, et on devrait faire pareil, continua Nami. Ce serait bien qu'on soit de retour sur le Sunny avant la nuit pour pouvoir lever l'ancre et s'éloigner suffisamment de cette île.

Aucun ne fit de remarque à cette déclaration de leur navigatrice. Tous étaient nostalgiques de devoir déjà partir. Zoro en particulier aurait bien aimé rester quelques jours de plus, mais la sécurité leur imposait de partir rapidement. C'était certainement l'une des premières fois qu'il rechignait ainsi à quitter de nouveaux amis, et il aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Ce n'était pas les premières personnes attachantes qu'ils avaient rencontrées au cours de leur voyage, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il avait ce sentiment d'avoir des choses à apprendre d'eux. Des choses qui pourraient lui être utiles par la suite, mais qu'il n'aurait malheureusement pas le temps de découvrir ni d'exploiter.

Même si leur culture était différente, ils semblaient posséder en eux une sagesse qu'il avait trouvée dans le village où il avait grandi, et dans les paroles de son Maître. Il avait presque l'impression d'être retombé en enfance, avec tant de choses à apprendre. Il se sentait vulnérable aussi. Et même si c'était quelque chose qu'habituellement il détestait, ici ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait confiance en ces gens, même si encore une fois il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi.

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Epanay revint vers eux et les entraîna rapidement vers ce qu'il restait de la place centrale. Des tapis et des peaux avaient été étendus devant la tente du Chef, ce dernier étant assis dessus. Derrière lui, quelques femmes, qui devaient être son épouse et ses filles, emballaient leurs affaires en silence. Les Chapeaux de Paille furent invités à s'asseoir devant le Chef, ce qu'ils firent en s'éparpillant de chaque côté de leur Capitaine.

Grâce à l'intermédiaire d'Epanay, le Chef Qaletaqa prit la parole.

— Les Adahy sont heureux d'avoir passé ces quelques jours en votre compagnie, et vous êtes maintenant Amis de notre Peuple. Nous vous remercions d'avoir combattu à nos côtés et aidé à protéger notre village.

— C'est nous qui vous remercions de nous avoir accueillis, déclara Luffy, incroyablement sérieux pour une fois. C'est probablement de notre faute s'ils se sont aventurés dans la forêt cette fois-ci, désolé.

Son sourire franc et insouciant sembla déconcerter un instant le Chef, mais celui-ci ne releva pas.

— Ils seraient venus à un moment ou à un autre, balaya Qaletaqa d'un geste presque ennuyé de la main.

Son expression restait impassible, et il était un peu difficile de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Mais son ton n'était en rien agressif, ce qui traduisait probablement son calme et sa franchise.

— Votre compagnie nous a été très agréable, continua-t-il. Cependant, vous comprendrez que les Adahy ne peuvent plus vous accueillir et que vous allez devoir nous quitter.

— C'est bon, répondit Luffy, on a prévu de partir dès que possible.

Le Chef hocha légèrement de la tête pour signifier ainsi son approbation, puis il continua.

— Pour sceller cette amitié entre nos peuples, voici quelques présents que j'espère vous accepterez.

Tous relevèrent la tête et virent arriver plusieurs Adahy, chacun portant un présent pour l'un d'entre eux. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant eux, et leur tendirent les différents objets qui leur étaient offerts. Il fut donné à Luffy un magnifique arc, accompagné d'un carquois remplis de flèches, et le sourire sur le visage de leur Capitaine en fut presque éblouissant. Les deux filles reçurent de magnifiques robes en peau, décorée de perles et de fils colorés, Franky un pagne, lui aussi de peau et décoré. Brook accepta un petit tambour à main, du même genre que celui que le Shaman avait utilisé lors de la cérémonie. On confia à Chopper de nombreux petits sachets d'herbes médicinales, et à Usopp un capteur de rêve. Zoro quant à lui reçu un magnifique collier constitué de plusieurs gallons de cuir sur lesquels étaient enfilées des perles en os et fixées des plumes. En tournant la tête sur sa gauche, le bretteur découvrit que Sanji avait reçu une grande plume d'aigle sur laquelle étaient fixés de fins cordons de cuir, et si les gestes de la jeune femme qui la lui avait tendue étaient suffisamment clairs, il s'agissait d'un ornement à fixer dans les cheveux. Il le lui souffla doucement à l'oreille et le Cook s'empressa de remercier la jeune femme.

En échange, et au grand embarras de ses amis, Luffy tendit au Chef la boîte qu'il avait trimballée partout depuis son arrivée ici, et qui contenait l'énorme coléoptère qu'il avait trouvé en forêt, et qui dans un sens était responsable de leurs présences ici. Mais loin de s'offusquer, le Chef en sembla presque heureux, et un sourire en coin déforma ses lèvres fines quelques secondes.

Cela mit fin à cette rencontre, et après avoir chacun salué cet homme estimable, ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau, prêts à faire leurs adieux à leurs nouveaux amis. Ce fut plus facile pour ceux qui étaient arrivés les derniers, et ils s'écartèrent rapidement pour laisser à Zoro et Sanji le temps de discuter une dernière fois avec Epanay.

— C'est pour mettre dans les cheveux, expliqua le guerrier en guise d'introduction, remarquant la plume que Sanji tenait avec soin dans ses mains.

Il désigna sa propre plume qu'il portait à cet instant, pour appuyer ses dires.

— Zoro, tu devrais essayer de lui mettre.

Le bretteur fut surpris de cette remarque, mais obtempéra sans rien dire. Il écouta avec attention les explications d'Epanay, puis réussit à attacher correctement les cordons de cuir autour d'une mèche blonde malgré ses gros doigts qui ne facilitaient pas la tâche.

A cet instant, ils furent rejoints par Achak, qui semblait en bien meilleure forme que le matin. Il les salua et, grâce à la traduction de son compagnon, leur souhaita un bon retour.

Epanay entraîna Zoro quelques pas plus loin.

— J'espère avoir pu t'être utile, mon ami, lui dit-il alors. Je pense que Sanji vaut beaucoup de sacrifices.

Le sabreur ne trouva rien à répondre sur le coup, touché par les paroles du guerrier. Mais après quelques secondes, il réussit à transformer ses pensées en mots.

— Merci, tu m'as dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. J'aimerais pouvoir t'offrir quelque chose en retour, mais je ne possède rien.

— Ton amitié est suffisante, le rassura Epanay.

— Je te souhaite de vivre heureux avec Achak. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir un jour.

— Les Esprits le décideront. Je prierai pour qu'un tel jour se produise.

Ils échangèrent une accolade sous le regard insistant d'Achak, puis se séparèrent. Mais juste avant de revenir vers leurs compagnons, Epanay glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Zoro qui le firent rougir.

— Tu sais cette plume, ne laisse personne d'autre la mettre à Sanji. C'est quelque chose que les gens liés font.

Le bretteur resta quelques secondes figé sur place, et une nouvelle fois, et certainement pas la dernière, il apprécia le fait que Sanji ne puisse pas le voir dans cet état. En parlant du Cook d'ailleurs…

— Tu viens Marimo ? Les autres vont nous attendre…, s'impatienta-t-il.

— J'arrive, bougonna-t-il en réponse.

— Au revoir et merci pour tout, salua Sanji en guise d'adieu.

— Je prierai pour que tu retrouves la vue, mon ami, répondit Epanay.

— Merci.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils rejoignirent les autres en silence, Epanay les suivant. Il se proposa de les guider jusqu'à mi-chemin, mais Nami lui assura qu'elle retrouverait facilement la direction du village de Bukimina.

— Retourne auprès d'Achak et aide ton peuple à déménager, lui dit gentiment Zoro devant son hésitation. C'est là où tu es le plus utile. Tout ira bien pour nous.

Le guerrier le remercia, et après une dernière accolade, il s'éloigna et les regarda partir debout à côté de son compagnon. C'est la dernière vision que Zoro eut de ce peuple avant de se détourner et de suivre les autres, plus en accord avec lui-même que ce qu'il avait été à son arrivée ici. C'est l'esprit calme et tranquille qu'il emboîta le pas à Sanji, prêt à retrouver leur navire et leur quotidien. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir le peuple des Adahy les saluer avec respect.

* * *

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence quasi-total. Ils mirent moins de temps que ce que Zoro aurait pensé lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin sur la prairie entourant le village de Bukimina. Mais après tout, la première fois ils cherchaient Luffy alors ils n'étaient pas allés en ligne droite, rallongeant probablement la distance entre les deux villages. Malgré tout, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner fortement, et le crépuscule ne tarderait plus.

Le groupe fit une pause à l'entrée de la première rue, sur ses gardes. Personne ne savait à quoi ils devaient s'attendre, mais le calme régnant dans le village était déconcertant. Les premières lumières étaient allumées dans les maisons, et les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Pourtant, rapidement le mot fut répandu que l'équipage était de retour. Une petite foule s'assembla sur leur passage, de chaque côté de la rue.

La main sur ses _katana_ , prêt à dégainer, Zoro les observait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Pourtant, les habitants ne semblaient pas belliqueux. Ils se contentaient de les regarder passer, une expression neutre au visage. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière ces maisons proprettes et fleuries, ces gens lui firent froid dans le dos. Il reconnaissait certains visages, qu'il avait vus au cours de la bataille, il aperçut des blessés, et même les trois petits vieux avec qui il avait discuté au bar. Ces derniers, au contraire des autres, avaient un air penaud, comme s'ils regrettaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Et il retrouva cette expression sur les visages de la plupart des anciens du village. Les habitants semblaient ainsi former deux groupes. Les plus jeunes, qui avaient combattu ce matin et qui semblaient détester les Adahy, et les plus anciens, qui paraissaient plus tolérants et moins agressifs dans leur façon de penser. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce village était vraiment étrange, et Zoro était pressé de le laisser derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place principale, non loin du port, et toujours sans altercations, Sanji prit soudain la parole.

— Il ne faut pas oublier d'aller chercher nos affaires à l'auberge, rappela-t-il.

— Déjà fait, répondit simplement Nami, qui semblait tendue.

— Comment ça ? demanda Zoro.

— On a ramené toutes nos affaires sur le Sunny avant de retourner vous chercher, expliqua Robin. On s'attendait un peu à ce genre de situation.

— Ah Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, vous êtes si belles et si intelligentes ! s'exclama le Cook.

— Imbécile, maugréa aussitôt le bretteur entre ses dents.

La réaction était immédiate chez lui, comme instinctive. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas chez le cuistot, c'était ça. Et ça finissait bien souvent en bataille entre les deux. Pourtant cette fois-ci, soit il ne l'avait pas entendu soit il avait choisi de l'ignorer, quoi qu'il en soit le Cook ne répliqua pas, et dans un sens c'était préférable puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se chercher des noises. Sans compter que Nami leur ferait certainement cadeau de jolies bosses assorties sur le crâne.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes après cela, et ils eurent bientôt devant eux la vision familière du Sunny les attendant calmement. Il semblait en parfait état, et c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il y eut comme un soupir collectif de soulagement, puis les _nakama_ s'affairèrent sous les ordres de Nami.

Les filles montèrent en premier à bord, puis Franky qui se dépêcha d'aller remonter l'ancre, tandis qu'Usopp larguait les amarres. Zoro aida discrètement Sanji à monter à son tour à bord, le repoussant doucement d'une main sur la hanche lorsqu'il se rapprochait un peu trop du vide.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous sur le pont, regardant l'île s'éloigner doucement. Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Cette aventure avait été étrange, différente des autres. Elle avait laissé en chacun une impression bizarre. Celle d'avoir vécu les évènements tout en étant resté à l'écart, comme étrangers. Mais malgré tout, un lien fort s'était créé avec les Adahy.

— On reviendra, s'éleva soudain la voix assurée de Luffy. On reviendra et on les aidera pour de vrai cette fois-ci, et après on fera une grande fête tous ensemble !

Aucun ne répondit et le silence reprit sa place à bord, pourtant, tous espérait que cette occasion se présenterait un jour, Zoro peut-être plus que les autres, de même que Sanji qui aurait tant aimé pouvoir voir ce village et ses habitants.

Le crépuscule était à présent bien avancé et l'obscurité commença à les entourer. Au loin, les lueurs du village de Bukimina étaient tout ce qu'ils apercevaient encore de l'île. Pourtant, leurs regards n'étaient pas posés sur ces lumières, mais plutôt sur la partie plus sombre vers la gauche, là où il savait que se trouvaient leurs nouveaux amis.

Puis à nouveau, se fut leur Capitaine qui brisa le silence et les ramena au moment présent.

— J'ai faiiim !! Sanji fais-moi de la viande !! s'écria-t-il.

— Il est tard, tu attendras demain, bougonna le cuisinier en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

— Mais ça fait des jours que j'ai pas mangé de viande, se lamenta Luffy, espérant faire craquer son chef.

Mais au final, c'est Franky et Usopp qui firent pencher la balance du côté de Luffy.

— C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai faim, remarqua le cyborg.

— Oui, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup à nous offrir, ajouta le sniper.

— Très bien…, soupira Sanji.

Luffy cria de joie et courut à toute allure vers la cuisine, suivit plus lentement par les autres. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger. Ils aidèrent Sanji à cuisiner, puis partagèrent un copieux repas, discutant entre eux de cette nouvelle aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre, partageant leurs anecdotes et petites histoires. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de retrouver leur quotidien et leurs habitudes, et de continuer encore un peu plus loin ce voyage passionnant.


	15. Chapter 15

La vie reprit son cours habituel à bord du Sunny. La seule différence étant qu'à présent, un capteur de rêves était suspendu dans la cabine des garçons, et que Franky avait installé une cible sur le pont en pelouse. Lorsque leur Capitaine s'ennuyait, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'arriver entre chaque aventure, il s'amusait à tirer avec son arc et ses flèches. Jusqu'à présent, il avait refusé de le prêter à qui que ce soit. Usopp avait d'ailleurs commencé à en construire un en prenant modèle sur l'original, rassurant Chopper en lui disant qu'il lui en fabriquerait un également.

L'autre différence était que Zoro, qui d'ordinaire restait très basique question habillement, portait à présent le collier de cuir et de plumes que les Adahy lui avaient offert. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, tout d'abord parce que l'ornement était magnifique de simplicité, mais aussi parce qu'il lui rappelait tout un peuple, ainsi qu'une décision qu'il avait prise lors de leur séjour chez eux.

Deux jours déjà étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient réembarqués, et il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Sanji. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez difficile de trouver un moment tranquille, sans dérangement. Et puis Zoro ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer. Il avait beau chercher la meilleure formulation, rien ne venait.

Alors le matin du troisième jour, il décida de se lancer lorsqu'il aiderait le cuistot à préparer le repas du midi. C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure où il estima que le Cook serait seul dans sa cuisine, il s'y dirigea d'un pas à la fois déterminé et nerveux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il fut rassuré de découvrir que le cuistot était effectivement seul, et qu'il se trouvait bien dans son antre à préparer le repas. En silence, il s'approcha de lui et ce n'est que lorsqu'il mit réellement un pied dans la cuisine qu'il vit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Debout devant le plan de travail, un couteau à la main et une expression exaspérée au visage, il tentait de vider une bonne douzaine de poissons, la plupart posés encore intacts à côté de lui, l'un d'entre eux sur sa planche à découper. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre que l'opération ne se déroulait pas tout à fait comme le Cook l'avait prévu, et la pauvre bête à écailles qui avait eu la malchance de passer le premier entre les mains du blond se retrouvait à présent avec le ventre comme explosé. C'était bien loin du travail presque chirurgical de Sanji lorsqu'il avait l'utilisation de ses yeux.

Zoro eut à peine le temps d'embrasser cette scène du regard que le Cook perdit patience et posa un peu trop brutalement son couteau à côté de la planche en soupirant.

— Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il un sourire en coin, sachant qu'il en faudrait peu pour que le cuistot perde définitivement patience et qu'il en fasse les frais.

Sans un mot, son _nakama_ fit un pas de côté tout en lui faisant signe de s'approcher et de prendre sa place. Zoro décida de ne pas le provoquer et s'attela à la tâche. Il tenta d'abord de sauver le pauvre cobaye, chose qu'il réussit plutôt bien, avant de passer à ses congénères. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, perturbé seulement par les bruits humides et visqueux que faisaient les poissons alors qu'ils se faisaient méthodiquement éventrer.

— Je pensais que j'aurais au moins pu faire quelque chose de si simple maintenant, s'éleva soudain la voix timide de Sanji.

Le bretteur ne sut quoi répondre, comprenant que ce travail faisait partie des bases du métier de cuisinier, et que ce devait être frustrant pour Sanji de ne pas pouvoir le faire correctement. Il avait fait de nets progrès ces derniers temps, mais il restait encore très limité dans ses possibilités s'il voulait travailler seul.

Il se concentra alors sur ce qu'il avait à faire et ne brisa à nouveau le silence que lorsqu'il eut terminé.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en fais après ? demanda-t-il pour lui montrer qu'il était bien décidé à l'aider jusqu'au bout.

— Il ne faut garder que les filets, répondit Sanji après quelques secondes.

Il lui expliqua alors les gestes à faire pour couper les têtes et les queues, ainsi que pour se débarrasser des arêtes proprement. Après s'être entraîné sur le cobaye, Zoro réussit à faire un travail pas trop moche sur les autres. Bien sûr, ce ne serait jamais du même calibre que ce que savait faire le Cook, mais si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait répondu qu'il était assez fier de lui.

Il continua ensuite à suivre ses instructions, enduisant les filets de farine d'un côté et de graines de sésame de l'autre. Il les mit de côté pour les faire cuire au dernier moment, puis s'occupa du dessert. Le Cook avait choisi de faire un crumble aux pommes, à la recette facile à réaliser, et Zoro prit plaisir à exécuter les ordres de Sanji. Il fut tellement absorbés par ce qu'il faisait, qu'il en oublia ce pourquoi il était venu.

Les préparations s'enchaînèrent, le riz fut mis à cuire, le poisson également, et bientôt tout fut prêt et ils furent rejoints par les autres. Ils passèrent à table dans le brouhaha habituel et le bretteur réalisa qu'il avait échoué dans sa résolution de parler à Sanji. Mais il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il aurait certainement une autre occasion après le déjeuner, lorsqu'il l'aiderait à tout ranger et laver. Il profita alors du repas, s'amusant des pitreries de ses amis ou écoutant distraitement les discussions des plus calmes.

Et en effet, les autres membres de l'équipage se dispersèrent bientôt, chacun vacant à ses occupations, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les deux. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à table, appréciant le silence retrouvé, Sanji occupé à fumer sa première cigarette de l'après-midi et Zoro terminant de siroter sa tasse de thé. Ce genre de moment était toujours agréable et recherché. Comme souvent depuis ces derniers jours, le bretteur laissa son esprit s'évader en direction des Adahy. Il se rappela ses discussions avec Epanay, ces moments passés en silence à observer la vie du village ou les interactions entre le guerrier et son compagnon. Toutes ces petites choses dont il avait été témoin et qui montrait leur attachement l'un pour l'autre, sans que quoi que ce soit ne soit forcément dit entre les deux hommes. Plus les jours passaient et plus il désirait avoir ce genre de relation avec Sanji. A présent, il se demandait pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à comprendre cela, tant de temps perdu à hésiter. Alors quand il vit Sanji se relever finalement et se diriger vers la cuisine pour commencer à ranger, il prit son courage à deux mains et le suivit rapidement.

En quelques enjambées, il fut derrière lui et, d'une main ferme sur sa hanche, il le retourna vers lui. Les mots ne seraient jamais son fort, alors il décida de se faire comprendre autrement. Profitant de l'effet de surprise qui avait cloué le blond sur place, muet, il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sanji eut un léger sursaut, puis resta totalement immobile. Zoro ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait continuer, ou si le Cook lui disait ainsi que finalement il avait changé d'avis. Commençant à douter, il décolla sa bouche de la sienne et murmura contre elle.

— C'est ma réponse.

Il ne parvint pas à décrypter l'expression de Sanji à cet instant, alors il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne le repoussa pas immédiatement, ce qui était peut-être bon signe, alors il insista, remuant lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes, cherchant à lui transmettre ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Et puis finalement, après quelques secondes, il sentit les mains fines du cuistot remonter le long de ses bras avant de se refermer sur sa nuque, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Zoro se laissa faire et apprécia cette sensation, rechignant à laisser ses lèvres quitter les siennes après seulement quelques instants.

— Il t'en aura fallu du temps, se moqua gentiment Sanji, le sourire aux lèvres.

Zoro décida de couper court à toute raillerie supplémentaire et reprit possession de cette bouche qui devenait rapidement addictive. Gagnant en confiance, il traça la lèvre inférieure de Sanji de sa langue, appréciant le faible gémissement qui répondit à son initiative. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent ensuite, lui laissant le passage, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent aussitôt.

Elles se jaugèrent, se cherchèrent un peu, puis glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, apprenant à se connaître. Zoro n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit de cette façon de sa vie, et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Il perdit toute notion du temps, occupé qu'il était à explorer les moindres recoins de la bouche de Sanji. A court de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre quelques secondes à peine avant de continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, cette fois-ci Zoro laissant Sanji envahir sa propre bouche.

Un frisson lui descendit l'échine lorsque la langue de Sanji caressa son palet. En plus de perdre la notion du temps, il perdit aussi celle d'espace. Plus rien ne comptait que le Cook contre lui, sa bouche sur la sienne. Peu lui importait si l'un de leurs _nakama_ entrait à cet instant dans la cuisine, les découvrant ainsi. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de réagir si au lieu d'un _nakama_ c'était un ennemi qui les assaillait, et cette pensée, aussi furtive soit-elle, l'effraya. Mais il décida de la repousser dans un coin de son esprit pour le moment, et se concentra sur le mouvement de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Il réalisa qu'il avait placé l'une de ses mains contre les reins du Cook, le pressant contre lui, tandis que l'autre s'était posée sur sa nuque. Elle s'était faufilée sous les mèches blondes, appréciant la douce chaleur qui y régnait. Doucement, il remonta cette main, puis la ramena vers la mâchoire de Sanji, caressant au passage les cheveux fins. Il voulait que ce moment dure encore de longues minutes, mais le battement effréné de son cœur et le manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons le forcèrent à se détacher de Sanji. Il posa son front contre le sien et respira le même air que le sien, tentant de récupérer une certaine emprise sur ses sentiments et sur son corps.

Bien que maintenant plus rien ne les retenait, il voulait prendre son temps, ne pas presser les choses. Il voulait découvrir ce corps petit à petit. Découvrir les réactions que le Cook réussissait à produire sur lui ou en lui. Et en parallèle, découvrir ce que lui-même parvenait à provoquer chez Sanji.

— On devrait s'y mettre, s'éleva doucement la voix de Sanji, encore un peu à bout de souffle.

Comprenant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, Zoro acquiesça et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui manqua immédiatement, mais il se força à ne pas trop y penser. Pour se distraire, il se mit rapidement au travail. Il confia à Sanji le soin de commencer à laver la vaisselle qui se trouvait déjà dans l'évier tandis que lui-même nettoyait la table et la débarrassait des dernières tasses et assiettes.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta quelques secondes à l'entrée, observant le blond. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, essayant probablement de ne rien casser et de tout bien nettoyer, et Zoro le trouva tout simplement adorable. Etrangement, c'était quelque chose qu'il pensait souvent quand il s'agissait du Cook, surtout depuis ces derniers temps. Mais il se gardait bien de le dire à voix haute. D'abord parce qu'il serait tout aussi embarrassé que le blond, mais également parce qu'il était sûr de se recevoir un bon coup de pied en réponse. Et même s'il aimait se battre avec lui, parfois il appréciait tout autant le calme.

Il termina alors le travail à faire en silence, puis laissa le Cook seul pour aller prendre son tour de guet dans l'observatoire, non sans avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir. Et l'image d'un cuistot rougissant sous cette attention ne le quitta pas pendant tout le temps où il s'entraîna, gardant un œil distrait sur la ligne d'horizon, heureusement vierge de toute présence.

* * *

Zoro n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Sanji depuis ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans la cuisine du Sunny. Usopp et Chopper s'étaient proposés pour aider le cuistot pour le repas du soir, et Franky et Brook les avaient relayés pour ranger et tout nettoyer.

Il avait incroyablement bien dormi cette nuit-là, comme en paix avec lui-même et avec sa décision. Pourtant, en début d'après-midi le lendemain, il se mit à la recherche du Cook. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, et le bretteur voulait quelques précisions concernant leur toute nouvelle… relation, puisqu'il supposait que c'était ainsi qu'il devait appeler ce qui se passait entre eux.

Il le trouva à prendre le soleil sur le pont, assis sur le banc entourant le mât principal, les jambes tendues devant lui et croisées aux chevilles. Zoro fit un rapide tour d'horizon du regard pour vérifier les positions de leurs _nakama_ , puis jugeant qu'ils auraient toute l'intimité qu'ils pourraient trouver à bord, il s'approcha et s'assit à côté du blondinet. Il laissa un instant les petits bruits les environnant le calmer un peu, appréciant le craquement du bois et le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des deux arbres du pont. Il attendit que le cuistot termine sa cigarette, regardant distraitement la fumée s'élever et tournoyer dans les rayons du soleil au-dessus d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marimo ? s'éleva soudain la voix de Sanji.

Zoro sursauta légèrement, ne s'y attendant pas. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé que le Cook montrait qu'il avait perçu sa présence.

— Juste mettre les choses au clair, répondit-il évasivement.

Il le regarda se redresser un peu, s'asseyant plus formellement, puis pivoter vers sa droite où il avait posé le cendrier qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

— Quoi, tu as déjà changé d'avis ? demanda le cuistot en écrasant son mégot.

Zoro perçut un mélange d'appréhension et de résignation dans son intonation, lui indiquant que Sanji devait attendre depuis la veille de savoir si le bretteur était sérieux ou non. Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait douter ainsi, mais il était bien décidé à lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

— Non, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je voulais juste savoir comment on devait faire avec les autres.

— Comment ça ? ne comprit pas Sanji, qui parut tout de même se détendre un peu.

Il s'adossa à nouveau contre le mât et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour montrer qu'il avait toute son attention.

— On leur dit ? Pour nous deux…, demanda alors le sabreur.

La surprise lui fit entrouvrir la bouche, et Zoro se retint à deux mains de ne pas en profiter pour l'embrasser. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, attendant sa réponse.

— Tu veux leur dire ? hésita le cuistot en posant une autre question au lieu de répondre à la sienne.

— C'est à toi que je demande, s'impatienta le bretteur qui reporta son attention sur son voisin.

— Je préfèrerais attendre… pour le moment, répondit-il finalement, d'un air peu assuré.

Zoro comprit ses réticences, et il devait bien avouer qu'il les partageait. Si tout ne devait pas se passer au mieux, il était préférable qu'ils gardent ça pour eux. Non seulement pour éviter à leurs amis une éventuelle déception, mais en plus il serait certainement plus facile de faire face à une éventuelle séparation sans avoir à subir les regards compatissants des autres.

— Ok, ça me va aussi.

Certes, cela allait compliquer un peu leur relation, dans la mesure où ils n'auront certainement que très peu d'occasions de se retrouver seuls sans éveiller de soupçon, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Zoro plus que ça. Du moins pour commencer.

— Et si jamais ils le découvrent par eux-mêmes ? chercha-t-il tout de même à savoir.

— Alors tant pis. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose.

— Mais on doit se cacher…

— Pour l'instant oui.

— Ok…

— Pourquoi ? Tu préfèrerais qu'ils le sachent, demanda Sanji, suspicieux, en se tournant complètement vers lui.

— Non, je préfère comme ça, mais ça risque d'être dur de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser chaque fois que j'en ai envie, répliqua-t-il, honnête.

Les joues du Cook prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

— On trouvera quelque chose, répondit-il sûr de lui.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sanji semblait être autant enthousiaste que lui concernant les marques d'affection. Discrètement, il se pencha vers lui et heurta doucement son épaule avec la sienne, faisant rire le Cook. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et c'était suffisamment rare pour être remarqué, et pour créer une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac du bretteur.

Il reprit rapidement son sérieux, et décida d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

— Maintenant qu'on est revenus à bord et que je ne suis plus blessé, tu veux continuer à t'entraîner comme on faisait avant ? proposa-t-il.

A nouveau, Sanji sembla surpris, mais un autre sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Oui, ça ne me ferait pas de mal, répondit-il, emballé. Qui sait combien de temps encore je vais devoir faire sans ma vue.

Zoro choisit de ne pas montrer qu'il avait très bien entendu la contrariété dans le ton du Cook à cette remarque.

— Ce soir ? Après le dîner ?

— Ça marche, acquiesça Sanji.

Sur ce rendez-vous programmé, Zoro se releva et annonça qu'il allait s'entraîner et laissa Sanji seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Une fois le bretteur monté dans l'observatoire, Robin estima qu'il était à présent sûr de faire disparaître l'oreille indiscrète qu'elle avait stratégiquement fait pousser sur le mât à côté des deux hommes. Un sourire en coin, elle tourna une page du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle avait suivi les progrès des deux idiots depuis le jour où elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans leur comportement. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et avait depuis trouvé très intéressant de les observer.

Indécision, espoir, questionnement, attente, doute, elle avait été témoin de toutes les étapes par lesquelles ils étaient passés, pour finalement arriver à ce qu'ils étaient à présent aujourd'hui : un couple. Bien sûr aucun des deux n'avait employé ce mot à haute voix, ni même dans la sécurité de leur esprit, elle en avait bien peur. Toujours était-il que les jours à venir allait être amusants. Et elle se promit de toujours vérifier une pièce avant d'y entrer. Car malgré son attrait pour toute cette histoire, elle ne voulait pas non plus tomber sur une scène traumatisante. Même elle avait ses limites.

* * *

Comme convenu, Zoro retrouva Sanji sur le pont après le dîner. Franky et Usopp étaient encore occupés en cuisine, tandis que les autres s'étaient dispersés pour profiter d'un peu de solitude. Il avait vu Nami et Robin se diriger à l'arrière du bateau, la première pour prendre un bain et la seconde pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Chopper était certainement dans son infirmerie à étudier les plantes que les Adahy lui avaient offertes. Luffy et Brook s'étaient retirés dans la cabine des garçons, excités par la promesse d'une partie de cartes.

Reprenant leurs habitudes, Zoro et Sanji se mirent à l'aise, le premier en déposant ses _katana_ contre le bastingage et en retirant ses épaisses bottes, le deuxième en enlevant sa veste, sa cravate, et ses escarpins vernis. Le bretteur le regarda avec intérêt déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise, qui lui permettrait un plus large champ de mouvement, et remonter ses manches sur ses bras. La vision était assez distractive, l'encolure à présent large de la chemise laissant voir une étendue de peau blanche qui ne voyait habituellement jamais le soleil, et exposant la naissance de pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Zoro oubliait souvent que sous les couches de vêtements que le Cook portait toujours, le corps qui s'y cachait était incroyablement musclé et puissant.

La bouche tout à coup sèche, il décida de détourner le regard et attendit que Sanji se mette en position pour commencer à attaquer.

Malgré le manque d'exercice, il découvrit rapidement que son adversaire avait fait de nets progrès. Ils se battaient comme ils l'auraient fait avant, échangeant des coups rapides et précis, toujours parés. Cela avait toujours fasciné Zoro, la façon dont ils arrivaient à lire leurs mouvements, leurs attaques. Bien que le fait de finir toujours _ex aequo_ avec lui soit frustrant, cela montrait leur alchimie. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient partagés depuis quasiment les débuts de leur cohabitation au sein de l'équipage.

Aucun ne vit le temps s'écouler, ni ne remarqua leurs _nakama_ passer à côté d'eux sur le chemin de leurs cabines respectives, certains s'attardant quelques minutes pour les regarder. L'obscurité tomba petit à petit, et les seuls bruits brisant le silence était ceux de leurs respirations saccadées et de leurs jambes ou leurs bras s'entrechoquant. Ils marquaient parfois quelques minutes de pause pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de reprendre de plus belle, aucun ne semblant prêt à arrêter ce moment à la fois épuisant mais réparateur. Pour Sanji, cela devait avoir affermi sa confiance en lui et renforcé son assurance. Pour Zoro, c'était la satisfaction d'un bon exercice physique, et un plaisir retrouvé.

Lorsqu'ils jetèrent finalement l'éponge comme d'un commun accord, Sanji reposa sa jambe droite au sol avant de s'y effondrer. Il roula sur le dos et prit de grandes bouffées d'air. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce comportement avant de l'imiter et de s'allonger à côté de lui.

— Ça fait du bien, remarqua Sanji entre deux halètements, un large sourire fendant son visage en deux.

Zoro grogna son approbation, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Il était à la fois apaisé et épuisé, mais en même temps, une étrange sensation parcourait son corps. Comme un courant électrique, une excitation. Quelque chose qui le maintenait alerte et qui lui soufflait de faire des choses folles. Comme embrasser le Cook avec tout ce qu'il avait par exemple. Ou bien laisser ses mains parcourir son corps brûlant et le presser contre lui, les faire descendre dans son dos pour venir les poser sur ses fesses fermes et musclées, semblant faites pour ses mains…

Il s'arrêta là dans ses divagations et rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur ses envies. Il tourna la tête vers Sanji et apprécia un instant son profil noyé dans la pénombre. Malgré son désir de laisser les choses s'enchaîner doucement, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, si ces dernières pensées en étaient la preuve. Il se demanda si Sanji ressentait la même chose que lui, ou s'il était un peu plus maître de ses émotions. C'était difficile à dire avec ce visage stoïque.

Après encore quelques minutes de récupération, il se redressa en position assise et invita Sanji à aller se désaltérer avant d'aller se coucher. Ils se relevèrent donc et ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, déserte et silencieuse.

Le Cook entra le premier et, n'ayant pas besoin de lumière, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer celle-ci. Zoro le suivit dans l'obscurité relative jusque dans la cuisine où il alluma simplement la lampe située au-dessus de l'évier. L'ambiance s'en trouva ainsi tamisée et confortable. Il leur servit d'abord à tous deux un grand verre d'eau, qu'ils vidèrent en quelques secondes, avant d'aller chercher une bouteille d'alcool. Il en avait mis une de côté, qu'il avait entamée le jour de leur retour sur le Sunny. Malgré ce que les autres pensaient de lui, il savait apprécier ce qui était bon, et ce _sake_ était l'un des meilleurs qui lui avait été donné de goûter jusqu'à présent. C'était Sanji qui l'avait acheté, il y avait plusieurs mois, alors ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Il était doué pour trouver de petites perles comme celle-ci.

Sa bouteille à la main, il revint vers le Cook avec l'idée de partager un verre avec lui, mais se figea à quelques pas. Il était adossé de façon indolente contre le plan de travail. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de reboutonner sa chemise, et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par leur petit combat, ses joues encore rosies par l'effort. Il était tout bonnement à tomber, et Zoro vit sa résolution de prendre son temps mise à rude épreuve. Incapable de se retenir, il combla la distance entre eux, posa aussi doucement qu'il le put dans son empressement la bouteille derrière Sanji avant d'envahir l'espace personnel de ce dernier, qui en sembla surpris mais pas mécontent. Il prit quelques secondes pour tenter de se contenir, le regard captivé par les deux yeux bleus qui s'étaient étrangement fixés sur les siens, avant de se pencher vers lui et de prendre possession de sa bouche. Sanji se joignit à lui immédiatement et l'échange gagna aussitôt en intensité. Leur entraînement et le plaisir qu'ils en avaient ressortis les avaient échauffés, et aucun des deux ne trouva la force de ralentir.

Les mains de Sanji vinrent se refermer sur sa nuque, l'attirant encore un peu plus vers lui, et Zoro grogna dans le baiser. Il rapprocha son bassin du sien et apprécia le léger gémissement qui passa les lèvres du blond lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent. D'une main sur sa mâchoire, Zoro releva légèrement la tête de Sanji pour changer l'angle et pouvoir plonger encore un peu plus dans cette bouche aguichante. Son autre main descendit le long de son flanc, caressant la peau à travers le tissu fin de la chemise. Il profita du moment où Sanji se cambra contre lui pour la faire glisser dans son dos et la poser sur sa fesse gauche. Il la massa doucement, appréciant sa fermeté. C'était tellement mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et Sanji semblait apprécier aussi, si le grognement sourd qu'il émit en était la preuve.

A nouveau, Zoro se concentra sur le baiser, tentant d'oublier les mains du cuistot parties à la découverte de son dos. Il ne savait pas si Sanji comprenait à quel point il avait confiance en lui pour le laisser faire ça. Toujours était-il que la sensation en était d'autant plus électrisante. Il sentait l'excitation du blondinet contre sa cuisse, chaque minute un peu plus évidente. Il était dans le même état que lui, et quelque part au fond de sa tête, une petite voix lui disait de ralentir, mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Finalement, ce fut la main de Sanji sur son torse qui le stoppa. Il l'avait simplement posée, sans exercer la moindre pression, pourtant il ressentit clairement le message et relâcha sa bouche. Il se décolla de lui, de quelques centimètres à peine, mais suffisamment pour reprendre l'ombre d'un contrôle sur lui-même. Il laissa son regard balayer son visage calme et confiant, s'attardant sur ses lèvres à présent gonflées et rougies. Il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure appréciant son velouté, avant de caresser quelques secondes son bouc et de lui rendre son visage.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, il supprima tout contact avec son corps et reporta son attention sur la bouteille qui attendait patiemment sur le comptoir. Dans le silence quasi-total de la pièce, il distingua nettement le léger soupir de déception que le Cook émit au manque de contact entre leurs deux corps. Sans un mot, il remplit le fond de leur verre d'alcool avant de tendre le sien à Sanji. Ils burent en silence, Zoro plus rapidement que son voisin. Une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux, mais elle n'était pas forcément désagréable. Elle leur rappelait ce qu'ils pourraient être en train de faire s'ils avaient eu moins de volonté, et ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire bientôt, très bientôt.

Sur cette note d'espoir et d'expectative, ils regagnèrent la cabine des garçons après avoir terminé leurs verres et retrouvé leurs esprits. Incognito.

* * *

Le surlendemain, Zoro s'entraînait sur le pont, sous la surveillance étroite de Chopper. Lorsqu'il avait appris et découvert qu'il avait repris ses exercices, et qu'en plus de ça il aidait Sanji à progresser, le petit médecin avait été clair et strict sur ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qu'il était encore trop risqué de faire, et sur la durée pendant laquelle il pouvait le faire. Le bretteur ne comprenait pas vraiment toutes ces précautions, et cela le frustrait énormément. La blessure était refermée, le temps passé chez les Adahy l'avait plus ou moins forcé à rester tranquille, et la tache noire ne formait à présent plus qu'un petit halo autour de ses fraîches cicatrices. Certes il ressentait encore un tiraillement lorsqu'il faisait certains mouvements, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se risquer à énerver le renne. Il avait beau être petit et mignon la plupart du temps, il savait se faire respecter et écouter lorsqu'il le fallait. Et Zoro n'avait aucune envie qu'il en vienne à ces extrémités, sachant qu'au final, c'était lui qui en pâtirait en voyant son temps de convalescence se prolonger.

Alors il se forçait à faire une pause entre chaque exercice, et à diminuer de moitié les répétitions pour chacun d'entre eux. C'était le minimum pour le garder en forme, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il se trouvait donc à cet instant entre deux exercices, reprenant son souffle et attendant le feu vert du médecin de bord. Pourtant à la différence des autres fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait toute son attention.

Le temps étant particulièrement clément, les filles s'étaient installées sur le pont arrière, non loin des mandariniers de Nami. Il ne les voyait pas vraiment d'en bas, mais il savait qu'elles étaient installées dans leurs transats à prendre le soleil. Par contre ce qu'il voyait très bien, c'était le Cook qui se pliait en quatre pour elles. Encore maintenant, il ne pouvait comprendre ce genre de comportement. Non pas qu'il était jaloux, il aurait déjà très certainement envoyé le cuistot par-dessus bord s'il avait osé lui parler de la même façon qu'à elles, ou s'il l'avait appelé par l'un de ces surnoms complètement idiots. Non c'était plutôt qu'il estimait que les filles étaient adultes et indéniablement capables de s'occuper d'elles-mêmes. Bien sûr, il comprenait que c'était certainement une déformation professionnelle, qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse à servir des clients, mais dans ce cas pourquoi était-il moins enthousiastes avec les garçons du bord ?

— Zoro ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un petit sabot s'agitant devant ses yeux. Il soupira, décidant que cette question ne méritait guère plus de son attention, et tourna le regard vers son ami pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

— Tu peux continuer, lui informa celui-ci. Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

— Tout va bien, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer. Je pensais juste à mon prochain exercice.

Il était heureux que ce soit Chopper, le crédule et candide Chopper, devant lui. Si cela avait été quelqu'un de plus perceptif, il aurait été certain que son mensonge aurait été découvert.

Sans un mot de plus, il continua son entraînement, se forçant à rester concentré. Mais du coin de l'œil, il perçut tout de même le Cook faire des allers et retours sur le Sunny, apportant à chacun d'entre eux leur goûter. En dernier, il s'arrêta devant eux et servit à Chopper un jus de fruit accompagné d'une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Le bretteur décida d'arrêter son exercice, sachant que de toute façon il s'était emmêlé dans son comptage, et reposa ses haltères au sol. Aussitôt, un plateau se posa devant lui, sur lequel il découvrit un grand verre d'une boisson inconnue, mais apparemment très fraîche et aux fruits. Curieux, il prit le verre en main et plaça la paille dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il aspira la première gorgée, il ne put s'empêcher un petit grognement appréciateur. La fraîcheur fut la première chose qui l'assaillit, et il réalisa avec un peu de retard qu'il était assoiffé. Le goût de la boisson en elle-même fit ensuite frissonner ses papilles. Il était incapable de dire ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais le mélange était parfait. Ni trop amer, ni trop sucré. Il décela même un subtil parfum d'alcool et sourit autour de sa paille.

Il tourna la tête vers Sanji, qui était resté près d'eux.

— Ça va, c'est pas trop dégoûtant pour une fois, lui dit-il alors d'un air sarcastique.

Il s'attendait à un coup de pied mécontent, ou du moins à une riposte verbale, mais il n'eut ni l'un ni l'autre. A peine avait-il fini de parler que Sanji se détourna pour retourner dans sa cuisine, et le bretteur eut tout juste le temps de remarquer le sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se sentit rougir légèrement et remercia sa complexion foncée qui le ferait passer inaperçu aux yeux innocents de Chopper. Contrairement à ses attentes, le Cook ne s'était pas énervé, signe qu'il avait compris que c'était sa façon à lui de dire que c'était bon, qu'il appréciait cette boisson et qu'il le remerciait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux que le cuistot le comprenne et le connaisse si bien, ou s'il devait en être ennuyé.

Pour autant, il ne se priva pas de le regarder s'éloigner, son regard tombant, un peu trop vite à son goût, sur le postérieur et les longues et puissantes jambes du Cook. Ils n'avaient pas trop eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls depuis l'avant-veille, et Zoro dû se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas le suivre dans la cuisine, où il serait certainement seul pendant encore quelques temps.

— Tu t'entraînes encore avec lui ce soir ? demanda la voix de Chopper, qui le sortit une nouvelle fois de ses réflexions.

Il était peut-être moins discret que ce qu'il avait cru, et il se promit d'y faire attention à l'avenir.

— Probablement, pourquoi ?

— Tu devrais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui alors, laisser ton corps se reposer jusqu'à ce soir.

Zoro n'en crut pas sa chance. Il se força à protester, bougonner, sans toutefois opposer de réelle résistance. Finalement, il laissa le petit médecin avoir le dernier mot et commença à ranger son matériel, prenant bien son temps pour permettre à son _nakama_ de s'éloigner et de trouver une nouvelle occupation, ne se souciant plus de lui. Aussi discrètement que possible, mais sans toutefois éveiller les soupçons, il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, emportant avec lui la vaisselle vide de son goûter et de celui de Chopper. Si quelqu'un venait à poser des questions gênantes, il aurait ainsi un parfait alibi.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il découvrit avec déception que Brook était assis à la table, dégustant ce qui semblait être une tasse de thé. Il aperçut Sanji en cuisine, faisant la vaisselle au bruit qui s'en échappait. Frustré, le bretteur soupira mais décida tout de même d'aller l'aider. Il était déjà là, et n'avait plus rien à faire jusqu'au soir, alors pourquoi pas.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la discussion entre les deux hommes, tout en essuyant et rangeant la vaisselle que le Cook lui passait. Il s'amusait à parfois toucher sa main lorsqu'il lui tendait une assiette ou un verre, ou encore à poser sa main dans son dos quand il passait derrière lui pour atteindre tel ou tel placard. Et il devait reconnaître que le cuistot avait une grande maîtrise de lui-même. De là où il était installé, Brook ne devait y voir que du feu. Le bretteur savait que Sanji lui ferait probablement payer plus tard, mais peu lui importait, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il osa même caresser furtivement l'arrondi de ses fesses lorsqu'il passa une dernière fois derrière lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'un léger gémissement s'échappa du Cook. Il le vit rougir du coin de l'œil et baisser la tête, espérant probablement ainsi le cacher avec ses cheveux. Mais Brook ne fit aucune remarque, ni ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait entendu. Sanji sembla alors reprendre confiance en lui et usa de son autorité pour mettre Zoro à la porte sitôt son torchon raccroché.

* * *

Sanji était sur les nerfs.

Depuis qu'ils avaient réembarqués, mais surtout depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Zoro et sa rencontre nocturne avec lui dans la cuisine le lendemain, il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Pendant longtemps il avait alterné entre des phases d'espoir que le bretteur réponde à ses sentiments, et de doute qu'il ne le fasse pas. Finalement, ses attentes avaient été comblées et depuis les choses avançaient doucement mais sûrement entre eux. Tout allait donc pour le mieux, et pourtant, il se sentait incroyablement frustré.

Sanji n'avait pas toujours été attiré par les hommes. Il avait connu de nombreuses femmes, mais n'avait jamais éprouvé de réelle satisfaction en leur compagnie. Il se lassait rapidement, et à force de se poser des questions et de faire un important travail sur soi ; choses dont il avait largement le temps le soir à bord du Baratie une fois le restaurant fermé pour la nuit et sans autre distraction ; il avait fini par comprendre ce qui lui manquait.

Il aimait être dominé. Il aimait cette excitation de placer son corps entre les mains de quelqu'un, de se donner à cette personne en toute confiance. Avec son travail, et avec les femmes, il était toujours celui qui donnait de l'attention, qui était aux petits soins pour les autres, se pliant à leurs quatre volontés. Il aimait le faire, là n'était pas la question, mais il appréciait aussi que les rôles soient parfois inversés.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé cela, il était passé par une période où il avait décidé de faire de nouvelles expériences, cherchant ce qui le ferait vibrer dans une relation. Il avait vite compris qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin. Bien sûr, il les aimait toujours, appréciant leurs formes, leur délicatesse… Les femmes étaient toujours des déesses à ses yeux, auxquelles il se dédiait corps et âme. Mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses besoins, et de ses envies personnelles, rien ne valait un homme. Certes, il n'en avait pas connu tant que ça, les occasions s'étant faites rares, mais cela avait été suffisant pour le conforter dans ses conclusions.

Il aimait être le centre de l'attention, être celui à qui on faisait plaisir. Le changement était bienvenu, et il en avait besoin pour continuer. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était passif, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Mais il appréciait cette dynamique, cet équilibre entre être dominé et dominer, ce va-et-vient constant, ce rapport de force que seul un homme pouvait lui procurer.

Zoro était parfait pour cela. Pourtant Zoro était différent des autres. Il avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose que Sanji ne pouvait contrôler. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre que l'attraction qu'il avait pour lui n'était pas seulement physique. Depuis le début il avait apprécié sa force morale, l'ampleur de ses ambitions, l'acharnement avec lequel il avançait chaque jour un peu plus vers son rêve, n'hésitant pas à mettre sa propre vie en jeu. Il avait été un exemple pour lui, un déclencheur même, le jour où il l'avait regardé accepter son destin face à Mihawk. Sa détermination lui avait rappelé son propre rêve, qu'il avait mis de côté pour Zeff.

Oui, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose en plus avec Zoro. Et si ces deux années passées en enfer lui avait apporté quelque chose, hormis le fait d'être devenu plus fort, c'était cette réalisation. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu ensuite, c'était cette bataille, cette blessure, et ce nouvel handicap pour les rapprocher. Bien sûr, il détestait être aveugle, pourtant, sans tout cela il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ne se serait pas retrouvé là, à cet instant, seul dans la coursive longeant l'aquarium à penser à tout ça.

Mais il était là aujourd'hui, au début de quelque chose d'incroyable avec Zoro. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, le surprenant d'abord, le submergeant de plaisir ensuite. Quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui ce jour-là. Un désir, une passion dévorante pour le bretteur. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait toucher son corps, parcourir sa peau chaude de ses mains. Il voulait redessiner le contour de ses muscles incroyablement ciselés. Il voulait retrouver la sensation de cette bouche contre la sienne, de ses larges mains sur ses hanches.

Mais il n'avait pu assouvir ces envies depuis ce jour-là. Jamais depuis ils n'avaient réussi à trouver un moment seuls. C'était frustrant, et ce soir il se demandait comment il arrivait à se retenir. Il éprouvait comme un manque, un besoin inexplicable d'être proche de Zoro. C'était assez effrayant d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant. Les sensations n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes qu'avec Zoro. Il rêvait de son corps musclé et puissant au-dessus du sien, de ses mains le manipulant à sa guise. Il voulait le voir défait par le plaisir… et c'était là une autre chose qui le frustrait. Il n'avait jamais autant voulu retrouver la vue que maintenant. Le fait de ne pas voir lui faisait presque croire que le Zoro d'aujourd'hui n'était pas le même qu'avant. C'était après tout deux personnalités presque diamétralement opposées entre avant et maintenant, et il avait besoin de se rassurer, de se prouver que c'était le même homme. Il voulait voir son expression après l'avoir embrassé, il voulait voir, savoir s'il le regardait, et comment il le regardait. Il voulait trouver ces nouvelles pièces qui permettraient de constituer un peu plus ce puzzle qu'était le bretteur.

Il avait eu une visite médicale avec Chopper dans l'après-midi, mais rien n'avait changé. Il n'avait pas retrouvé la vue depuis l'autre fois, ni n'avait eu aucun signe d'une éventuelle amélioration. Il commençait à perdre espoir, même si le petit renne avait tout fait pour le persuader du contraire. Selon lui il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne retrouve pas l'usage de ses yeux un jour, il fallait seulement être patient. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mais soudain, il se tendit au bruit de la porte du bar-aquarium se refermant doucement. Il avait espéré avoir quelques instants de solitude, les autres devant s'occuper dans leurs coins avant d'aller se coucher. L'endroit était normalement désert à ce moment de la journée. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut le bruit sourd de lourdes bottes se posant sur le sol. La démarche était lente, presque indécise, mais il savait de qui il s'agissait. Il le laissa le trouver sans annoncer où il se cachait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, alors le bretteur n'aurait certainement aucun mal à le localiser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il estima qu'il était suffisamment proche de lui.

Il expira distraitement la fumée de la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer, attendant une réponse.

— La même chose que toi j'espère, répondit la voix grave et chaude de Zoro.

Il frissonna à cette intonation qui réveilla la petite flamme que le sabreur avait allumée en lui. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle s'embrase et se transforme en un feu brûlant et incontrôlable.

Il le sentit se rapprocher doucement, presque timidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive la chaleur irradiant de son corps. Il resta immobile, sans rien faire, et Sanji sentit son regard sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, ni ce qu'il pensait. Nerveusement, il termina sa cigarette et écrasa le mégot dans son cendrier de poche. Le bretteur était toujours silencieux à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Sans un mot, il se tourna alors pour lui faire face, souhaitant une nouvelle fois avoir l'utilité de ses yeux pour voir son expression. Il tendit sa main gauche expérimentalement, jusqu'à entrer en contact avec son corps. Il gardait la tête baissée, mais trouva suffisamment de courage pour poser complètement sa main sur ce qui devait être sa hanche. Zoro ne disait toujours rien. Il le laissait faire, et Sanji aurait une nouvelle fois douté s'il ne lui avait pas implicitement avoué un peu plus tôt ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Et puis doucement, il perçut un mouvement, et des doigts sous son menton lui relevèrent gentiment la tête. Il se sentit embarrassé, ne sachant où diriger son regard vide. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop déconcertant pour le bretteur. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise à cause de ça. Alors il décida de le distraire de ses yeux. Lentement, il remonta sa main droite et la posa dans son cou. Il la remonta ensuite, trouvant sa mâchoire. Il encadra sa joue de sa paume, et de son pouce repéra la commissure de ses lèvres. Sachant désormais où se diriger, il se pencha vers lui et combla la distance entre eux. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, chastement. Il l'embrassa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La main sous son menton disparut, et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard contre son cou, puis sur sa nuque. Une légère pression le ramena encore plus vers le bretteur, et celui-ci répondit enfin à son baiser.

Ils gardèrent un rythme lent, prenant leurs temps, appréciant simplement le contact de leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Et puis après ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs minutes, Zoro accéléra un peu les choses. Il captura sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la suçotant, la mordillant même. Sanji ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être, enhardissant le bretteur. Celui-ci fit entrer sa langue en jeu, d'abord subtilement, puis de façon un peu plus appuyée, jusqu'à ce que Sanji entrouvre suffisamment la bouche pour lui laisser le passage. De là, l'échange gagna rapidement en intensité. Le cuisinier sentit l'autre main de Zoro se poser dans le creux de ses reins, avant d'entamer de petits mouvements circulaires. La sensation était agréable et Sanji se détendit encore un peu plus. Il sentit la main remonter contre son flanc, continuant ses petits massages tout au long de son avancée.

Il décida d'entrer à son tour en action, et remonta sa propre main vers le torse du bretteur. L'avantage de sa tenue était qu'il avait directement accès à sa peau, sans être gêné par ses vêtements. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, ce n'était vraiment pas négligeable. Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder au grès du relief de son torse, devinant la large cicatrice et la suivant un instant, avant de passer sa paume sur l'un de ses pectoraux, s'attardant quelques secondes sur son téton. Un grondement sourd issu de la cage thoracique du bretteur répondit à son geste, le rendant encore plus audacieux. Il redescendit lentement, caressant la peau du bout de ses doigts, puis glissa sa main sous le _haramaki_ , et la posa sur sa taille. La chaleur ici était encore plus importante et le cuisinier décida d'y laisser sa main quelques instants de plus, son autre main toujours posée sur la joue du sabreur.

Ce dernier relâcha finalement sa bouche et entreprit de recouvrir sa mâchoire de petits baisers, traçant un chemin vers son cou. Sanji entrouvrit les lèvres sous ces nouvelles sensations, inclinant la tête pour encourager Zoro à continuer. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'il aimait, et auquel il avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Il laissait à Zoro le soin de mener la danse, tout en s'assurant de lui procurer à lui aussi du plaisir.

De petits fourmillements sur son épiderme suivirent le passage de la bouche de Zoro, se transformant en frisson lorsqu'ils étaient trop nombreux. Il sentit les poils de ses bras et les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser sous les sensations. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si bon, si différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait perdu la vue, et que ses autres sens s'en trouvaient plus sensibles, plus développés. Ou peut-être que c'était une réaction inhérente à Zoro. Quelque chose que le bretteur avait en lui et qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Quelque chose que seul lui pouvait réveiller.

Son souffle s'accéléra, de même que les battements de son cœur, alors que Zoro s'attardait contre son cou, l'embrassant, le mordillant, le suçant même…

— Pas de marques, eu-t-il la présence d'esprit de rappeler au bretteur.

Celui-ci grogna contre sa peau, la faisant vibrer agréablement. Pourtant malgré ses réticences, Zoro l'écouta et s'arrêta dans ses attentions. Sanji le sentit reprendre sa respiration quelques secondes, toujours collé à sa peau, appréciant les petites bouffées de chaleur qui s'y écrasaient à chacune de ses expirations.

Sans un mot, il resserra son étreinte, l'un de ses bras entourant la taille du bretteur tandis que l'autre en faisait de même avec ses épaules. Leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre, se transmettant bientôt leurs chaleurs. Sanji pouvait sentir le cœur de Zoro battre à tout rompre contre son torse, probablement en écho au sien qui devait cogner tout aussi vite.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, la sensation de leurs corps accolés. Sanji avait remonté sa main droite dans les cheveux de Zoro, passant ses doigts dans les mèches courtes, et étonnamment douces.

Et puis finalement, cette quasi-immobilité prit fin lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Zoro contre sa peau, cette fois-ci juste derrière son oreille. Il les descendit lentement juste sous son lobe, et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, découvrant cette zone sensible. Il sentit les lèvres de Zoro s'étirer en un sourire contre sa peau, avant que celui-ci ne décide de malmener un peu plus les quelques centimètres carré de peau de ce point sensible qu'il venait de localiser par hasard.

Sanji se mit à se tortiller légèrement sous la double sensation qu'il en retira. A la fois un chatouillis légèrement gênant mais pas désagréable, et un plaisir étrange qu'il ne put dissimuler. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour tenter de le camoufler, et même s'il savait que Zoro l'avait très bien perçu, il décida de passer à l'attaque. Estimant sa position, il profita de l'effet de surprise pour pousser Zoro en arrière, tout en restant collé à lui. La faible largeur de la coursive fit qu'en deux pas à peine, il se retrouva pressé contre la paroi de bois les séparant de l'extérieur, ses _katana_ s'entrechoquant entre eux et contre le mur, créant un bruit qui les fit presque sursauter. Sanji s'attendit à ce que Zoro le repousse le temps de vérifier que ses précieux alliés n'aient rien, pourtant il n'en fit rien. A la place, il délaissa son cou pour reporter son attention sur sa bouche. Et dans le faible laps de temps que cela lui prit, un bruit les fit se figer sur place.

Un bruit de pas précéda une voix peu assurée.

— Il… il y a quelqu'un ?

Tous deux reconnurent la voix d'Usopp, et tous deux soupirèrent de se faire déranger ainsi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? grogna Zoro, un peu trop fort au goût de Sanji.

— Shh…, le réprimanda-t-il en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

— Qui est là ? s'éleva à nouveau la voix de leur _nakama_ , leur indiquant qu'ils n'avaient pas été très discrets.

Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent à nouveau, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Rapidement, ils comprirent qu'Usopp se dirigeait doucement, mais sûrement, vers l'entrée de la coursive. Le bar-aquarium étant évidemment vide, c'était forcément là qu'il penserait à regarder en premier.

— Je vous préviens, qui que vous soyez, le Grand Capitaine Usopp a dix milles hommes avec lui !

Sanji se retint à grand peine de ne pas rire à cette menace typique de leur ami. Mais Zoro le détourna de son hilarité en se décollant de lui.

— Viens, on s'en va, murmura-t-il.

Sanji acquiesça en silence, peu désireux qu'Usopp les surprenne ici. Il sentit la main de Zoro agripper son avant-bras et tirer légèrement vers la direction opposée à celle dont arrivait Usopp. Ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils voulaient avoir le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas se faire repérer. La main de Zoro glissa lentement vers la sienne, et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent main dans la main. Sanji faillit trébucher sous la surprise et l'excitation, mais Zoro le retint. Furtivement, ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver à l'entrée de la coursive. Ils montèrent les deux marches, et après un léger temps d'arrêt derrière le rideau pendant lequel Zoro vérifia que la voie était libre, ils traversèrent ce qui leur restait du bar-aquarium et passèrent la porte, heureusement entrouverte. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont enherbé du Sunny, une légère brise les rafraîchissant agréablement après cette retraite express.

Le cuisinier s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de la cabine des garçons quand Zoro le tira une nouvelle fois vers lui. Au bruit des feuilles au-dessus de lui, Sanji comprit qu'ils s'étaient dissimulés sous l'un des deux arbres du pont.

— On devrait retourner avec les autres, remarqua-t-il aussitôt. Usopp ne va pas tarder à ressortir…

— Dans une minute, répondit Zoro.

Sans un mot de plus, il recouvrit à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes et Sanji perdit la notion de temps. Il commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'après tout tant pis si Usopp les surprenait quand la sensation disparut tout à coup et que le frais de l'air nocturne le saisit.

— Tu devrais y aller en premier, remarqua Zoro, sa voix encore plus grave que d'ordinaire, comme s'il se retenait à deux mains de ne pas reprendre là où il venait de s'arrêter.

Estimant que c'était en effet ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire, Sanji acquiesça, et après une dernière caresse sur la joue de Zoro, il s'éloigna.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à pousser la porte de la cabine des garçons et à être accueillis par une bouffée d'air chaud. Il entendait les autres s'amuser autour de la table et il décida de les rejoindre. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro passa à son tour la porte, accompagné par Usopp qui semblait lui raconter une histoire à dormir debout comme quoi le bar-aquarium était hanté.

Décidant de les ignorer, il revint à la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui tout en allumant sa dernière cigarette de la journée. Bien que le moment ait été interrompu, il était heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion de passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec le bretteur, et il se demanda distraitement s'il allait devoir attendre encore longtemps avant leur prochaine rencontre.

* * *

L'occasion se présenta deux jours plus tard. Zoro était de garde ce soir-là, et ils prétextèrent leur entrainement quotidien pour aller s'enfermer dans l'observatoire. Ils échangèrent quelques coups et attaques dans l'espace circulaire limité pour donner bonne figure, mais aussitôt que le calme revint à bord, indiquant que leurs amis s'étaient retranchés dans leurs deux cabines respectives, ils arrêtèrent et s'assirent sur la banquette pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ils profitèrent ensuite de leur solitude pour parler doucement, n'osant presque pas élever la voix pour ne pas troubler la quiétude du moment. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Ils se racontèrent quelques histoires de leurs passés respectifs, quelques ambitions et attentes pour l'avenir. Ils parlèrent de leurs _nakama_ , et de leur temps passé loin de l'équipage à s'entraîner sans relâche. De temps en temps, Zoro jetait un regard par les fenêtres, s'assurant qu'aucun ennemi ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Les heures défilèrent, et lorsque le bretteur remarqua que Sanji bâillait de plus en plus souvent, il se releva pour mettre en place une couverture et quelques coussins au sol qui leur servirait de couchage. Ils s'y allongèrent rapidement et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, à la fois embarrassés de se retrouver ainsi pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, et reconnaissants d'avoir cette possibilité. Confortablement installés, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à laisser le sommeil les saisir.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que Sanji remarqua, comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs semaines, fut qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la vue. Mais aujourd'hui, à la différence de tous les autres jours, il ne s'en trouva pas si attristé. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppant l'en empêchait.

Sitôt réveillé il s'était souvenu de la veille et de la façon dont il s'était endormi. Un sourire déforma ses lèvres. Il était heureux. Doucement, il se recala contre le torse ferme de Zoro, écoutant la respiration lente et régulière de son _nakama_. Il sentait sa tête monter et descendre légèrement avec les mouvements provoqués par cette respiration. Ils le bercèrent presque à nouveau dans le sommeil, mais il se força à rester conscient. Il avait d'autres idées en tête, et si son horloge interne était toujours aussi précise, il pensait bien avoir le temps de les concrétiser avant que les autres ne se lèvent.

Sa première mission était de réveiller Zoro en douceur. Se guidant avec ses mains, il apposa sa bouche contre la peau toujours chaude du bretteur, et la fit remonter lentement vers sa clavicule puis son cou, les parsemant de petits baisers papillon. Un changement dans la cadence de sa respiration lui répondit et l'informa de la réceptivité de son propriétaire. Il continua alors, toujours aussi lentement, prenant le temps de découvrir chaque recoin, chaque zone sensible. Il remonta le long de son cou puissant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se referment sur le lobe ornementé des trois boucles d'oreilles, celles-ci tintant doucement entre elles dans le silence de la pièce.

Le corps de Zoro réagit de plus en plus à ses touchers, lui indiquant que son ami était maintenant sur le point de se réveiller. Pour autant il ne s'arrêta pas. Il relâcha le lobe à présent probablement rougit pour continuer son exploration. Il remonta sur son visage, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, s'arrêta quelques instants sur la commissure de ses lèvres, puis se dirigea vers l'autre oreille. Il était à présent quasiment allongé sur Zoro dans son envie d'atteindre ce côté opposé qui n'attendait que lui.

Il répéta ses gestes et reproduisit au détail près le parcours qu'il venait de faire. Une profonde inspiration et une main se posant dans son dos lui révélèrent que Zoro était maintenant conscient de lui et de ce qui l'entourait.

— Bonjour, souhaita Sanji d'un air taquin entre deux baisers.

— 'Jour, répondit Zoro, la voix légèrement enrouée et comme encore endormie.

Un soupir de bien-être suivit sa réponse, et le sabreur ne fit rien pour l'arrêter ou chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Satisfait, Sanji passa enfin une jambe par-dessus son torse pour se retrouver à califourchon sur Zoro, facilitant ainsi son accès. Tout au long de son trajet, il se forçait à ne pas trop rester longtemps au même endroit, évitant ainsi de marquer la peau. Bien qu'elle soit plus foncée que la sienne, et donc moins susceptible de le faire, il devait tout de même faire attention de manière à éviter les questions gênantes.

Il réprima un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Zoro se glisser sous sa chemise et commencer à retracer de ses doigts les muscles de son dos. L'atmosphère commençait à changer. De doux et lents, les gestes devenaient plus insistants, plus précis dans leurs intentions. Les hanches de Sanji entamèrent, et presque à son insu, de lents mouvements circulaires, créant de délicieuses frictions au niveau de leurs bassins. Un grondement sourd répondit à l'un de ses mouvements plus appuyé que les autres. Rapidement, comme prit d'une envie irrépressible, le bretteur retira l'une de ses mains de son dos pour venir agripper sa nuque et le diriger avec force vers sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, et leurs langues s'engagèrent aussitôt dans une bataille qu'elles avaient appris à livrer.

A présent impatient, Sanji glissa sa main le long du torse découvert de Zoro pour venir soulever son _haramaki_ , lui laissant ainsi accès à son pantalon. Adroitement et tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il le déboutonna et descendit la braguette d'une main, repoussant les pans au maximum pour ne pas le gêner. Il joua un instant avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement caché en dessous, puis faufila sa main dedans.

Une forte inspiration se fit entendre lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa cible. Le chef cuisinier sourit à cette réaction, pensant furtivement qu'il donnerait beaucoup à cet instant pour pouvoir voir l'expression de Zoro. Il se redressa ensuite en position assise, et de son autre main à présent libre, il dégagea du tissu devenu gênant le membre déjà bien gorgé du sabreur. Il exerça quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, lentement, lascivement, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre son que le bretteur produisait.

Après quelques minutes et ne voulant certainement pas être en reste, Zoro l'imita, prenant d'abord le temps de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Devant la vision de ce torse pâle qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir, il prit quelques instants pour le parcourir de ses mains, avant de diriger celles-ci vers son pantalon. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et le descendit autant qu'il le put dans cette position, avant d'en faire de même avec son boxer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la main sur sa récompense, Sanji la chassa de la sienne.

Comprenant que le cuistot voulait mener la danse, il n'insista pas et se recala contre les coussins, ramenant automatiquement ses mains sur le corps fin et musclé le dominant lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau sur lui. Cette fois-ci, Sanji se plaqua complètement contre lui, mettant en contact à la fois leurs torses nus et leurs verges, les faisant gémir simultanément sous l'assaut des sensations.

Les mouvements de bassin reprirent, cette fois-ci les sensations décuplées par le contact direct. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, les respirations s'accélérèrent. Les mouvements devinrent frénétiques et Sanji y mit un terme abruptement en s'immobilisant. Malgré le plaisir qu'il en recevait, il voulait faire durer encore un peu plus ce moment.

Il se décolla légèrement de Zoro, lui laissant suffisamment de place pour redescendre une main vers leurs membres engorgés tout en se maintenant de l'autre. Il les prit simultanément en main et referma ses doigts autant qu'il le put autour avant de commencer de nouveaux mouvements de va-et-vient. Un tremblement le parcourut au plaisir brut qu'il ressentit immédiatement. Il entendait Zoro grogner et gémir sous lui, l'incitant à accélérer sa cadence. Il fut bientôt rejoint par une large main du bretteur et, ensemble, ils cherchèrent leur libération. Ils y parvinrent quelques minutes à peine plus tard, Zoro le premier, suivit par Sanji qui craqua sous la sensation des pulsations du sexe du bretteur contre le sien.

A cours de souffle, les deux hommes restèrent quasiment immobiles après toute cette agitation, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations s'entrechoquant violemment entre leurs deux visages. Tous deux appréciaient cet état de calme et d'apaisement qu'ils n'avaient pas goûté depuis longtemps.

— J'aime ce genre de réveil, parvint finalement à articuler Zoro, encore un peu essoufflé.

Sanji lui répondit en riant, d'un rire clair et heureux. Mais il retrouva son sérieux lorsque le bretteur déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Tout ceci était tellement nouveau pour lui qu'il s'en retrouvait presque enivré. Ce Zoro-là était tellement différent. Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être l'auteur de gestes si tendres, si mesurés. Il l'avait toujours considéré, à tort maintenant il le savait, comme une brute incapable des moindres sentiments. Pourtant, il avait la preuve devant lui que le bretteur avait, comme tout le monde, cette facette en lui, et qu'il ne fallait finalement pas grand-chose pour la mettre en lumière.

— Tu penses à quoi ? l'interrompit son amant doucement.

— Que tu fais un très mauvais guet, répondit-il espiègle.

— Merde, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Zoro.

Rapidement, mais toujours en douceur, il fit descendre Sanji, qui s'installa à côté de lui dans les coussins, avant de se relever. Le cuisinier l'écouta distraitement bouger de ci de là, s'assurant certainement que rien ne les menaçaient.

— Merde !

L'exclamation, différente de la précédente, le fit se redresser et tendre l'oreille, alerte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— La Marine.

— Merde ! s'exclama à son tour Sanji.

Il se releva en catastrophe et commença à tâtonner pour se rhabiller.

— Trois navires, marmonna Zoro qui devait être en train d'observer à la longue-vue. On a encore le temps.

Sanji perçut cette dernière remarque plus clairement, indiquant que Zoro s'était retourné vers lui. Sans un mot de plus, il le sentit se rapprocher de lui et l'aider à boutonner sa chemise.

— Pars devant, je préviendrais les autres quand tu seras en bas.

Sanji acquiesça tout en fourrant sa chemise, à présent boutonnée, dans son pantalon. Il enfila ses chaussures, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre et se prépara mentalement à la descente. Il n'était venu que très rarement ici depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, et ressentait toujours une certaine inquiétude quand le moment était venu de redescendre.

Il sentit deux mains encadrer son visage et les lèvres de Zoro se poser une dernière fois sur les siennes.

— Fais attention, murmura-t-il simplement.

Sanji ne répondit pas, mais la détermination devait se lire sur son visage. Rapidement, Zoro le dirigea vers la trappe et le guida pour les premiers barreaux de l'échelle. Il le regarda descendre d'en haut, suivant des yeux la tête blonde s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui. Quand il fut certain que le Cook était en sécurité en bas, il referma la trappe, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis alerta ses amis de la présence ennemie grâce aux haut-parleurs.

Il fallut quelques minutes à ses _nakama_ pour apparaître sur le pont, l'air endormi. Il était encore tôt, l'aube venant tout juste de se lever. Le soleil était encore bas et la température fraîche.

Après un dernier regard en direction des navires ennemis, l'informant qu'ils se dirigeaient bien vers eux, et donc qu'ils avaient été repérés, Zoro décida de descendre pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Quand il arriva en bas, ses amis étaient déjà en grande discussion. Nami venait de demander à Franky de prendre la barre et de changer de cap. La jeune femme espérait pouvoir profiter de la brise matinale pour gagner en vitesse et échapper à la Marine. Elle donna des instructions au cyborg pour qu'il place le Sunny au vent. Bientôt, les voiles se gonflèrent et le navire prit de la vitesse.

La manœuvre sembla payer pendant quelques temps, chacun en profitant pour aller s'habiller et s'armer. Mais rapidement, l'équipage comprit que l'ennemi gagnait du terrain sur eux, lentement, mais inexorablement. Une nouvelle réunion eut alors lieu. Ils avaient déjà énormément déviés de leur cap d'origine et allaient probablement devoir le faire pendant encore longtemps avant que la Marine ne les rattrape enfin. Le risque qu'ils perdent le champ magnétique de leur prochaine destination était grand. Bien sûr, Luffy voulait attendre les navires de guerre pour pouvoir les affronter et rompre la monotonie, mais Nami et les autres parvinrent tout de même à lui faire accepter l'idée d'y renoncer. La menace d'un manque de nourriture s'ils perdaient la prochaine île, et donc un ravitaillement assuré, en était pour beaucoup.

Il fut finalement décidé de reprendre le cap, d'utiliser un Coup de Burst, que les réserves en cola permettaient encore de faire, et de foncer droit vers leur objectif en espérant semer leurs poursuivants. Bien sûr, s'ils venaient à les rattraper, ils seraient attaqués et battus en bonne et due forme.

Les manœuvres s'enchaînèrent, le Coup fut lancé, et après un vol et un atterrissage mouvementé, ils constatèrent qu'ils ne discernaient à présent plus les navires de la Marine. Mission réussie !

Après quelques exclamations de joie, ou de déception pour certains, la vie reprit son cours. Sanji, aidé de Brook et Franky, prépara le petit déjeuner, qui fut consommé rapidement. Les évènements du matin les avaient affamés et les huit amis dévorèrent tout ce que leur cuisinier leur présenta.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu de matinée que les choses se compliquèrent à nouveau. Le vent faiblit, les ralentissant considérablement, puis un épais brouillard se dessina à l'horizon, rendant la visibilité nulle. Usopp fut placé sur la figure de proue pour s'assurer, grâce à ses lunettes, qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle devant eux. Tout sembla se passer pour le mieux dans les premières minutes, le brouillard finissant même par s'éclaircir par endroit, laissant passer quelques rayons du soleil. Mais à ce moment, avec cette visibilité partiellement retrouvée, quelque chose se profila au loin. Une forme sombre, massive, inquiétante. L'équipage se rassembla sur le pont avant, attendant nerveusement plus de détails de la part de leur sniper.

A mesure qu'ils se rapprochèrent, l'ombre prit la forme de maisons et la stupéfaction les saisit lorsqu'ils devinèrent au loin comme une ville, posée sur l'eau.


	16. Chapter 16

Le brouillard se dissipa au fur et à mesure de leur progression, dévoilant l'horizon. A quelques encablures à peine, se dressait une petite ville semblant posée sur l'océan. Nami avait pris quelques minutes pour vérifier sa carte, et en effet, aucune île ne se trouvait dans les parages. Cet endroit ne figurait nulle part. Ils avancèrent lentement, et au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par distinguer plus de détails. Les maisons étaient construites en bois, des pontons faisaient office de rues, l'ensemble remuant visiblement au grès de la faible houle. Ce n'était pas comme ces villages lacustres, posés et fixés au fond d'un lac. Non, cette ville semblait flotter librement, sans attache.

La curiosité de Franky fut immédiatement éveillée, son cerveau avide de technique cherchait déjà comment un tel ensemble pouvait flotter en toute sécurité, bravant les courants et les tempêtes. Les pontons paraissaient seulement fixés entre eux et non aux bâtiments, donnant une souplesse et une plasticité probablement nécessaires. Même si l'apparence de cette petite ville était celle d'un endroit modeste, voire pauvre, il semblait y avoir derrière sa construction des techniques et des connaissances remarquables.

Après quelques minutes d'ébahissement, tous retrouvèrent leurs sens lorsqu'ils distinguèrent un petit attroupement sur ce qui devait faire office de port. Ne sachant la nature de l'accueil qu'ils allaient recevoir, ils se préparèrent tous à une éventuelle confrontation.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour accoster à un emplacement libre, les autochtones n'ayant fait aucun geste pour les en empêcher. Les plus optimistes se voyaient déjà accueillis à bras ouverts, tandis que les plus prudents redoutaient un piège. Pourtant, ce fut les premiers qui furent le plus proche de la réalité. Certes ils ne furent pas fêtés en héros, mais ils ne furent pas attaqués non plus. En fait, leur débarquement se déroula comme s'ils étaient de simples marins et non des pirates. L'emblème était pourtant bien visible sur le drapeau flottant au vent tout en haut du grand mât, mais personne ne sembla y faire grand cas.

Zoro supposa que les habitants de cette ville voyaient défiler tellement de navires hétéroclites qu'ils ne faisaient désormais plus attention aux détails de chaque bâtiment s'amarrant à leurs quais. Pourtant, dans la foule qui se pressait sur la petite place non loin de là, il discerna un homme, vêtu d'un uniforme rudimentaire, qui devait représenter l'autorité ici. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à mettre la pagaille s'ils ne voulaient pas se voir, au mieux rembarqués sur leur bateau, au pire, capturés et livrés à la Marine. Si tant est qu'ils y arrivaient. L'œil exercé de Zoro ne distingua pas de menace majeure dans les environs, mais peut-être avaient-ils des "gros bras" cachés dans quelque maison qui se chargeraient de s'occuper d'eux si le besoin se présentait.

Un officier de port à l'air affairé les accosta peu de temps après et le sourire de Nami se figea un peu. Pourtant, la somme qu'il demanda fut raisonnable, voire désuète, et la navigatrice ne chercha même pas à marchander. Elle prit sur elle de payer pour deux jours, se doutant bien que leur Capitaine voudrait rester un peu.

Ceux qui étaient descendu sur le port remontèrent à bord et la rouquine se chargea de donner instructions et argent de poche pour les deux prochains jours. Comme toujours depuis maintenant quelques semaines, Zoro fut chargé du ravitaillement. La prochaine île était vraisemblablement proche, mais mieux valait être prudent. Les produits périssables étaient ce qui commençait à manquer, et donc ce qu'ils allaient devoir acheter. Pour le reste, cela tiendrait jusqu'à la prochaine escale.

Lorsque Zoro découvrit un peu plus d'argent que nécessaire, il dirigea son regard vers Sanji. Au même moment, Nami les informaient qu'ils pouvaient prendre une chambre en ville pour la nuit, l'état de leurs finances le permettant. Le bretteur savait que si Sanji avait eu l'usage de ses yeux, ils auraient échangés un regard entendu. Il ne manqua en effet pas le mouvement de tête du cuistot qui semblait chercher quelque chose, s'arrêtant dans la vague direction du sabreur. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. S'ils prenaient une chambre tous les deux, ils pourraient passer de longues heures sans être dérangés. Il en était déjà impatient malgré le petit interlude de ce matin.

Mais pour le moment, ils décidèrent tous de découvrir la ville ensemble pendant quelques heures avant de se séparer pour approfondir leur visite au grès de leurs envies ou de leurs intérêts. Aucun des membres ne resta à bord. L'officier les avait en effet informés que la protection du navire était comprise dans les frais d'accostage et que, de toute façon, l'endroit était calme et sûr.

Ils avancèrent donc en direction de la petite place d'abord, l'officier leur ayant indiqué que de là partaient les pontons principaux qui leur feraient découvrir le centre de la ville avec tous les commerces et auberges. Le trajet jusque là fut rapide et facile. Il y avait relativement peu de monde et la plateforme était large. Sur la place, les choses changèrent et il commença à y avoir un peu plus de gens, et lorsqu'ils empruntèrent un autre ponton, ils se virent obligés de marcher en file indienne. Zoro se positionna d'instinct derrière Sanji, prêt à le repousser s'il se rapprochait trop près du bord. Heureusement, avec le monde qu'il y avait et parfois l'encombrement des pontons par des caisses ou autre, l'allure était plutôt lente et Sanji semblait réussir à suivre les autres sans trop de peine.

Zoro ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil distrait aux magasins qui encadraient le ponton. De petites passerelles en bois permettaient de rentrer dans les bâtiments. La plupart était construit sur le même principe, une petite échoppe au rez-de-chaussée, et au-dessus ce qui semblait être l'habitation du propriétaire. Il y avait rarement de bâtiment à deux étages, et le bretteur supposa que c'était une question de stabilité. Il ne fallait pas oublier que seul l'océan s'étendait sous eux.

Une vingtaine de minutes furent nécessaires pour arriver à une autre place, plus grande, entourée de maisons, et sur laquelle se tenait un marché bruyant et animé. La présence de légumes en quantité, au côté des nombreux étals de poissonniers, indiquait que la ville devait être ravitaillée régulièrement. Les habitants ne semblaient ainsi manquer de rien. Mais les prix paraissaient être en conséquence et le bretteur allait certainement devoir marchander pour respecter son budget. D'autant plus s'il devait en garder une partie pour une chambre d'hôtel.

Il reporta son attention sur le groupe que formaient ses amis. Luffy indiquait avec excitation un restaurant un peu plus loin. Après une rapide concertation, l'équipage, affamé, décida de suivre son Capitaine. Zoro leur emboîta le pas rapidement, ne marquant qu'une petite pause juste avant de rentrer. Le panneau au-dessus de la porte indiquait le nom de l'établissement, "le Poulpe Chanteur". Drôle de nom. Mais à présent qu'il y pensait, il avait remarqué à plusieurs endroits déjà cette référence aux pieuvres, et des petits poulpes étaient dessinés un peu partout, gravés sur une façade de maison, peints sur des sacs et caisses… comme si l'animal était l'emblème de la ville. Et il ne pouvait pas si bien dire, mais ça il le découvrit un peu plus tard.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il repéra immédiatement ses amis qui s'étaient installés à une grande table tout en longueur. Il était encore tôt et la salle était à moitié vide. En quelques enjambées, il alla s'installer sur la dernière chaise inoccupée, entre Sanji et Brook. Luffy parlait déjà avec le patron, commandant à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait au menu. Il échangea un regard à la fois amusé et blasé avec Usopp assis en face de lui avant de porter son attention sur le menu. Il décida immédiatement de commander une chope de bière. Pour la nourriture il n'était pas pointilleux. Il se décida pour un bar en croûte de sel qui, si la description était fidèle au résultat, paraissait délicieux.

Il reporta ensuite son attention autour de lui. Il remarqua que Robin, assise de l'autre côté de Sanji, lisait à ce dernier le menu pour l'aider à choisir. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Malgré ce qu'il semblait parfois croire, leurs _nakama_ étaient loin d'être réticents à aider leur cuisinier. Zoro savait que Sanji se sentait comme une gêne pour les autres depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, mais il était bien le seul à le penser. Et il espérait que cette petite attention de Robin lui rappelle son erreur. C'était tout aussi naturel pour eux que d'aller repêcher Luffy ou parfois même Chopper lorsqu'ils oubliaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nager. C'était ce que faisaient les _nakama_.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Zoro sirota sa bière en attendant l'arrivée de leurs repas, écoutant distraitement les autres parler autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur la large baie vitrée qui donnait sur la place du marché. Il observa les passants se succéder dans son champ de vision, étudia les maisons, les petits détails qui rendaient cette communauté unique. Ils semblaient tous avoir une fascination pour le poulpe et l'animal se retrouvait partout. Les poissonniers l'utilisaient comme logo, les commerçants l'incluaient dans le nom de leur magasin. Bref, il envahissait littéralement la ville.

Le bretteur haussa les épaules, se disant qu'après tout pourquoi pas, avant de tourner la tête vers le patron qui revenait les servir, assisté d'une serveuse. La majorité des plats furent disposés devant leur Capitaine, les autres furent servi ensuite. Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée alors qu'ils profitaient de leur repas, délicieux même si c'était loin d'égaler la qualité de ce que Sanji pouvait produire. Et puis à mesure que les ventres se remplirent, les bouches retrouvèrent le temps de parler. Le patron vint s'installer avec eux.

— Au fait Patron, comment se nomme cette ville ? demanda Nami.

Elle avait probablement besoin de cette information pour la coucher sur une carte.

— Ici ça s'appelle Ukabu ma p'tite demoiselle, répondit-il de sa voix forte et grasse.

— Elle existe depuis longtemps ? questionna à son tour Robin.

— En année j'en sais fichtre rien, mais en tout cas plusieurs générations déjà.

— Elle reste toujours au même endroit ? renchérit Nami.

— Plus ou moins oui. Je ne saurais trop vous dire comment ça marche, mais on a des genres de moteurs en dessous qui nous ramènent au bon endroit si on dérive trop.

— Avec des hélices ? demanda à son tour Franky, que les coulisses d'une telle ville intéressaient énormément. Et comment est-ce qu'un ensemble comme ça peut flotter ?

— Encore une fois, j'en sais fichtre rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a des flotteurs sous les maisons. Mais si ça vous intéresse, vous devriez aller voir le vieux Satoru c'est lui qui s'occupe de toute la technique avec son équipe. Ces gars-là en ont dans la cervelle c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Franky hocha de la tête, satisfait. Sa curiosité allait devoir encore patienter quelques minutes.

— Comment vous êtes arrivés ici, en pleine mer ? continua d'interroger l'archéologue.

— C'est nos anciens. Faut vous dire qu'il y a des hauts fonds rocheux par ici, et que le poulpe, il aime ça. Nos anciens faisaient le trajet depuis l'île voisine chaque fois qu'ils partaient en pêche, et puis l'un d'entre eux a eu l'idée de faire comme un camp de base flottant où ils restaient quelques jours. Et puis y'a eu un p'tit jeune, un type plus intelligent qu'les autres, qui a commencé à créer tout ce système. Le camp s'est agrandi, les pêcheurs y restaient de plus en plus longtemps, et puis ils ont fini par faire venir leurs familles.

— Donc le poulpe est votre ressource principale.

— Oui, il est partout ici, vous avez dû le remarquer. Mais j'y pense, peut-être que vous êtes venus pour le concours ?

— Le concours ? s'exclama Luffy qui sembla se réveiller.

Il avait fini de manger et commençait à piquer de la framboise en écoutant la conversation, ennuyante à son goût.

— Oui le concours, répéta le Patron en montrant de son doigt potelé une affiche placardée sur le mur.

Luffy se leva aussitôt, suivit de près par Chopper et Usopp, pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

— Waouuuh trop bien ! Je veux le faire ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt qu'il eut découvert de quoi il en retournait.

— C'est le concours du plus gros mangeur de _takoyaki_ , continua le Patron. C'est assez populaire dans le coin. Chaque année il y a toujours plus de participants.

— Comment on fait pour s'inscrire ? demanda Usopp qui ne sembla pas trouver l'information sur l'affiche.

— Le jour même, il suffit d'aller au stand des inscriptions. Tout le monde peut participer.

— C'est quand ? demanda Nami à leurs _nakama_ qui avaient toujours leurs nez collés sur l'affiche.

— Demain ! cria Luffy tout excité. Faut absolument que je le fasse !

— Le premier prix est très intéressant, marmonna Usopp tout en lisant.

Bien qu'il l'ait dit dans sa barbe, Nami se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise et parut tout à coup moins perplexe.

— Combien ? demanda-t-elle simplement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— 700 000 berries et une nuit offerte dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville.

— Pas mal… Luffy, c'est décidé tu participes !

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Quoi que le premier prix ait été, Luffy aurait à coup sûr participé. Leur Capitaine ne disait jamais non à la possibilité de se remplir le ventre. Et il était indéniable qu'il allait gagner ce concours, et que les cuistots allaient avoir du travail.

En parlant de cuistot, le bretteur porta son attention sur son voisin lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agitait sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce restaurant, à part pour commander et remercier Robin de son aide. En fait, cela remontait même au moment où ils avaient débarqués, et la raison était certainement la même qu'à l'escale précédente. Il devait se sentir frustré de ne pouvoir voir ce nouvel endroit. Et Zoro était sûr que cette ville lui plairait, lui rappelant sûrement des souvenirs.

Discrètement, il fit glisser sa main droite de sa jambe à celle de Sanji. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement au contact inattendu, mais ne chercha pas pour autant à se dégager. Au contraire, il amena sa propre main sur celle de Zoro et la serra doucement. La main du bretteur se retrouva enveloppée par une chaleur douce, celle de la cuisse de Sanji d'un côté et celle de sa paume de l'autre. Et il n'avait aucune envie de s'en soustraire.

Mais il en fut bien obligé quand leurs amis se relevèrent et qu'ils durent en faire de même. Nami se chargea de payer leur addition, tout en marchandant comme à son habitude, tandis que les autres commençaient déjà à sortir du restaurant et à s'éparpiller dans la ville. Zoro entendit Franky pousser la porte en marmonnant qu'il devait trouver le vieux Satoru. Le cyborg semblait bien décidé à percer les secrets de cette ville, et le sabreur supposa qu'elle lui rappelait aussi un peu sa ville natale, où l'eau était également très présente.

— On va voir le marché ? demanda soudain Sanji en le tirant par la manche.

Zoro fit un rapide tour d'horizon et remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers encore à l'intérieur, hormis leur navigatrice qui essayait encore de baisser la note.

— On y va, répondit-il alors.

Ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur la place principale où se trouvaient les étalages de nombreux commerçants. Ils se rapprochèrent mais Zoro ne tarda pas à remarquer que la plupart commençait à tout remballer.

— On dirait qu'ils s'en vont, informa-t-il Sanji.

— Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

— Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

— Bah va demander !

— A ce que je sache c'est la vue que tu as perdu, pas la capacité de parler !

Le ton était monté rapidement et quelques passants commençaient à les regarder étrangement. Zoro n'en avait rien à faire. Il regarda Sanji se retenir de s'énerver plus, puis grogner d'irritation et se diriger tant bien que mal vers les étals. Il se prit une première fois les pieds dans un sac qui trainait, mais son sens de l'équilibre l'empêcha de tomber. Un peu plus loin par contre, une caisse de bouteilles en verre vides barrait son chemin et Zoro réagit aussitôt. Il se rapprocha de lui et lorsqu'il buta dedans comme prévu, il le stabilisa de ses deux mains sur sa taille. C'était une chose de le laisser se débrouiller, mais c'en était une autre quand cela risquait de devenir dangereux pour lui.

Il entendit à peine le merci bougonné par le cuistot, dont la fierté en avait pris un petit coup. Il l'aida à se diriger vers une femme qui semblait sympathique.

— Excusez-moi, l'interpella alors Sanji. Pourquoi vous remballez tout comme ça ?

— C'est pour le concours mon petit, répondit-elle.

— Le concours ?

— Oui, ça se passe ici alors on doit tout enlever pour faire de la place. Ils vont commencer à installer les estrades et tout ce qu'il faut.

— Ah, d'accord… Et vous reviendrez bientôt ? demanda-t-il ensuite, inquiet de savoir s'ils pourraient se ravitailler avant de partir.

— Probablement après-demain, s'ils ne mettent pas trop de temps à démonter.

— D'accord. Merci Madame.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite et c'est lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix que Sanji reprit la parole.

— C'est bien notre veine. Comment on va faire ?

— Peut-être qu'il y a des boutiques en ville ? Il n'y a peut-être pas que le marché.

— Oui, mais ce sera plus cher.

— On verra. De toute façon ça m'étonnerait qu'on parte dès la fin du concours. A mon avis on sera encore là après-demain.

— J'espère, soupira Sanji, résigné. On fait quoi en attendant ?

— On pourrait visiter un peu la ville… et trouver une chambre d'hôtel aussi.

Le visage de Sanji sembla s'illuminer à cette dernière proposition.

— Avec ce concours j'espère qu'il y en aura de libre.

— J'espère aussi, répondit Zoro, qui ne voulait absolument pas perdre cette occasion de rester seul avec Sanji.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne soient pas forcés de retourner passer la nuit sur le Sunny avec les autres.

Ils se mirent donc en quête d'un hôtel, s'étant mis d'accord pour en chercher un un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Tant qu'à faire, cela serait encore mieux si aucun de leurs _nakama_ ne dormaient dans le même qu'eux. Ils arpentèrent donc les pontons, Zoro expliquant le nom et la situation de chaque hôtel qu'ils rencontraient. Mais Sanji ne semblait jamais satisfait. Après plus d'une heure de recherche, ils se retrouvèrent dans une partie beaucoup moins animée de la ville. Elle se trouvait en périphérie et la pleine mer s'étendait juste derrière les maisons. Ils y trouvèrent l'établissement parfait. Il était propret et à l'apparence bien tenu. Le quartier était reculé donc tranquille et presque silencieux. Ils s'empressèrent d'y entrer et eurent l'heureuse surprise de découvrir que plusieurs chambres étaient encore libres. Ils choisirent celle avec le plus grand lit disponible, faisant sourire la gérante, et payèrent pour leur première nuit.

Ils montèrent ensuite au deuxième et dernier étage et trouvèrent leur chambre au bout du petit couloir. Elle était incroyablement lumineuse, probablement grâce au fait qu'elle se trouvait en périphérie de la ville, et la fenêtre avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Le lit était énorme et à l'apparence très confortable. Il occupait une bonne partie de la pièce, ne laissant de la place que pour une chaise et une petite table, ainsi qu'une petite pièce attenante où se trouvait une minuscule salle de bain. L'endroit était parfait.

Ils déposèrent leurs sacs avec les quelques affaires de rechange qu'ils avaient pris avec eux sur le plancher en bois et s'assirent sur le lit. Le matelas était moelleux tout en restant assez ferme. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence de longues minutes, appréciant le calme et le fait de ne se retrouver que tous les deux.

— Tu veux rester ici ou retourner en ville ? demanda finalement Zoro.

Il était encore tôt, et ce serait dommage de rester enfermé dans cette chambre, même s'il savait qu'ils ne manqueraient certainement pas d'idées pour passer le temps.

Sanji hésita puis sembla réaliser quelque chose.

— Si on veut manger ce soir il va falloir ressortir. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait beaucoup de restaurants par ici.

Son raisonnement tenait la route. Le sabreur ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de restaurant ni d'auberge dans les environs. Avec un peu de regret, il se releva et ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour reprendre le chemin du centre-ville.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Franky était revenu au port et avait trouvé avec peu de mal le fameux Satoru. Devant son enthousiasme, le vieil homme avait accepté de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du système. Il l'avait entraîné sous la ville, à bord d'un petit sous-marin, et il avait découvert un mécanisme fabuleux. Une armature métallique soutenait les maisons, fixée sur un système de flotteurs ingénieux. Le vieux Satoru lui expliqua que ces armatures pouvaient se détacher pour former des petits groupes de maisons. En cas de tempête, la flexibilité obtenue permettait aux maisons de résister plus facilement à la force des éléments. Il y avait aussi tout autour de la ville, de grandes hélices qui pouvaient tourner indépendamment les unes des autres et qui permettait de ramener la ville à son point d'origine lorsqu'elle avait un peu trop dérivé. Le cyborg prenait mentalement énormément de notes, cherchant déjà à savoir ce que ces nouvelles connaissances pourraient lui apporter pour ses propres inventions.

Lorsqu'il refit surface et qu'il se sépara du vieux Satoru en le remerciant de tout cœur, il remonta à bord du Sunny et partit s'enfermer dans son atelier, faisant des plans de la ville et de tous les mécanismes qu'il avait découvert ces dernières heures.

* * *

De retour en centre-ville, Zoro et Sanji avaient décidé de profiter de leur temps libre pour pourvoir à leurs vices respectifs. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un magasin d'alcool, et le sabreur fut surpris de constater non seulement la quantité des produits proposés, mais aussi leurs qualités. Il était facile d'oublier qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine mer et que la ville subsistait en partie grâce aux ravitaillements qu'ils recevaient de l'île voisine.

Il finit par acheter plusieurs bouteilles à un prix correct, et Sanji trouva aussi sa marque de cigarettes préférée dans la partie du magasin réservée au tabac, cigarettes et autres cigares.

Ils ressortirent et flânèrent dans les rues. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et la foule commençait à diminuer sur les pontons à mesure que la luminosité descendait. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une librairie à la demande de Sanji où il s'enquit de livres traitant d'All Blue ou de cuisine. Avec l'aide de Zoro, il les feuilleta et en choisit un de chaque, impatient une nouvelle fois de retrouver la vue pour les découvrir. Il se doutait bien que celui sur All Blue ne lui apporterait aucune information nouvelle, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait, mais c'était toujours agréable de se plonger une nouvelle fois dans cette histoire de mer légendaire. Chaque fois il se sentait un peu plus proche de son rêve.

Finalement, la faim se fit sentir et ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant familial. La nourriture était certes basique, mais les prix étaient attractifs et c'était tout ce qui leur importait. Même si Sanji ne put s'empêcher des commentaires tout au long du repas. Mais étrangement, au lieu de l'exaspérer, Zoro trouva cela plutôt attendrissant. Quand Sanji parlait de cuisine, il avait toujours cette expression réjouie et ce sourire rayonnant qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Après leur repas, ils prirent la direction de leur hôtel d'un pas rapide. La nuit était maintenant tombée et la température avec elle. Après quelques détours, ils finirent par le retrouver et par monter rapidement dans leur chambre. Il y faisait agréablement chaud et ils se détendirent. Sanji partit prendre une douche rapide pendant que Zoro retira ses bottes et ses _katana_ et s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit et les jambes étendues devant lui. Il ouvrit l'une des bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt et en bu quelques gorgées. Il laissa un grognement appréciateur se former dans sa gorge avant d'en reprendre quelques lampées.

Sanji ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de jogging qu'il portait habituellement pour dormir. Zoro reposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet et se redressa légèrement, appréciant la vue. Le cuistot lui tournait le dos et tentait de plier ses vêtements comme il le pouvait pour ne pas trop les froisser. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui attira le regard de Zoro. Non, c'était plutôt quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher et qui s'écoulaient lentement le long du dos musclé de Sanji. Il en suivit une en particulier, plus rapide que les autres, qui descendit le long des reins du cuistot avant de se perdre dans la taille de son pantalon.

Zoro déglutit, la bouche soudain sèche, et remonta son regard lorsque Sanji se retourna. Il partit du V parfaitement dessiné, remonta le long des abdominaux tout aussi marqués, puis les pectoraux, le cou, long et fin, le visage à la mâchoire carrée, le nez fin et légèrement retroussé, et enfin ces yeux d'un bleu qui ferait pâlir l'océan. Ses paupières légèrement tombantes étaient à moitié fermées, et il semblait hésiter.

Impatient, Zoro se pencha et remercia la faible superficie de la pièce lorsqu'il réussit à atteindre Sanji sans se relever. Il encadra ses hanches de ses mains et l'attira à lui. Sanji se laissa faire, et lorsque ses genoux butèrent dans le lit, il y grimpa. Zoro le dirigea et il se retrouva en quelques secondes à califourchon sur les jambes toujours étendues du bretteur.

Perdant un peu de son hésitation, Sanji se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, se dirigeant grâce à ses mains qu'il avait posées sur ses joues. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques secondes, restant sages et réservés.

— Tu sens l'alcool, remarqua soudain Sanji en se détachant légèrement de ses lèvres.

— J'ai ouvert une bouteille, avoua Zoro.

A sa surprise, Sanji tendit la main et Zoro comprit de suite. Il attrapa la bouteille et la lui donna, et le Cook ne perdit pas de temps pour la porter à ses lèvres. La vision était particulièrement sexy. Il avait juste devant les yeux le torse blanc et musclé de Sanji, et la vue de sa pomme d'Adam remuant à chaque fois qu'il avalait une gorgée était captivante.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il abaissa bientôt la bouteille et reprit son activité première de l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et Zoro s'empressa de lui donner accès à sa bouche. Le goût de l'alcool se mêlait à celui propre à Sanji, et le mélange était enivrant. Tout en essayant de rester maître de soi, Zoro prit la bouteille des mains de Sanji et la reposa en sécurité sur le chevet. Les mains à nouveau libres, il les posa sur le torse de son amant, parcourant ses flancs et son ventre de ses paumes. Il sentit la peau frémir sous son toucher, et Sanji gémit légèrement contre sa bouche.

Sanji retira lentement ses mains de ses joues et les remonta vers ses cheveux. Ses longs doigts frôlèrent ses boucles d'oreilles qui tintèrent dans le silence de la pièce. Zoro soupira de bien-être. Il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant, n'ayant jamais vraiment pris le temps de profiter de ses conquêtes. Il avait toujours fait ça en vitesse, entre deux voyages, sans prendre le temps de connaître son partenaire, sans même vraiment en avoir envie. Mais avec Sanji c'était différent. Il voulait caresser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, découvrir chaque recoin de son corps. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, lui montrer qu'il était sérieux. Il ressentait une certaine appréhension chez son ami, et il ne savait pas si c'était un manque de confiance en lui parce qu'il ne voyait pas, ou parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, ou bien pourquoi pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'une fois le matin arrivé, Zoro le largue comme une vieille chaussette. Mais Zoro n'était pas comme ça, et il allait lui prouver.

Les mains fines redescendirent sur ses épaules musclées, puis le long de ses bras. Elles trouvèrent la grande écharpe rouge qui lui servait de ceinture et commencèrent à essayer de la dénouer. Zoro l'aida au bout de quelques minutes infructueuses, et bientôt, il retira les manches de son manteau. Sanji ne perdit pas de temps et laissa ses mains explorer ce torse mis à découvert. Il semblait vouloir compenser ce qu'il ne voyait pas par le toucher, et cela ne déplaisait pas à Zoro. C'était vraiment agréable et excitant d'avoir ces mains si fermes et sûres d'elles le caresser ainsi.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, l'échange gagnant chaque fois un peu plus en intensité. Zoro laissa ses mains descendre toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se glissent sous l'élastique du pantalon de Sanji. Ses paumes se refermèrent sur ses fesses et les hanches de Sanji firent un mouvement involontaire vers l'avant, faisant se rencontrer leurs bas-ventres. Tous deux grognèrent sous l'assaut de la vague de plaisir qui les assaillit.

Sanji brisa le baiser quelques secondes, comme incapable de se contenir. Il reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il dévora littéralement sa bouche et Zoro fut plus qu'heureux de le laisser faire à sa guise. Sa langue était ferme et volontaire contre la sienne, traçant chaque recoin de sa bouche. Puis ses dents attrapèrent sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant, la suçotant, si bien que lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle avait considérablement rougi et gonflé. Il fit ensuite quelque chose qui fit perdre à Zoro le peu de restriction qu'il avait encore. Il attrapa sa langue entre ses lèvres et la suçota à pleine bouche, sa propre langue venant titiller le bout de la sienne.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du bretteur, et ce dernier sentit le corps de Sanji frémir en réponse. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon. En fait, avant Sanji, il n'avait pas vraiment embrassé. C'était un geste beaucoup trop intime à faire avec des inconnus. Alors non, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Pourtant, le blondinet semblait vouloir bousculer tout ça. Et Zoro adorait toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Il en voulait plus. Maintenant.

Avec effort, il mit un terme à l'échange en plaquant une main contre le torse de Sanji et en le repoussant.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— Si on continue comme ça je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre d'avoir retrouvé la vue ?

Le silence et une expression perplexe sur le visage de son amant lui répondit.

— Comme ce sera la première fois… avec tes idées romantiques à la con et tout…, se vit-il le besoin de préciser maladroitement.

— C'est vrai que ça aurait été mieux, répondit finalement Sanji. Mais c'est l'occasion unique. Qui sait quand je la retrouverai ? Et on n'aura peut-être pas le temps de faire ça à ce moment-là… alors tant pis.

— Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

— Non.

La réponse était ferme et Zoro décida de la respecter. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il entoura la taille du cuistot et les fit basculer sur le matelas. Il se retrouva allongé au-dessus de Sanji. Dans l'action, ses cheveux s'étaient éparpillés sur son visage, alors il les dégagea doucement avant de reprendre possession de cette bouche, cette fois selon ses propres termes.

Mais il la relâcha bientôt, avide de découvrir de nouvelles parties de ce corps parfait. Il recouvrit sa joue droite, puis sa mâchoire de baisers papillon avant de s'attarder dans son cou. Il laissa le bout de son nez effleurer la peau fine derrière son oreille avant que ses lèvres ne se referment sur son lobe. Il le mordilla doucement, puis l'embrassa à bouche ouverte comme pour l'apaiser après une morsure un peu plus forte que les autres. Il le relâcha ensuite et redescendit dans son long cou, ses mains parcourant avidement son torse et ses flancs. Il s'attarda un instant dans le creux de son cou pour reprendre son souffle, posant ses lèvres sur la peau chaude et parfumée. Il sentait le cœur de Sanji battre à toute allure, et son torse se soulever rapidement au grès de sa respiration chaotique. L'une de ses mains était agrippée dans ses cheveux verts, l'autre empoignait le drap comme pour chercher un point d'ancrage dans la réalité.

Zoro sentait son excitation grimper à des niveaux jamais atteints. S'il avait su que le corps de Sanji le ferait réagir ainsi, peut-être aurait-il cédé un peu plus tôt à la tentation. Et l'effet semblait être réciproque si les réactions de Sanji en étaient la preuve. Mais malgré cela, et contrairement à ce matin, son partenaire semblait plus réservé, et malgré quelques moments où sa confiance en lui paraissait prendre le dessus, la plupart du temps il était plus soumis et hésitant dans ses gestes.

Encore une fois Zoro se demanda quelle en pouvait être la raison. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer en novice effrayé par l'inconnu. Même si cette idée qu'il ait pu déjà coucher avec d'autres hommes était déplaisante et laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche du bretteur, il était quasiment persuadé que ce genre de choses s'était déjà produit. Donc il ne restait plus qu'une seule raison plausible à son comportement. Il devait se sentir en position inférieure du fait d'avoir un sens en moins que Zoro. Et il pouvait le comprendre. Ne pouvant voir, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, il devait se reposer sur tous ses autres sens, et même si cela pouvait décupler les sensations, cela devait rester néanmoins déconcertant. Et il ne voyait qu'un moyen pour rétablir l'équilibre.

Il laissa ses mains parcourir une dernière fois son torse, les remontant lentement le long des muscles, frôlant les tétons durcis, puis encadra la tête de Sanji de ses coudes et mit un peu d'espace entre eux pour pouvoir observer son visage.

— Tu veux le faire ? demanda-t-il en voyant les sourcils en vrille de son amant se froncer.

— Qu… quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu veux prendre le contrôle ? réitéra-t-il sa question, essayant de ne pas être trop cru dans sa façon de parler.

Il lui laissa le temps d'y réfléchir, se contentant de l'observer en silence.

— Ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Non, répondit-il simplement.

Il l'avait déjà fait et l'expérience n'avait pas été désagréable, loin de là. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, mais avec Sanji c'était différent. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux, leur esprit de compétition, cette envie d'être meilleur que l'autre, cette force qu'ils partageaient et cette fierté sans faille faisaient que pour Zoro, ils étaient à égalité. Et cela valait aussi pour le sexe. Il n'y avait pas de dominant ni de dominé dans leur relation. En tout cas Zoro refusait qu'il y ait cette hiérarchie infondée entre eux.

— Non, vas-y…, décida finalement son partenaire.

Zoro en resta sans voix, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il le fixa longuement, cherchant à déterminer sur son visage s'il était sérieux ou non. N'y décelant aucune hésitation, il comprit que sa décision était mûrement réfléchie et il décida de la respecter.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda nerveusement Sanji après ce trop long silence de sa part.

Il commençait à s'agiter sous lui, et il tournait la tête presque avec timidité comme pour essayer d'échapper à son regard.

— Tu es sûr ? ne put tout de même s'empêcher de s'assurer Zoro.

— Ouais, mais ne t'y habitue pas, la prochaine fois on change, répondit Sanji avec un brin de défi dans la voix.

— Ok, accepta Zoro un sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait hâte que le cuistot retrouve la vue, et avec elle son caractère bien trempé. Il n'osait imaginer l'effet que cela lui ferait de se mesurer à Sanji pour la dominance. Il en frissonna d'anticipation, puis décida de libérer Sanji de la pression de son regard sur lui. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et retira son _haramaki_ , le jetant quelque part dans la chambre, avant de se rallonger sur son partenaire, un coude sur le matelas pour maintenir son poids et ne pas l'écraser trop. Ils étaient à présent au même stade niveau vêtements, et il ne put réprimer un grognement lorsque leurs torses se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau.

Il avait moins de possibilités dans cette position, alors au lieu d'utiliser ses mains pour parcourir son corps, il encadra la mâchoire de Sanji avec l'une d'entre elle, tandis que l'autre, limitée dans ses mouvements, se perdit dans les mèches blondes, jouant avec elles doucement. Il l'embrassa alors minutieusement, prenant son temps pour découvrir une nouvelle fois sa bouche et en mémoriser les moindres détails, prenant mentalement note des endroits les plus sensibles.

Plus libre de ses mouvements, et un peu plus sûr de lui, Sanji profita de la position pour laisser ses mains vagabonder le long des muscles de son dos, descendant parfois dangereusement bas. Une nouvelle fois, il semblait vouloir utiliser ses autres sens, notamment son toucher, pour profiter pleinement du moment et se faire une image mentale de la situation. Zoro sentait son excitation grandir contre la sienne.

Après quelques minutes, Sanji écarta ses longues jambes pour le laisser s'installer entre elles, amplifiant encore plus le contact entre leurs deux corps. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent ensuite autour des siennes tandis que ses mains se faufilèrent sous le pantalon noir pour agripper ses fesses musclées. Zoro frissonna une nouvelle fois sous les sensations. Il sentait la force et la puissance des jambes autour de lui, et c'était quelque chose de grisant de savoir que des armes aussi mortelles pouvaient aussi être si aguichantes et excitantes. Il remonta l'une d'entre elle avec sa main gauche, et Sanji la cala contre sa hanche. Il en profita pour la parcourir de sa main, sentant les muscles puissants même au travers du tissu du pantalon. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que leurs vêtements étaient devenus trop présents, trop gênants.

Il relâcha la bouche de son amant, en profitant pour prendre une grande gorgée d'air, puis se redressa à nouveau sur ses genoux et tira sur le pantalon de Sanji pour le lui enlever. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, celui-ci leva ses hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche, puis n'attendit pas d'être libéré du vêtement pour commencer à tirer sur celui de Zoro. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en sous-vêtements et le bretteur ne perdit pas une seconde avant de reprendre où il en était.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur le ventre de Sanji, l'embrassant tendrement, avant de descendre encore un peu plus, jusqu'à l'élastique qui barrait sa route. Il massa d'une main la bosse bien visible sous le dernier tissu en place. Il s'apprêtait à soulever l'élastique quand une main sur sa nuque l'incita à remonter. Il obtempéra sans protester et étudia son visage quelques secondes. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et retombaient sur le matelas, encadrant sa tête et dévoilant les deux yeux bleus. Ses pommettes étaient rosies et sa bouche entrouverte. Incapable de résister devant cette vision excitante, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre sa joue.

Il allait retirer sa main de l'entrejambe de Sanji quand celui-ci l'en empêcha, l'accompagnant même pour continuer ses mouvements. Zoro comprit alors qu'il ne souhaitait pas trop d'intimité pour cette première fois, et que seules les mains seraient autorisées dans cette zone. C'était probablement un aveu de vulnérabilité de sa part, et le bretteur décida d'honorer son courage en n'insistant pas. Il y aurait encore bien d'autres occasions où il pourrait découvrir en détail cette partie de son anatomie.

Rapidement, Sanji commença à tirer sur le sous-vêtement de Zoro pour le retirer, comme s'il avait hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses et mettre un terme à son embarras. Le bretteur le laissa faire et lui retira le sien, prenant ensuite le temps de s'asseoir pour finir d'enlever le sien et de le jeter derrière lui. Il regarda Sanji se retourner aussitôt sur le ventre et fronça légèrement les sourcils de contrariété. Mais encore une fois, il le laissa faire à sa guise et ne chercha pas à protester, essayant de se mettre à sa place et se disant dans un coin de sa tête qu'ils auraient peut-être tout de même dû attendre qu'il retrouve la vue. Mais il refusa de remettre en cause sa décision et d'arrêter là. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà allés bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter maintenant. Bien sûr, si Sanji lui demandait il le ferait sans hésiter, mais tant qu'il ne disait rien, il continuerait en faisant comme s'il ne remarquait pas sa nervosité.

Avide de retrouver le contact avec sa peau, il s'allongea une nouvelle fois contre lui, embrassant l'arrondi de son épaule, puis son cou. Sanji tourna alors la tête vers lui et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Ne perdant pas de temps, Zoro tendit le bras et attrapa un petit flacon d'huile qu'il avait acheté discrètement dans la journée et posé sur le chevet à côté de sa bouteille d'alcool. Il s'en enduisit les doigts et descendit le dos de sa main le long de son dos tendu, caressant la courbure de ses fesses avant de se mettre au travail. Il commença doucement, faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucun geste ne soit une surprise pour Sanji. Il voulait qu'il se sente en sécurité, et lui rappeler qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Mais lorsqu'il ne broncha pas, ondulant même légèrement des hanches pour l'inciter à continuer, il accéléra le rythme et le prépara méthodiquement et soigneusement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix étouffée de Sanji s'éleva.

— Vas-y, je suis pas en sucre.

Zoro releva le regard. Son visage était à moitié enfouit dans son manteau vert, et sa main gauche l'agrippait fermement. Mais son expression était assurée et ferme, et contenait une pointe d'impatience.

— Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? se vit-il demander, à la fois curieux et légèrement inquiet des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir s'il se pressait trop et que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ! s'indigna Sanji. Maintenant magne-toi si tu ne veux pas que je revienne sur ta proposition.

Zoro acquiesça rapidement de la tête, oubliant que Sanji ne pouvait le voir, et fit un dernier mouvement de poignet avant de retirer ses doigts. Il entendit son partenaire réprimer un léger grognement de surprise. Rapidement, il s'enduisit généreusement d'huile et se mit en place. Il guida Sanji en soulevant ses hanches, lui indiquant de se positionner à quatre pattes pour plus de facilité. Il sentit Sanji frémir d'impatience sous lui, et cambrer ses reins pour l'inciter à accélérer. La première poussée fit souffler son amant d'inconfort et il se força à prendre son temps, lui laisser quelques instants pour s'habituer à la sensation. En appui sur ses poings de chaque côté du corps de Sanji, son torse collé contre son dos, il étudiait chaque mouvement, chaque respiration qu'il émettait. Lorsqu'il estima qu'il pouvait continuer, il s'enfonça davantage en lui, centimètre par centimètre. L'étroitesse et la pression exercée sur sa virilité rendait sa retenue difficile. Heureusement, Sanji n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait peur d'un peu de douleur ou d'inconfort, et rapidement, il lui demanda de commencer à bouger.

Lentement, il fit un premier mouvement de va-et-vient, puis accéléra au fur et à mesure. Le plaisir s'accrût exponentiellement et Sanji commença à émettre quelques sons indiquant qu'il ressentait la même chose. A mesure que le rythme s'accélérait, il sentit le besoin de se redresser. Il encadra les hanches de son amant de ses mains et continua ses mouvements, grisé de constater que Sanji les accompagnaient en parfaite synchronisation. Les souffles se raccourcirent, les grognements et gémissement envahirent le silence de la pièce. Le claquement de la peau contre la peau était addictif. Sous l'effort, Zoro sentit sa transpiration s'écouler le long de son torse et de son dos.

A la demande de Sanji, il accéléra encore plus, et exerça des poussées plus fortes, plus puissantes. Sous les coups de plus en plus brutaux, les bras de Sanji lâchèrent. Il se retint sur ses coudes, la tête pendant entre ses épaules. Les sensations étaient trop fortes, trop vives. Le plaisir envahissait tout son être. Le changement d'angle permit à Zoro de trouver son point sensible, et sa réaction fut si intense qu'il le comprit immédiatement et se concentra sans relâche sur cette zone.

Une lumière blanche, éclatante, apparut derrière ses paupières. Le contraste que cela représentait avec le noir complet qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant trop longtemps était tel que son plaisir en fut décuplé. Une partie de son esprit espérait, priait pour qu'il retrouve la vue à cet instant. Mais tout ce qu'il perçut fut les bruits autour de lui. Le tintement des boucles d'oreille de Zoro, en coordination avec ses poussées, le claquement de leurs peaux s'entrechoquant, les grognements qu'émettait son amant. Et puis le toucher. La sensation du sexe de Zoro glissant en lui, ses mains agrippant ses hanches, qui laisseraient probablement des marques sur sa peau marquant si vite. La sensation des gouttes de sueur du bretteur tombant sur ses reins. Tout était si étourdissant et enivrant.

A bout de force, il laissa son torse reposer sur le matelas, sentant le manteau de Zoro sous lui, son odeur l'entourant et l'enveloppant. A cet instant, tout était Zoro. Comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle où plus rien d'autre n'existait. C'était un endroit qu'il ne voulait plus quitter.

Les mains du bretteur remontèrent sur ses reins, prenant appui dessus et le faisant se cambrer encore plus. Il sentait la fin se rapprocher, et si les mouvements de moins en moins ordonnés de Zoro en était la preuve, c'était aussi le cas pour lui.

Un feulement quitta sa gorge lorsque Zoro faufila une main entre son corps et le matelas et saisit son érection douloureuse. Il exerça les mêmes mouvements avec son poignet qu'avec ses hanches, en parfaite coordination, et Sanji perdit totalement le peu de maîtrise qui lui restait. Il mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'il répétait sans cesse le prénom de Zoro, comme un mantra. Les mouvements du bretteur devinrent brouillons, mais une poussée plus forte que les autres pilonna un grand coup sa zone sensible et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour se libérer en tremblant entre les doigts de Zoro. Deux poussées à peine plus tard, ce dernier le suivit de l'autre côté. Il le sentit se déverser en lui en plusieurs spasmes, puis s'effondrer sur lui, à bout de souffle et de force. Son poids l'enfonçait dans le matelas, mais il se surprit à ne pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, c'était quelque chose de plutôt réconfortant.

Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes au cours desquelles ils essayèrent de reprendre leurs esprits et luttèrent pour retrouver une respiration à peu près régulière, il commença à bouger d'inconfort.

— Dégage, lui ordonna-t-il alors, sans trop de méchanceté dans la voix, tout en essayant de le repousser.

Le bretteur mit quelque secondes mais finit tout de même par se retirer et s'allonger contre lui, faisant attention de ne pas l'accabler de son poids. Il posa tout de même son bras sur sa taille, recherchant un minimum de contact.

Sanji profita de sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée pour se retourner et faire face à son amant. La respiration de celui-ci commençait déjà à diminuer, signe qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

— Fainéant, s'amusa-t-il à le charrier en portant sa main à son cou, puis sa joue, la caressant doucement de son pouce.

— Facile à dire pour toi, c'est moi qui ai fait tout le travail, riposta-t-il d'une voix endormie.

— Je pensais que tu avais plus d'endurance que ça…

— La ferme, s'amusa Zoro, sachant pertinemment qu'il disait cela pour le taquiner.

— Tu verras la prochaine fois, je t'apprendrais, continua Sanji avant de réprimer un bâillement.

— J'y compte bien, murmura Zoro avant de se taire.

De longues minutes silencieuses passèrent et Sanji supposa qu'il s'était endormi. Il aurait bien fumé une dernière cigarette avant d'en faire de même, mais bien calé dans les bras de Zoro, enveloppé par son odeur, son souffle chaud contre sa joue, il n'en eut pas le courage. Il recala alors sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, assouvi et heureux.


	17. Chapter 17

Sanji reprit conscience tout doucement. Le léger balancement, la douce lumière filtrant à travers ses paupières, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé. Mais le confort d'un vrai lit, la chaleur d'un corps près de lui, du corps de Zoro, le firent soupirer de bien-être. Il était bien. Tellement bien. Un sourire étira paresseusement ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela la veille. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et ouvrit les yeux, tombant directement sur le visage endormi de Zoro. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas bougé de la nuit, si ce n'était leurs jambes qui s'étaient entremêlées pour plus de confort, ou le bras de Sanji qui s'était insinué autour de la taille de son amant.

Il passa de longs instants à contempler son visage. Il paraissait si jeune quand il dormait, quand il n'avait pas toutes ces marques d'inquiétudes ou ces sourcils froncés habituels. Il caressa doucement sa joue de sa main, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Son regard descendit ensuite sur son épaule, son flanc, et sur la petite partie de ses fesses visible dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il descendit sa main le long des courbes, frôlant la peau sombre, la faisant frissonner. Puis sa main se referma sur sa fesse, et d'une pression, ramena un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Le geste ne l'avait même pas dérangé, et il continuait de dormir paisiblement. Ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage et s'attardèrent sur les longs cils verts de ses paupières.

Et là il se figea. Sa main se crispa, probablement douloureusement, sur la fesse qu'elle enveloppait encore. Il se redressa brusquement et s'assit dans le lit.

— Merde, je vois ! s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

Inconsciemment, il porta sa main à ses yeux sans les toucher, promenant son regard rapidement autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était vraiment réel ? Pour s'en assurer, il se pinça le bras et laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Un énorme sourire fendit son visage en deux, et il se retourna vers Zoro qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

— Zoro ! Réveille-toi ! s'écria-t-il en riant.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur sa taille et d'une main sur l'épaule le fit basculer sur le dos. Le bretteur grogna sourdement, pas vraiment heureux de se faire réveiller ainsi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna-t-il tout en se faisant secouer par Sanji.

— Ouvre les yeux, insista ce dernier.

— Ils sont ouverts…

— Menteur, je vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas ouverts, s'amusa Sanji.

Il vit Zoro marquer un temps d'arrêt, la bouche ouverte sur sa dernière réplique qui ne sortit pas. Lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux, ou plutôt son œil, et Sanji attendit sa réaction. Quand le bretteur vit les deux globes bleus braqués sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher un juron.

— Putain de merde !

Sanji acquiesça de la tête frénétiquement.

— Tu vois ! s'écria Zoro le sourire aux lèvres en se redressant et en le serrant dans ses bras.

Sanji le pressa contre lui et posa son menton contre son épaule, partageant sa joie avec Zoro.

— Ce n'est peut-être que temporaire…, rappela-t-il comme pour les faire redescendre sur terre.

— Même si c'est le cas ce sera toujours un pas de plus vers la guérison totale.

Il sourit à cet optimisme. Mais pour une fois, lui aussi y crut.

— Laisse-moi te regarder, murmura-t-il en se reculant pour pouvoir voir le visage de Zoro.

Il l'encadra de ses mains et l'étudia de longs instants. Il voulait graver chaque détail dans sa tête, au cas où il ne pourrait plus le faire dans quelques heures. Zoro se laissait faire, le regardant tranquillement, ses bras entourant fermement sa taille.

Puis ses yeux descendirent sur le reste de son corps, son cou, son torse. Il se rappela sa blessure récente et se recula encore plus, puis tira sur les draps pour la dévoiler. Elle était belle, mais ce n'était pas étonnant vue les capacités de Chopper. Elle était encore un peu rouge, mais rien d'inquiétant.

— Elle ne disparaitra jamais vraiment, mais elle va finir par s'estomper, lui apprit Zoro d'une voix douce.

Son regard vert n'avait pas quitté son visage, étudiant chaque réaction.

— Et la Marque des Esprits ? demanda Sanji.

— Il en reste un peu, là, répondit-il en montrant la cicatrice en elle-même.

Il discernait en effet encore quelques parties noires le long de la ligne de suture.

— Chopper a dit qu'elle aura complètement disparu d'ici un jour ou deux.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'usage de ses yeux. La lance était encore plantée dans le flanc de Zoro, le sang s'écoulant de la plaie, doucement mais sûrement.

— J'ai eu tellement peur ce jour-là, avoua-t-il.

Il se souvenait encore de la crainte qu'il avait eue que Zoro ne tienne pas jusqu'au Sunny, ou qu'il succombe une fois la lance retirée.

— C'est du passé, tout va bien maintenant, le rassura son amant.

— Hm hm, je sais.

Pour penser à autre chose, il inspecta aussi la cicatrice du point de sortie de la lance, dans son dos. Celle-ci était plus petite et avait guéri plus vite. Satisfait, il reporta son regard sur le visage de Zoro.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? lui demanda celui-ci. Tu veux aller en ville ?

— Oui… mais plus tard, répondit-il, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Sans plus attendre, il combla la distance entre eux et s'empara de sa bouche. Après une seconde de surprise, Zoro répondit à son baiser et ils retrouvèrent le rythme qu'ils avaient mis en place la veille.

Sanji était bien décidé à revivre l'expérience du jour précédent, mais cette fois-ci avec un sens en plus. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir perdu patience, parce que quelque chose lui disait que s'il n'avait pas cédé à ses impulsions, il n'aurait pas retrouvé la vue ce matin. C'est donc avec une ardeur toute particulière qu'il embrassa Zoro. Il avait rapidement compris que c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire avec le bretteur. Malgré les apparences, il avait découvert que Zoro embrassait très bien, et il ne s'en lasserait certainement jamais.

Il ne perdit pas pour autant son but, et tout en jouant avec sa langue, il laissa ses mains parcourir son corps nu. Il se sentait plus sûr de lui que la veille, plus entreprenant. Et s'il en croyait sa respiration toujours plus rapide, Zoro l'appréciait. Une des mains du bretteur vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre exerçait une forte pression dans son dos pour coller toujours plus leurs torses l'un à l'autre.

Lentement, il se pencha en avant, entraînant Zoro avec lui, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés. Il sentit une jambe de Zoro se poser sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, tandis que leurs bassins ondulaient doucement l'un contre l'autre. A bout de souffle, Sanji retira sa bouche de la sienne et prit quelques centimètres de recul pour pouvoir observer son amant.

Celui-ci le regardait calmement, avec une douceur dans le regard qui surprit un peu Sanji. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il le regardait de cette façon, et combien de choses encore il avait manquées à cause de son handicap. Il ne voulait plus reperdre la vue, il ne voulait plus passer à côté de toutes ces choses. Malheureusement il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

— Tu regrettes ? demanda soudain Zoro.

— Quoi ?

— De ne pas avoir attendu.

— Non.

Son ton était déterminé, et c'est peut-être ce qui retint Zoro d'insister.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le provoqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il se pencha et posa un rapide bisou sur son nez avant de relever le regard et de chercher autour d'eux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer le petit flacon d'huile, posé à côté de la bouteille d'alcool vide sur la table jouxtant le lit.

— On devrait pas utiliser de protection ? se rendit-il soudain compte.

Il vit Zoro froncer les sourcils, se demandant probablement s'il le lui reprochait de ne pas en avoir utilisé la veille.

— Tu veux en utiliser ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Sanji honnêtement. Ce serait plus prudent non ?

— Je ne sais pas si on coure un vrai risque avec tous les tests que Chopper nous fait tous les mois, rétorqua Zoro.

Sanji n'y avait pas pensé. Il était vrai qu'avec un médecin comme Chopper, leur santé était entre de bonne main. S'il y avait eu un danger quelconque, le petit renne l'aurait détecté et les auraient informés aussitôt.

Au lieu de répondre, il se contenta donc de prendre la fiole dans les mains, faisant comprendre à Zoro qu'il était d'accord avec le cours des choses. Il se réinstalla confortablement au-dessus de lui, assis sur son ventre et ses jambes encadrant son corps. Il reprit ensuite possession de sa bouche, tout en descendant derrière lui sa main enduite d'huile. Le bretteur sursauta quand il comprit ce qu'il faisait.

— Attends, lui dit-il en agrippant son poignet et en l'empêchant de continuer de recouvrir d'huile le membre déjà tendu du bretteur.

— Tu ne voulais pas inverser les rôles ? réussit-il à demander après avoir retrouvé un peu ses esprits.

— La prochaine fois.

— Tu vas dire ça à chaque fois ? s'amusa Zoro.

— T'inquiète pas, tu vas y passer, répondit Sanji sur le même ton. J'ai juste une incroyable envie de te chevaucher.

Zoro en resta bouche bée et Sanji s'amusa de sa réaction. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé d'être si direct, mais il n'était pas mécontent de l'effet qu'il avait produit chez son amant. Ce dernier donna un léger coup de hanche vers le haut, probablement inconsciemment, tout en grognant sourdement. Ses larges mains encadrèrent ses reins et Sanji frissonna.

Il retira pourtant sa main et se pencha avec flexibilité, posant sa bouche sur l'une de ses clavicules. Il l'embrassa sensuellement, puis continua ainsi en descendant sur son torse. Il s'attarda sur l'un de ses pectoraux appréciant la sensation du muscle se contractant sous ses lèvres. Une soudaine impulsion le fit le mordre, suffisamment fort pour laisser une marque. Il entendit Zoro reprendre bruyamment sa respiration et il sourit contre la peau. Il embrassa et lécha la zone pour atténuer la douleur, puis continua sa route.

Il se recula un peu, maintenant assis sur ses hanches, leurs érections se frôlant à chacun de leurs gestes. Il poursuivit sa découverte du torse de son partenaire, s'attardant cette fois-ci sur la cicatrice. Il la suivit du bout de la langue pendant un moment. La sensation était étrange. Elle ne constituait parfois qu'en une simple petite saillie, mais par endroit, elle formait comme une petite vallée, suffisamment profonde pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue. La peau était dure voire calleuse sur certaines parties. Pourtant ce n'était pas désagréable, surtout quand Zoro réagissait comme il le faisait. Certaines zones paraissaient particulièrement sensibles, et il percevait les frissons faire tressaillir la peau de son ventre, de même qu'une fine chair de poule la déformer.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sanji se sentait parfaitement en contrôle de ce qu'il faisait. C'était tellement agréable qu'il sentait à peine les mains de Zoro parcourir doucement son dos et ses flancs, descendant parfois jusque sur ses fesses. Il était complètement perdu dans les sensations qu'il provoquait à son amant, heureux de pouvoir le satisfaire ainsi. La veille, il s'était senti presque inutile et avait laissé Zoro faire à sa guise. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point lui aussi pouvait lui faire plaisir, et pouvait lui faire perdre pieds.

Mais une main sur sa nuque le ramena à la réalité. Il se laissa guider et remonta le long de son corps. Toujours à califourchon sur Zoro, il posa ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête pour le soutenir et observa son visage. Il le regardait calmement, la confiance et l'affection clairement visibles dans son regard. Sanji en perdit un instant la capacité de respirer. Il avait devant les yeux ce qu'il avait voulu voir depuis bien longtemps. Et maintenant qu'il en était témoin, il avait un peu de mal à y croire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pourvoir voir tant de douceur dans le regard du bretteur, et de savoir que ce regard lui était uniquement destiné, il sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se contracter. Il s'attachait chaque seconde un peu plus à cet homme, et c'en était presque douloureux. Il se demanda vaguement ce que Zoro pouvait percevoir dans son propre regard, et, intimidé, il brisa le contact et ferma les yeux avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser fut plus lent, plus tendre encore que les précédents. Sanji n'en aurait jamais assez.

Profitant du fait que le bretteur était concentré sur sa bouche, Sanji redescendit à nouveau sa main et se prépara rapidement. Puis sans jamais retirer ses lèvres des siennes, il le dirigea d'une main ferme et l'aida à se glisser doucement en lui. Leurs respirations se bloquèrent quelques secondes et ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Mais Sanji ne se recula pas pour autant. Il posa son front contre le sien, et commença à onduler du bassin. Zoro avait à nouveau posé ses mains sur ses hanches, mais en dehors de ça, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Il semblait avoir compris que Sanji avait besoin de ce moment de contrôle, et il le laissait faire en toute confiance.

Sanji amplifia petit à petit ses mouvements, les rendant plus profonds, plus appuyés. Il commençait à être difficile de maintenir ce rythme lent, mais il tenterait de le garder aussi longtemps que possible. Doucement, il décolla son front humide du sien, puis enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Il déposa de légers baisers le long de son cou, puis ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son lobe. Sa langue joua avec ses boucles d'oreilles, les faisant tinter doucement. C'était un son qu'il aimait particulièrement, parce que c'était quelque chose d'unique à Zoro. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire derrière ces boucles d'oreilles, si toutefois il y en avait une, mais il découvrit que le bretteur appréciait pleinement ce geste, puisqu'il enserra plus fermement sa taille de ses bras puissants.

La respiration de plus en plus saccadée, Sanji décida de changer de rythme, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Il se redressa un peu, et posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux pour y prendre appui. Il amplifia ses mouvements de bassin et les sensations se décuplèrent. Zoro ne bougeait toujours pas, pourtant il sentait ses muscles se contracter, comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Sanji lui en était reconnaissant, sachant que de toute façon il finirait pas lui laisser le contrôle. Ils en auraient certainement tous les deux besoin pour finir.

Il se redressa encore un peu plus, ses jambes faisant à présent la majeure partie du travail. Il sursauta légèrement quand les mains de Zoro se posèrent sur ses cuisses, les caressant doucement comme pour apprécier le travail de ses muscles puissants. Son amant paraissait avoir une attirance particulière pour ses jambes, et puisqu'elles étaient la source de sa force, cela s'avérait tout à fait normal pour un guerrier comme Zoro, qui jugeait les gens sur leur puissance.

Mais un éclair blanc l'aveugla tout à coup, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Probablement incapable de résister plus longtemps, les hanches de Zoro avaient rencontrées les siennes, percutant cette zone en lui qui le rendait fou. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience avoir fermés, et regarda Zoro. Il semblait s'excuser silencieusement d'avoir craqué, et Sanji le voyait serrer fortement les mâchoires pour ne pas recommencer. Mais la sensation était trop bonne pour qu'il lui en veuille. Il lui sourit alors doucement, tout en gémissant lorsqu'il s'abaissa sur son membre, le prenant entièrement en lui.

Zoro mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que cela sous-entendait, puis un sourire légèrement carnassier déforma ses lèvres. Il remonta ses mains sur ses hanches et les maintint fermement, avant de commencer à entrer dans le rythme que Sanji avait instauré. Tous deux grognèrent sous ces sensations nouvelles et la cadence devint frénétique. Les stimulations étaient constantes, une douce chaleur s'accumulait dans son ventre, et Sanji sut qu'il ne durerait plus très longtemps. Malgré l'aide de Zoro, ses jambes commençaient à trembler sous l'effort, et son amant sembla s'en rendre compte.

Sans prévenir, il entoura la taille de Sanji de ses bras et il les fit basculer sur le matelas. Il se retrouva au-dessus de lui et Sanji ne perdit pas une seconde pour enrouler ses jambes autour de son torse, lui donnant une plus grande marge de mouvements. Zoro alternait à présent les poussées profondes et précises, mais toujours avec rapidité. Sanji était complètement perdu dans les sensations, luttant pour essayer de garder les yeux ouvert. Il voulait le voir, voir son visage se crisper sous l'effort et le plaisir, voir ses yeux dilatés sous l'excitation. Il voulait le voir lorsqu'il passerait de l'autre côté.

Il eut encore plus de mal à le faire lorsqu'il sentit la main de Zoro se refermer sur son membre douloureusement tendu et jusqu'à présent oublié. Il le travailla en accord avec le rythme de ses coups de hanches, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Sanji pour atteindre le point de non-retour. Il se raidit sous la force de la décharge qu'il ressentit, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge. Le regard de Zoro était braqué dans le sien, et c'est certainement ce qui lui permit de garder les yeux ouverts. Trois mouvements à peine de va-et-vient plus tard, et Zoro le suivait. Il n'en perdit pas une seconde. Il regarda son visage se tordre sous le plaisir, avant de se détendre quelques instants plus tard, les paupières se fermant et ses traits se relâchant. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes, leurs regards se rencontrant à nouveau, avant que ses bras ne lâchent et qu'il s'affale sur son corps.

Certes, son amant n'était pas léger, mais comme la veille, Sanji se surprit à ne pas détester la sensation. Du moins pour l'instant. Il était plus difficile de reprendre sa respiration quand un corps lui écrasait les poumons, mais son odeur l'entourait totalement et l'aida à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il laissa ses mains caresser son corps, l'une se perdant dans ses cheveux humides de sueur, l'autre dans son dos, traçant des lignes abstraites sur la peau mate.

Et puis finalement le poids mort se fit insupportable, et il prit la parole, espérant que Zoro ne se soit pas endormis.

— Hé, t'enracine pas, tête de mousse !

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son amant grogner, sans toutefois bouger d'un pouce.

— Quoi, ça y est ? Tu as perdu le seul neurone qui te restait ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Zoro grogna à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il se dégagea du corps de Sanji et se laissa rouler sur le côté. Il se retrouva sur le dos et Sanji tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et il n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi détendu auparavant. Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres, et il frissonna sous le manque soudain de chaleur. Lentement, il se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir doucement la peau douce de son ventre, et il soupira de bien-être lorsque Zoro enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

— Il faudrait peut-être y aller, remarqua soudain Zoro d'une voix faible.

Il ne bougea pourtant pas et Sanji n'en était pas mécontent. Pourtant, il savait que son temps était limité. S'il voulait découvrir la ville, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore sa vue allait durer. Au moins quelques heures, il espérait.

Il glana encore quelques minutes, puis commença à bouger et se releva. Il prit rapidement ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en regardant autour de lui, découvrant leur chambre et la vue exceptionnelle qu'ils avaient sur l'océan. Mais il garda tout ça pour après, pressé de prendre une douche et de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Il ne sentit pas le regard de Zoro l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte.

* * *

Zoro soupira. Il mourait d'envie de rester au lit toute la journée et de se rendormir, avant de, pourquoi pas, profiter une nouvelle fois du corps de Sanji. Mais il savait que son amant voulait découvrir la ville avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, alors il se força à ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout avait été tellement plus intense que la veille. Sanji avait été tellement plus actif, plus en confiance avec son corps. Cela avait été tellement excitant de l'avoir là, au-dessus de lui, à sa merci et à la merci de ses jambes puissantes l'encadrant. Il savait que ces jambes pouvaient lui briser le bassin facilement, et cette sensation d'être entouré par cette puissance était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Il se força d'ailleurs à respirer profondément pour ne pas retomber dans cette disposition. Il ne savait pas quand ce genre de moment se reproduirait, et il espérait sincèrement que ce serait très bientôt. Ils allaient a priori passer encore une nuit dans cette ville avant de reprendre la mer, et il était bien décidé à en profiter au maximum.

* * *

Lorsque Sanji était sorti de la minuscule salle de bain, Zoro avait pris sa place, et il n'avait fallu que quelques dizaines de minutes ensuite pour qu'ils se retrouvent dehors, sur le ponton devant leur hôtel. Sanji avait les yeux grands ouverts, bien décidé à ne manquer aucun détail. Ils avancèrent tranquillement le long des différents pontons, Zoro regardant plus souvent Sanji que la ville autour de lui. Lui l'avait déjà découverte la veille, alors que tout était nouveau pour le cuistot. Et son expression d'ébahissement total était particulièrement adorable.

Ils croisèrent au fur et à mesure de leur avancée de plus en plus de monde. De petits restaurants commencèrent à apparaître ici et là, leur rappelant qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la veille. Le temps était ensoleillé, et la chaleur commençait déjà à devenir importante. Ils repérèrent au loin un petit salon de thé disposant d'une terrasse extérieure, et d'un commun accord, ils s'y dirigèrent.

A mi-chemin cependant, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec deux de leurs _nakama_. Usopp et Chopper discutaient avec animation tout en avançant dans leur direction. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à quelques pas qu'ils les remarquèrent.

— Zoro, Sanji ! s'exclama le petit renne.

— Hé les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Usopp.

— On allait prendre notre petit déjeuner, répondit Sanji en désignant le salon de thé devant eux.

— Sanji ! Tu vois ! s'écria tout à coup leur médecin.

— Oui, s'amusa le cuisinier. C'est revenu ce matin. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer cette fois-ci.

— Normalement, ça devrait être plus long que la dernière fois, réfléchit Chopper. C'est ce que le docteur Nô avait dit en tout cas. Mais peut-être que ce sera permanent !

Sanji se refusa de partager l'enthousiasme de Chopper. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne serait pas le cas. Pas encore. Peut-être la prochaine fois, espéra-t-il.

Lorsqu'il détourna son attention de Chopper, il intercepta la conversation de Zoro et d'Usopp.

— Je viens de les récupérer, disait leur ami tout en fouillant dans son sac.

Il en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Zoro.

— Ne les perds pas surtout, rappela-t-il. Et rends-les-moi quand tu n'en auras plus besoin.

— Bien sûr, répondit Zoro. Merci de t'en être occupé.

— Vous serez là pour le concours ? demanda Chopper.

— Oui, on ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde, répondit Sanji, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Ça commence à midi sur la grande place. On se retrouve là-bas ?

— Bien sûr Chopper, on y sera, le rassura-t-il.

Rapidement après, ils se séparèrent et Zoro et Sanji reprirent leur route vers le salon de thé. Il démangeait à Sanji de demander à son ami ce que contenait la grande enveloppe marron qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il réussit à se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils choisissent une table et s'y assoient. Malheureusement pour lui, une serveuse arriva aussitôt et il dut patienter encore un peu.

Ils commandèrent et il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner. On ne changeait pas les habitudes. Alors il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose se poser violemment sur la table devant lui. Il y découvrit l'enveloppe et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en relevant le regard vers Zoro.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

— Ouvre, répondit simplement le bretteur, avec sa verve habituelle.

Curieux, Sanji s'exécuta sans protester. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et en fit sortir un paquet de photos.

— Usopp a trouvé un escargophone photographique sur l'île avant celle de Warui, expliqua Zoro.

Sur les premières photos, Sanji découvrit ses _nakama_ , dans différentes positions, vraisemblablement à bord du Sunny, puis dans la ville même. Elle avait été la première escale après sa perte de vue, et il n'avait jamais pu voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Il en avait à présent quelques aperçus et il en fut heureux.

Zoro s'était à présent rapproché de lui et regardait lui aussi les photos.

— C'est le soir où tu n'as pas voulu descendre du Sunny, expliqua-t-il devant une photo montrant de nombreuses personnes faisant la fête.

Sanji se souvint de cette soirée. Dans la journée, il avait eu une angoisse folle quand il s'était perdu dans la foule. Il s'ajustait encore au fait de ne rien voir, et avait paniqué comme jamais depuis longtemps.

Il passa à la photo suivante et se figea. Devant lui, le portrait d'un homme. Il avait la peau mate, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marron très expressifs. L'homme paraissait assez curieux, voire dubitatif devant l'objectif, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

— Epanay ? murmura-t-il.

— Oui, confirma Zoro.

Sanji en aurait presque pleuré. L'émotion qu'il ressentit en pouvant enfin mettre un visage sur un nom et une voix était incomparable. Presque à contrecœur, il passa aux photos suivantes, et il découvrit le village, pris sous plusieurs angles. Il put voir la place centrale, la tente du Chef, et même celle du Shaman où avait eu lieu la cérémonie. Il découvrit aussi d'autres portraits, celui d'Achack, du Chef Qalateqa et du Shaman, ainsi que quelques autres guerriers et femmes du village. Il en restait sans voix. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise quelque chose.

— C'est toi qui as fait ces photos ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, mais c'est moi qui ait demandé à Usopp de les faire, répondit Zoro.

— C'est… je… merci, balbutia-t-il, incroyablement touché par le geste.

— Je me suis dit que tu serais heureux de pouvoir voir ça quand tu aurais retrouvé la vue, essaya maladroitement de s'expliquer Zoro.

— C'était une excellente idée, merci beaucoup ! le remercia-t-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Il l'aurait certainement embrassé sur place, sans se soucier d'être vu, si la serveuse n'était pas arrivée à ce moment avec leurs commandes. Il rangea alors rapidement les photos et les remit en sureté dans leur enveloppe. Il la tendit ensuite à Zoro qui la glissa dans son _haramaki_. Ils dégustèrent ensuite leur petit-déjeuner dans un quasi-silence. Sanji repensant à leurs amis Adahy, et se promettant de revoir à nouveau ces photos dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Ils terminèrent rapidement et décidèrent de continuer leur découverte de la ville. Ils arpentèrent longuement les pontons, entrant parfois dans des petits magasins. Sanji s'était acheté une nouvelle cravate, et pendant les longues minutes qu'il lui avait fallu pour se décider sur le modèle, Zoro n'avait fait que penser à la façon dont il pourrait utiliser cette cravate en rentrant à l'hôtel ce soir. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait accordé que peu d'importances à ses envies et ses pulsions, mais depuis quelques temps, il ne pensait presque plus qu'à ça. C'était déconcertant, et il se promit de retrouver une certaine rigueur dès qu'ils auraient réembarqués. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse distraire ainsi. Il allait devoir trouver un juste équilibre et ne pas se laisser envahir par des pensées ne tournant qu'autour de Sanji. Cela serait peut-être difficile au début, mais il était confiant.

Les heures passèrent, et le moment arriva où ils durent se soucier de rejoindre la place principale pour le concours. Sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, les pontons s'étaient petit à petit désertés, et ils se retrouvaient à présent presque seuls.

Ils s'étaient jusque-là tenus éloignés de la grande place, souhaitant éviter le chaos d'avant concours, et Sanji commençait à le regretter. N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, il avait dû à regret laisser Zoro les guider. Il avait paru sûr de lui quant à la direction à prendre, alors il avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Bien mal lui en avait pris ! Cela faisait déjà presque une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient, et toujours rien en vue. Pire, il avait même l'impression de s'éloigner de leur but !

— Zoro, reconnait qu'on est perdu, soupira-t-il finalement.

— Mais non, je suis sûr que c'est par ici, insista ce dernier.

— C'est ce que tu as dit au début, que tu étais sûr, et regarde où on est maintenant ! Je parie qu'on est plus près de l'hôtel que de la place maintenant !

Il commençait à s'exaspérer, et il craignait d'arriver en retard pour le début du concours. Il continua à le suivre encore quelques minutes dans le dédale de pontons déserts, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive quelqu'un au loin.

— On devrait lui demander de nous aider, proposa-t-il.

— Inutile, bougonna Zoro.

La situation aurait été différente, Sanji aurait certainement éclaté de rire. Les mains dans les poches, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et le dos légèrement voûté, Zoro ressemblait à un gamin boudeur. Même s'il le charriait tout le temps, Sanji savait qu'au fond son terrible sens de la direction énervait et frustrait Zoro. Bien sûr que cela ne devait pas être agréable de se perdre tout le temps, surtout lorsque quelqu'un d'autre comptait sur vous.

Il soupira à nouveau et décida de lui donner encore dix minutes avant de mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Mais quand à la fin de ce temps imparti ils se retrouvèrent à regarder stupidement Sunny se balancer doucement dans le port, il perdit toute sa patience. Sans un mot, les dents crispées sur sa cigarette, il attrapa un pan de l'écharpe rouge de Zoro lui servant de ceinture et s'en servit pour le tirer derrière lui. Sans trop de peine, il trouva le ponton principal, et se guida ensuite à l'oreille, percevant le brouhaha que produisait la foule rassemblée sur la grande place. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent finalement. Ils jouèrent des coudes pour se rapprocher de l'estrade, sur laquelle était déjà installé Luffy, ainsi qu'une trentaine d'autres concurrents.

Sanji discerna la chevelure rousse de Nami et il les dirigea dans cette direction. Ils y retrouvèrent tous leurs amis, discutant entre eux, des barquettes de _takoyaki_ dans les mains.

— Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Franky. Vous étiez où ?

— Cet abruti nous a perdus, expliqua Sanji en maugréant.

— Alors c'est vrai Sanji-kun ? Tu as retrouvé la vue ? interrompit Nami en voyant Zoro poser la main sur ses épées.

Un combat entre ces deux idiots dans cette foule serait catastrophique.

— Tu es bien renseignée comme toujours Nami-swan ! s'exclama stupidement leur cuisinier. Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant mon ange ! Et cette tenue ! Elle te va à ravir !

Zoro ignora la suite de sa tirade, qui se porta sur Robin, et croisa les bras. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il observait distraitement son Capitaine et les autres concurrents. Certes, c'était tout aussi exaspérant qu'avant, mais quand il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures à peine plus tôt, les remarques stupides et les marques d'admiration du Cook pour les femmes de leur équipage étaient moins dérangeantes.

Et puis c'était un nouveau pas dans la normalité, et tous les membres de l'équipage en étaient heureux et soulagés. Zoro espérait vraiment que cela soit définitif et que Sanji ne reperde pas à nouveau la vue. Il avait l'impression, maintenant qu'il avait vu comment son amant se comportait en ayant l'usage de ses yeux, que ce handicap était un frein à leur relation. Il voulait maintenant profiter de chaque instant qu'il pourrait avoir seul avec Sanji, sachant que ce genre de moments était rare. La vie à bord était loin d'être calme, et Zoro savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer un instant de solitude avec Sanji. Du moins pas tant que leur relation resterait un secret. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit le cuistot revenir vers lui, une barquette de _takoyaki_ entre les mains, et qu'il se plaça à côté de lui pour qu'ils se la partagent, il intercepta un regard entendu de Robin dans leur direction. Leur relation n'était peut-être pas si secrète que ça après tout. Mais peu importait.

Chassant ses pensées de sa tête, il se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Dans la nuit, les villageois avaient montés des estrades, sur lesquelles se tenaient alignés les concurrents. Tous étaient assis devant une petite table, un verre d'eau à leur disposition. Un commentateur, à la moustache impressionnante, faisait monter la tension dans le public pendant qu'un peu plus loin, les cuistots faisaient cuire la première tournée de _takoyaki_. La quantité d'ingrédients à côté d'eux était impressionnante, mais Zoro douta que cette quantité serait suffisante pour l'appétit démesuré de Luffy.

Le moustachu expliqua ensuite les règles du concours. Les _takoyaki_ seraient apportés par barquette de six, que les concurrents mangeraient à leur rythme, sans toutefois dépasser un délai déterminé, puis six autres leurs seraient amenés au terme de ce délai, et ainsi de suite. Le gagnant serait bien évidemment celui qui en mangerait le plus. Luffy souriait de toutes ses dents, et il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur sa chaise, impatient de commencer. Zoro n'avait aucun doute sur l'issue de ce concours. Les autres concurrents n'avaient aucune chance. Il les balaya tout de même du regard, jaugeant les candidats et repérant ceux qui avaient une chance d'aller un peu plus loin que les autres. Parmi eux, un gros bonhomme dont le derrière tenait à peine sur sa chaise, et dont la confiance irradiait de chacun de ses bourrelets. Certes, en comparaison de cet homme, Luffy faisait gringalet et ne donnait pas l'impression de pouvoir manger plus de quatre barquettes, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Tout au bout de la ligne de concurrents, un autre homme pourrait s'avérer tenace. Il n'était pas bien gros non plus, mais quelque chose disait à Zoro qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

Mais un sifflet retentit soudain et le concours commença. La barquette de Luffy, qui était placé dans les premiers sur la ligne, fut à peine posée sur la table qu'elle se retrouva déjà vide. Leur Capitaine regarda ensuite les autres avec impatience, pressé de continuer.

Le rythme fut rapide au début, et chaque candidat tenait la route. Les premiers commencèrent à abandonner vers la dixième barquette, réduisant petit à petit le nombre de concurrents. Zoro se tourna vers son voisin à une exclamation dégoûtée de celui-ci. Il fixait du regard le gros bonhomme.

— Il s'empiffre comme un porc. Aucun respect pour la nourriture, rouspéta-t-il en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Zoro sourit. Il était vrai que ce genre de concours ne devait pas trop être au goût du cuistot. Lui qui détestait gaspiller de la nourriture, il avait devant les yeux des gens qui s'en empiffrait jusqu'à plus faim, et qui parfois renvoyaient tout lorsque leurs estomacs ne pouvaient pas en supporter davantage. Certains candidats étaient particulièrement immondes dans leur façon de manger, et Zoro détourna le regard, heureux d'avoir fini sa propre barquette. C'était un spectacle qui pouvait facilement soulever le cœur. Leur Capitaine, au contraire des autres, ne laissait aucune miette s'échapper. Il souriait encore, bien loin de sa limite. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'une dizaine de candidats, et tout l'équipage se mit à encourager Luffy. La foule était encore divisée et chacun avait encore droit à des acclamations.

Un autre candidat abandonna, vidant son estomac sur l'estrade et révulsant la foule. Les adversaires commencèrent à se lancer des regards calculateurs. La tension monta d'un cran, de même que l'excitation du public. Pourtant, au milieu de tout ça, Luffy restait fidèle à lui-même et continuait d'ingurgiter ses _takoyaki_ à la même vitesse ahurissante, insouciant de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Sanji le regardait en souriant. Le dégoût que lui inspirait certains candidats le forçait à regarder son Capitaine, qui peu importe ce qu'on lui donnait, mangeait toujours avec gourmandise et passion. C'était pour des gens comme Luffy que Sanji aimait cuisiner. Des gens qui connaissaient la valeur de la nourriture, et qui appréciait sa qualité. De ce côté-là, il n'avait pas à se plaindre au sein de l'équipage. Car même si parfois les choses dégénéraient au moment des repas, aucune nourriture n'était réellement gaspillée. Pas avec des goinfres comme Luffy et compagnie.

Ils n'étaient plus que cinq à présent sur l'estrade, et Sanji savait que le concours serait bientôt fini. Les cuisiniers semblaient exténués et avaient du mal à tenir le rythme. Il démangeait à Sanji d'aller les aider, mais il se retint. Il voulait que son premier repas après avoir recouvré la vue soit pour ses amis, et pour ses amis uniquement. Mais ce ne serait certainement pas pour bientôt. Malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que son champ de vision diminuait, et que Luffy devenait de plus en plus flou.

Discrètement, il se rapprocha de Zoro jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, puis il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Son amant la serra instinctivement, le faisant soupirer. Si seulement cela avait pu tenir jusqu'à leur départ, qu'il puisse profiter encore des quelques heures passées ici en compagnie du bretteur. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance. Il détourna alors son regard de l'estrade devant lui et le posa sur Zoro. Il détailla son profil, s'attardant sur des détails, les gravant dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda soudain le sabreur à voix basse.

Il avait probablement sentit son regard sur lui. Sanji ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il tourne la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il remarqua dans son regard l'instant exact où il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, au lieu d'essayer de le rassurer, de lui promettre des choses qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas tenir, il resserra simplement son étreinte sur sa main, et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Sanji soupira, sans jamais détourner son regard du sien, et il lui sourit timidement, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien, alors qu'une nouvelle fois, son monde allait s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, mais tout à coup, un bruit retentissant s'éleva autour d'eux, et tournant la tête vers l'estrade, ils découvrirent que Luffy avait gagné. Le présentateur débitait ses mots tout en louant l'estomac de leur Capitaine et son courage à faire face à ses adversaires, enjolivant les faits comme si la célèbre bataille de Marineford s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux.

Les taches noires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses devant les yeux de Sanji. Il eut le temps de voir Luffy recevoir ses prix, sous les acclamations du public et les cris de victoire de Nami au pactole récolté si facilement. Il assista à la descente auréolée de gloire de leur Capitaine vers eux, tout sourire et le ventre plus énorme que jamais. Et puis il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Zoro, et sa dernière vision avant l'obscurité totale fut celle d'une pupille verte. Le froid l'envahit aussitôt et il s'accrocha à la main de Zoro comme à une ligne de vie. Il tenta de garder le sourire pour ne pas entacher la joie de leurs amis, et il réussit plutôt bien son travail puisqu'il fallut de nombreuses minutes avant que l'un d'entre eux ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait à nouveau perdu la vue. Il serra les mâchoires pendant les quelques minutes obligatoires où ses amis tentèrent de lui remonter le moral, lui assurant que ce n'était que partie remise, se retenant à deux mains pour ne pas leur dire que c'était tout le contraire qu'ils provoquaient chez lui. Heureusement, Zoro était là, silencieux, le calmant et le rassurant.

La foule commença à se disperser et, contrairement à leurs amis qui parlaient d'aller fêter cette victoire, lui n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer à l'hôtel, s'allonger dans leur lit et dormir. Pourtant, il les suivit jusqu'à un bar, les écoutant discuter entre eux et refaire le concours, relatant des anecdotes arrivées à certains candidats. Sanji ne participait pas à l'allégresse générale, et il ne cherchait même plus à feindre un sourire. Il était fatigué, il commençait à avoir mal de tête, et tout le bruit autour de lui l'importunait comme jamais.

Zoro s'était éloigné, certainement pour remplir son verre d'alcool, et Sanji s'était retrouvé seul, dans un coin du bar. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

— Tout ira bien, s'éleva la voix de Luffy, sérieuse comme elle l'était rarement.

Il avait dû avoir entendu de leurs amis ce qu'il s'était passé, et comme à son habitude, avait décidé de partager son optimisme avec lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sanji se sentit un peu moins abattu, et il esquissa un sourire dans la direction générale de son Capitaine. Cela sembla suffire à Luffy, car il s'éloigna aussitôt, alpaguant déjà l'un d'entre eux pour continuer à s'amuser et apprécier sa fête.

Peu de temps après, Zoro revint s'asseoir près de lui, toujours aussi silencieux. Après quelques secondes cependant, il lui glissa quelque chose dans la main, posée sur la table.

— Chopper a dit que tu devais prendre ça si tu avais mal de tête, expliqua-t-il d'un air faussement détaché.

Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement. Malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire, Zoro semblait s'inquiéter pour lui, et il en était touché. Il ne savait pas si c'était Chopper qui l'avait chargé de transmettre le médicament, ou si c'était Zoro qui était allé le lui demander, mais le geste n'en restait pas moins attendrissant.

— Merci, répondit-il.

Il ne perdit pas un instant et décida d'avaler le cachet avant que son mal de tête n'empire. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu la première fois, et ce qui avait été le mal de crâne le plus douloureux de son existence.

— Tu veux qu'on rentre ? demanda Zoro après un silence.

Sanji hésita quelques instants. Il ne devait pas être si tard que ça dans l'après-midi, et à part la barquette de _takoyaki_ qu'ils s'étaient partagés, ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le matin.

— On s'arrête manger quelque part sur la route alors, répondit-il finalement.

— Ok. Je vais prévenir les autres.

Sanji acquiesça et l'écouta s'éloigner. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir et ils s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, retrouvant la chaleur de l'extérieur. Les rues étaient animées, comme si le concours avait réveillés les habitants d'une torpeur induite par leur quotidien. La progression fut difficile et ils durent faire plusieurs petits restaurants avant d'en trouver un qui avait encore des tables de libre. Ils mangèrent rapidement et reprirent sans tarder la route de leur hôtel. Il fallut un long moment à Zoro et de nombreuses insultes et coups de pied de Sanji pour le retrouver. Ils s'engouffrèrent finalement à l'intérieur, et après avoir payé une nuit supplémentaire ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

Là, Sanji ne perdit pas un instant. Il retira sa veste, sa cravate et ses chaussures, qu'il laissa en plan au milieu de la chambre, avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Zoro soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé pour leur soirée. Sans un mot, il posa les quelques sacs de leurs achats du matin au sol, puis il fit comme Sanji et se délesta de ses bottes, puis de ses épées, qu'il posa près du lit. Il grimpa ensuite sur le matelas et s'allongea contre son amant, le serrant contre lui. Son dos tremblant pressé contre son torse, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et enfouit sa tête contre sa nuque. Il le sentit se détendre petit à petit, sa respiration se faire plus régulière et plus lente, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin.

Zoro, lui, resta éveillé. Les battements de son cœur se mirent au diapason du sien, et il entra dans une torpeur bienvenue. Il se sentait triste pour Sanji. Il comprenait à quel point cela devait être frustrant pour lui, à quel point ces quelques heures passées à voir rendaient cet instant plus difficile. Comme beaucoup, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à perdre la vue un jour, ni à tout ce que cela impliquait. Il avait commencé à y réfléchir lorsqu'il avait perdu son œil, et lorsqu'il avait dû réapprendre à lire l'espace autour de lui et à compenser l'angle mort. Comme souvent, on se rendait compte de l'importance de quelque chose qu'une fois celle-ci perdue.

Il voulait faire quelque chose pour Sanji, malheureusement c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait le forcer à voir à nouveau, et définitivement cette fois-ci. Seul son corps pouvait en décider. Et encore une fois, Zoro savait très bien ce que l'on ressentait lorsque notre propre corps nous trahissait. Ce n'était pas un sentiment très agréable, on pouvait le dire, et le bretteur tentait d'y remédier en s'entraînant plus durement. Mais dans ce cas-ci, aucun entraînement au monde ne pourrait rien y faire, et l'impuissance face à cette situation était certainement le plus difficile à accepter pour Sanji.

Son amant remua doucement dans son sommeil, le sortant de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait peut-être rien faire pour l'aider physiquement, mais en tout cas, il serait là pour l'aider à passer ce moment difficile. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, et déposa un baiser contre la peau chaude et parfumée de son cou. Il avait appris à apprécier tous ces petits gestes de tendresse, gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avant Sanji. Pourtant aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait naturel, et il réalisait à présent à quel point il avait été bête d'hésiter. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il devait avoir peur, au contraire, il savait maintenant que ce genre de moments lui donnait de la force, et il se sentait d'autant plus prêt à affronter le Nouveau Monde et ses dangers si Sanji était à ses côtés. Pour le reste, tout dépendrait de sa volonté et de sa force, et même si l'avenir était incertain, il était sûr d'une chose. Jamais il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit arriver à l'équipage, et encore moins à Sanji.


	18. Chapter 18

Lorsque Sanji reprit conscience le lendemain matin, ce fut dans le noir complet. Zoro était pressé contre son dos, et il l'entourait fermement de ses bras. Pourtant, sa respiration lui indiqua qu'il dormait encore. Il soupira, déçu que les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien que le matin précédent, et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du bretteur pour se lever. Mais à chaque geste qu'il faisait, l'étau se resserrait autour de lui. Agacé, il donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de Zoro et obtint ce qu'il recherchait, puisque celui-ci le lâcha et se retourna sur le dos.

Satisfait, il se leva et se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait retrouvé la vue que quelques heures au final, mais cela avait été suffisant pour le déstabiliser maintenant qu'il était à nouveau dans le noir. La progression fut difficile, malgré la relative petitesse de la chambre. Il trouva finalement la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, mais calcula mal son coup et se cogna brutalement l'épaule dans le chambranle. Il laissa échapper un juron étouffé avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'eau, le bruit de Zoro remuant entre les draps aux oreilles.

Il ne fut pas long et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir soulagé sa vessie, puis refit le trajet inverse et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Il sentait la chaleur émaner de Zoro dans son dos, mais il décida de l'ignorer. S'il ne se trompait pas trop, il devait être l'heure de se lever et d'aller au marché pour se ravitailler. Ils partiraient dans la journée, et Sanji voulait que les courses soient bouclées le plus rapidement possible. Il avait à présent hâte de rentrer sur le Sunny, retrouvant la familiarité des lieux dont il avait besoin.

Le matelas remua doucement, et il sentit un bras entourer sa taille et un front se poser dans le bas de son dos.

— Debout Marimo fainéant, on a des choses à faire, lui dit-il d'un air agacé.

Un grognement lui répondit, et la main s'infiltra sous sa chemise pour caresser la peau de son ventre. Il avait envie de protester, ou de l'ignorer, mais c'était difficile. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son dos, et lorsqu'il en ressentit clairement la chaleur sur sa peau malgré l'épaisseur du tissu de sa chemise.

— Je suis pas d'humeur, tenta-t-il pour l'arrêter.

— Allez, il est encore tôt, s'éleva la voix grave de Zoro dans son dos, encore encombrée de sommeil.

— Justement, c'est tôt qu'on fait les meilleures affaires. Il faut qu'on aille au marché.

— C'est trop tôt pour ça. Il fait encore nuit, aucun vendeur n'est encore installé.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ? Peut-être qu'ils commencent de bonne heure ici.

— Peut-être… en temps normal. Mais il y a eu le concours hier. Personne ne sera debout à cette heure.

Sanji soupira à cet argument. Zoro n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Et celui-ci dut comprendre qu'il avait marqué un point, car il le sentit s'asseoir derrière lui, puis le prendre par les épaules et l'attirer avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau allongés sur le lit. Il le laissa se pencher vers lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou, déposant de petits baisers le long de sa peau. En réponse, Sanji laissa sa main errer distraitement sur le dos de Zoro, mais le gros manteau vert qu'il portait encore le gênait un peu. Il ramena alors sa main vers son torse, et réussit à la faufiler entre les pans du vêtement et à poser sa paume contre la peau chaude. Le bretteur grogna à nouveau et délaissa son cou pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'atmosphère était paresseuse, le rythme lent, et tous deux savaient que les choses n'iraient guère plus loin ce matin. Ils profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre, de la sensation de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, et de leurs bouches se superposant.

Ils perdirent la notion du temps, mais ils finirent par refaire surface, les premiers rayons du soleil perçant les voilages transparents de la fenêtre. Il ferait encore beau aujourd'hui, et c'était tout de même plus agréable pour passer du temps sur le marché à se ravitailler.

Ils se préparèrent ensuite rapidement, Sanji enfilant un t-shirt de rechange qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il avait dormi dans ses vêtements, alors ils devaient être complètement froissés. Puis ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et laissèrent derrière eux cette chambre d'hôtel qui avait été leur petit cocon pendant ces deux jours. Ils passèrent rapidement par le Sunny pour se décharger, puis prirent à nouveau la direction de la place principale où se tenait le marché.

Les commerçants étaient déjà là, fidèles au rendez-vous, mais il était encore un peu tôt puisque la plupart installaient encore leurs étalages. Ils firent un premier tour, Zoro repérant les produits dont ils avaient besoin, et notant les prix dans un coin de leurs têtes.

Les heures qui suivirent furent passées à choisir et à marchander les produits, puis à les ramener au Sunny et à tout ranger dans le frigo et le garde-manger. Ils étaient encore les seuls à bord, mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de redescendre pour profiter des derniers instants dans cette ville.

L'heure passant, ils comprirent que les autres déjeuneraient à l'extérieur alors ils se préparèrent un rapide repas qu'ils mangèrent en silence. Le reste de l'équipage revint lorsqu'ils rangeaient les derniers couverts après avoir fait la vaisselle, et le silence ne fut plus qu'histoire ancienne.

Une fois de plus, la routine reprit sa place à bord, et chacun s'affaira pour mettre les voiles au plus vite. Rapidement, la ville ne fut plus qu'un point noir derrière eux, et le vaste océan s'étendait à nouveau jusqu'à l'horizon.

La route jusqu'à l'île suivante ne prit qu'à peine deux jours, et ils décidèrent de ne pas s'y attarder. Leurs provisions étaient encore bonnes et, l'île semblant ennuyante à souhait, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait y passer plus de temps que nécessaire. Ils reprirent donc rapidement la mer dès le _logpose_ rechargé et un nouveau long voyage débuta.

* * *

Après cinq jours de mer, Nami craqua. Elle s'était enfermée dans la bibliothèque pour dessiner une carte définitive de la zone qu'ils venaient de traverser. Ou du moins essayait de dessiner. Le boucan qui émanait de derrière les portes de son sanctuaire l'empêchait de se concentrer. Cela durait depuis quatre jours maintenant. Après une paix bienvenue dans la relation entre Sanji et Zoro, les deux abrutis avaient repris leurs vieilles habitudes et profitaient de la moindre occasion pour se taper dessus. C'était même pire qu'avant, et Nami en avait ras-le-bol ! Elle ne savait pas qu'elle mouche les avait piqués, mais il fallait que ça cesse !

Plus remontée que jamais, elle sortit de la bibliothèque en ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup, et ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur les deux idiots en train de se battre. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle s'avança vers eux et profita d'une légère pause dans les coups pour abattre l'un de ses poings sur chacune des têtes dures. A sa grande satisfaction, tous deux s'écroulèrent au sol, sonnés. Elle n'attendit pas de voir une bosse se former sur leurs têtes pour tourner les talons et retourner s'enfermer dans son antre. Le silence durerait probablement quelques heures à présent. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle avait quelques suspicions concernant leurs deux _nakama_ , se doutant que quelque chose se tramait entre eux. Honnêtement, cela faisait des années que c'était le cas, et elle avait espéré qu'une fois ensemble, les choses s'arrangeraient. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le cas, n'en avait aucune preuve, mais la nouvelle entente qui s'était installée entre eux depuis l'accident de Sanji lui avait fait penser qu'ils avaient enfin ouverts les yeux et franchit le pas. A cet instant cependant, elle en doutait. Ou alors ils avaient déjà trouvé le moyen de se séparer.

Mais elle chassa ses pensées inutiles de sa tête et se concentra, profitant du silence qui ne durerait pas, et elle se remit au travail.

* * *

Une nouvelle bosse sur la tête, et après en avoir administré une autre à Zoro parce que sa chère Nami s'était énervée par sa faute, Sanji alla se réfugier dans sa cuisine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait entre lui et Zoro depuis quelques jours. Tout s'était bien passé au début. Ils arrivaient à se retrouver seuls quelques instants chaque jour, suffisamment longtemps pour échanger quelques baisers et quelques caresses. Mais c'était tout, et Sanji en fut de plus en plus frustré. Son humeur s'en était ressentie et un rien l'énervait. Surtout Zoro. Il suffisait qu'il fasse la moindre remarque, la moindre chose qui n'était pas dans le sens où Sanji le voulait, pour qu'il s'énerve et provoque un conflit.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi faible, aussi peu maître de ses émotions. Pourtant chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Zoro, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avec lui avant longtemps, il sentait la frustration l'envahir un peu plus. Sans compter que son corps le trahissait encore, et qu'il n'avait eu aucun épisode où il avait retrouvé la vue depuis la dernière fois. Tout ceci accumulé, il avait l'impression d'être une bouilloire à ébullition à qui il ne suffisait pas grand-chose pour se mettre à siffler. Ou s'énerver en l'occurrence.

Il soupira profondément et tenta de se calmer. Il y avait la solution de ne plus se cacher et d'annoncer leur relation aux autres, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Et puis peut-être que Zoro n'en avait pas envie. Il paraissait moins affecté que lui par cette abstinence forcée, et il ne répondait à ses provocations que par habitude. Jamais le bretteur n'avait amorcé une bagarre. En fait il n'avait pas changé du tout. Il s'enfermait dans la vigie et s'entraînait une bonne partie de la journée, passant l'autre à dormir. Il ne l'aidait plus non plus en cuisine, prétextant que les autres pouvaient le faire et qu'il devait rattraper son retard dans son programme d'entraînement. Au fond, plus il y pensait, et plus Sanji avait l'impression que le bretteur l'évitait. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que ça après tout.

Et puis ce n'était pas que le sexe. Chez les Adahy, puis à l'hôtel sur l'île flottante, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Zoro, de se réveiller avec sa chaleur l'enveloppant. Il avait pris aussi l'habitude de passer du temps avec lui, et juste avec lui, discutant parfois de choses et d'autres, ou bien tout simplement profitant de sa compagnie silencieuse. Le fait de cuisiner avec lui aussi. Bref, tout cela lui manquait vraiment. Et il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir bien longtemps ce secret qu'ils s'étaient imposés.

Il laissa un nouveau soupir échapper ses lèvres, puis décida de faire quelque chose de ses mains pour oublier tous ses problèmes. Depuis qu'ils avaient réembarqués, il s'était mis en tête de s'entraîner chaque jour pour réussir à cuisiner seul, comme avant. Il pouvait retrouver la vue à tout moment, mais cela pouvait aussi prendre encore du temps. Et de toute façon, cette capacité de travailler les yeux fermés pouvait toujours être utile, nul ne savait ce que demain réservait. Il s'y était donc mis encore plus sérieusement que jamais, et déjà, il pouvait sentir qu'il progressait, doucement mais sûrement. Il se sentait fier de lui, et la joie qu'il ressentait à retrouver les sensations d'avant lui faisait oublier toute sa frustration.

* * *

Les muscles de Zoro le tirait et le chauffait agréablement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas imposé un programme si chargé, et il était heureux de le faire à nouveau. Et puis, même s'il avait besoin de ce programme, c'était aussi un moyen de se tenir à l'écart de Sanji. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si difficile de se contrôler en sa présence. Par moment, la tentation était insupportable. Quand il le voyait se concentrer sur ses gestes lorsqu'il essayait de cuisiner seul, ou lorsqu'il se mordillait distraitement la lèvre inférieure, ou bien encore le soir quand il le regardait dormir juste à côté de lui, si proche et en même temps si loin. Il avait craint ce genre de situation. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait tant hésité. Et maintenant qu'il y était confronté il se rendait compte qu'il avait raison. Il devait renforcer son esprit, contrôler ses pulsions… Au fond, c'était un excellent entraînement en soi, qui lui serait certainement utile par la suite. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne le maîtrisait pas encore totalement.

Il était vrai qu'il était difficile de ne pas craquer quand Sanji passait son temps à lui chercher des noises. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le Cook quand il était énervé et qu'ils se battaient ensemble. Dans ces moments-là, le cuistot ne pensait qu'à lui, concentré sur ses gestes pour parer ses attaques, ne s'occupant plus de rien autour d'eux, pas même des filles. C'était exhilarant d'avoir une telle attention braquée sur soi. Sans compter que son expression lorsqu'il se battait était vraiment sexy. Les joues rougies par l'effort, les cheveux en bataille, les pupilles dilatées par l'exercice et la colère, c'était une vision dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

Il savait que le Cook cherchait à passer sa frustration ainsi. Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué de lire entre les lignes du comportement de Sanji. Et dans un sens il était rassuré de voir que le cuistot ressentait la même chose que lui, et éprouvait les mêmes difficultés. Il avait simplement une façon différente d'y faire face.

Il fit une pause dans son raisonnement entre deux exercices, profitant des quelques minutes pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horizon et s'assurer qu'aucune menace n'était en vue. Il avait la bouche sèche et transpirait abondamment. Un rafraîchissement aurait été le bienvenu, mais il savait que Sanji ne viendrait pas lui en apporter. Il se décida à faire deux autres exercices avant de terminer pour aujourd'hui et d'aller se désaltérer dans la cuisine. Sanji s'y réfugiait souvent ces derniers temps, et il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait vraiment tomber sur lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre ce soir-là. Il espérait que les quelques minutes passées seul avec Sanji leur servirait à autre chose qu'à se taper dessus, mais il en doutait sincèrement. Le Cook refusait de se laisser embrasser désormais, comme si c'était tout ou rien. Soit ils avaient le temps, et l'occasion, de faire plus, soit ils ne faisaient rien du tout. Il trouvait son raisonnement assez étrange, lui-même préférant avoir un peu que pas du tout. Il tenterait sa chance tout de même, peut-être que le cuistot le laisserait faire cette fois-ci.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la situation entre eux n'avait pas évoluée. Même si Sanji le provoquait moins souvent, il avait commencé à l'éviter aussi. Zoro ne savait plus comment améliorer les choses entre eux, mais un semblant de solution arriva lorsqu'un navire pirate se dirigea droit sur eux. Cette fois-ci, aucun des membres ne chercha à éviter le conflit, et Nami amena le Sunny à la rencontre de ce nouvel adversaire.

Leur navire était immense, possédant plusieurs ponts, et une figure de proue à tête de dragon pour tenter de les intimider. Mais il en fallait plus pour effrayer l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés sur le pont du Sunny prêt à engager le combat, lorsqu'une voix grave et profonde s'éleva, semblant venir des entrailles mêmes du bâtiment ennemi.

— Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, quelle heureuse rencontre. Je te cherchais.

— T'es qui ? Et pourquoi tu me cherchais ? cria Luffy de toute la force de ses poumons.

L'homme fit un bruit de gorge offusqué et mit quelques instants à répondre, visiblement offensé que Luffy ne sache pas qui il était.

— Je suis Sparadin au Dragon misérable vermine ! Et je vais t'écraser comme le moins que rien que tu es ! s'énerva l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas révélé son visage.

Depuis le Sunny, ils virent des ombres d'hommes se profiler derrière le bastingage, en nombre tout à fait impressionnant.

— Je le connais pas ce type, remarqua Luffy en se grattant le front d'un air absent.

— On s'en fout, on y va ? demanda Zoro, pressé de se battre et de répondre au défi clairement lancé.

— Que oui, répondit le Capitaine en souriant, étendant déjà son bras en caoutchouc pour s'accrocher quelque part au navire ennemi afin de s'y propulser.

— Attendez, je viens avec vous ! s'exclama tout à coup Sanji.

Le Capitaine et son sabreur se figèrent, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chef cuisinier.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, hésita Nami, inquiète.

— Reste à bord, ordonna Zoro.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'autorité pour ordonner ce genre de chose, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Certes, Sanji était fort, et il s'était nettement amélioré. Pourtant, il y avait là un nombre incalculable d'ennemis, et le cuistot n'avait encore jamais été confronté à ça depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue. Le danger était trop grand, et il se refusait à le prendre.

Mais Sanji ne semblait pas de cet avis, car il fronça aussitôt les sourcils et serra les dents, écrasant sa cigarette à moitié fumée.

— J'en suis capable, fit-il remarquer d'un air tendu. Je me suis entraîné pour ça.

— Il y en a trop, tu n'es pas prêt, insista Zoro.

Il y eut un silence pesant, pendant lequel Sanji écrasa d'un pied vengeur ce qui restait de sa cigarette, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

— Luffy, emmène-moi là-bas, dit-il alors simplement sur un ton décidé.

— D'accord, répondit leur Capitaine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et sans qu'aucun n'ait le temps de réagir, il entoura son bras élastique autour de Sanji et sauta avec lui à bord du navire ennemi.

— Bande d'inconscients, fulmina Zoro entre ses dents avant de monter à son tour à bord sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Il savait que les autres suivraient derrière, laissant un ou deux des leurs sur le Sunny pour le protéger et assurer leurs arrières. Et il savait aussi que son rôle à partir de cet instant allait être non seulement de dégommer le plus d'adversaires possible, mais aussi et surtout de garder un œil sur le Cook. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose lui arrivait à nouveau. Et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant à terre, une plaie sanguinolente à l'arrière du crâne.

Il se jeta alors tous sabres dehors dans la bataille qui avait déjà commencé, tout en se rapprochant du Cook. S'il voulait pouvoir le protéger, il allait devoir rester au plus près de lui.

Un long combat intense et épuisant débuta alors, combat au cours duquel son attention devait être double. Cette fois-ci, il ne faisait pas dans la finesse et achevait rapidement ses propres adversaires afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur le cuistot. Chaque fois qu'un danger se présentait, que le Cook se faisait submerger par le nombre, il lui venait en aide, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Il était peut-être contre l'idée qu'il se batte contre un tel nombre, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cela le rendrait plus fort. Il n'y avait qu'en s'entraînant qu'il pourrait y arriver, et il n'y avait pas de meilleur exercice qu'un combat réel. Il essayait donc d'interférer le moins possible, espérant que Sanji garde tout sa concentration et sa confiance en soi jusqu'à la fin. Un échec pouvait être désastreux à la fois pour sa santé physique et morale.

Après avoir mis à terre un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes, il se retourna pour jeter un œil à la situation. Les coups de pieds et de jambes de Sanji paraissaient déjà plus lents. Son visage était marqué par la concentration, mais aussi par la fatigue. Il le voyait souffler et respirer rapidement, reprenant souvent appui sur ses deux jambes pour rétablir son équilibre. Il y avait quelques éraflures sur son costume, mais heureusement, Zoro ne remarqua pas de grandes effusions de sang. Pourtant, la présence de ces éraflures confirmait qu'il avait eu raison en disant qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il était rare qu'il laisse ses précieux costumes être abîmés quand il avait l'usage de la vue alors c'était assez déconcertant pour Zoro d'être témoin de cette scène.

Mais à nouveau, il dut se préoccuper de sa propre sécurité et se reconcentra sur son propre combat. Il avait repéré un chef un peu plus loin. Il ignorait son grade, s'il était vice-capitaine ou simplement en charge d'une équipe. Toujours était-il qu'il représentait un danger potentiel, et il préférait s'en occuper avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Sanji. Il assomma le dernier pirate qui se mettait en travers de son chemin quand son regard fut attiré par cet homme. Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, et il tenait une arme à feu à la main. Et lorsqu'il suivit la direction dans laquelle elle pointait, il découvrit Sanji profitant d'une légère accalmie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se rua vers l'homme. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait tirer sur le Cook, et ce dernier n'aurait aucun moyen d'éviter la balle. Il ne se rendrait compte de ce qui le menaçait que lorsqu'il serait touché, et il serait malheureusement trop tard.

Par chance, l'homme le vit arriver vers lui et détourna son attention de sa cible et Zoro respira un peu plus librement. Il savait qu'il allait prendre un risque en se concentrant sur lui, mais il avait confiance en ses _nakama_ pour protéger Sanji. Franky n'était pas très loin, et Robin non plus. Tout irait bien.

Il l'attaqua immédiatement, mais son coup fut paré par un sabre sorti de nulle part. L'homme avait des réflexes rapides. Le goût du challenge assaillit Zoro, et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Enfin quelqu'un pour se mesurer à lui. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà l'issue du combat, l'homme ne faisait pas vraiment le poids face à lui, mais il lui permettrait quand même de se divertir un peu et d'être un peu plus sérieux.

Il testa quelques coups et attaques pour jauger le niveau de son adversaire. Celui-ci ne s'en tirait pas trop mal, mais Zoro savait qu'il en serait tout autre dès qu'il augmenterait un peu les difficultés ou le rythme. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas trop à le faire, désireux qu'il était de vérifier si Sanji allait bien. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, mais c'était déjà trop. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et il avait hâte que cette bataille se termine.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il acheva l'homme avec un Oni Giri parfaitement exécuté et revint aussitôt vers Sanji. Il était temps car, alors que le cuistot assommait un pirate, un autre se tenait juste derrière lui, une massue à la main, prêt à l'abattre sur sa jolie tête blonde. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Zoro pour se placer derrière le lâche et l'entailler mortellement dans le dos.

— Zoro ?

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement en réponse.

— Ouais. Juste… je commence un peu à fatiguer, avoua Sanji avec un peu de déception dans la voix.

Zoro ne répondit pas, mais profita de ces quelques minutes de calme pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Leurs _nakama_ se battaient encore, mais les ennemis diminuaient. Tout au loin, à la proue du navire, il voyait Luffy se battre avec un homme barbu à forte carrure qui devait être le Capitaine.

Tout semblait se passer au mieux pour eux. Aucun ne paraissait blessé, du moins pas sérieusement. C'était assez étonnant étant donné le nombre d'adversaires. Une erreur ou un manque d'attention étaient vite arrivés dans ces cas-là, même si l'opposant était relativement faible.

Sans s'éloigner de Sanji, il continua à faire le ménage sur le pont, aidant parfois l'un ou l'autre de leurs _nakama_. Le Cook se battait à ses côtés et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Car même s'il l'avait aidé plus d'une fois, il s'en sortait tout de même très bien.

C'est sur cette pensée positive que le combat s'acheva, les pirates perdant toute envie de se battre une fois leur chef à terre, vaincu par Luffy. Avant de quitter le navire et de revenir à bord du Sunny, Nami s'empara des richesses des pirates. Il fallut plusieurs trajets pour tout ramener sur leur bateau, et la jeune femme en était toute excitée. Zoro se moquait un peu de la valeur d'un tel pactole, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était appréciable de savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas dans le besoin pendant un certain temps.

De retour à bord, les Chapeaux de Paille se dispersèrent, les uns pour manœuvrer Sunny et s'éloigner des pirates, les autres pour prendre un peu de repos ou se laver. Sanji s'attarda sur le pont et Zoro décida de rester près de lui.

— Tu vois que j'en étais capable, remarqua fièrement le Cook après avoir pris le temps de sortir une cigarette de son paquet, de l'allumer, et d'en tirer les premières bouffées.

— Oui, tu avais raison. Tu t'en es très bien sorti, répondit Zoro avec peut-être un peu trop d'empressement.

Sanji fronça les sourcils en l'entendant, suspicieux. Puis il sembla comprendre quelque chose, et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée d'embarras.

— Tu m'as aidé ? murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Un peu, avoua Zoro qui voulait minimiser son action. Mais je ne t'ai pas menti, tu t'en es très bien sorti. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais si bien.

— Vraiment ?

Zoro acquiesça de la tête, oubliant que son voisin ne pouvait pas le voir. Il émit alors un grognement approbateur, puis passa un bras autour des épaules du cuistot, l'attirant à lui. Rapidement, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis relâcha son épaule pour perdre sa main dans ses cheveux. Il le sentit se tendre et comprit pourquoi.

— Il n'y a personne, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Sanji sembla alors se détendre, et il passa même son bras autour de sa taille et se reposa quelques secondes contre lui. Zoro apprécia cet instant en silence, heureux de l'avoir contre lui pour la première fois depuis des jours, et soulagé aussi qu'il s'en soit sorti indemne.

— Pardon d'avoir agi comme un con ces derniers jours, s'excusa tout à coup Sanji en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

— C'est rien, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu as juste essayé de gérer ta frustration comme tu le pouvais.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

— Bien sûr que non. Et puis tu sais à quel point j'aime me battre avec toi.

Sa dernière réflexion fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Sanji, et Zoro ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

— Je suis fatigué, soupira son amant en reposant encore un peu plus de son poids sur Zoro.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer dans la cabine.

— Il va bientôt falloir préparer le repas, contesta Sanji. Et ils vont être affamés avec tout cet exercice.

— Je m'en occupe. Va dormir un peu.

— Merci, murmura Sanji avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la peau de sa joue.

Sans un mot, il s'éloigna et Zoro le suivit du regard jusqu'à la porte de la cabine des garçons. Il continua à fixer le panneau de bois encore quelques minutes après qu'il se soit refermé, puis se décida à aller se laver avant de commencer à préparer le repas. Il suivit alors Sanji dans leurs quartiers pour prendre des vêtements propres et en ressortit aussitôt, en faisant bien attention de ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui afin de ne pas réveiller son Cook.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout sembla être revenu dans l'ordre. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, et Sanji était nettement moins agressif envers Zoro. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait calmé, mais le résultat était là et il en était heureux. Ils avaient réussi à passer quelques minutes ensemble après le petit-déjeuner, et maintenant ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du midi. L'observant du coin de l'œil tout en travaillant, il remarqua que le Cook était considérablement moins tendu. Son visage était plus paisible, et surtout, il ne disait rien lorsque Zoro passait un peu trop près de lui et le frôlait, ou encore lorsqu'il posait la main dans son dos le temps d'attraper quelque chose près de Sanji. Il le voyait même tenter de se retenir de sourire à chacun de ces petits gestes, et le bretteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour lorsque c'était le cas.

Il laissa même Zoro sur les fesses, figurativement parlant, lorsqu'à un moment, il arrêta tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour l'embrasser. Le baiser n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, et il était resté très simple, mais c'était clairement un geste d'affection, et le bretteur en fut tout retourné. Il se reprit rapidement, bien sûr, mais un sourire qui devait paraître bien niais ne voulait désormais plus quitter ses lèvres. Et il se surprit à ne pas s'en soucier. La Marine et les pirates se fouteraient bien de sa gueule s'ils le voyaient à cet instant, le terrible démon chasseur de pirates, tout troublé et béat. Mais peu lui importait. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant était qu'il avait retrouvé cette proximité avec Sanji qu'il avait mis au final peu de temps à apprécier, et même à rechercher.

Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût, car bientôt, le repas fut prêt et la salle à manger se retrouva envahie par leurs _nakama_. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas trop gênant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus être seul avec Sanji à longueur de journée. Il aimait toujours autant ses amis, et appréciait passer du temps en leur compagnie. Il aimait aussi se retrouver seul avec lui-même, et au final, l'équilibre semblait parfait entre tous ces moments.

Après le repas, il profita du fait que Franky et Brook s'étaient proposés pour tout ranger et laver pour aller sur le pont s'entraîner. Le temps était parfait, ensoleillé, mais pas trop chaud. Une petite bise rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère et il se perdit bientôt dans ses exercices. Il était plus ou moins conscient de l'activité autour de lui, mais les bruits étaient comme étouffés, calfeutrés. Il était dans son petit monde, et cela lui faisait incroyablement de bien.

Cependant, sa petite bulle éclata lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et que Brook fut projeté sur le balcon.

— Eh bien, Sanji-san est bien remonté, entendit-il Brook dire en s'époussetant après s'être relevé.

Zoro leva un sourcil interrogatif. D'après ce qu'il savait, le Cook s'était encore enfermé dans sa cuisine pour s'exercer à cuisiner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il au squelette qui venait maintenant vers lui.

— J'étais en train de boire tranquillement mon thé au comptoir, et je regardais Sanji-san cuisiner. Il était évident qu'il n'arrivait pas à séparer les blancs des jaunes de ses œufs, alors j'ai proposé de l'aider. Mais il a refusé, et quand je me suis permis d'insister, il s'est énervé et m'a mis assez rudement à la porte.

Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pauvre Brook, il était bien gentil de réagir aussi bien à un tel traitement. Lui-même ne l'aurait pas si bien pris.

— Je serais toi, j'éviterai d'aller dans la cuisine, conclut son ami avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner en chantonnant.

Zoro reposa son haltère au sol et fronça les sourcils. D'un côté, il comprenait la frustration de Sanji, mais était-ce utile de s'énerver ainsi contre son _nakama_ ? Il se mêlait peut-être de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais c'était décidé, il allait y aller et lui parler, et le Cook s'excuserait, de gré ou de force.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'escalier, mais se figea lorsqu'il vit que la tête blonde sortait de la cuisine. Le Cook commença par faire les cent pas sur le balcon, fumant rageusement sa cigarette, avant de s'arrêter et de donner quelques coups de pieds au mur en bois de la cuisine. Certes, les coups étaient contrôlés et modérés, connaissant la puissance du cuistot, mais Zoro remarqua que la force augmentait un peu plus à chaque fois.

— Le Sunny ne t'a rien fait, lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix assez forte.

Le Cook ne répondit rien, mais il se tourna dans sa direction. Zoro put voir clairement son visage, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu autant déformé par la colère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses mâchoires serrées sur sa clope, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

— Si tu veux te passer les nerfs, viens me battre, proposa alors Zoro, conscient que le cuistot en aurait besoin pour se calmer.

Encore une fois, Sanji ne répondit pas. Il le vit hésiter, faire quelques aller-retours nerveux, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers et de les descendre prudemment. Et heureusement que Zoro était prêt, car à peine avait-il posé le pied sur l'herbe du pont qu'il l'attaqua. Zoro para le coup de jambe de son avant-bras en grognant. S'il avait eu des doutes sur sa colère, la force de l'impact la confirmait. Le cuistot était vraiment en pétard.

Zoro avait cru que son entraînement en cuisine s'était bien passé depuis qu'ils avaient repris la mer. Sanji avait semblé plus calme, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son activité, mais Zoro comprenait à présent qu'il s'était trompé. Car sa colère aujourd'hui reflétait des jours de frustration et d'exaspération contenues. Brook n'y était pour rien, ce n'aurait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne craque.

Devant le sérieux de son adversaire, Zoro se força à se concentrer plus. Il n'avait pas ses _katana_ et devait faire attention. Ils étaient posés un peu plus loin, et il brûlait d'envie d'aller les chercher pour offrir un vrai challenge à Sanji et lui permettre de se lâcher complètement. Mais celui-ci dut sentir quelque chose dans son comportement, car il s'arrêta soudain, reposant son pied à terre.

— Va les chercher, dit-il simplement avant de jeter au sol son mégot.

Zoro ne se fit pas prier, et en quelques secondes à peine, il était revenu devant son adversaire. Le combat reprit de plus belle. Ils échangèrent des coups et attaques en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Sanji sembla ne plus pouvoir se contenir et commença à parler.

— Ça m'énerve ! s'écria-t-il après avoir lancé un rapide et puissant coup de pied vers le torse de Zoro, que celui-ci eut un peu de mal à parer.

— Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, hein ? continua-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Zoro décida de rester silencieux, réalisant que c'était mieux pour lui qu'il vide son sac une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Je sais que je mets la barre trop haute, que je veux peut-être aller trop vite, je suis pas con. Mais comment je pourrai progresser si je ne le faisais pas ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Zoro sentait la force et la rapidité de ses attaques diminuer, comme s'il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour exprimer par des mots ce qu'il ressentait.

— Mais j'ai besoin de me sentir utile. Il faut que j'y arrive. Je n'ai pas le choix…

Son ton était maintenant désespéré, et le combat s'était arrêté. Zoro le regardait en silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour le faire se sentir mieux. Car cela semblait être plus profond que de la simple frustration. Sanji semblait avoir atteint sa limite. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas avoir l'usage de ses yeux. Il avait pris son mal en patience pendant tout ce temps, avec plus ou moins d'efficacité, mais c'était fini maintenant. Il désirait un retour à la normalité. Il voulait retrouver sa place dans l'équipage. Et Zoro commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant comment le Cook allait réagir dans les jours à venir s'il ne retrouvait pas la vue bientôt.

— Tu es utile, finit-il par dire. Tu l'as prouvé hier contre ces pirates.

— Tu oublies juste un petit détail, répondit Sanji, amer et sarcastique. Tu m'as aidé, et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serais mort !!!

Il termina sur un ton presque hystérique, et le bretteur remarqua que ses yeux bleus se remplissaient petit à petit de larmes.

— Je ferais mieux de quitter l'équipage, renonça-t-il soudain en baissant la tête.

Zoro ne savait pas si c'était la perspective de continuer cette aventure sans Sanji à ses côtés, ou simplement son air défaitiste qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais une colère monstre s'empara de lui en vagues successives. Il en perdit la notion de parler pendant quelques secondes, se contentant d'observer Sanji se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme si son silence confirmait qu'il devrait quitter l'équipage.

— Je t'interdis de faire ça, réussit finalement à dire Zoro d'une voix sourde. Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de faire ça !

— Tu n'as aucun droit de m'interdire quoi ce que ce soit ! Tu te prends pour qui Marimo ? T'as aucun droit sur moi !

Le ton avait monté rapidement, et ils criaient à présent tous les deux, sans se soucier du fait qu'on devait les entendre de partout sur le Sunny.

— Ok, tu veux partir ? Alors pars ! Mais tu devras me tuer avant, le défia tout à coup Zoro, sans savoir d'où cela venait.

Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, et le combat était la seule façon qu'il connaissait pour régler un différend. Il était sérieux. Si Sanji voulait s'en aller, il allait devoir travailler pour ça. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait le laisser partir comme ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ? Et puis même s'il perdait, mais il en doutait, Sanji allait aussi devoir se mesurer à Luffy. Leur Capitaine ne laisserait jamais partir leur cuisinier pour une raison aussi stupide. C'est donc confiant qu'il attaqua Sanji, prêt à lui faire rentrer dans la tête qu'il avait sa place parmi eux, avec ou sans l'usage de ses yeux.

— Tu te crois plus fort que moi ? le nargua Sanji en parant son attaque du pied. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?! Tu vas le regretter !

Et avec son agilité habituelle, Sanji surprit Zoro en se dégageant d'un bond. Il se pencha ensuite pour prendre appui sur ses mains et tournoya sur lui-même, prêt à lancer un _Menu Festivités_.

Zoro fit à son tour un bond en arrière pour éviter les jambes propulsées à toute vitesse et se prépara à la prochaine attaque. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il allait sortir Wadô, augmentant encore un peu plus le sérieux de ce combat. Finalement, il se décida d'attendre encore. Deux _katana_ étaient pour l'instant largement suffisants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Cook semblait déjà commencer à perdre son souffle, et Zoro décida que ce combat n'avait duré que trop longtemps. Il amorça son attaque suivante, misant sur la rapidité pour échapper à la vigilance plus faible que d'ordinaire de Sanji. Il se rapprochait de sa cible à une vitesse folle, tous ses sens en éveil pour éviter une contre-attaque. Mais quelques secondes seulement avant l'impact, il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Sanji ne bougeait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que foutait cet abruti ? Dans un effort, il ralentit son bras, attendant de voir si le Cook allait parer à la dernière seconde, mais rien ne vint. Surpris, Zoro n'eut pas le temps de dévier complètement la trajectoire de son _katana_ , et il s'enfonça dans le biceps gauche de Sanji, le coupant perpendiculairement. Zoro réussit à se contenir et retira la lame en essayant de garder le même angle pour réduire l'importance de la blessure. Le sang rouge sur sa lame brillante le fit grimacer et son cœur se serra. Il avait blessé Sanji.

— Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté imbécile ! s'écria-t-il, paniquant légèrement.

Avait-il fait exprès de ne pas parer dans un sursaut suicidaire ? Que se passait-il dans la tête du Cook à cet instant ? Une colère différente envahit Zoro, une colère née de la peur d'être passé à deux doigts de décapiter Sanji. S'il n'avait pas dévié sa lame, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé. Et le sang s'écoulant sur la manche de la chemise bleu ciel de Sanji le lui rappelait. Son estomac se noua et il sentit une nausée monter en lui. Mais il se contint et détourna son regard de la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à Sanji pour chercher son visage. Il voulait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il était blanc, le visage crispé, et Zoro n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tomba à genoux. Le bretteur paniqua encore plus. Il vint se placer devant lui et releva gentiment sa tête d'une main sous son menton. Il respirait un peu trop fort à son goût, et il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de la blessure ou autre chose.

— Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Je… je crois que je suis en train de retrouver la vue, finit par répondre Sanji.

— Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma Zoro.

— Oui. C'est… c'est encore flou, mais je vois la lumière.

— Regarde-moi, murmura le bretteur en cherchant son regard.

Les yeux de Sanji balayèrent quelques instants son visage, avant de se poser enfin dans ses yeux. Ils avaient cette petite étincelle qui en avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines.

— C'est différent.

— Quoi ?

— C'est différent de la première fois, expliqua Sanji. C'est plus long à revenir…

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être que cette fois-ci ce serait définitif. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il ne brisa pas la connexion qu'il avait avec Sanji, regardant ses yeux retrouver vie. Il papillonnait des paupières, et des larmes s'écoulaient lentement de ses yeux, probablement à cause de la lumière vive qui baignait le pont. Et puis, après plusieurs minutes, un sourire étira les lèvres de Sanji, et Zoro ressentit un frisson en percevant le poids de son regard sur lui. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable et de potentiellement addictif. Il en avait eu un aperçu dans la ville flottante quand il avait retrouvé la vue quelques heures, mais à cet instant, l'intensité de ce regard était toute autre. Il y percevait la joie, l'affection, peut-être même l'amour.

— Sanji, il faut aller soigner ta blessure, les ramena à la réalité Chopper.

Zoro sembla se réveiller et regarda autour de lui. Tous leurs _nakama_ s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, et le bretteur se sentit légèrement rougir. Tout le monde devait être au courant pour eux à présent. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cacher à la fois sa peur pour Sanji ni son affection pour lui. Mais peu importait au final. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Pourtant, malgré la demande de Chopper, Sanji ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il s'habituait à sa nouvelle vision, et il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Zoro le laissa faire, mais détacha son bandana de son bras pour l'enrouler autour de la blessure du Cook. C'est toujours mieux que rien en attendant d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Et puis Sanji regarda enfin autour de lui, passant de l'un à l'autre de ses _nakama_ , comme pour se réapproprier leurs visages. Tous lui souriaient, certains exprimant leur joie pour Sanji.

— Pardon de t'avoir énervé, s'excusa doucement Zoro quand il reporta son regard sur lui.

— Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, contredit Sanji. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je n'ai aucune envie de quitter l'équipage. Pardon Luffy, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère.

— C'est bon, sourit Luffy de toutes ses dents. Je suis content que tu l'aies réalisé. Maintenant va te faire soigner.

Sanji acquiesça à l'ordre de son Capitaine, et il se releva avec l'aide de Zoro. Maintenant que son attention n'était plus portée sur ses yeux, il sentait la douleur diffuser dans son bras. Mais il serra les dents et prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, Chopper prit les choses en main. Il fit asseoir Sanji sur le lit, puis commença par enlever le bandana de Zoro avant de déchirer la manche de sa chemise pour avoir accès à la blessure. Après quelques secondes d'inspection, il se recula et regarda son patient.

— Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas trop grave. Zoro a été précis et propre en retirant la lame donc la coupure est nette. Ça devrait cicatriser rapidement.

Sanji entendit Zoro soupirer de soulagement. Il le regarda se rapprocher et se pencher vers son bras pendant que Chopper allait préparer son matériel.

— Désolé de t'avoir blessé, s'excusa le bretteur tout bas sans détourner son regard de la blessure.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Sanji. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute…

— J'aurais dû voir plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, objecta Zoro.

Il avança un doigt vers la coupure mais sans oser vraiment la toucher, la culpabilité clairement visible sur son visage.

— Zoro, laisse-moi travailler, soupira Chopper qui avait attendu quelques instants que le bretteur lui rende sa place auprès de son patient, mais qui avait fini par comprendre qu'il resterait planté là s'il ne disait rien.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais s'écarta d'un ou deux pas seulement. Chopper fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas pour l'instant. Il posa son matériel sur le matelas près de son patient, puis entreprit de lui enlever le reste de sa chemise avec précaution. Il imbiba ensuite un morceau de coton de désinfectant et s'apprêta à commencer à nettoyer le pourtour de la blessure, mais il se figea, perturbé.

— Bon Zoro, soit tu t'éloignes, soit tu dégages de mon infirmerie, ordonna-t-il fermement.

— Chopper a raison, viens-là, intervint Sanji en tendant sa main droite vers le bretteur.

Chopper vit ce dernier froncer les sourcils, mais s'éloigner finalement et aller s'asseoir à côté de son patient. Il allait enfin pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Il se mit alors aussitôt à la tâche, écoutant seulement d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre ses deux amis.

— Désolé, s'excusa à nouveau Zoro lorsque Sanji grogna légèrement de douleur.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était rien, commença à s'énerver le blessé. C'est qu'une petite égratignure, j'ai connu pire.

— Il a raison Zoro, dans quelques jours il sera déjà presque guéri, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir le petit médecin.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, s'exaspéra le bretteur. J'étais à deux doigts de te décapiter ! Si je n'avais pas dévié la lame…

— Mais tu l'as fait, remarqua Sanji un peu plus doucement.

Gentiment, il prit la main légèrement tremblante de Zoro dans la sienne et les posa toutes deux sur sa cuisse.

— J'aurais pu te tuer…

— Arrête avec ça, ça ne te ressemble pas de penser comme ça.

Il jeta rapidement un regard vers Chopper, concentré sur son travail, et prit sa décision. Il se pencha vers Zoro et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Leurs _nakama_ avaient assistés à la scène un peu plus tôt, alors il était probablement désormais inutile de se cacher. Et si certains n'avaient toujours pas compris, alors tant pis.

— Oublies tout ça, lui dit-il tout bas. Et puis regarde le bon côté des choses, j'ai retrouvé la vue !

Zoro tourna la tête vers lui et Sanji se sentit fier d'avoir finalement réussi à le faire sourire.

Ils restèrent silencieux après cela, main dans la main, attendant que Chopper finisse son travail. Cela ne prit pas longtemps d'ailleurs, car bientôt il termina d'enrouler son bras dans une bande pour protéger la blessure.

— Il faudra que tu enlèves le reste du sang sur ton bras, préconisa Chopper. Mais attention, tu ne dois pas mouiller le bandage.

Sanji acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et s'apprêta à se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais Chopper l'arrêta.

— Attends un instant, je vais regarder tes yeux avant.

Il se réinstalla alors confortablement et attendit patiemment que Chopper inspecte ses yeux. Il dut le laisser passer une lumière dans ses yeux, puis le satisfaire en faisant tout un tas de tests pour vérifier sa vision. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sanji sortait de l'infirmerie avec la confirmation que tout allait bien. Il remercia Zoro qui se proposa d'aller lui chercher des vêtements de rechange dans la cabine des garçons et de les lui amener, et il se dirigea à l'arrière du navire vers la salle de bain. S'il se dépêchait, il aurait encore le temps de préparer le dîner. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa cuisine et de pouvoir travailler comme avant, au maximum de ses capacités. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer cette fois-ci, alors il était bien décidé à en profiter au maximum. Il espérait sincèrement que ce soit la bonne et qu'il ait retrouvé la vue pour de bon, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire de faux espoirs. Il restait alors prudent, et avait décidé de voir venir. Il aurait bien temps de se réjouir s'il voyait toujours dans quelques jours.

Il grimpa l'échelle menant à la salle de bain en faisant attention de ne pas trop solliciter son bras gauche pour ménager sa blessure. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire engueuler par Chopper parce qu'il aurait rouvert la plaie si tôt après être sorti de l'infirmerie. Le renne avait beau être mignon, tout le monde à bord savait qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable et chacun suivait les instructions du médecin à la lettre lorsqu'ils étaient blessés ou malades.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le petit palier, il fut un peu agacé de découvrir que la salle de bain était déjà prise. Il se tourna alors vers le petit lavabo qui s'y trouvait. Après tout, c'était peut-être suffisant pour l'instant, le principal était d'enlever le sang sur son bras. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut content de voir que seul son bras était rougi. Il était torse nu depuis que Chopper avait bousillé encore plus sa chemise pour accéder à la blessure. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le contraste de sa peau blanche et du sang bien rouge, puis ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu, n'en ayant pas eu l'occasion les deux premières fois. La première, il avait autre chose dans ses pensées, avec la blessure de Zoro et leur retour rapide au Sunny. Et la seconde, la minuscule salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel ne possédait pas de miroir, et là encore, il avait autre chose en tête que de chercher à voir son reflet.

Il s'examina longuement, remarquant que son bouc n'était pas aussi net qu'avant. Ses yeux étaient rougis, comme quand il était fatigué, et ses pupilles étaient minuscules.

Son regard remonta encore un peu plus, et il tourna un peu la tête pour essayer de voir sa blessure à l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il se demandait quel aspect elle avait, si elle était déjà bien cicatrisée ou si elle était encore bien visible. Il tourna encore un peu plus la tête et il ne put empêcher un cri de sortir à ce qu'il découvrit.

* * *

Zoro était au pied de l'échelle dans la bibliothèque avec les vêtements propres de Sanji, lorsqu'il entendit le cri. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se dépêcha de monter. Il perçut la voix d'Usopp demander ce qu'il se passait. Il se détendit un peu lorsqu'il entendit celle de Sanji assurer que tout allait bien, que ce n'était rien, mais il grimpa tout de même les derniers échelons en hâte. Il se retrouva sur le palier de la salle de bain et son regard tomba aussitôt sur Sanji. Il se regardait dans le miroir, la tête tournée étrangement, et certainement inconfortablement, pour pouvoir voir l'arrière de sa tête.

— C'est horrible ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il vit Zoro du coin de l'œil. Tu as vu mes cheveux ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la détresse du Cook, le vexant encore plus.

— Comment j'ai pu sortir comme ça ? Tout le monde a dû se moquer de moi, continua-t-il à se lamenter.

— Tu n'as jamais pensé que Chopper ait pu te raser les cheveux pour accéder à ta blessure ? s'amusa le bretteur.

— Excuse-moi mais j'avais autre chose en tête, je venais de perdre la vue je te rappelle ! s'exclama Sanji.

Zoro évita de justesse un coup de pied dirigé vers lui et décida que la taquinerie avait assez duré.

— C'est des cheveux, ça repousse, fit-il alors remarquer. Ils ont déjà repoussés d'ailleurs, bientôt on ne verra plus rien.

Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux dorés plus courts que les autres, appréciant leur douceur. Cela sembla calmer le Cook, qui reporta son attention sur son bras ensanglanté.

Les yeux du bretteur, eux, apprécièrent l'étendue de peau reflétée dans le miroir, caressant du regard chaque parcelle de son torse finement musclé. Il laissa la main qui était dans ses cheveux descendre le long de son dos nu en une longue caresse, avant de se rapprocher et d'encadrer les hanches puissantes de ses mains. Il colla son torse contre son dos et posa sa bouche dans son cou. Le geste sembla plaire à Sanji, car il ressentit clairement le frisson qui le traversa, même à travers l'épaisseur de ses propres vêtements.

— Ça te dit de prendre un bain ? Rien que tous les deux…, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il vit les yeux de Sanji s'assombrir légèrement, et ses pupilles commencer à se dilater. Il avait toute son attention, pourtant son corps restait encore tendu.

— Il y a Usopp là-dedans, protesta le cuistot en désignant la porte de la salle de bain du regard.

— Et alors ?

Zoro continua son exploration. Il parsema son cou de petits baisers, remontant lentement vers son oreille, tandis que ses bras encerclaient à présent sa taille et que ses mains parcouraient la peau tendre de son ventre. Sanji soupira, le regard planté dans le miroir, ne perdant rien du spectacle. Zoro y jeta un coup d'œil lui aussi, et il fut frappé lorsqu'il découvrit la beauté de leurs deux corps enlacés. Sa peau foncée contre celle plus claire de Sanji, ses cheveux blonds entremêlés au vert des siens. C'était une vision à couper le souffle et il grogna, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Ses mains revinrent vers les hanches de Sanji, et il le pivota vers lui, ses lèvres se posant sur les siennes dès qu'il y eut accès. Sanji lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion, collant à nouveau son corps contre le sien, entourant son cou de ses bras pour le rapprocher encore plus, ses mains se perdant aussitôt dans ses cheveux courts.

L'échange dura de longs instants. Ils se séparaient parfois pour reprendre leur souffle, quelques secondes à peine avant de retrouver les lèvres de l'autre. La pièce autour d'eux semblait avoir disparu, plus rien n'existait à part l'autre. C'était une sensation unique dont Zoro ne se lasserait jamais. Un nouveau grognement quitta sa gorge. Il laissa ses mains descendre sur les fesses de Sanji. Il les agrippa fermement et exerça une pression pour coller ses hanches contre les siennes. Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener, mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Peu importait qu'un de leur _nakama_ se trouvait derrière la porte, pouvant sortir à tout moment, ou que les autres n'étaient pas loin non plus. Tout ce qui importait était Sanji, et son corps pressé contre le sien.

Pourtant, après quelques minutes, il le sentit se tendre à nouveau et il le repoussa de ses mains sur ses épaules. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres, mais il n'était pas vraiment de plaisir. Zoro retrouva ses esprits aussitôt et s'écarta de lui pour pouvoir voir son visage.

Une grimace déforma ses traits et ses yeux se fermèrent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Ma tête, gémit Sanji.

Une nouvelle grimace remplaça la précédente, et Sanji s'agrippa bientôt la tête entre ses deux mains. Zoro comprit aussitôt, se rappelant les deux premières fois où il avait retrouvé la vue. Il se souvint de ses violents maux de tête. Cela devait être un nouvel épisode de cet effet secondaire d'avoir retrouvé la vue.

Les gémissements se transformèrent rapidement en grognements de plus en plus forts. Zoro mit quelques temps à réagir, se mettant en action uniquement lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin et qu'Usopp en sortit, demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il ne lui répondit pas, se disant qu'il comprendrait bien tout seul et commença à diriger Sanji vers l'échelle. Il devait le faire descendre et l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour que Chopper lui donne quelque chose. Mais la douleur devait être atroce car le Cook vacilla sur ses jambes, et Zoro comprit qu'il ne réussirait pas à descendre seul. Il envoya alors Usopp prévenir leur médecin, puis entreprit de hisser Sanji sur son dos avec son aide. Celui-ci s'accrocha à lui avec ses bras et ses jambes, sa tête posée contre son épaule, grognant contre son oreille.

Il commença alors à descendre lentement, faisant attention de ne pas trop le secouer pour ne pas empirer son mal. Il se retrouva rapidement dans la bibliothèque, et il en sortit en quelques pas. Il arriva sur le pont arrière et trouva aussitôt l'échelle qui le mènerait dans la salle à manger, puis l'infirmerie. Il y fut en quelques minutes à peine et il déposa Sanji sur le lit avec précaution. Chopper était déjà là et préparait un antidouleur.

Il lui donna aussitôt avec un verre d'eau, et Sanji ne se fit pas prier pour l'avaler. Zoro l'aida ensuite à s'allonger dans le lit.

— Ça va mettre quelques minutes à agir, s'excusa presque Chopper, impuissant devant la douleur de son patient. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on m'ouvre le crâne en deux avec une hache, se lamenta Sanji, serrant les dents pour tenter de lutter contre la douleur.

Zoro s'assit sur le matelas près de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Le Cook la serra aussitôt convulsivement.

— Tu crois que c'est la bonne cette fois ? demanda le bretteur au médecin après quelques minutes.

— C'est difficile à dire, mais si ce qu'a dit Sanji est vrai, et que c'est revenu différemment de la première fois, alors peut-être que c'est bon signe. Il faut attendre pour voir.

Zoro acquiesça, reportant son regard sur le cuistot. Il commençait à se détendre un peu, la douleur semblant à présent plus supportable.

Après s'être assuré que son médicament fonctionnait correctement, Chopper sortit de l'infirmerie, rappelant à Zoro que Sanji s'endormirait probablement rapidement. Quelques minutes après son départ, le souffle de Sanji reprit un rythme régulier et calme.

— Je crois que c'est foutu pour préparer le dîner, remarqua Sanji amèrement en entendant ses casseroles être remuées dans la pièce d'à-côté.

— Tu prépareras le petit déjeuner demain, tenta de le réconforter Zoro.

— Si je vois encore…

— Bien sûr que tu verras encore, insista Zoro, positif.

Sanji n'insista pas et le silence retomba.

— Tu peux rester ? lui demanda-t-il finalement, la voix lourde et lente de quelqu'un à moitié endormi.

— Bien sûr, répondit Zoro.

Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, et lorsqu'il se redressa, Sanji était déjà endormi.

* * *

— Comment il va ? murmura la voix de Chopper derrière lui.

Zoro sursauta légèrement, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer dans la pièce, concentré qu'il était sur le visage endormi de Sanji.

— Il s'est endormi peu de temps après que tu sois parti, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Lorsque le petit médecin fut dans son champ de vision, il remarqua qu'il portait un plateau avec une assiette de nourriture et un verre d'eau. Zoro lui en fut reconnaissant car la faim commençait à se faire sentir, mais il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de Sanji. Il le remercia donc, et Chopper lui tint compagnie le temps qu'il mange.

— Tu crois que c'est définitif ? demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

— Tu m'as déjà posé la question tout à l'heure, répondit Chopper, presque exaspéré. Et je n'ai pas plus de réponse maintenant.

— Mais…

— Seul le temps nous le dira Zoro, le coupa-t-il.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être dans le flou comme ça. Il voulait être sûr que Sanji verrait encore demain matin. Le Cook en avait vraiment besoin, et il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer dans sa tête si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais malheureusement, il devait se faire à l'idée de n'avoir aucune certitude.

— S'il voit encore demain matin, alors il y a de bonnes chances pour que ce soit définitif, avoua Chopper d'une voix douce.

Zoro releva brusquement la tête pour regarder son _nakama_ , plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

— Vraiment ?

— C'est ce que je crois en tout cas, confirma Chopper. Les deux dernières fois, cela n'avait duré que quelques heures au final. Alors plus longtemps ça durera, plus ce sera bon signe.

Zoro termina de manger en silence, un sourire tenace accroché au coin des lèvres. Il avait hâte que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, suggéra Chopper en reprenant le plateau vide. Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes.

— Il m'a demandé de rester, répondit simplement Zoro, comme si c'était l'unique raison dont il avait besoin pour ne pas le quitter.

— Comme tu voudras alors, n'insista pas le petit renne.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de son infirmerie en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Zoro n'aurait su dire combien, mais le silence régnait à présent sur le Sunny. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, contemplant Sanji, les pensées à trois milles kilomètres d'ici. Il était presque en méditation, se concentrant sur la respiration lente et régulière de son partenaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il remarqua directement un changement dans son rythme. Son sommeil s'agita, sa tête blonde remuant sur l'oreiller.

Zoro serra un peu plus sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Les yeux bleus mirent quelques minutes à s'ouvrir, puis les paupières clignèrent quelques fois contre la lumière, puis son regard se fixa sur lui. Zoro comprit qu'il voyait encore, et il sentit un soulagement dénouer un peu la tension dans ses épaules.

— Il est quelle heure ? demanda Sanji d'une voix rauque, un petit sourire aux lèvres de le trouver encore à son chevet.

— Aucune idée, mais il doit être tard. Minuit, ou une heure peut-être.

Sanji acquiesça de la tête avant de se recaler contre l'oreiller. Une légère grimace déforma ses traits.

— Ça va ? demanda Zoro.

— Je sais pas trop, j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête...

— C'est supportable ?

— Ça peut aller…

Zoro était certain que le Cook minimisait sa douleur, si les grimaces de plus en plus fréquentes et les yeux fermement clos en étaient la preuve. Il patienta quelques minutes avant de proposer d'aller chercher Chopper.

— Non ça va aller, je vais me rendormir et ça va passer, protesta Sanji.

Zoro n'insista pas pour l'instant, mais remarqua que cette fois c'était Sanji qui resserrait son emprise sur sa main, comme pour le retenir d'aller chercher leur _nakama_.

Les minutes passèrent, et bien entendu, il ne se rendormit pas. Au contraire, il s'agitait de plus en plus, tournant sa tête d'un côté ou de l'autre à la recherche d'une position confortable qu'il ne trouvait plus.

— Tu es sûr ?

En lieu de réponse, Sanji agrippa son avant-bras de ses deux mains, l'appréhension clairement visible dans ses yeux qu'il avait rouverts. Zoro pensa qu'il avait probablement peur de rester tout seul, et de reperdre la vue. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'on devait ressentir en perdant l'un de ses sens, et il comprenait l'inquiétude de son partenaire. Il comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas revivre ça, et encore moins seul.

— J'en ai pour une minute, insista Zoro.

Il fallait de toute évidence soigner ce mal de tête avant qu'il n'empire trop, et Sanji avait besoin de repos. Chose qu'il ne trouverait plus de la nuit s'il n'allait pas chercher Chopper maintenant.

Sanji finit par céder face à son regard assuré. Sans perdre une seconde, sans courir mais presque, il prit la direction de la cabine des garçons. Heureusement que Chopper était facile à réveiller, parce qu'au final, il ne dut pas prendre plus d'une minute pour faire l'aller-retour. Mais cela sembla avoir suffi pour que le mal de tête de Sanji empire.

— Je ne peux pas te donner quelque chose de trop fort, expliqua Chopper en préparant le médicament. Ça ne fait pas assez longtemps entre les deux prises. Mais ça va quand même te soulager et tu devrais pouvoir dormir.

— Merci Chopper, le remercia Sanji après avoir pris le traitement.

— J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, répondit le petit renne, penaud.

Le pauvre voulait toujours tout faire pour aider ses amis, et quand ce n'était pas possible, il était toujours incroyablement frustré.

— Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, remarqua Sanji en souriant. Retourne te coucher, ça va aller mieux maintenant.

— Zoro, tu viens me chercher s'il y a quelque chose, demanda leur _nakama_ en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Promis, répondit le bretteur.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans l'infirmerie. Zoro se releva et alla baisser un peu la lampe à pétrole pour que la lumière soit plus tamisée. Il revint ensuite s'installer près de Sanji, mais cette fois-ci il s'assit sur le matelas, en faisant attention de ne pas trop le secouer.

— Allonge-toi près de moi, murmura Sanji après quelques instants.

Zoro s'exécuta sans un mot, se faufilant sous la couverture et se collant contre son amant. Celui-ci se réinstalla contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et Zoro le sentit se détendre contre lui. La main de Sanji se posa une nouvelle fois sur son avant-bras, mais cette fois-ci sans que les doigts ne se crispent sur les muscles. Il ajoutait simplement un point de contact entre leurs deux corps, et son pouce commença machinalement à caresser sa peau.

Zoro ferma les yeux, la fatigue le rattrapant. Distraitement, il replia son bras sur lequel Sanji était appuyé et commença à masser son crâne du bout des doigts. Un petit grognement appréciateur répondit à son geste, l'incitant à continuer. Sanji sembla alors se fondre contre lui, et un grondement, presque un ronronnement, fit vibrer sa poitrine. Zoro sourit à cette réaction, ayant l'impression d'avoir un chat pressé contre lui. Il sentit le souffle de son amant heurter sa peau de moins en moins souvent, et il put dire l'exact moment où ce dernier s'endormit à nouveau lorsque son pouce cessa ses mouvements. Il continua ses gestes sur sa tête pendant quelques minutes encore, puis le sommeil le prit à son tour sans qu'il ne puisse plus lutter.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla dans un lit vide et froid dans la moitié où son partenaire aurait dû se trouver. Il prit le temps de s'étirer et de bâiller, profitant quelques secondes de plus du matelas moelleux du lit de l'infirmerie qui le changeait de sa couchette habituelle. Il entendait du bruit dans la cuisine. Il était encore tôt alors ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Sanji voyait toujours et préparait le petit déjeuner. Il l'entendit même siffler un air pendant qu'il remettait un peu ses vêtements en place. C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit de la pièce, essayant de rester discret.

Ce qu'il vit dans la cuisine lui fit chaud au cœur. Sanji était afféré à toutes sortes de préparations, annonciatrices d'un véritable festin. Mais ce n'était pas la promesse d'un copieux petit déjeuner qui faisait battre son cœur aussi vite. Non, c'était plutôt la joie qui irradiait de Sanji. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, probablement inconsciemment d'ailleurs, et une lumière semblait presque émaner de lui. Une lumière qui pourrait rendre le soleil pâle de jalousie.

Et si c'était possible, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il le découvrit et il vint à sa rencontre. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la cuisine et Sanji ne perdit pas un instant pour l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura pas bien longtemps, car il retourna rapidement à ses ustensiles, mais il était rempli d'amour, de bonheur et de joie de vivre.

Zoro décida de garder le silence pour ne pas troubler cette atmosphère particulière. Il se contenta de s'installer au comptoir et de regarder son amant travailler. C'était tellement agréable cette impression de justesse. Comme si les choses étaient enfin à leur place, là où elles devaient être.

Sanji déposa une tasse de thé devant lui et lui offrit un nouveau sourire rayonnant. Le bretteur savait que ça ne durerait pas, que la routine reprendrait sa place et que Sanji mettrait dans un coin de sa tête cet épisode peu agréable. Il retrouverait son attitude habituelle, son tempérament aussi. Ça ne le gênait pas vraiment, au contraire, mais il profitait du coup de cette atmosphère légère tant qu'elle durerait. Bien sûr, Sanji souriait aussi en temps normal, mais beaucoup moins souvent, et surtout avec beaucoup moins d'intensité que maintenant. Il se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il cachait ainsi ses sentiments à ses _nakama_ , ou bien était-ce parce qu'il n'avait d'ordinaire pas de raison d'être si heureux ? Il était vrai qu'ils avaient rarement un moment à eux, surtout depuis leur retour. L'équipage était toujours impliqué dans une histoire ou un combat. Bien sûr ils leur arrivaient de faire la fête, et quelles fêtes, mais ce n'était pas si souvent que ça au final. Il se demanda aussi si, à l'avenir, il allait être capable d'être la raison d'un tel sourire sur le visage de Sanji. Il l'espérait.

Le temps passa rapidement, et bientôt, tous leurs amis se réunirent dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. L'ambiance était festive, tous étant heureux pour leur cuisinier. La journée commençait sur de bonnes bases.

* * *

Sanji avait rarement été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il ressentait une joie profonde et la percevait dans tout son être. Il avait eu peur en se réveillant ce matin. Il avait ouvert les yeux lentement, prêt à affronter une nouvelle déception. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien n'avait changé. Il avait passé quelques minutes à observer Zoro dormir, puis n'y tenant plus, il s'était levé, planifiant déjà un petit déjeuner monumental.

Au final il avait passé la journée dans sa cuisine, préparant un déjeuner et un dîner d'une complexité qui lui avait été refusée jusqu'ici. Bien sûr, il avait fait attention de ne pas puiser trop dans les réserves. Il en avait fait un rapide tour après le petit déjeuner et il avait prévu un inventaire complet le lendemain. Nami avait annoncé que la prochaine île n'était plus qu'à quelques jours de mer, donc la situation n'était pas encore catastrophique.

Il éteignit les lumières de la cuisine en bâillant et prit la direction de la cabine des garçons. Il était le dernier debout, hormis Brook qui montait la garde. Sans un bruit, il entra dans la pièce et prit le temps d'observer ses amis quelques instants. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette petite peur en lui de se réveiller dans le noir le lendemain matin, mais il ne voulait pas trop y penser.

Il se dirigea vers son placard et enfila des vêtements pour la nuit, puis se rapprocha des couchettes. Il hésita un instant devant la sienne, puis il se retourna et monta l'échelle qui menait à celle de Zoro. Il découvrit que le bretteur ne dormait pas. La surprise se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit son intention, mais elle ne dura pas longtemps, car il se déplaça rapidement pour lui faire de la place. La couchette était étroite, mais ils réussirent à s'installer confortablement, collés l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit Zoro déposer un baiser contre son front. Il lui répondit en en déposant un sur son torse, sur lequel il avait posé sa tête. Une main vint caresser doucement ses cheveux, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'endormir, la fatigue de la journée lui tombant finalement dessus. Il ne sentit pas Zoro le serrer un peu plus encore contre lui, ni le dernier baiser qu'il déposa sur sa tempe.

* * *

Sanji était seul dans sa cuisine. La plupart des membres de l'équipage étaient à terre, profitant de l'hospitalité des habitants de Gake. L'île n'était pas très riche, mais elle comportait tout de même quelques magasins qui pourraient ravir ses chères Nami et Robin.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille et avaient accosté dans une petite crique qui servait de port, à l'est de l'île. L'accueil ne fut pas menaçant, pourtant ils remarquèrent immédiatement les gardes armés, et les barrières qui protégeaient le minuscule quai ainsi que le chemin qui en partait. On leur avait rapidement expliqué que c'était pour leur sécurité. L'île était apparemment infestée de loups féroces, qui n'hésitaient pas à s'attaquer aux hommes. Sanji en avait aperçu un sur le chemin menant à la ville. Ces bestioles n'avaient rien de loups, à son avis. Elles étaient deux à trois fois plus grosses que les canidés réguliers. Leur fourrure était plus brune, et leurs crocs étaient si grands qu'ils dépassaient de leurs gueules, retroussant leurs babines de façon menaçante.

L'équipage avait suivi ce chemin protégé pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à découvrir enfin des traces de civilisations. Quelques champs et prés où paissaient des vaches et des moutons. Le tout serré contre le vide d'une falaise surplombant la mer. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ville, et ils échangèrent des regards dubitatifs. Puis Luffy, qui était parti devant comme à son habitude, réapparut soudain, et ils découvrirent que le chemin ne se terminait pas dans le vide comme ils l'avaient cru au début. Il continuait, formant un escalier en bois descendant le long de la falaise. Ils pouvaient maintenant voir de nombreuses plateformes collées contre la paroi, des escaliers et des passerelles menant aux différents niveaux. Mais toutes ces structures n'étaient que des voies de passage. Les habitations étaient creusées dans la roche. Certaines grottes formaient des salles immenses qui abritaient les lieux publics comme le marché ou la partie commerciale contenant quelques magasins.

Les gens étaient habillés sensiblement de la même façon, homme et femme confondu. Ils portaient de longues robes de tissus solide et brut, et seules les broderies au col et aux manches différaient d'un individu à l'autre. Ils étaient d'humeur joviale et semblaient vouloir apprécier chaque instant de leur vie, sachant la menace qui les attendait au-dessus d'eux. Malgré tout, les accidents semblaient rares, et le dernier homme s'étant fait tuer par un loup datait de quelques années auparavant.

Luffy et ses amis savaient qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps ici, juste le temps nécessaire. L'île était ravitaillée de temps à temps par des navires marchands, et les provisions ne manquaient pas. Ils avaient décidés d'organiser un grand festin à bord ce soir-là, ce à quoi Sanji était occupé à cet instant. Cette fête était en son honneur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait retrouvé la vue. Chopper était maintenant confiant et estimait que ce mauvais passage était maintenant derrière eux.

Sanji savait qu'il aurait encore cette peur de se réveiller dans le noir pendant longtemps. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Mais il n'y pensait que furtivement, le soir en allant se coucher. Il refusait d'arrêter de vivre pour ça, il avait perdu déjà suffisamment de temps ces dernières semaines. Il préférait se concentrer sur les choses positives. Des changements qui étaient les bienvenus. Premièrement Zoro. Tout s'était incroyablement bien passé entre eux pendant cette semaine. Les autres étaient maintenant tous au courant pour leur relation, mais aucun n'avait fait le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Il la reconnaissait simplement, et l'acceptait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui méritait de grandes déclarations ni de grands discours. Cela ne changerait pas la dynamique de l'équipage, ni la confiance qui les unissait. Au fond, ce n'était pas un évènement de grande importance. Juste le déroulement logique des choses.

Pour Sanji par contre, certaines choses avaient changées, et cela n'était pas sans importance. Il avait enfin la relation avec Zoro qu'il avait désirée depuis longtemps. Les premiers jours avaient été calmes et tendres entre eux, tout d'eux s'habituant à vivre ensemble au grand jour. Et puis avec le temps, ils avaient retrouvés leurs caractères bien trempés, et les bagarres entre eux avaient repris, qu'elles soient verbales ou physiques. C'était quelque chose d'immuable, qui existerait toujours entre eux. C'était indissociable d'eux, et Sanji n'était pas sûr d'aimer autant Zoro si cet aspect de leur relation n'existait pas. C'était leur petit plaisir au cours des journées monotones en mer. Quelque chose qui les calmait et les occupait. Sanji ne savait pas si les autres percevaient l'affection entre eux même pendant ces moments, mais il en doutait. Sa précieuse Nami s'énervait souvent de les voir se disputer, sans comprendre que c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin. Sans comprendre que c'était un peu leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'appréciaient, qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit bien sûr. Peut-être un jour. Mais Sanji savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ces mots pour savoir que les sentiments de Zoro étaient là. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. C'était tous ces petits gestes qui le disaient pour eux. Et tous deux savaient les reconnaître.

La deuxième chose qui avait changé tournait encore autour de Zoro. Depuis cette première nuit où il s'était glissé dans sa couchette, il avait continué à le faire chaque soir. Il avait pensé que personne n'allait le remarquer, étant donné qu'il se couchait le dernier et se levait le premier. Mais il avait dû oublier le fait que certains d'entre eux se levaient la nuit pour changer de quart. Toujours était-il qu'un jour, ils s'étaient vu refuser l'entrée de la cabine des garçons par Franky. Le charpentier s'y était enfermé une bonne partie de la journée, et quand il avait enfin ouvert les portes le soir, Sanji s'était retrouvé embarrassé comme jamais.

Leur ami au cœur tendre leur avait confectionné une couchette double, rien que pour lui et Zoro, et il l'avait accroché un peu à l'écart des autres pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité. Zoro l'avait remercié d'une grande claque dans le dos, le sourire aux lèvres, et Sanji s'était démené le lendemain midi pour lui confectionner un repas entièrement à base de cola. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu droit à quelques remarques amusées, mais c'était peu cher payé pour au final avoir l'occasion de dormir contre Zoro chaque soir.

Sanji sentait ses joues lui chauffer rien que de repenser à cette découverte. Il secoua légèrement sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et continuer ses préparations du festin, mais il fut interrompu par la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrant brusquement, et par une bruyante paire de bottes martelant le sol en bois. Quand on parlait du loup…

— _Sake_ ! demanda le rustre en entrant dans sa cuisine, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

A son apparence, le bretteur venait de faire une session d'entraînement. Mais il lui avait apporté de quoi se désaltérer peu de temps auparavant, alors il ne devait pas être assoiffé. Il décida alors de le punir pour ses manières qui laissaient à désirer, et il l'arrêta dans sa course d'un pied contre le plexus.

— Tu crois aller où comme ça ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant à éplucher sa pomme de terre.

— Je te l'ai dit, _sake_.

— Pas d'alcool jusqu'à ce soir. Allez oust, hors de ma cuisine, le chassa-t-il d'un mouvement de la main.

— Quoi ?

— Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu as perdu le seul neurone qui te restait, Marimo, feignit-il de se lamenter.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression offensée de Zoro. Il retira son pied en le repoussant légèrement puis attrapa son torchon et lui lança à la tête. C'était la seule chose dans sa cuisine qu'il acceptait de lui lancer. Il n'allait quand même pas abîmer l'un de ses précieux ustensiles.

— Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, grogna Zoro l'air menaçant.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et disparut. Sanji ne savait pas si c'était la perspective de beaucoup d'alcool ce soir qu'il l'avait persuadé d'attendre et de ne pas commencer une bagarre, ou bien parce qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus rien lui refuser. Il se mit à rire en se disant que c'était plus certainement la première option. Il ne l'avait pas encore suffisamment apprivoisé pour la deuxième.

Mais cette pensée le ramena soudain à la veille, et il se figea. Son corps sembla s'embraser d'un coup alors que des images lui revinrent. Des images inhabituelles, mais tellement excitantes. Des images de Zoro, allongé sous lui, les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé… Un tressaillement le secoua des pieds à la tête.

La veille, tous leurs amis avaient dormi à terre, les laissant seuls à bord. Et ils en avaient profités, plusieurs fois même. Pour la première fois, Sanji avait pris les rênes. Il avait été un peu nerveux au début, mais au final, il n'avait jamais été aussi content d'avoir pris une décision. Zoro s'était montré incroyablement coopératif, le laissant faire à sa guise. Mais il n'avait pas été passif pour autant. L'équilibre entre les deux avait été parfait, et Sanji avait hâte de recommencer. Certes, il préférait lorsque Zoro s'occupait de lui, prenait les décisions pour lui et l'emmenait avec lui dans un océan de plaisir. Mais le fait de voir Zoro si différent, si soumis… c'était quelque chose d'excitant et d'addictif. Sanji ne pourrait s'en passer. Heureusement, l'expérience avait semblé avoir plu à Zoro aussi, alors il n'était pas exclus qu'ils recommencent. Ils avaient retrouvés leurs places habituelles le reste de la soirée, et ils avaient fini par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, épuisés par toutes ces activités.

Revenant au moment présent, Sanji fronça le nez d'inconfort. Distraitement, il le toucha du doigt, et découvrit à sa grande horreur qu'il saignait du nez. Heureusement qu'il était seul. Il se dépêcha d'attraper un mouchoir et de stopper le flux. Il n'aurait plus manqué que du sang se retrouve dans le plat qu'il était en train de préparer. Zeff lui aurait botté le cul s'il l'avait vu à cet instant. Un frisson bien différent le parcourut cette fois-ci à la pensée de son mentor et de ses punitions légendaires. Mais cela eut au moins le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose et d'oublier Zoro pendant quelques minutes.

Le reste de ses préparations se fit sans interruption, que ce soit par Zoro ou l'un ou l'autre de leur _nakama_ , ou bien par un souvenir plus ou moins déconcentrant. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, et bientôt, le tapage annonçant l'arrivée du reste de l'équipage se fit entendre depuis le pont. Tous semblaient surexcités à l'idée de cette fête, et Sanji devait bien avouer qu'il l'était aussi. Il quitta sa cuisine quelques instants, le temps d'aller se laver un peu et de se changer. Il était après tout l'invité d'honneur de cette fête… même si c'était lui qui avait tout préparé. Mais peu importait. C'est ce qu'il aimait faire, après tout.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur le fait de rester entre eux, sans inviter les habitants des étranges maisons troglodytes. Et c'est donc tous les neuf qu'ils se retrouvèrent ce soir-là dans la salle à manger. Ils n'étaient que neuf, mais le vacarme inondant la pièce aurait pu être celui de centaines de personnes. Ils commencèrent par engouffrer tout ce qu'ils purent manger, consommant en quelques minutes à peine ce que Sanji avait mis des heures à cuisiner. Puis une fois rassasiés, la musique prit la place et les rires et les danses l'accompagnèrent. Sanji joua son rôle et invita Nami et Robin à danser, puis il participa aux pitreries de ses camarades. Il passa de longues minutes silencieuses assis à côté de Zoro, appréciant un verre d'alcool et sa compagnie.

Puis vers le milieu de la soirée, il se releva et retourna en cuisine préparer les boissons chaudes d'après festin, qui aideraient à faire passer le tout, ainsi que les sucreries qui les accompagnaient. Il servit personnellement chacun de ses amis, échangeant quelques mots avec eux, puis il retourna dans sa cuisine, s'appuya contre le plan de travail et alluma une cigarette bien méritée. Il observa ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres, un sentiment de paix en lui. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

— Mais c'est qui le plus fort entre Zoro et Sanji ? s'éleva soudain la voix innocente de Luffy.

Il était apparemment occupé avec Usopp, Chopper et Franky à comparer la force de chacun d'eux.

— Pff, la question ne se pose même pas, remarqua le bretteur d'une voix suffisante qui tapa sur le système de Sanji.

Cet abruti semblait avoir une idée claire sur la question. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça tout de même !

Il écrasa son mégot dans l'évier puis entra en trombe dans la salle à manger, ignorant les rires de ses amis et prêt à en découdre avec Zoro.

Oui. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.


End file.
